


Törésvonalak

by Hiriajuu



Series: Bolondok [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Crimes & Criminals, Death Eaters, Disabled Character, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, Epilepsy, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Universe, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Murder, OC Hell, Prostitution, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Religion, Religious Content, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Stabbing, Sugar Daddy, Trans Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Vampires, diverse cast
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriajuu/pseuds/Hiriajuu
Summary: Avagy egy novellagyűjtemény formájában megvalósított családregény-szerűség, a Bolondok világából már megismert szereplőkkel. Mert ahol fény van, ott árnyéknak is kell lennie, és sokan ebben az árnyékban élnek a Roxfortban is. Ők a világ igazi bolondjai: a lecsúszott hősök, az eltévelyedettek, a vétkesek, akikről általában hallgatnak a regék. Általában. De persze a Monday-família minden, csak nem átlagos. Egy elszúrt család, öt (hat) elszúrt és ennek ellenére büszke és elszánt kölyökkel. Mert őket persze nem érdekli, hogy elszúrtak. Azt mondják, hogy a család mindennél fontosabb, meg hogy a cél szentesíti az eszközt. Ők ebben hisznek, ez az első számú hitvallásuk. És kicsodájuk nekik mindenki más, hogy ítélkezzen felettük?Az írói facebookomittleledzik, aspotifyfelhasználómon a sztorihoz készült playlistek is fellelhetők. Illetve van egy folyamatosan frissülő lista a Bolondok-univerzum ajánlott olvasási sorrendjéről is,itt. :)
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bolondok [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302119
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	1. Mondaynek lenni

**Author's Note:**

> A korhatár jóval Bolondok fölött van, és ezt tessék komolyan venni. Ez a tizennyolcas részleg, sötét és mocskos életek sötét és mocskos históriáiról. Züllöttség, balhék, illegalitás és bűnözés, változó mennyiségben fiatalkorú droghasználat, szex, szexuális zaklatás és prostitúció. A gyűjtemény a Bolondok-univerzumban játszódik, és sokszor át is fed a fősztorival, de annak ismerete nélkül is érhető. A legtöbb fejezet komor, nyomasztó témákról szól, és bár a taglist nem azt jelenti, hogy minden fejezet minden felsorolt dolgot fel fog vonultatni, a legtöbbje visszatérő és jelen levő téma. Minden fejezet elején lesz egy note arról, hogy specifikusan épp mi zavaró/triggering dolog felbukkanása várható az adott részben, hogy mindenki felkészülhessen lelkiekben.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy a Monday-család bemutatkozik. A fiúk levelet kapnak otthonról, és vele egy küldetést, hogy az otthonélő angyalka testvérüket megmentsék az intézményesítéstől. És mivel azok, akik, minden követ készek megmozgatni és minden maradék ártatlanságukat hajlandók feláldozni a család összetartása érdekében, ha arra kerül a sor. Arra kerül. Nem az első törés ez az életükben, és nem is a felnőtté válás fordulópontja, csak a végérvényesülése annak, hogy a világ szar.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[ Astronautalis – The Wondersmith And His Sons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FdUdvajOp0)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/content warnings: fiatalkorú drogfogyasztásra tett említések, fiatalkorú alkoholfogyasztás és részeg karakter. Tinédzser-prostitúció, megkérdőjelezhető beleegyezés szexuális aktusba, ezen aktus nem túlrészletezett, de egyértelmű leírása, és egy alkoholos befolyásoltság alatt álló kiskorú és egy nagyon nem kiskorú karakter között történik a dolog. Felbukkan némi bullying is, értelmi fogyatékos karakter említés-szinten, öhhh, egy hányás, és asszem, ennyi.

**1\. Mondaynek lenni**

*****

_Father was a charming man with much hidden up his sleeve,_   
_I wonder if this is what he planned when he taught his tricks to me._   
_The youngest was a clever boy, cracking calculus by three,_   
_the eldest was impractical and obsessively clean,_   
_then there was me:_

_I was born a charming man with silver tongue, pearl teeth._   
_This's never how it's 'sposed to end, we're promised all we dreamed_   
_The envy of the Everyman, our family seemed complete,_   
_our father was a charming man, our mother a sirene._

[Astronautalis – The Wondersmith And His Sons ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FdUdvajOp0)

*****

\- Be akarják csukni Jayt.  
1974 októberében járunk, nem sokkal Halloween előtt. Négyen ülnek a Hollóhát klubhelyiségében egy asztal körül. Mondayek. A látványos elszigeteltségük tán a hírnevükből fakad, de az is lehet, hogy csak senki nem akarja megzavarni a családi kupaktanácsot. Merthogy az zajlik.

Az asztalfőn, egy kopottas huzatú fotelban, Jared ül.  
Végzős bátyjuk híján jelenleg ő a rangidős képviselője a famíliának. Mert Jake nem ér rá. Újabban sosem ér rá, ha a családról van szó. Családja-e még neki, amiről szó van? Nem tudni. Ha el akar határolódni, ha a Flint-lányt választja az öccsei és a szüleik helyett, nem állítják meg.  
Jared most hatodéves, és a frissen kinevezett kapitánya a Hollóhát kviddicscsapatának. Szarukeretes szemüveget visel, lófarkat meg felelősségteljes kifejezést az arcán. Komoly fiú, zárkózott, a testvérein kívül nem sokakat enged közel magához, de a távolságtartáson túl amúgy meglepően segítőkész és gondoskodó. Drogos. Ez amolyan nyílt titok az iskolában. A marihuána és a szépálomfű az állandó tartozékai, alkalmi kokainista, sokféle titokzatos mágus-bogyó fogyasztója, szakértője és árusítója. A jelenlegi helyzet komolyságát jól mutatja, hogy most éppen teljesen tiszta, bár olyankor is elég lerobbant és nyúzott szokott lenni, úgyhogy ezt a kívülállóknak nehéz megállapítani róla. A családtagjai persze ismerik, és már ebből tudták, hogy baj van, amikor Jared összeszedte őket.  
Amúgy egy hivatalosnak kinéző pergament szorongat a kezében. Minisztériumi értesítés. Látták már hasonlót párszor. Az asztalra hajítva hever az anyjuk levele, amihez csatolva érkezett.

A kereveten Joel fetreng, a sorban következő gyerek. Ötödéves, szintén hollóhátas, szintén frissen kinevezett, csak ő meg prefektusnak. Határozottan érdekes választás, a vérmérsékletét figyelembe véve. Mind hevesség, mind romlottság szempontjából. A cipője ócska, a nadrágja kopott, az inge nemkülönben, de minden ruhadarabja patyolattiszta és szépen vasalt. Adna ő magára, csak nem telik miből.  
Unott arccal piszkálja a körmét egy pillangókéssel. A körme lakkozott, a kés meg friss szerzeménye. Az ember azt hihetné, hogy nem hatotta meg Jared bejelentése, de a nyakán megfeszülnek az izmok, a barna szemei dühösen izzanak, és a testvérei tudják, most elég lenne egy rossz szó akárkitől, és az a pillangó elrepülne. Joelnek viharos egy természete van. Hirtelenharagú, sértődékeny, érzékeny ember. Szeszélyes, mint az áprilisi időjárás, bár februárban született. Nem érdemes packázni vele, mert vagy odacsap, vagy lesírja a fejed a helyéről. Vagy mindkettő.   
Amúgy egy rossz ribanc, a kezdő fajtából. Tanulni még éppenséggel tudna is, tán nem teljesen véletlen a sasos ház tagja ő sem, de az órákon figyelni vagy leckét írni már derogál neki. Mégis mindig van jegyzete és házija, mint ahogy mindig voltak és lesznek is olyan emberek, akik átadják a sajátjukat némi ellenszolgáltatás fejében. Szóval jelenleg még csak a tanulmányi eredményeinek a feljavítása érdekében árulja magát, de sejthető, hogy mindenképpen nagy, ha nem is fényes jövő áll előtte.  
Ámbár a fényes sem kizárt, mert amúgy színészkedik meg bandában énekel és zongorál, amikor éppen nem kurválkodik. Civilben, mint a magafajta büszkén felvállalt homokosok, rémesen teátrális és ripacs, de ha előad, ezt levetkőzi magáról. Legalább olyankor őszinte.

A kanapén ketten ülnek, kiskölykök. Harmadévesek, a család legifjabb tagjai.  
Jesse szintén szemüveges, szintén hollóhátas. Zseni, már ami a matematikával kapcsolatos ügyeket illeti. Valószínűségszámít. Kalkulál. Gyorsszámol. Tud. És csal, zsarol, lop, hazudik. A morális szépérzéke kopottas, gátlásai nincsenek és valószínűleg érzelmei se igazán, csak a családja meg a barátai, akik próbálják megvédeni. A világot tőle, meg őt is a világtól. A legzakkantabb a Monday-brancsból, már most nyilvánvalóan szociopata tendenciákat mutat, és mégis ő néz ki a legnormálisabbnak, a legszelídebbnek. Báránybőrbe bújt farkas.  
És ki más lehetne a család feketebáránya, mint ennek a báránybőrbe bújt farkasnak az ikre? Jaxon sok szempontból kakukktojás, de azért ízig-vérig Monday ő is. Csak épp valahogy a Griffendélbe került, egyedül a családból. Jó srác. Talán nem annyira őrült, mint a testvérei. Talán nem is okos annyira, bár Joel mellett még rúghat labdába. De ő az izom, a családban is meg Jesse esze mellé is, az agya helyett jobb szeretni az öklét használni kapásból, és az ikrével együtt legyőzhetetlen párost alkotnak.  
Tizenhárom évesek, nem kéne ilyennek lenniük. A többieknek se. De aki az ő családjukba születik, annak nincs választása. A Mondayek az aranyvérű társadalom peremén tengődnek, nekik nem áll a rendelkezésükre évszázados hírnév meg egy csordulásig töltött széf a Gringottsban, mint a szerencsésebbeknek. Az ő örökségük másból áll.  
Összetartásból. Tudásból, amivel a jég hátán is megélnek, kevésbé vagy éppen jobban kiütköző elmebajokból, meg abból, hogy hogyan faragjanak minden hátrányból előnyt.

Ez is valami.

*****

\- Be akarják csukni Jayt - ismétli el Jared az iménti szavait. Megremeg a kezében a levél, ahogy még egyszer átfutja. Mintha sokadjára olvasva más lenne a tartalma. Nem az, sajnos. - Megint robbantott.  
\- Na és? - vonogatja a vállát Jaxon. - Szokása.

Van ugyanis még egy testvérük. Öt Monday jár a Roxfortba, de hatan vannak. A hatodik, vagyis hát sorban a negyedik, Joel után, az Jayden.  
Jayden nem jár a Roxfortba, pedig ő is varázsló.  
Csak épp több jutott neki a rosszból, mint a jóból, már ami a Monday-örökségeket illeti. Szellemi fogyatékos. A pálcával nem tud bánni, a pálca nélküli mágiája kiszámíthatatlan, és némiképp veszélyes is tud lenni.  
Imádják. A család szeme fénye.  
Amúgy egy édes, békés srác, csak nem szabad felzaklatni, összezavarni vagy kizökkenteni a saját kis világából, mert olyankor elszabadul. És olyankor általában el akarják tüntetni, kórházba vagy intézetbe vagy javítóba vagy még rosszabb helyekre. Mint most.  
\- Aha, hát most eldurvult - lengeti meg a levelet Jared. - Tárgyalást akarnak, meg szakértői vizsgálatot, meg a Mungóba zárni. Közveszély szerintük.  
\- Faszt - kommentálja a vádakat Joel. - Jay egy tündér, csak nem kell buzerálni.  
\- Micsinált, hogy ennyire ráálltak? - érdeklődik Jaxon előrehajolva. Jesse mellette nem szól, az arcán látszik, hogy máshol jár fejben, szokása szerint. Ő ilyenkor már előregondol és tervez, nem problémázik.  
\- Nem tudják, de öt utca csatornarendszerét tönkretette vele - felel Jared. - Megállt az élet Carlisle-ban, a muglik hőbörögnek, a varázsbaj-elhárítók meg gondolom, nagyon a helyzet magaslatán vannak. Azt találták ki, hogy direkt csinálta.  
Joel az asztalba vágja a kést, ezzel fejezi ki a véleményét az öccsükkel kapcsolatos vádakról. Jared összegyűri a hivatalos levelet, aztán persze rögtön ki is simítja. Még szükség lehet rá.

Nem ez az első ilyen eset. Oké, a csatornabeomlasztás új még Jaytől is, eddig általában megelégedett a saját házuk egy-egy szobájának a romba döntésével, ha bepöccent. Csak Jo tudja elcsitítani meg anya, de ők se mindig. És nyilván ahogy idősödik, úgy erősödik a mágiája is. A kontrollja nem.  
Ilyenkor általában az a megoldás, hogy apa kerít egy megkenhető hivatalnokot vagy gyógyítót, és perkál, cserébe Jayden szabadságáért és nyugalmáért. Apa első számú elve: a család a legfontosabb.  
Csakhogy apa most nincs itthon. Üzleti útra ment, ők így szokták mondani, meg ez szokott lenni a fedősztorija is a legális állás mellett illegálban űzött csempészbizniszeinek. Görögországban van elvileg, kimérákra vadászik, egész pontosan kimératojásra. Még sokáig távol lesz, hetekig mindenképpen, de talán hónapokig is.  
A Zsebkosz közben meg a hasonló helyeken mindenki ismeri a Monday nevet. Ha varázslényekről van szó, és törvényellenes a dolog, mindenki apát keresi.  
Valamiből el kell tartani a családot, és a minisztériumi meló nem fizet elég jól hat ügyes-bajos gyerekre.

Ám ez jelenleg a probléma egyik forrása is. Apa nincs itthon, márpedig amíg nincs itthon, addig nincs pénzük se, családfőjük se. Jay viszont most van bajban.  
Megoldás kell. Anya írta.  
Ha megoldás kell, megoldást fognak találni. Megmutatják, mit jelent Mondaynek lenni, mit tanultak a szüleiktől.  
\- Van egy ötletem - jelenti Jesse hosszas gondolkodás után, és a többiek fellélegeznek. Jesse a család esze, ha ő tudja, mit kell tenni, minden rendben lesz.  
\- Mondd - bólint Jared. Mint rangidőstől, tőle várják a végszót. Ő az összetartásban profi, akkor sem zuhan szét, amikor már minden emberi számítás szerint a padlón kéne nyáladzania. Nem tudják, hogy csinálja, de ugyanúgy, ahogy magát egyben tartja minden körülmények között, a családot is sikerül neki.  
\- Durva lesz - jegyzi meg Jesse, mintha ez nem lett volna egyértelmű. Az ő ötletei mindig durvák. - De Jo szeretni fogja.  
\- Már jól hangzik - vigyorodik el az említett sandán. - Mi az, amihez az én csodás képességeim kellenek?  
\- Vajon mi? - mormog Jared. Ismerik mind Joel szakterületeit. - Ribanc.  
Joel felnevet.  
\- Kettős végkimenetelű játszma lehet - fejtegeti Jesse. - De mindenképp sima ügy, ha jól csináljuk. Az eleje a szokásos műsor, fogunk egy kellően befolyásos alakot, legcélszerűbb lenne a Mágikus Balesetek és Katasztrófák Főosztályán. Az eddigieknél kevésbé korruptat, hogy tudjunk a jóérzéseire apellálni, viszont romlottabbat, mert ha nincs pénz, mit lehet tenni? Természetben fizetünk. Ha utólag visszakozna, akkor meg zsarolunk.  
Úgy mondja az egészet, mintha a holnapi ebédről beszélne. A testvérei is úgy néznek rá. Nagyobb fa, mint amibe eddig bármikor vágták a fejszéjüket, már a dílerkedésből mostanában mellékest szerző Jaredet leszámítva, de nem rosszabb.  
Joelnek mindenesetre ragyognak a szemei, ahogy fontolgatja a terv rá vonatkozó részét. Házi feladatért kurvulni rémesen kispályás dolog, de a tündér Jay szabadságáért, az már más. Az hősies. Undorító persze, de hősies.  
Apa mindig azt mondta, hogy ők hősök. És a maguk elbaszott módján tényleg azok.

\- Szóval az én csáberőmön múlik a dolog? - csücsörít. Kihúzza a pillangókést az asztalból, pörgetni kezdi. Bénázik, még most tanulja a trükköket. Lenyalja az elmetszett ujjáról a vért, és felnevet. - Csak ne valami dagadt pasast kerítsetek.  
\- Nem kívánságműsör - inti le Jesse, de somolyog ő is.  
\- Ki ismerünk egyáltalán, akinek akárkije a varázsbajosoknál dolgozik? - Jared kérdése Jesse-nek szól elsősorban. Ő az, aki mindig mindenkiről tud mindent is.  
\- Kupor - dobja be a potenciális áldozat nevét Jesse. A testvérei hümmögve gondolják végig a javaslatot. Barty Kupor másodéves, ványadt, sírós kis mardekáros kölyök. Aranyvérű, de abból a tisztább és nemesebb fajtából, ami a Mondayeket csak kosznak nézi a cipője talpán.  
\- Nem jó - veti ellen Jared, végiggondolva az infót. - Varázsbűnüldözésen van az apja, nem a Mágikus Baleseteknél.  
Persze téved, ha azt hitte, hogy Jesse téved.  
\- Nem is az apja a célpont - legyint Jesse magabiztosan. Ő tudja, hogy a terve kikezdhetetlen. - A nagybátyja.

Így már más a helyzet természetesen.  
Ichabod Kupor a főosztályvezető-helyettes a Mágikus Balesetek és Katasztrófák Főosztályán. Nem tudják, hogy megfűzhető-e, de nyilván nem ajánlotta volna Jesse, ha nem lenne az. A szexualitása nem akadály, sejti mindenki az aranyvérű világban, miért nem ő a család örököse elsőszülött létére, még ha Kuporék tagadják is a feltételezést.  
A többi meg már Joelen múlik és a sima száján. Mindkét értelemben.  
Joel is tudja, és rohadtul örül. Egy karrier kezdete lesz ez, ha nem tolja el. Nem tervezi eltolni.  
\- Ki kell jutnom a kastélyból hozzá - állapítja meg, és ez a megállapítás egyben beleegyezést is jelent. Elcsábítja ő Ichabod Kuport, neki adja magát egy napra, ha cserébe kihúzza Jayt a csávából. Talán egy életre is odaadná magát bárkinek, ha Jayről van szó.  
Jay nem tudja, hogy neki rossz. Ez az, ami megkülönbözteti az összes testvérétől, és ez az, amiért bármelyikük tűzbe menne érte. A kívülállók őt tartják a legkevesebbre a családból, csak mert az, ami. Pedig ő a legtisztább közülük. Sőt, az egyetlen, aki tiszta. Aki ártatlan.  
Akiért nekik megéri szar alaknak lenni. Tudják, hogy azok, hogyne tudnák. De csak merje valaki azt mondani, hogy Jay is az.  
Az illetőt rövid úton igen nagy szerencsétlenségek érnék.

\- Ki - ért egyet Jesse is. - Jövő héten roxmortsi látogatás lesz.  
Miért is nem egyértelmű, hogy már rég kitervelte az egészet? Nem véletlen okostojás a beceneve.  
\- Randim lett volna - közli Joel, csak hogy tudják, mekkora áldozatot hoz. Hogy a cserekereskedelmi találkáit ilyen ártatlan kifejezéssel illeti, az az ő dolga. Meg a normalitás ócska illúziója. Néha szeretnek belekapaszkodni ők is. - Jövök Jeongnak eggyel, kihúzott a szarból tegnapelőtt. Ha nem bukok meg gyógynövénytanból, azt csak neki köszönhetem.  
\- Ha még egy hetet nem bír kivárni egy szopásért, meg se érdemli - legyint Jared. Joel nem ellenkezik. Akkor se ellenkezne, ha nem értene egyet, mert Jared a főnök, de Jeong nagy szerencsétlenségére egyet is ért a meglátással.  
\- És ha kijutottam? - kérdezi tehát az öccsüktől.  
\- Nem tudok eleget a pasasról, hogy tovább tervezzek - feleli Jesse. - Elbeszélgetünk a kis Kuporral, biztos tud valamit a nagybácsiról, ami a hasznunkra lesz. Utána mondom, mi legyen.  
Ha Jesse beszélget, az varázslat a maga nemében. Úgy húz ki dolgokat az emberekből, hogy észre se veszik. Arra az esetre meg, ha felsülne, ott a testvére, akinek egy homlokegyenest más, de nemkülönben ütős módszere van az információszerzésre. Szó szerint is ütős. Ez a hatásosságuk titka, kettejük közül az egyik mindig sikerrel jár.  
Jaxon vigyorogva nyújtózik az ikre tervének a következő lépését hallva. Az egyik szemfoga csorba, még múlt héten tört le, összeverekedett egy haverjával. Brahiból. Jaxon szeret brahiból verekedni. A tanárok már nem szeretik érte, úgyhogy újabban kihagyja a gyengélkedőt összecsapás után.

Mivel jelenleg nem tehetnek semmi többet Jay ügye érdekében, Jared berekeszti a tanácskozást. Amíg a kisebbek elszélednek ügyes-bajos dolgaikra, ő az egy szem bátyja, Jake után néz. Még bízik benne, hogy érdekelni fogják a hírek, hogy még nem határolódott el tőlük teljesen.  
Csalódnia kell. Jake a Flint-lány társaságában leledzik szokás szerint, és csak annyit mond az újságot hallva: sajnálja.  
De így is jó. Megoldják nélküle. Ami azt illeti, már egy ideje nélküle oldják meg.  
Jared elmegy írni anyának, hogy ne izguljon, minden rendben lesz.

Pedig velük már régóta semmi nincs rendben.

*****

Négy nap múlva találkoznak újra. Ugyanott, ugyanannál az asztalnál ülnek, ugyanazokon az ülőalkalmatosságokon. Ez az ő helyük a klubhelyiségben, tudja mindenki.  
Azt is, hogy Jake már nem tartozik közéjük, mert ő meg újabban nem ül ott velük soha. Dezertált.

Jared ránézésre jól van. Amúgy nagyon nincs jól. Klasszikus.  
Aggódik Jayért, aki abba rokkanna bele csak igazán, ha elvinnék otthonról, és bármennyire hülyeség is, aggódik a többi öccséért is. Tudja, hogy ők se ártatlanok már régóta, de akkor is ótvar egy érzés még mélyebbre lökni őket a szakadékban. Ha nem kellene megtennie, nem is tenné meg, de nincs választása.  
Utálja magát érte, és nem szereti utálni magát. Kompenzál, ezzel, azzal, a végén már ő se tudja, mit vesz be és mit szív el rá. Mixeli a mugli és varázsló szereket. Aludni mindenesetre nem sokat alszik, de legalább már szar alaknak se érzi magát.  
Igaz, leginkább semminek se érzi magát. Szomorú, hogy már az is pozitívum, de tőle nem újdonság. 

Joel viszont ragyog. Tegnap lerendezte az ügyét Jeonggal, kastélyon belül jobb híján, a rá váró feladatra meg kihívásként és lehetőségként tekint. Még.  
Ő nem egy zseni, mint Jesse, vagy erős, mint Jaxon, vagy jó szervező, mint Jared. Ő csak simán egy törtető ribanc. Egy elbaszott, kétszínű, romlott ember, de kellő adag sármmal ahhoz, hogy bárki ölébe behízelegje magát.  
Ha a puding próbája az evés, hát az ő pudingját most majd Ichabod papa letesztelheti. És ha neki ízlik, tán megkínál vele mást is. Ha kap cserébe valamit, természetesen. Miért szexeljen ingyen, ha pénzért is lehet?

Az ikrek jelenteni készülnek. Konzultáltak az ifjabb Kuporral, új híreik vannak. Jó híreik.  
Jesse egy ideig csak ül a kanapén, és indifferensen szemléli a világot. Figyeli, de nem foglalkozik vele. Csak félig van jelen, mint általában, ki tudja, mi jár a fejében és merre jár fejben. Jaxon szemén friss monokli éktelenkedik, de a vigyora lelkes.  
\- Jesse elbaszta - közli rögtön, mire az említett szúrósan néz rá.  
\- A számításaim helyesek voltak, amennyire csak azok lehettek - szögezi le megfontoltan. - De az emberi érzelmek kiszámíthatatlanok. Organikus tényezőkkel nem lehet száz százalékra biztosan kalkulálni. Nem tehetek róla, hogy Kupor a hibaszázalékon belül esett.  
\- Vagyis elbasztad - állapítja meg Joel kuncogva. A nyelvét rágcsálja elgondolkodva, oda se figyel. Pörög a kezében a pillangókés, arra koncentrál. Már magabiztosabban kezeli.  
\- Nem basztam el - köti az ebet a karóhoz Jesse. - Franc se gondolta volna, hogy fontosabb neki a nagybátyja, mint az a szent apja, és nem akar róla vallani.  
\- De én megoldottam! - büszkélkedik Jaxon.  
\- Ő verte be a pofádat? - méri végig Jared a srácot, de az a fejét rázza.  
\- Rian volt, túlélem - felel.  
Adrian Mckinnon az a haver, akivel Jaxon szeret brahiból verekedni. Hozzá kell tennünk, Rian is szeret Jaxonnal brahiból verekedni. Továbbá úgy-ahogy szereti Jaxont is. Vannak ilyenek.  
\- Akkor te verted be az övét? - faggat tovább Jared. Jól ismeri az ikrek módszereit, ha Jesse felsül a verbális erőszakkal, Jaxon rögtön a fizikaihoz folyamodik.  
\- Nem - tagad ismét Jaxon. Hazudik. Tudják. Tudja, hogy tudják, úgyhogy nem számít. Olyan, mintha nem is hazudna, nem?  
\- Nem annyira - helyesbít Jesse. - És meggyógyítottam. Nem fog köpni.

\- És mi az, amit köpött, és jó nekünk? - kérdi Joel, az öccsükre mutatva a pillangóval. Jesse elmosolyodik.  
\- Kocsmázás - közli, és kivár. Szokása. Az ő agyában más tempóban pörögnek az infók, mint egy átlagemberében, nem tudja, mennyivel gyorsabban, de azt tudja, hogy gyorsabban. Jared meg néha külön is lassú, ha nagyon hazavágja magát. Joel meg amúgy is. Szóval Jesse inkább kivár egy kicsit két új infó között. Mikor aztán Joel figyelmeztetően megrázza a pillangót, tovább beszél. - Ichabod Kupor szombatonként általában összeül pár vajsörre a régi iskolai barátaival. Délután négy és öt között szoktak találkozni, és ami a legfontosabb, a Sánta Kentaurba járnak.  
A Fogadó a Sánta Kentaurhoz híres-hírhedt hely, a varázslónegyed egyik Abszol útról lekanyarodó sikátorában. Apa néha oda is jár üzletelni, ha nem az átlagvevőiről van szó. Az átlagvevői a Zsebkosz köznél is rosszabb helyekre beszélnek meg találkozókat. De néha, ha nagy mákjuk van, a nagyobb kutyák közül is rászorul egy apa szakértelmére, és olyankor egy ideig jól élnek.  
Joel mosolya ragyogó és veszedelmes. Most ő is előre gondol, mint Jesse, és tudja, hogy innentől nyert ügyük van. Járt már apával a Kentaurban, egyszer. Optimálisan félhomályos hely. Kiadják a kiskorúnak a Lángnyelvet, ha szépen néz, és Jo mestere a szépen nézésnek. A férfimosdó kellően tágas, párnázóbűbájt meg már egy ideje tud vetni. Aki annyit térdel, mint ő, annak muszáj.

A mosolya láttán Jared egyszerre lélegzik fel és keseredik el. Fellélegzik, mert Jay meg fog menekülni, de elkeseredik, mert tudja, mit jelent ez a mosoly. Tudja azt is, hogy ha most nem állítja meg Joelt azon az úton, amin elindulni tervez, elvész ő is menthetetlenül.  
Nem állíthatja meg.  
És Joel nem is hagyná neki.

De akkor is rohadt egy érzés asszisztálni ahhoz, hogy az öccse végleg prostit csinál magából.

*****

Jared és Joel együtt sétálnak le Roxmortsba szombaton, a falulátogatás ürügyén. Az ilyenkor szokásos felfordulás kiváló alibi az elintézendőjükre. Az ikrek a kastélyban maradtak. Van engedélyük a roxmortsi kimenőkre, mint a legtöbb harmadikosnak, de Jared megtiltotta, hogy lejöjjenek. Ha valami félresikerül, nekik legyen csak alibijük és legyenek minél távolabb a kihágásnak még a lehetőségétől is. Meg aztán nem biztos, hogy Joel szép látvány lesz, amikor visszatér. Ne lássák, ha nem muszáj.   
Anya írt, sok sikert kívánt. Jay jól van, azt mondta, már megnyugodott. Nyilván. Aranyhal-memóriája van, ami az ilyen csörtéket illeti. Hiányoznak neki. Nyilván. Mindig akkor a legboldogabb, ha mindenki odahaza van.  
Holnap lesz a hivatalos minisztériumi vizsgálat.

Joel izgatott. Rémült is, Jared látja rajta, de nem teszi szóvá. Minek?  
A legjobb ruháját viseli. Magas derekú, szűk kordbársony nadrág van rajta, fodros ujjú ing, nadrágtartó. A haja jólfésült, a szeme kihúzva feketével. Gyönyörű.  
Ichabod be fog dőlni neki.  
Jared különösen toprongyosnak hat mellette. A szeme véreres a karcos lencséjű szemüveg mögött, a szája cserepes és a bőre sápatag, a járása alig észlelhetően bizonytalan. Kicsit szétvan, mint általában. Ő aggódik Joel helyett is.

A Szárnyas Vadkanba mennek. Jared majd egy teljes havi keresetét perkálja le az öreg, kecskeszagú kocsmárosnak azért, hogy Joel oda-vissza használhassa a kandallót, a maradékot az öccse kezébe csúsztatja. Családi ügy, annyit mondanak, és a pasas nem kérdezősködik. Ennyi aranyért ez a minimum.  
Nem búcsúzkodnak.  
\- Mondj el azért értem egy miatyánkot, vagy valami - dünnyögi még Joel egy szar vigyorral. Jared csak fáradtan röhög, aztán megszorítja a vállát finoman, és int neki, hogy menjen.  
Joel tehát megy. A gyomra gombócba zsugorodva, a nyelvét lassan véresre rágja a hülye stresszeléstől, és idegesítően izzad a tenyere is. A zsebre dugott jobbjában csúszkál a pillangókés felmelegedett fémje. De Jayre gondol, a drága tündérre, aki nem tehet róla, hogy kibaszott vele az élet, és nem tétovázik egy pillanatra sem.  
A Sánta Kentaurban csönd van és nyugalom. Perdita, a kocsmárosnő nem szól egy szót se Joelt látva, de a szemeiben felismerés villan. Pedig már jó egy éve, hogy itt volt az apjával. De nem véletlen járnak ide olyan sokan a piszkos üzleteiket intézni, Perdita tudja, hogy kit kell felismernie, és azt is, mikor kell hallgatni.  
Most is hallgat. Kitölti Joelnek a rendelését, és nem is kéri az árát. Az öreg Monday majd fizeti, ha megint erre jár, és nemsokára erre fog járni. Pár hónapja kimératojást kerestek rajta bizalmasan, és ő mindenre kész kocsmárosként rögtön tudta, kit kell ajánlania a diszkrécióban bízó illetőnek.  
Még vannak körök, ahol a Monday név jó ajánlólevélnek számít. Alacsonyabb körök.

Joel korán érkezett, de nem bánja. Iszik, csak hogy csináljon valamit, és iszik, hogy kitartson a bátorsága. Mondjuk ez az egy vajsör nem sokat fog nyomni a latban. Még beplacebózhatja magának, hogy ér valamit.   
Perdita lopva ránéz, mire biztatóan rámosolyog a nőre. Az visszamosolyog.  
Joel azon gondolkodik, vajon akkor is ezt tette volna, ha tudja, hogy milyen elvetemültségre készül éppen ez a kölyök a kocsmájában?   
Nem akar gondolkodni. Túl akar lenni ezen a szarságon.  
Mélyen legbelül tudja, hogy soha nem lesz túl rajta.

Végre, mikor már kezdi halálosan unni ezt az ostoba vihar előtti csendet, és nagy dőrén lehúzott egy rövidet is, Ichabod Kupor és a társasága megérkezik.  
Joel innentől megfigyel. A pasas negyvenesnek néz ki, de többnek kell lennie annál, mert nagyjából apával együtt járt a Roxfortba vagy kicsivel utána csak. Elegánsan öltözött, magas, szálas alakú. Jól láthatóan és egyértelműen agglegény. Sorban gurítja le a vajsöröket, és közben nagyokat nevet a többi férfival együtt, bizonyára mindenféle jelentéktelen és sekélyes és gonosz viccen. Egy ponton feltűnik neki, hogy Joel őt figyeli, de nem teszi szóvá. Jó jel.  
Joel utánamegy a vécére. Félfallal elválasztva, külön vannak a piszoárok, de nem baj, most úgysem akar konfrontálódni a férfival. Apró pergament tesz az egyetlen mosdókagyló szélére, mielőtt távozna. Még a Roxfortban írta meg.  
 _"Maradjon hátra, ha a barátai elmentek. Nem fogja megbánni."_  
Jared szerint rémesen teátrális szöveg, és Ichabod nem fog bedőlni neki. De Jared bogyókkal és bájitalokkal csinál saját színházat a fejében, ő nem tudja, hogy az emberek odavannak a közhelyességért. Joel színész, ő tudja a legjobban.

Ichabod Kupor kíváncsi lesz rá.

*****

A számítása helyesnek bizonyul. Egy pillanatra megijed, amikor órákkal később Ichabod kisétál az ajtón a barátai nyomában, de aztán látja, hogy csak hátlapogatva-kézrázogatva búcsúzkodnak, és Ichabod nem tart velük. Elszív egy cigit a bejáratnál és visszafordul.  
Joel addigra már a volt asztaluknál ül két itallal. Minden átmenet nélkül csábító üzemmódba kapcsol, az arcán kisimulnak a ráncok, a mosolya széles és ártatlan. A zsebében pihen a pillangókés, de érzi a combjának feszülni a hűvös fémet. Ez megnyugtatja.  
Ichabod leül vele szemben. Közelről megnézve egész jóképű. Kíváncsian méri végig Joelt, aki erre megrebegteti a szempilláit, és a férfi elé tolja az egyik üveget. Ichabod felhúzza a szemöldökét.  
\- Miben lehetek a szolgálatára, fiatalember? - kérdezi aztán, továbbra sem véve le a szemét Joelről. Magázódik, újabb jó jel. Nem gyerekként tekint Joelre.  
Már nem is az egy ideje, ha őszinték akarunk lenni. Az ő családjukban a fiatalkori tisztaságot rövid években mérik. Apa szerint Jaynek adták mind a sajátjuk nagyját, ő azért lehet örök gyerek. Szentimentális baromság. De néha jó hinni benne.   
\- Kellene a segítsége - pillázik tovább Joel. A viselkedése, a lágy hangja maga az ártatlanság, a kinézete pont az ellenkezőjét sugallja. Ezek az Ichabod-féle bujkáló homokosok általában rohadtul buknak az ilyesmire. - A kisöcsém bajban van.  
\- Kicsoda a maga kisöccse? - harap rá a csalira Ichabod. Joel röhög magában, Jesse jól beválasztott neki, nevetségesen manipulálható a pasas.  
Nevetséges, hogy ilyen alakok felelős pozícióban lehetnek a Minisztériumban.  
Nevetséges a Minisztérium.  
\- Jayden Monday - böki ki aztán, gondosan szemlesütve és pironkodva, mint valami szende szűzlányka. Közben megszakad az iróniától. Bár technikailag még szűz. Ártatlannak már rég nem ártatlan így se. És nem is lány. Annyira. Elvileg.   
Hagyjuk.   
Ő maga nem mutatkozik be, de nem is kell neki. Ichabod egyre kíváncsibban néz rá, már érzi, hogy valami készül, de azt még nem, hogy pontosan mi.

Joel nem hagyja sokáig kétségek között vergődni.  
Túlmagyarázkodnia szerencsére nem kell, a férfi így névről már valamelyest sejti, hogy kicsoda ő és az öccse is. Bár esélyes, hogy a korukat illetően tévedésekben lehet, mert ugye apával együtt járt suliba, és Harlow Monday eléggé benne jár már a korban. De főosztályvezető-helyettesként nyilván tisztában van legalább a holnapi vizsgálóbizottság létezésének a tényével, meg úgy körvonalaiban Jay ügyével.  
Joel szívszorító regét improvizál a család nehéz helyzetéről, meg arról, hogy Jayden egy földre szállt angyal, és az anyjuk szíve beleszakadna, ha elszakítanák a családtól, és amúgy is, véletlen balesetek miatt nem lehet okolni őt. A röhej az, hogy közben egy pillanatra sem hazudik.  
Még nagyobb röhej, hogy Ichabod bekapja a mézesmadzagot, sajnálkozva nézi, ahogy Joel elmorzsol egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkában, és megbabonázva figyeli, ahogy a fiú aggódva az ajkára harap.  
Na, talán most már leesett neki a dolog.  
Joel innentől kivárásra játszik. Lehajtott fejjel babrál az ingujjával, abszolút művi és ugyanannyira ártatlannak tetsző erotikussággal szopogatja az italát, és próbál annyira szerencsétlenül kinézni, mint ahogy amúgy érzi magát. Azt nem kell megjátszania.  
Lehúzza a pasast egy cigire. A középső- és a mutatóujja közé fogja a szálat, tenyérközelben, mint a nők. Francia belégzéssel dohányzik, a száján kiengedi a füstöt, az orrán újra beszívja.  
Hatásos trükk, bár a nemdohányzót az ilyesmi nem hatja meg. Ichabodot szemlátomást igen.  
Joel szándékolt lassúsággal és alapossággal nyomja el a végigégett cigit az asztalon álló hamutálban. Egy pillanatra arra gondol, hogy milyen rohadt büdös lesz a keze tőle, aztán majdnem felröhög. Mire itt végez, ez lesz a legkisebb baja.

Ichabodon látszik, most már elértette, mire megy ki a játék. Előjátékra.  
Az megvolt, jöhet a következő felvonás.  
Joel feláll az asztaltól, riszálja magát a mosdóba menet. Nem kell hátranéznie, hogy tudja, a férfi követi.  
A kezét mondjuk megmossa addig is.  
\- Na jó. Mit akarsz tőlem? - szegezi neki a kérdést Ichabod, mikor becsukódik mögötte az ajtó. Tegezésre váltott, de már nem baj az se. Nem bizonytalan a járása, de Joel látja rajta, hogy enyhén spicces. Bár ő is érzi azt a lehajtott rövidet meg a másfél vajsört éppenséggel. Nem hátrány jelenleg, sőt. Ichabod illumináltsági szintje pedig jobb nem is lehetne. Tökéletesen emlékezni fog mindenre, de a gátlásai már omladoznak. Be van gerjedve.  
\- Mentse meg az öcsémet - búgja Joel közelebb lépve. - Nem lesz jobb neki, ha bezárják, maga is tudja.  
\- Megtehetném éppenséggel - vallja be a férfi, és csak nézi, ahogy Joel újra közelebb lép. - De miért is tenném?  
Joel megállja, hogy felnevessen. Helyette lassan, a nyelvét kidugva elmosolyodik, újra lép, a mellkasuk már szinte összeér.  
\- Mert szépen kérem rá - suttogja, egyenesen Ichabod szemébe nézve. - Nagyon szépen.  
Szemeznek még pár pillanatig. Ichabod mosolya épp csak árnyalatnyi aztán, de Joelnek nem kell ennél több biztatás. Zöld utat kapott.

Sóhajtva hajol rá a férfi nyakára. Nem smárol, nem tudná magát rávenni, meg az ilyen kiéhezett faszkalapoknak amúgy is erotika kell, nem romantika.  
Közben előhúzza a pálcáját, a varázspálcáját mármint, és a pasas háta mögött elvégez pár bűbájt. Hangszigetel, egyirányúan ajtót zár, padlót párnáz maga alatt. Rutin.  
Rutin az is, amikor Ichabod zihálva elhúzódik tőle, és egy szelíd, de határozott mozdulattal térdre kényszeríti. Hogy a fogával cipzárt lehúzni miért rutin, azt ne feszegessük. De az.  
A folytatás is.

Ami már nem az, az Ichabod mosolya, amikor egyszer csak az álla alá nyúlva felhúzza magához, és ő a száját törölgetve fölemelkedik hozzá. Egymagasak nagyjából, de Joel mégis kisebbnek és védtelennek érzi magát a méregetéstől.  
Ichabod Kupor ezt persze nem látja rajta. Joel szemtelenül és veszélyesen jó színész. Ichabod csak egy jól öltözött és halálosan elszánt fiatalembert lát maga előtt, akiről még a lehetősége se merült föl benne annak, hogy iskoláskorú is lehet. Tévesen, de teljesen logikusan következtet a birtokában lévő információkból: hogy a fiúnak Harlow Monday az örege, aki vagy öt évvel előtte lehet korban, és Londonban jár hétvégén, de az iskolaév kellős közepén, és a kisöccsének titulálja ezt a Jayden gyereket, szignifikáns korkülönbséget sugallva vele. Ezen tények egyikébe se gondol bele ugyan tudatosan, de Joel megjelenésével és kiállásával együtt meg sem fordul a fejében, hogy amúgy egy tinivel van dolga.  
Néz Joelre. Bujkál a mosolyában valami sajnálkozás. Joel tudja, hogy mit jelent ez a mosoly, de azért ostoba módon sírhatnékja lesz tőle. Neki mindig mindentől sírhatnékja lesz.  
\- Édes, hogy azt hiszed, ehhez ennyi elég - ingatja a fejét a férfi. - Naiv, és ezért édes.  
Joel nagyot nyel, és oké, nem először az elmúlt percekben, de ez most más. Pedig számított rá, hogy ez jön. Ez mégsem az iskolai kispályázás házi dolgozatokért és büntetőmunka-elsimításokért, itt nagyobb a tét, és ennek megfelelően nagyobbnak kell lennie az áldozatnak is. Úgy is készült, mielőtt eljött volna a kastélyból. De azért valahol mélyen hitt benne, hogy megúszhatja.  
Anya azt szokta mondani, a hit a remélt dolgokban való bizalom, és a nem látható dolgok létéről való meggyőződés.  
Csak hát az efféle naivitás már rég nem az ő világuk.  
Kupor tovább nézi várakozón, és Joel tudja, hogy ugyanarra gondolnak mindketten. Jayden Mondayre. A szerencsétlen kis fogyatékosra, aki igazán jó fiú, soha senkit nem bántana, és tényleg belepusztulna, ha elvinnék otthonról. Megvan az esélye rá, hogy ne vigyék el. Még nincs veszve semmi. Kupor tett egy ajánlatot válaszul Joelére, még ha nem is mondta ki, és vár.  
Most már minden azon múlik, hogy Joel mennyire tud bátor lenni.  
Mennyire tud bátor lenni?  
Jesse gyűjtötte az infót erről a nyavalyásról, még ki tudja, mikor és miért és hogyan, és Jaxon verekedett meg a továbbiakért. Jared az oktatásával, a család hírnevével játszott, hogy ki tudják fizetni ezt a kirándulást. Ha kiderül, hogy ő juttatja hozzá a napi adagjához Jeongot, Flintet meg a többi, hozzá hasonló lecsúszott alakokat, a Roxfort söpredékét, hát az lesz a legkisebb baja, hogy kicsapják.  
De tették mindezt Jayért. Az öccsükért, akit szeretnek, ha már senki más nem szereti.  
Hát most légy bátor, Joel Monday, a többiek már azok voltak.

Összeszorítja a fogait. Minden erejével azon van, hogy ne bőgje el magát, és ne üljön ki az arcára a szégyen pírja, bár az az ő barnaságával amúgy sem nagyon szokott látszani, ebben a balladai félhomályban meg főleg nem fog. Nem baj. Bátor lesz.  
Kupor persze mosolyog továbbra is, és Joel legszívesebben beverné a képét, vagy a gyomrába mártaná a pillangót, de nem teheti. Utolsó egy érzés.  
Kupor magához húzza és megcsókolja, és Joel most már hagyja neki. Aztán int, hogy forduljon meg, és Joel megfordul. Még hálás is valamennyire ezért. Küzd tovább, hogy ne fakadjon sírva, de a szemei égnek és szúrnak a le nem gördült könnyektől. Tipikus, de nem akarja, hogy Kupor ezt lássa.  
Ő sem akarja látni Kuport. A mosdókagylóra hajol, rámarkol a hűvös porcelánra két oldalról és nekiszorítja a homlokát. Kupor kikapcsolja a nadrágját, ő meg kikapcsolja az agyát.  
A fájdalmat nem tudja.  
De aztán rájön, hogy nem is akarja.  
Anya egyszer azt mondta, hogy Jaydennek nagyon nehéz az élete, de legalább nem fáj neki, hogy az.  
Ők fájnak Jayden helyett is.

\- Ügyes fiú - lihegi Kupor egyszer csak a nyakába, és Joel feleszmél abból a kín, szégyen és önundor okozta bódulatból, amibe esett. Vége?  
Vége. Összecsuklana, ha nem kapaszkodna elfehéredő ujjakkal a mosdókagylóba, a lábán folyik _valami_ , és éppen meg szeretne halni, de vége. Kupor nagy levegőt vesz, és Joel sejti, most fogja megtudni, hogy mindkét fél számára előnyös üzletet kötött-e éppen, vagy csak odaadta a szüzességét egy idegennek a semmiért egy félreeső kocsma férfivécéjében. - Jayden otthon marad.  
Kiszaladnának alóla a lábai megkönnyebbülésében, de Kupor megtartja.  
Úgyhogy Joel felnyög. Ahhoz még van ereje. Kupor egészen tétován, de megsimítja a tarkóját, és ettől eltörik benne valami. Sírva fakad egy kicsit. A nyelvére harap, hogy ne hüppögjön, a porcelánnak ütögeti a homlokát, küzd az utolsó kis foszlányáért a letiport, áruba bocsátott becsületének.  
\- Ne bőgj, na - mondja neki Kupor, és hihetetlen, de mintha próbálna kedves lenni. - Majd beletanulsz.  
És Joel ettől egészen érthetetlen módon megvigasztalódik.

Kupor elengedi, rendbe szedi magát, és Joel még kivárja, hogy az ajtó becsukódjon utána, csak akkor roskad a padlóra.  
Fejbevágja a pia, amit eddig az adrenalin és az idegessége nem engedett felszívódni, és letaglózza kicsit a megkönnyebbülés is. De még nem szabad kidőlnie. Jared várja, és biztos letelt már rég a roxmortsi kimenő ideje is. Megváltás lenne elájulni, de az ilyen szar alakoknak, mint ő, nem jár megváltás, úgyhogy küzd az édes öntudatlanság ellen. Végül, bár ezt először nem tartotta lehetségesnek, de sikerül összekaparnia magát. Vagyis a romjait annak az embernek, aki egykor, nem is olyan rég még Joel Monday volt. Tisztító varázslatokat végez. Visszaöltözik. Fésülködik az ujjaival. Letörli az elkenődött festéket a szeme alól, egyetlen pillanatra a tükörbe nézve.  
\- Bocsásd meg a mi vétkeinket - dörmögi az orra alatt csak úgy gépiesen, megeresztve egy fáradt vigyort a nyúzott arcképének.  
Feloldja a védővarázslatokat, és távozik az utálatos helyiségből. Minden lépés fáj és éget, de nem törődik vele. Azzal sem, hogy már nagyon nem kéne innia, a pulthoz érve kér valami ütőset Perditától. A nő kiszolgálja ugyan, de az arcára van írva a véleménye az egész nyilvánvaló helyzetről. Ki is fejezi, azzal, hogy hűvösen elkéri az eddigi italok árát.

Joel fizet, és menekül. Joel ma mindenért fizet.

*****

Jared még a Szárnyas Vadkanban ücsörög, ahogy ígérte. Remeg a keze, az idegességtől meg mástól is. Megszédülve ugrik föl, ahogy Joel kiesik a kandallóból, és elég egy pillantást az öccse arcára vetnie, tud mindent. Megszakad a szíve egy kicsit.  
Megöleli Joelt. Mindketten úgy tesznek, mintha ettől minden rendben lenne, és Joel úgy kapaszkodik belé, mint egy fuldokló, de már soha nem lesz semmi rendben.  
Jaydent kivéve. Ironikus, mi?

El kell indulniuk, későre jár, most nem állhatnak le érzelgősködni. Joel útközben még oldalba hányja Madam Puddifoot kávézóját. Pont Madam Puddifoot kávézóját. Ezen röhögnek, mert amúgy sírni kéne rajta, de azt se lehet, úgyhogy röhögnek. Sokáig, idiótán, fékezhetetlenül.  
Sikeresen bejutnak a kastélyba. Joel hagyja, hogy Jared vonszolja maga után, már rettentően kimerült. De Jared nem a Hollóhát-toronyba viszi őt.  
A prefektusi fürdőbe löködi be, meg miután levetkőztette, a teleeresztett kádba. Joelnek ettől megint sírhatnékja támad, de nem engedi el magát, pedig tudja, hogy ha most nem sír, ő, aki pedig mindenen szokott, akkor valami menthetetlenül elveszett, de legalábbis megváltozott.   
De nem lehet, bassza meg.  
Jared se sír, pedig még mindig jót tenne neki is. De ő már nagyon régóta nem sír. Joel miatt, a többiek miatt ki kell tartania, úgyhogy csak ücsörög a kád szélén, alsógatyában, a lábát lógázva a vízbe. Girhes. Persze, aki cuccozik, az sokszor elfelejt enni.

Egyetlen vékony hajszálnyira vannak mindketten attól, hogy örökre és visszafordíthatatlanul szétzuhanjanak. Jared már a mestere ennek a határmezsgyén egyensúlyozásnak, Joel még csak most tanulja.  
Jake még időben hátat fordított, ő megúszta. Az ikrek egyelőre biztonságban vannak.  
Jayden szétzuhanva született.  
Tőle tanulják állandóan, hogy kell megküzdeni ezzel. Hogy kell Mondaynek lenni. Ő a legprofibb benne, mert neki az alapállapota ez a szarság, amibe a többiek állandóan keverik magukat miatta.

Joel kidől, és Jarednek kábé a karjaiban kell fölvinnie a toronyba. Ha nem lenne annyira beállva, mint amennyire be van, biztos nem bírná el, de így meg se érzi. Joel se, de az nem is baj. Érzett ma már elég mindent.  
A klubhelyiség még nem üres teljesen. Persze, akik kevésbé abnormális dolgokkal töltötték a roxmortsi kimenőjüket, mint ők, azok nem is fáradtak ennyire. Úgyhogy akadna pár bámészkodó, de Jaxon előbukkan egy fotelből, és mit keres ő itt egyáltalán?  
Hülye kérdés, persze, a bátyjait. Az, hogy a Süveg anno miként vélekedett a jelleméről, igazán derogál neki. Mondjuk azt se tudják, Joel hogy nem mardekáros lett a sok büszke becsvágyával.  
Szóval Jaxon nem a saját háza tornyában van, hanem itt. Az ökleit ropogtatja fenyegetően, és az emberek félretekintenek. Jesse erősítő és fájdalomcsillapító bájitalokat hoz meg egy józanítót is, jobb nem tudni, honnan szerezte őket. Remélhetőleg Blackburntől. A mardekárosok gyógyítótanonc prefektusa általában szívesen nyújt segítséget anélkül is, hogy kellemetlen kérdéseket tenne föl. Velük kapcsolatban csak olyanok szoktak akadni.   
Jared a saját ágyába fekteti Joelt. Ő úgyse fog ma benne aludni, de a szobatársai kevesebbet szoktak okvetetlenkedni, mint az ötödév összes barma, akik Joelnek jutottak. Joel erre még magához tér kissé, főleg a bájitalok bevétele után. Horkantva elutasítja a Jared által fölajánlott bogyót, összekócolja Jaxon hülye haját, és megnyugtatja őket, hogy minden rendben lesz. Jayden otthon maradhat.  
Az ikrek ünnepelnek. Tudják, Joel mit áldozott mindezért, de talán még túl fiatalok hozzá, hogy átérezzék a súlyát a dolognak. Vagy talán csak túl érzéketlenek. Jared szeretné hinni, hogy az előbbi az igazság, de már rég nem tud magának hazudni. Erről legalábbis nem. 

Egy ideig fontolgatja, hogy összedob egy levelet anyának, de fingja sincs, mit írhatna, meg aztán minek is? A vizsgálóbizottság előbb oda fog érni hozzájuk, mint akármilyen bagoly. Most már tisztán Ichabod Kupor kezében vannak.  
Úgyhogy nem ír levelet. Helyette elégeti a kandallóban azt, amit anya küldött, meg a minisztériumit is.  
Úgy érzi közben, Joel gyerekkorát égeti el. De bevette a Joelnek ajánlott bogyót, arra fogja ezt a baromságot.  
Hajnalig ücsörög a kandalló előtti szőnyegen, a tűzbe bámulva. Egy ponton Jaxon is megjelenik, és hozzábújik. Talán pityereg is egy kicsit, nem figyel rá annyira.  
Ő se tud mindig mindenre figyelni.

Másnap este kapják meg anya levelét. Együtt olvassák el, a klubhelyiségben. Nem a szokott helyeiken ülnek, Joel trónol Jared nagy asztalfői foteljában. Inkább praktikussági okokból, mint puszta kényelmességből. Mászkálni nem nagyon akaródzik neki, díva üzemmódba kapcsolt, úgyhogy hoznak föl neki kaját. A mosolya műbb, mint valaha. A pillangókés állandóan kiesik a kezéből, tiszta seb a tenyere. De tartja magát, büszkén, egyenesen.  
Nem csak azért, mert fáj a segge.  
Azért is, amit anya írt nekik. Nem írt sokat, azt is maszatosan. Tudják, sírt, helyettük is.

_"Köszönöm. Apátok büszke lesz."_

Ennyi áll a levélben. De nem is kell több. Hiszen ezt jelenti Mondaynek lenni.  
Így aztán amikor Joel pár nap múlva kap egy I. K. aláírású, fényes aranygalleonok kísérte levelet, ami az aktuális elérhetőségei után érdeklődik, röhögve ír vissza a következő szabad falulátogatós hétvége dátumával és a roxmortsi helyszínnel. A legborzasztóbb, hogy őszintén boldognak érzi magát, miközben elígérkezik. Már nem fáj az egész. Megérdemelte.

Egy új cipőt is megérdemelne végre.

*****

_The brother's born a wondersmith,_   
_we started as a team._   
_By complimenting cogs and gears we built a head of steam._   
_The tragic flaw of charming men_   
_is exactly as it seems,_   
_too much grease,_   
_can break down a machine._

_Pour another round on me._   
_You know I'm good for it,_   
_you know me._   
_You know I'm good for it,_   
_you know my family._

_[ Astronautalis – The Wondersmith And His Sons ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FdUdvajOp0) _

*****

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the ride, folks. :"D Ezzel elkezdődött végre az én kedvenc srácaim története is. Remélhetőleg ti is szeretni fogjátok őket, bármilyen idióták és problematikusak is. :3 And the usual: jelezzetek vissza, igyekszem a válaszaimmal is mindig haladni, és köszi mindenkinek, aki eddig írt, kudosolt vagy csak olvasott, ti ösztönöztök most igazán, hogy ne adjam fel, és menjek előre tovább/megint. ❤) Ja, és kövessetek [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/), oda posztolok híreket/képeket/vicceseket alkalmasint, meg nézzetek el a spotify felhasználómra, [ide](https://open.spotify.com/user/hiriajuu), a történethez készült sok-sok playlistért. Van jópár, ami specifikusan ehhez a sztorihoz vagy a szereplőihez készült.


	2. Szürke karácsony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy a szeretet ünnepén azoknak is járna a boldogság, akiket még az élet sem szeret amúgy. De Jared régóta már csak segítséggel bír boldog lenni, és a hazug színpompa hiányában nehéz feldolgoznia, hogy új fejezetek nyílnak sorra a Monday-család életében.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[The Killers - A Great Big Sled ft. Toni Halliday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-nse84xIpE)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/content warnings: fiatalkorú drogfogyasztásra tett említések, illetve elvonási tünetek. Fiatalkorú alkoholfogyasztás és részeg karakter, tinédzser-prostitúció továbbra is. Értelmi fogyatékos karakter, nem főszereplői pozícióban vagy folyamatos jelenléttel, de fontos elemként. Egy felemlegetett bullying-incidens, pár helyen light és nem direkt utalások pedofil kapcsolata.

**2\. Szürke karácsony**

*****

_Now they boys are all grown up,_   
_And their working their fingers to the bone,_   
_They go around chasing them girls on the weekend,_   
_You know they still can't be alone,_   
_I've been racking my brain,_   
_With thoughts of peace and love,_   
_How on earth did we get so mixed up?_   
_I pray to god it don't last a long time._

[ _The Killers - A Great Big Sled ft. Toni Halliday_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-nse84xIpE)

*****

_Tulajdonképpen az egész világ szürke. Szürke, mint a hóesést ígérő téli égbolt, mint az Eden folyó vize a tegnapi vihar után, mint a város utcáin gomolygó köd. Éjjel-nappal szürke, és nem a tiszta, hideg szürke, hanem a lucskos, ázott szürke, a kietlen, reményvesztett, lelombozó szürke. Elvonás-szürkébe burkolózik a világ Jared tétován rebbenő szemei elől, a karcos lencséjű, ócska szemüvege sem segít a dolgon, az otthon melege sem, hiába értek haza, hiába közeleg az ünnep. Az is szürke lesz, Jared tudja jól._

1974 decembere, Carlisle, a Monday-rezidencia. A karácsonyi szünet első napján vagyunk, apa és fia áll egymással szemben a családi otthon halljában. Jared hallja Jay lelkes düdörgését és tapsikolását, meg anya csitító hangját a nappaliból, hallja a porceláncsörömpölést a konyhából, ahol az ikrek teát készítenek éppen, és hallja Joel suhanó lépteit a lépcsőn.  
Nemrég jöttek meg, a Roxfort Expresszel Londonba és aztán a Kóbor Grimbusszal haza. Négyen. Plusz Joel macskája, Arisztid, de az most kevéssé fontos. Az pedig, hogy csak négyen érkeztek, és nem öten, ahogy pedig kellett volna, szoros összefüggésben áll apa következő szavaival.  
\- Mostantól te vagy a rangidős.  
Harlow Monday mindössze ennyivel reagálja le a helyzetet, amivel a fiai szembesítették a hazatérésükkel. Az egyszerű, halk kijelentés visszhangot ver az előszobában, és Jared, akinek a kijelentés szól, majdnem felnevet.   
Várható volt, hogy ez lesz, már olyan nagyon régóta várható volt, hogy fölösleges most megállapítani. Apa azért megállapítja, csak így egyszerűen, egy pillanatra sem remeg meg a hangja közben. Pedig lenne oka rá.

Jake ugyanis elment. A legidősebb Monday-gyerek, az örök ártatlan, a jófiú. Aki most fogta magát meg a Flint-lányt, és egyszerűen lelépett. A vonaton még velük utazott, aztán a King's Crosson leszállva közölte, hogy ő ennyi volt, kész, végzett, és elmegy Romániába, sárkányokat pesztrálni valami rezervátumban, ahova meghívták. És ment, megfogta Rose kezét és hátra se nézve kisétált az életükből, azért is jöttek busszal. Nem volt kivel hoppanálniuk. Jake persze szart arra is.  
Otthagyta az iskolát, a RAVASZ-vizsgákat és a hetedévet félúton lazán. A zeneklubot is és a bandát, Joel életművét, a Vad Postásokat. Az utóbbiak miatt Joel dühös főleg, mert ez azt jelenti, hogy nincs dobosuk, pedig épp befutni készültek, az előbbiek miatt meg mindenki más.  
És ez még mind bocsánatos bűn lenne, de itthagyta a családját is. Anyáéktól és Jaytől elbúcsúzni haza se jött. Se mersze, se pofája nem volt hozzá nyilván. Inkább dezertőr lett, most már hivatalosan és végérvényesen is. Áruló.  
Áruló, áruló, áruló. A szó egyre csak cikázik ide-oda Jared agyában, szinte hallja, érzi, ahogy a koponyájának ütődik újra és újra, és még mindig nevetni volna kedve. Minden történetbe kell egy Júdás, úgy látszik. Az övükét Jacoby Scott Mondaynek hívják.  
Azért nem nevet, apa tán nem örülne neki. 

_Szürkék a falak is. Amúgy tudja, hogy gyönyörű, mély erdőzöldek, a család színe, anya színe. Anya szeme színe. Anya szeme az oka, hogy most szürkék a falak mindenütt Jared számára, mert anya zöld szemeiben ilyenkor mindig ott a könyörgés, hogy legalább itthon maradjon tiszta, ne meneküljön az örökké a sarkukban loholó démonok elől, mert lesz elég bajuk anélkül is, hogy ő szétcsapná magát._

Jared tehát tiszta marad, és áll egyenesen apa előtt, magasan, szikáron. Bólint a kijelentésre, szintén tök fölöslegesen, de rábólint: mostantól ő a rangidős. Apa büszkén néz rá, keserű-büszkén, aztán csatlakozik a családhoz a nappaliban, magára hagyva Jaredet a zavaros gondolataival.  
Jared nem mozdul, úgy érzi hirtelen, hogy ráomlanak azok a rohadt szürke falak és maguk alá temetik. Ez szokásos tünete az elvonásnak, meg a paranoia is, az összeroppantó, gyilkos félelem, hogy nem fogja bírni. Ezért rohadt egy dolog a drog, mert nem az a rossz, amikor van, hanem amikor nincs, amikor az ember minden porcikája, sejtje üvölt a megváltásért, a hamis színekért és érzésekért, mert bármi jobb, mint ez a rideg, bénító szürkeség.  
\- Nem jössz be? - dugja ki a fejét Jax a nappaliajtón, és Jared kizökken a révületéből. 

Céltalanul megigazítja a szemüvegét, kicsit rázogatja a fejét, hátha azzal összébb terelheti a szerteszaladó gondolatait, és csatlakozik a családhoz a nagyszobában. Hallgatja Jay artikulátlan öröm-hangjait, még nem tűnt föl neki, szegény bogárnak, hogy az imádott nagytesó nem jött haza, hallgatja Joel lelkes, hadarós mesélését és dúdolását, meg az ikrek marháskodását, és próbál ebbe kapaszkodni, ebbe a képbe, hogy minden rendben van.   
Teázás közben Joel és Jaxon vígan jelentik be, hogy látogatókat várnak nemsokára, és a családon egyetemes izgatottság lesz úrrá, mert a McKinnon-gyerekek szívesen látott vendégek az ő házuknál. Anya a kezét tördelve számolgatja, hogy mennyivel kell többet sütnie-főznie a két plusz éhes szájra, apa meg csak ül mosolyogva, és örül. Örül, hogy a gyerekeinek vannak barátaik.

Esteledik, nemsokára aludni térnek a fárasztó nap után. Jared még rágyújt. Pedig nem nagy bagós, már ami a kommersz cigit illeti, de most kell, legalább ennyi. Nem szól érte senki, tudják nagyon jól, hogy milyen áldozatokat hoz a békés karácsonyért, és meddig hajlandó elmenni érte.  
Fújja a füstöt, és szürke az is, a nyomorult. Száll tétován, míg szét nem kavarja Jay hadonálása. Erre föleszmél, mert ez a megváltás, ez a ragyogás, amit ez a bolondos, szeretetreméltó gyerek áraszt magából, az ő látszólag letörhetetlen vidámsága, lelkesedése az, ami még a Jaredet fojtogató színtelenségen is át tud törni néha, ami fényt visz az amúgy szürke életükbe. És nem hagyják, nem hagynák soha, hogy bárki is megpróbálja kioltani.  
Náluk a karácsony Jay miatt a szeretet ünnepe.

_Szürke az éjszaka is, tébolyító, sötét szürke, és a mély sötétség mentén árnyak libbennek ide-oda. Jared fekszik az ágyában, és hallgatja Joel szuszogását és forgolódását. Jake ágya, az ablak mellett, üresen és bevetve ásít. A sokat mosott, kopottas paplanon elterül a hold fénye, szürkén, tompán, gyengéden._   
_Jared ébren rémálmodik, a fogai összekoccannak, nem tud aludni, bármilyen kimerült is. A szürkeség kérlelhetetlenül körbefonja, estéről estére csak fekszik, nézi a plafonon a repedéseket, hallgatja a ház éji neszeit, és próbálja ép elmével túlélni ezt a szürke karácsonyt._

A karácsony pedig egyre közeledik, telnek a napok gyors, összevissza egymásutánban, mindenki próbál figyelni a másikra, mindenki próbál szeretni, és úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne.  
Ünnepi díszbe öltözik a családi otthon, csálé, de pofás fa virít a nappaliban, ezer gyertyától szikrázva, védővarázslatokkal körbebástyázva Jay és a színes-csillogó dolgok iránti rajongása ellen. Joel előássa a rémes karácsonyi repertoárját, és üvöltve énekli az émelyítően cukormázas dalokat szerte a házban. Röhög a szenvedő arcukon, mikor összefutnak vele, és röhögnek vele ők is, ez hozzátartozik az ünnep hangulatához náluk.  
McKinnonék is, úgy látszik. Egy nappal utánuk futnak be mindketten. Unokatesók, akik kvázi testvérekként nőttek fel, de mégsem olyan szoros családban, mint a barátaik. A szüleik feketemágus-vadászok a skót felföldről, nemzetközileg ismert nevek a szakmában, sokat utaznak a családi bisznisszel és keveset vannak idehaza a gyerekeikkel foglalkozni. Marleyékat a még élő nagyszülők nevelik, mikor hogy. Nincs igazán otthonuk, hacsak nem itt, Carlisle-ban.  
Bőrönddel érkeznek, ugyan nem volt szó róla, hogy meddig maradnak, de hát most már úgy látszik, egy jó darabig. Senki se bánja.

Adrian, a kisebbik, harmadikos griffendéles. Apró termetű, köpcös srác, Jaxon örök partnere minden balhéban, galibában és verekedésben. Marley meg hatodéves hollóhátas, szép arcú, vagány lány, és Joel lelki társa már régóta. Ő volt az, aki anyatigris módjára betörte a bunkók orrát, amikor elkezdődött Joel azóta is tartó kálváriája a felvállalt szexualitásával. Nem egészen felvállalt, nem ez a helyes szó, mert csak annyi történt tulajdonképpen, hogy tagadni sose tagadta, viszont röhögni eleinte nem tudott úgy a beszólásokon, mint ahogy azóta megtanult Marleytól, kicsinek még inkább bőgött meg bepöccent rájuk. Az meg az ő testalkatával sose volt egy életbiztosítás. Még másodikban úgy összeverték érte, mint annak a rendje, és Marley volt az, aki megtalálta a folyosón, fölcipelte a gyengélkedőre kvázi idegenként is, és utána dobbanó bakanccsal rontott be az igazgatóiba, a tizenkét életéve minden daliájával, és egy pillanatra se remegett meg a hangja, mikor jelentette az esetet Dumbledore professzornak. Joel gyűlölte érte egy hétig, aztán ez hirtelen megváltozott, és sokáig nem értette senki, hogy mit mondhatott neki Marley, ami meggyőzte arról, hogy barátkozzanak össze. Utólag lett csak igazán egyértelmű, amikor Marley végigzokogta a negyedik évet abban a halálos szerelmi bánatban, ami az új és nagyon fiatal mugliismeret tanárnő iránt lobbant föl benne reménytelenül, hogy a sorstársat látta meg Joelben, és Joel is benne. Elválaszthatatlanok lettek mindenesetre, és együtt ültek büntetőmunkán állandóan, ülnek még most is sokat prefektus létükre, mert homofób barmok mindig vannak. De Joel szereti Marleyt, és Marley is szereti őt, amire sose volt nagyobb szüksége a fiúnak, mint a mostani káosz életében, úgyhogy emiatt külön örülhetnek mind annak, hogy a McKinnon családot nem érdekli, mi van a porontyaikkal.

Anyának meg aztán annyi gyereke van, ez a plusz kettő már meg se kottyan neki. A karjaiba zárja Marleyt, Rian meg addig gyorsba lepacsizik Joellel, aki persze röpülve érkezett a csengő első hangjára, és magáról momentán megfeledkezve, őszintén mosolyogva veti magát Marleyra, ahogy anya elengedi a lányt és áttér Rian babusgatására. Jared a lépcsőről nézi őket, és irigykedik egy kicsit csöndesen. Az ő életében az efféle szoros barátságok csak a keserű múltat idéző emlékekben léteznek.  
Rian az ikrek szobájába cuccol be, arra a hosszú ideje üres harmadik ágyra, ami régen Joelé volt, amíg át nem költözött a bátyjaihoz a gyereklétszám emelkedésekor, aztán Jayé volt, amíg Jay saját szobát nem kapott, anyáékhoz közel, nyugalomban. Marley egy ajtóval odébb Jake nem olyan régóta elhagyatott ágyára vágja a táskáját, ellentmondást nem tűrően, és ebben benne van a véleményre arról, hogy mennyire családtag ő, és mennyire nem az már az áruló bátyjuk. Nem baj, anyáék megkapták végre a lánygyereket, amire úgy vágytak, és amit eddig jobb híján Joel pótolt, félig-meddig ironikusan. Hőbörög, ha csúfolódásból lelányozzák, de anya szoknyáit meg Marley körömlakkjait azért elhordja.  
No meg Jay is elfelejti talán, amíg Marley táncolni tanítja biztos karokkal órákon át, meg felolvassa neki ezredszer is a Bogar Bárdot, meg türelmesen játssza vele azt a tapsolós játékát, amit csak ő tud igazán jól, hogy a legkedvencebb nagytesója lelécelt.

_A szürkeségben színek kavarognak, erőtlenül, nehézkesen próbálnak itt-ott kitörni a kérlelhetetlenül egyhangú színtelenségből. Néha, ha Jay kacagva topol körbe Marley karjaiba kapaszkodva, ha Joel hangja messze száll a csendes éjben, mikor vacsora után összeverődnek a nappaliban, ha Jax csillagszórót gyújt és a levegőbe írja vele a neveiket egymás után, ilyenkor néha pillanatokra elillan a szürkeség. De aztán a pillanat elmúlik, és Jared világában újra kihuny a színpompa._

Azt azért nem hitte volna, hogy vissza fogja sírni ezt az ingatag, halvány szürkeséget. Pedig így van. Az ingatag, halvány szürkeség ugyanis egyszer aztán mély, mocskos, haragos szürkeségbe fordul. Joel élete is kissé, bár erről ő bizonyára máshogy vélekedik.  
Az öccse ugyanis karriert épít, a maga szokott rohamtempójában.  
Még a karácsonyi szünet előtt, az utolsó roxmortsi látogatást Ichabod Kuporral töltötte. Kicsit csárdásra rakta a lábait utána, de éles, hideg mosollyal, sok pénzzel a zsebében ült föl velük a Roxfort Expresszre. Nem mesélt, de nem is kérdezték. Minek, a nyilvánvalót?  
Utóbb derül csak ki, hogy talán mégis kellett volna. Két nappal szenteste előtt ugyanis újra megcsördül a csengő, fölzargatva a ház békés csöndjét, örökre talán.

Ebéd utáni szieszta van, ilyenkor Jay alszik, ők meg hagyják aludni. Az ikreket apa kidobta a kertbe Riannel együtt és utánuk ugrott, azóta is ott birkóznak mind a négyen a frissen hullott hóban. Anya sütit süt a konyhában, fölhallatszik, ahogy a macskával pöröl jobb társaság híján.  
\- Buta musza - mondja neki kuncogva, és Arisztid visszanyávog. Épp olyan hangos jószág, mint a gazdája. Jó beszélgetőpartner, de kuktának nem épp ideális. Speciel abban is hasonlít Joelre. - Ne itt sündörögjél, te.  
Marley és Jo dalszöveget írnak, nagy vitatkozások és vihogós sutyorgások közepette. Jared meg hallgatja kábán ezt a mindenhonnani általános hangzavart az ágyán fekve.  
És dalol a csengő.  
Mire mindhárman kitódulnak a lépcső tetejére, anya már suhan is ki a konyhából az érkezőt fogadni. Térül-fordul, nyílik az ajtó, és térül-fordul egyet a világ is.  
Jared szíve a torkába ugrik, aztán a gyomrába zuhan, mint egy mázsás kő, úgy érzi. Mellette Marley döbbenten nyög föl, a szája elé kapva a kezét. Joel a másik oldalán álmélkodva sóhajt, de ahogy ránéznek, látszik, hogy ő nincs igazán meglepve. Csak vigyorog pimaszul, és nézi az ajtóban álló férfit.  
Nem sokat hallottak róla Joeltől, de ahhoz eleget mesélt már, hogy felismerjék a váratlan vendéget.

Igen, Ichabod Kupor az, bármennyire is nem akarja elhinni egyikük sem. Joelt kivéve. Mert ő persze számított rá, az alapján, ahogy röhög egyet lazán a fejeiken és további kommentár nélkül lesuhan a lépcsőn. A további sokktól kegyesen megkíméli őket, és csak kezet fog Kuporral. Anyának ennyi is elég, hogy összerakja a dolgokat ő is és rájöjjön, hogy most nem Jayden a látogatás oka, de Joel azért újrabemutatja a pasast, mint egy kedves barátját, és anya idegesen felkuncog. Joel mosolya viszont ragyogó, szívélyes és rettenetesen mű, ahogy betereli mindkettejüket a nappaliba. Előtte még fölkacsint a lépcső tetején lemerevedve álló Jaredékre, akik persze alig várják meg, hogy Jo behajtsa a szoba ajtaját, és már rongyolnak is le a lépcsőn hallgatózni.  
Joel ugyan úgyis elmondaná majd később, hogy mi volt, de mindig pörög-hadar, legendázik, színpadiaskodik, aztán a sztori fele elsikkad a sallangjaiban, úgyhogy nem árthat első kézből hallani ezt az érdekesnek ígérkező beszélgetést, bármit is akarjon tőlük Ichabod Kupor.

_Megint sötét árnyak bukkannak elő a szürkeségből, és ezek nem az elvonás irracionális paranoiájának a megszokott és jól ismert árnyai, nem, ezek a családi zűrök baljóslatú árnyai. Jared Marleyhoz préselődve füleli a szobában zsongó beszélgetést, és bámulja a nappali ajtajának a szürke, megbűvölt tejüvegét, amin indák kavarognak egymásba kapaszkodva és különválva, akár a gondolatai._

Kupor vetítéssel kezd, Jayden hogyléte felől érdeklődik. Anya már elfeledkezett a kezdeti zavaráról, vidámnak tetszik a hangja, ahogy meséli, hogy már minden rendben van, és milyen hálás érte az egész család, hogy ez így alakulhatott. Bájosan esetlen az akcentusa, amúgy már alig szokott érződni, de ha idegesség éri, még visszaesik bele néha. Anya Franciaországban született, onnan jött el az apjukkal még gyerekként egy új, szebb életet kezdeni. Csodálatos ember, minden fia tűzbe menne érte. Miatta keresztények a maguk egyedi, kissé különös módján, és bár a hitük csak egyetlen Isten tiszteletét engedi meg, az anyjuk mindörökké istennő lesz a szemükben. Apró termetű, kifogyhatatlan erejű és megingathatatlan szeretetű nő.  
Jaredék jobb szeretnék őt nézegetni Kupor helyett, de takarásban van nekik épp. A résnyire nyitott ajtóból csak a kerevetre nyílik kilátás, ahol a beszélgetés másik két résztvevője ücsörög, épp csak annyira közel egymáshoz, hogy még ne legyen feltűnő, ami feltűnhet. Jo keresztbe tett lábakkal, elegánsan ül, de az egyik keze azért a kerevet alacsony támláján pihen Kupor háta mögött, az arcán meg egy finom, de émelyítően elégedett mosoly trónol.  
\- Ribanc - szűri Marley a fogai között, a szeme büszke-szomorúan csillog. Jared egyetértőn szusszant.  
És hogy mennyire igazuk van, az hamar kiderül, mert Kupor nem szarozik sokat a körítéssel, és hamar a látogatása tényleges tárgyára tér. Jaredéknek még idejük sincs feleszmélni a sokkból, és Joel már ígérkezik is el a pasas mellé a Minisztérium éves karácsonyi báljára, szentestére, mint kísérő.  
Rálátnak Joel arcára az ajtórésből. Mindig is, már egész kicsi kora óta volt egy fenyegető éle a mosolyának, de sose vigyorgott még olyan veszedelmesen, mint most. Jared tudja, hogy Kuporon röhög magában, és kedve lenne neki is vele röhögni azon a naivitáson, ahogy a férfi a nagylelkű jótevő szerepében próbál tetszelegni. Mert Kupor azt hiszi, hogy ő most éppen kiemeli Joelt a középszerűségből, a saját szürkeségéből azzal a ki nem mondott célzással, hogy hajlandó lenne hosszú távra üzletet kötni a fiúval. És Kupor nem tudja, amit mindenki más tud jól, mert ők Ismerik Joelt, hogy ez a lehetőség csak eszköz lesz neki ahhoz, hogy kiemelje önmagát a középszerűségből, hogy az első adandó alkalommal be fog feküdni bárki más alá is, aki többet ajánl neki, mint Kupor. A karácsonyi bálon sok ilyen ember lesz. Jo tudja, és próbál nem nagyon látványosan kárörvendeni. 

Anyának persze nincs beleszólása a dologba, de nem is akarna beleszólni. A hangja egy árnyalatnyit szomorú, ahogy helyesli a tervet, de a gyerekek tudják, ez inkább csak annak szól, hogy Jake után most már Joel se lesz velük, legalábbis szenteste nem, és sose volt még ilyen foghíjas a karácsonyozó seregük, sose kellett még Joel megszokott dalárdája nélkül tölteniük az ünnepek akár csak egyetlen napját se. Az, hogy a fia éppen most avanzsál eltartott prostivá, már meg se hatja. Szabatos nevelési elveket vallanak apával, amíg a gyerekeik a kötelezettségeiknek eleget tesznek, az egyéb döntéseiket mind szabadon hozhatják meg maguknak. Anya ebben nőtt fel odahaza Franciában, karavánnal járva az országot kedvük szerint, és a szülei egy rossz szó nélkül az útjára engedték tizenhárom évesen a szigetekre, ő pedig magával hozta ezt az életelvét az új otthonába is.  
Persze akkor még nem számított rá, hogy a sors aztán hat ilyen öntörvényű idióta csemetével fogja megáldani, de nem reklamál. Sose reklamál, előttük sose mutatja ki a bánatait, bár tudják, hogy azért néha fáj a szíve értük. De a mostani helyzetet illető könnyeit elsírta még az októberi eset idején, meg aztán Joelnek mindig ez vagy valami hasonló volt a jövője úgyis.  
És a jövőből egyenes úton jelen lesz. Míg a többiek huszonnegyedikén otthon teáznak a csálé fa körül ücsörögve, Jayden csicsergését hallgatva, Joel felforgatja a fürdőt meg a szobájukat a nagy készülődésben, hogy aztán este a Minisztérium fényűző karácsonyi bálján parádézzon Kupor mellett, új ruhákban, mint Kupor egy régi barátjának a fia. Senki nem fogja bevenni a mesét. És senkit nem fog érdekelni az igazság.  
Anya nagyon régóta most először fog nélküle menni az éjféli misére. Csak Jax és apa kísérik el. Jesse a vallás szervezett részét még a szervezetlennél is jobban utálja, Jared meg vállalja a szüleik helyett Jay felügyeletét, mert ő aztán abszolút nem templom-képes a zsizsik nyughatatlanságával. Jesse még kicsi sok bűbájhoz, amit nem árt tudni a fiú körül akármikor előfordulható vészhelyzetekre, McKinnonékra meg nem lehet ilyet bízni. Imádják Jayt, de nem élnek vele és nem ismerik úgy, mint mondjuk Jared. Jared speciel nem bánja, hogy kihagyhatja a dolgot. Hadilábon áll a hittel már egy ideje, Jesse hozzáállása felé tendál az övé is.  
Joel őszintén sajnálja, hogy nem tud velük lenni, ez régóta az ő közös dolguk anyával, de választania kellett. És választott. A becsvágya mindennél erősebb, és most új távlatok nyílnak előtte, nagy lehetőségeket lát a kitörésre és hajtja a veszett lelkesedése.

Az okostojás Jesse amúgy szintén rohadtul elégedett magával. Mert ő persze tudta, hogy ez lesz, hogy ez lehet. Nem mondta, mert nem szereti a részletekig magyarázni a számításait, de tudta nagyon jól, hogy van akkora esélye annak, hogy Joel és Kupor találkozása ne egyszeri eset legyen, hogy megérje kockáztatni.  
Jesse terveinek ez a csodája, hogy valójában nem egy terve van sosem, hanem legalább harminc egyben, minden lehetséges eshetőséggel számolva. Ő számolt azzal, hogy Ichabod Kupor elég magányos ahhoz, hogy fizessen a szerelemért akár hosszabb távon is. Számolt azzal is, hogy Joel eléggé pénzéhes ribanc ahhoz, hogy eltartassa magát egy vagy éppen több arra vállalkozó egyénnel.  
A számításai helyesnek bizonyulnak. Erre büszke, főleg, mert ő speciel új szemüveget kapott karácsonyra, megelőlegezve már most. Joeltől, tehát valójában Kuportól. Mindenesetre olvas látástól-vakulásig, a kanapén kucorogva, amíg a család zsezseg körülötte. Okostojásodik tovább.   
Jaxon meg a padlón fetreng, az ikre lábánál. Próbál rajzolni valamit Jaynek, aki addig rángatta könyörgés címén, amíg be nem adta a derekát. Jay nyektetésének lehetetlen nemet mondani. Jax meg ugyan nem tud rajzolni, ilyen finom dolgokra nem alkalmasak a kezei, azt mondja tréfásan, de Jayért bármire hajlandó.  
Anya a falra tűzi a rajzaikat, mint ahogy évek óta mindig. A fal a családi legendárium. Jaxon morog emiatt, mert otrombák a művei, Rian meg rögtön kiröhögi persze. Akkor összebirkóznak, és Jay tapsikolva nézi a műsort. Anya sopánkodik, de nem gondolja komolyan. Amíg Jay boldog egy kicsit legalább, neki igazán mindegy, mitől.  
Jo lerobog a lépcsőn, ad mindkettejüknek egy csókot, aztán a fejébe csapja a kalapját és eldzsal, és nem látják viszont még akkor sem, amikor már anyáék is megjárták a misét és nyugovóra tértek a kisebbekkel egyetemben.

_Szürke a hó is az utcákon. Pár napja esett, de már belepte a városi élet mocska, a kilátástalan jövő keserűsége, a közelgő háború kétségbeesése. A Monday-házon békés csönd ül, a nagyobbik gyerekszobán kívül mindenhol alszanak az emberek, szentestéről virrad rájuk egy újabb szürke nap. Jared az ablakban ül, bagózik, és nézi ezt a tetű fakóságot, ami nem akar múlni, és nem is fog, amíg itthon van._

Joel végül csak hajnalban esik haza. Matarészeg, a nyakkendő kötetlenül lóg a nyakában, az inge félre van gombolva, a nyaka ki van szívva. Artikulátlanul dúdol, pördül kettőt-hármat a folyosón, a küszöbön meg átesik, a nyíló szobaajtón kislisszoló macskán szintúgy. Ezen vihog, vagy csak úgy alapból, nem tudni. Mondjuk az ő nyakig érő, vékony lábai nem csoda, hogy összegabalyodnak, ha a tulajdonosuk illuminált állapotban van.  
Jared egy kicsit irigyli tőle a dolgot. Azt mondjuk nem, amit valószínűleg tennie kellett érte, csak simán az állapotot, a hazug színpompát, ami neki nem jár, csak Joelnek, pedig neki is lenne mi elől menekülnie.  
\- Kurva vagyo-o-ok - dalolja Joel kuncogva, ahogy elnyúlik a padlón, beletörődve a fölbukásba. - Jar, adsza egy szálat.  
A felszólított nagyvonalúan hozzávágja a dobozt. Öngyújtóstól, mert azt nem gondolná biztonságosnak, hogy Joel ilyen állapotban akár csak egy Lumosszal próbálkozzon. Anyáékat speciel nem érdekli, ha itthon is varázsolnak, de a házat nem kéne fölgyújtani. Elég, ha Jay néha bejátssza. Mivel beszélni nem tud, meg Jared hiába próbálta tanítani jelelni is, kicsit néha nehézkesen kommunikálja le, ha valami nyűgje vagy fájdalma van. És amíg még csak nyavalyog, nincs baj, de ha nagyon beleéli magát, a mágiája is rákezdi. Ha anya szelíd csitítása és Joel szintén szelíd, de kicsit drasztikusabb lefogása nem hatja meg, hát vagy szétkapja a házat, vagy epilepsziás rohamot kap.  
Az előbbi speciel jobb. Az legalább nem fáj neki, és nagyjából visszacsinálható általában. Anyáékat már csak ezért sem érdekli, ha itthon varázsolnak. Jay után takarítani meg reparálni szoktak legtöbbször. Lehet, hogy Joel állandóan bukásra áll a tárgyai feléből, de a bűbájtannal meg az átváltoztatástannal legalább ő is elbír emiatt. Pedig nem teljesen ostoba ő se azért. Az az átka pusztán, hogy két viszonylag briliáns báty után meg hollóhátasként többet várnak tőle a tanárok, mint amennyi az átlag szorgalmától meg eszétől telik. Tud ő, ha akar. Csak nem mindent. És általában nem akar.  
Most éppen úgy fest, mint aki az égvilágon semmi mást nem akar, csak heverni a földön kómálva. Jared elfordul az ablaktól, a kinti szürkeség helyett a bentit bámulja a változatosság kedvéért és az öccsét, ahogy fújja a füstöt a plafonra. Meg a mellé telepedő Marley arcába.

\- Jól sikerült a buli, ezek szerint - állapítja meg a lány végül.  
\- Csodásan - horkant Joel. - Éjfélkor még éneklésre is használtam a számat, képzeljétek.   
\- Is? - mormog Jared. Persze minek kérdezi.  
\- Bezony - bólogat az öccse. - Annyira sztár vagyok, hogy egyszerre két karriert csinálok. Feltörök, mint a kibaszott talajvíz.  
\- Nem gyors ez a tempó egy kicsit? - kérdi Marley. Tétovázik kissé, mert nem akarja megsérteni Joelt, de aggódni azért aggódik érte, mint afféle jó barát. De persze, ő nem vele nőtt föl, ő nincs úgy hozzászokva az örök törtetéséhez, száguldásához, mint a családja. Már gyereknek is megvolt ez a mostakarom-mindetakarom természete, és nem igyekszik elnőni.  
\- Faszt - int Joel röhögve. - Ó, például Hisham Shafiq roppant szívélyes ember, tudtátok? De a házassága kihűlt, szegénykének. Nincs az az Isten, hogy egy ilyen lehetőséget elszalasszak, főleg, ha fölajánlják. Hisham fölajánlotta.  
\- Szegény balfasz Kupor, máris ejtve lett? - vigyorodik el Jared. Shafiqot ugyan nem ismeri, már azon kívül, hogy a lánya amúgy Joel évfolyamtársa a Mardekárban, meg rohadt burzsuj aranyvérű az egész família, de Kupor meg még kissé ellenszenves neki, ami az őszi eset óta nem csoda. Szóval nem bánná éppenséggel, ha ejtve lenne, de Joelnek persze már más, fix tervei vannak.  
\- Megtartom őt is, amíg tejel - fejtegeti. - Több vasat kell a tűzbe tartani, úgy leszünk csuda gazdagok. Mert azok leszünk!  
Ebben maradnak. Mi mást is tehetnének?

A család szép lassan dolgozza be, hogy Joel szintet lépett, ahogy ő fogalmazza mindig vígan ködösítve, ha érdeklődnek a minisztériumi bálon történtekről. Apa nem szól egy szót se, csak megkeményített vonásokkal, helyeslően bólint, és ezzel le van a részéről le van tudva az ügy. Neki ez a stílusa, meg ezt várta volna amúgy is Joeltől vagy valami hasonlót legalábbis, mert most már Joel az, ami eddig Jared volt: az örökös, a vésztartalék arra az esetre, ha a rangidős kihullana. Egy már kihullott.  
A karácsony ezek után szinte elszalad. Az ajándékozás késő délelőttbe nyúlik, mind sokáig voltak fönn. Joel satu másnapos, de pörög így is, mert ő hozta a legtöbb jóságot a fa alá. Náluk nem szokás ágyvégre rakott zoknikkal vacakolni, Jaxet kivéve rémes alvók mind. Jared elvonás nélkül is hajlamos rémálmodni, Jesse feszt verekszik meg forog álmában és szarabb időkben Joel is, Jay meg csak simán alig alszik eleve, négy-öt órákkal elvan. A délutáni szundija nem azért kell, hogy ő pihenjen, hanem hogy anya is ledőlhessen kicsit, hogy aztán felkeljen hajnalban a fiúval együtt. Felkelnek most is szokásosan, aztán előtámolyog a család többi tagja is lassan, és csak zsibognak a nappaliban és örülnek az ajándékoknak, az ebédnek, egymásnak. Kiélveznek minden percet, amikor együtt lehetnek. Békében, szeretetben. Ritka kincs.  
Jared aztán a két ünnep között már alig van otthon, a Zsebkosz közben meg a környékén tölti a napjai nagy részét, apával. Neki a szünet fennmaradó része egyenlő lett a munkával, mióta hivatalosan is pénzkereső tagja a családnak. Kilométernyi, ezerféle tudatmódosítóval felszerelkezni úgy, hogy közben nem nyúlhat hozzájuk, egészen elképesztő módon tébolyító, de ez van. Készletet frissít, feltölti a zsebeit fiolákkal, tasakokkal és pirulákkal, seftesekkel és üzérekkel üzletel, és ami a legfontosabb, ismerkedik apa vevőkörével. Mert most már ő a legidősebb fiú, a jövőbeli családfő. Jake nincs többé.  
Mondhatnák amúgy, hogy hiányzik a családból a dezertőr nagytesó, de nem lenne igaz. Jake sose folyt bele az ő mocskos ügyeikbe, Jared drogbizniszeibe és Jo kurválkodásába és az ikrek zsarolós játékaiba. Elhatárolódott tőlük. Tiszta akart maradni, és ezt hibázta el. Nem tudta az ostoba, hogy nem maguk miatt csinálják, amit csinálnak, hanem Jayért. Azért, hogy neki mindene meglegyen. És Jake ebben nem volt hajlandó asszisztálni, és egészen nevetséges, de ettől szarabb alak, mint ők bármikor is voltak vagy lesznek.  
Nem a családból hiányzik tehát, csak a családnak, akik szerették azért úgy is, hogy többnyire szart rájuk és a gondjaikra. Az, úgy látszik, nem érdekli, mert még egy nyamvadt képeslapot se bír küldeni, pedig megígérte.  
Az ígéret pedig az ő házuk táján az egyik legszebb szó, és aki megszegi, mint Jake, az nem méltó a Monday névre.  
Jake speciel ennek valószínűleg örül, ott a messzi Romániában. Váljék egészségére.

_A szürkeség egyre fojtogatóbb. Jareden hullámokban uralkodik el az elvonás, a paranoia, a vágyakozás a szokott színkavalkád után, mert ez a kérlelhetetlen szürkeség lassan kikészíti, felemészti. Az utolsó napokat már alig bírja ideggel, hideg verítékben fürödve, remegő kezekkel téblábol a testvéreivel a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányon a suliba visszautazás reggelén. A Roxfort Expressz mozdonyából a peronra ömlő szürke gőzben majdnem hasra esik, ahogy próbál még egy kis ideig, még pár percig az ép eszénél maradni._

Öten vannak csak. McKinnonék még az újév másnapján utaztak el, tiszteletüket tenni a saját családjuknál legalább egy kis időre, anya meg otthon ül és vigasztalja Jayt, aki mindig rettenetesen el tud kámpicsorodni, mikor búcsúznia kell a tesóitól a szünetek végén.  
Úgyhogy a négy, roxfortosnak megmaradt kölykét apa kíséri ki az állomásra. Holnap már ő is utazik el, Isztambulba megy meg a környékére dzsinneket vadászni, kis szerencsével két hónap alatt meg is fordul. Addig Jared tartja helyette a frontot.  
Most éppenséggel már magát is alig tartja. De kapaszkodik az egyre közelgő megváltás reményébe, miközben összehalássza a banda meg a McKinnonok után kajtató Joelt, fölcuccolja az ikreket a vonatra, rezignált sóhajjal szétválasztja a viszontlátás örömére összeverekedő Adriant és Jaxont, megdicséri Marley új körömlakkját és leráz mindenkit, aki nem családtag. Arra még nem áll készen, hogy velük foglalkozzon. Még.  
De már nincs sok hátra, a meglóduló vonat első zökkenésével együtt áll föl, és hagyja ott a zsibongó, szürke-szürke-szürke fülkét. A vécébe igyekszik, meg uralni a keze remegését, miközben rutinos mozdulatokkal legyártja 1975 első csíkját, a slozi apró mosdókagylójának a peremén egyensúlyozva a tükrös fedelű dobozkáját.  
Hülye választás, amúgy, és majd ha beüt a tavaszi hajtás a vizsgákra, biztos bánni fogja, hogy rögtön kokóval indította az újévet, főleg egy többhetes teljes elvonás után, de kell, kell, kell valami, ami gyorsan üt és nagyot, és amitől a világba visszakúsznak a színek már akkor is, amikor szipogva battyog a folyosón vissza a Monday-fülkébe.

Tíz perc múlva már minden a régi, már ami a neki megszokott színpompát illeti. Az, hogy a családdal semmi sem lesz a régiben, már egy egész más kérdés.  
Avagy több. De Jared szép lassan lerázza magáról a karácsony minden fojtogató szürkeségét, és felszabadultan, nyájas hűvösséggel válaszolgat a kíváncsiskodó látogatóknak, akik ezer meg egy dolgot akarnak tudni.  
Tudni akarják, hogy hova lett Jake, hogy igaz-e az, hogy megszökött a barátnőjével együtt, és Flintéknél áll a bál emiatt. A bennfentesebbek tudni akarják, hogy miért nem vitték be a tündér Jayt a Mungóba, hogy a Kupor vezette vizsgálóbizottság miért hagyta otthon maradni a srácot. A még bennfentesebbek érdeklődnek, hogy kenyerezték le a férfit, és amúgy mégis mit keresett mellette Joel a Minisztérium karácsonyi bálján.  
A legbennfentesebbek, mint a mardekáros jégkirálynő, Asra Shafiq, akinek romokban a szülei házassága, Jo nagy szerencséjére, vagy Barty Kupor, aki nagyon megjegyezte magának azt a verést, amit Jaxtől kapott még októberben a nagybátyját illetően, csak végigmérik a vadonatúj, látványosan drága ruhákban bájolgó Joelt, Jesse-t a szintén új szemüvegével, Jaxont a nemkülönben új monoklijával, meg Jaredet a számtalan, zizegő-dudorodó zsebbel televarrt talárjával, és megvetően fintorognak rájuk.  
Nekik nem kell kérdezniük. Tudják azt, amit a Monday-fiúk is már egy ideje: hogy van, aki csak így talál kiutat a középszerűség szürkeségéből. És vannak még olyan emberek, mint ők, bátrak, romlottak, kétségbeesettek, meg legalább egy kicsit őrültek is minden bizonnyal, akik élnek az ilyesfajta lehetőségekkel, és szarnak az ítélkezésre, az erkölcsökre, a világra.

_Ami már nem szürke többé. Jared retusálja a karácsonyi emlékeket, utólag újrafesti őket fejben, és közben nézi elmerengve a fülkét lassan betöltő színkavalkádot. A ragyogó, jól ismert erdőzöld szemeket az ikreken, Joel és Rian barnáját és Marley égkékjét. A nyakkendőiken a Hollóhát kékjét és bronzát, meg Jaxonén és Rianén a griffendéles vörös-aranyat. Minden pillanattal, minden lélegzettel múlik az elmúlt hetek összes félelme, és a jövő lassan bontakozik ki a rémítő szürkeségből. A színekkel telített jövő, amiben akármi is vár rájuk, megoldják úgyis. Mint eddig._

*****

_I want to roll around like a kid in the snow,_   
_I want to re-learn what I already know,_   
_Just let me take flight,_   
_Dressed in red, through the night,_   
_On a great big sled._

_[The Killers - A Great Big Sled ft. Toni Halliday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-nse84xIpE) _

*****

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És már robogunk is tovább, épp benne vagyok a lendületben. :3 Átváltottunk Jared POV-ba, és maradunk is benne egy ideig. Jelezzetek vissza, most igyekszem a válaszaimmal is jól haladni, és köszi mindenkinek, aki eddig írt, kudosolt vagy csak olvasott. ❤ Ja, és kövessetek [fészen](https://www.facebook.com/bolondokfanfic/), oda posztolok híreket/képeket/vicceseket alkalmasint, meg nézzetek el a spotify felhasználómra, [ide](https://open.spotify.com/user/hiriajuu), a történethez készült sok-sok playlistért. Van jópár, ami specifikusan ehhez a sztorihoz vagy a szereplőihez készült.


	3. Szimbiózis I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy vannak sorstársak, és vannak, akik látják a sosemvolt szárnyak csonkjait egy színjeles tanulóként is bukott angyalon. Akik azt mondják, hogy a szerelem vak, tévednek. A szerelem mindent lát, és pont az a csodája, hogy még így is fel tudja ütni a fejét a legvalószínűtlenebb helyeken is. Jared Monday életébe egy kócos, szőke, rendíthetetlen hitű boszorkány képében robban be, és ez a kisregény négy felvonásban fogja elmesélni azt az ámokfutást, amiből megpróbálja megmenteni a fiút. A siker viszont nem csak rajta múlik.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Amber Run - I Found ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/content warnings: fiatalkorú drogfogyasztás végig téma a fejezetben, kokain és mások is. Egy hányás, orrvérzés többször is, egy near miss pánikroham, célzások rémálmokra, étkezési zavarra, halálvágyra és nagyon lightban nem specifikált gyerekkori traumákra. Tinédzser-prostitúcióra tett említések, értelmi fogyatékos és testi fogyatékos karakterek említés-szinten.

**3\. Szimbiózis I.**

*****

_And I'll use you as a warning sign_   
_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_   
_And I'll use you as a focal point_   
_So I don't lose sight of what I want_   
_And I've moved further than I thought I could_   
_But I missed you more than I thought I would_   
_And I'll use you as a warning sign_   
_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

[Amber Run - I Found](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA)

*****

Roxfort, 1975 januárja. A kastély zeng a téli szünetről visszatért diákok lelkes csicsergésétől, ahogy folyosókon, klubhelyiségekben, tantermekben mesélik egymás szavába vágva, hogy ki mit kapott ajándékba, ki milyen finomakat evett az ünnepek alatt, és mit fogadott meg az újévre.  
Jared nem mesél. Nincs kinek. Egy elhagyatott mellékfolyosón ücsörög a hetediken. Most éppen megteheti.  
Megtehetné a klubhelyiségben is, de az per pillanat túl zajos az ő ízlésének. A folyosó csöndje és hidege meg legalább közepesen tisztán tartja a fejét, amire most nagy szüksége van. Leltározik ugyanis. Kinek, mikorra, mit ígért.  
Bár most pangás van, kevesen rendelnek. Amúgy sincs sok vevője, meg az élelmesebb drogosok általában felszerelkezve térnek vissza a szünetekről, ilyenkor még nem szorulnak a szolgálataira. Majd nemsokára.  
Lépteket hall, úgyhogy fölnéz. Megrezzen egy pillanatra a rá meredő égkék szemektől, de a kizökkentésre fogja a rémületét. Meg azért a mélyre elfojtott igazságra is. Azaz arra, hogy nem szereti a kék szemeket. Régi, rossz emlékeket idéznek benne.  
Az egyik Smith-lány áll előtte. Nem tudja hirtelen, melyik, a legszőkébb a háromból. Pedig az évfolyamtársai amúgy, a Griffendél legszebb lányai, a híres Smith-hármasikrek. De aki neki nem fontos, azt nem igazán jegyzi meg.  
\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezi, mikor már hosszúra nyúlt másodpercek óta fixírozzák egymást.   
Tényleg nem tudja. Jared fejben tart listát a vevőköréről. Mindig megtalálja a törött embereket, a szétcsúszott életeket, akiknek szükségük van rá, meg mindarra, amit a zsebei rejtenek. Számon tartja azt, aki egyenes úton van a lejtő aljára.  
Ezt a rettenetesen szőke griffendéles lányt nem tartja számon, tehát nem vásárolni jött hozzá esélyesen.

De akkor mit akarhat?  
Nem is Joelt keresi rajta, az biztos. Joelnek összvissz két nő van az életében: anya és Marley. Meg néha Stormwind professzor, aki a színjátszókör vezetőjeként próbál beleavatkozni a diákjai életébe. Joel legtöbbször nem hagyja neki és veszekszik vele a kényszeres protezsáláson. Anyát és Marleyt viszont szereti. Más lányokkal meg abszolút nem foglalkozik. Nem tud belőlük hasznot húzni, mert bármilyen hihetetlen, de neki is megvannak a maga sajátos határai, akkor meg minek is tenné?  
Jaxonnak a háztársa a lány, de ő most éppen a helyén van tudtával, a Griffendél-toronyban, szóval szintén nem őt keresi rajta. Meg különben is, Jax még a saját évfolyamáról se viszi túlzásba az ismerkedést, minek kezdene egy hatodévessel? Lányokat meg nem ver meg, az az eshetőség is kizárható.  
Jesse, az ő pusztán úri passzióból űzött zsarolós és csalós játszmáival, még éppenséggel lehet is az oka annak, hogy most itt ácsorog előtte ez a szőkeség, de azzal meg Jared igazán nem tud mit csinálni. Jesse fura. A saját ok- és szabályrendszere szerint él, nehéz hatni rá. Kiszámíthatatlan. Ez amúgy ironikus, figyelembe véve, hogy ő a kiszámítás zsenije.  
De az ő életüknek sok ilyen ironikus pontja van.

A lány nem válaszol, pedig igazán elég időt hagyott rá, amíg magában végigpörgette mindezt. Jared újra kérdez.  
\- Mit akarsz?  
\- Szerinted? - mordul föl a szöszi. Morcosnak tűnik, nyilván amiatt, hogy Jared nem érti az ittléte okát. - Azt beszélik, te tudsz segíteni.  
Jaredben két új eshetőség is felmerül. Az egyik, ami talán a legvalószínűbb, hogy nem maga miatt van itt a lány, hogy valaki más használja futárnak. Ez esetben rövid úton el fogja hajtani, mert Jared Monday nem tárgyal, csak szemtől szemben. A másik opció az, hogy azt hiszi, hogy szüksége van Jaredre. Jared tudja, hogy nem, de vannak néha ilyen esetek, amikor olyanok keresik föl, akiken hiába szeretne, nem tud segíteni. Mert nem segíthet, mert amit ő tud nyújtani, azzal csak rontana a helyzeten.  
Jared, bármennyire is rossz üzletpolitika ez egy drogdílernek, de nem ad el semmit olyanoknak, akiknek még van remény.  
\- Nem - közli hát egyszerűen. - Neked nem kell az én segítségem.  
\- Na már, nem magamnak lesz - esik kétségbe a lány, akit nem hatott meg az elutasítás, és aki nem tudja, hogy ezzel a dumával csak még minimálisabbra rontja az esélyeit. Jared már éppen nagylelkűen közölné ezt vele, amikor tovább beszél. - Az öcsémnek.

És Jared elnémul, mert ezt még értené is, és el is fogadná, ha akkora balfasz lenne, mint amekkorának nézik általában. De nem az.  
Sokan azt hiszik róla, hogy könnyen átejthető, meg hogy nem figyel oda a környezetére, mert jobbára a világát se tudja, de ez nem igaz. Jó, az élete nagy részét szétcsúszva tölti, de a fontos dolgokra igenis oda tud figyelni. Röhögve megvannak a vizsgái minden évben. Puszta hollóhátas felelősségtudatból korrepetál egy csomó alsóbbévest nagylelkűen. Újabban egész vállalhatóan eligazgatja a kviddicscsapatot, ha már rásózták ezt a feladatot. Aktív tagja a zeneklubnak is. Egyben tartja a hülye családját. És mindezek mellett részletes, alapos listát tart a fejében mindenkiről, aki potenciális fogyasztója, vagy épp egyszer majd az lehet.  
Daniel Smith, a griffendéles lányok kisöccse az utóbbi listán csücsül.   
Daniel Smith negyedikes hugrabugos. Őrző volt a háza csapatában, amíg tavaly szarrá nem törte a kezét egy kviddicsmeccsen. Pont ellenük játszottak ráadásul, amikor ez történt, legalábbis úgy rémlik Jarednek, bár tavaly még nem volt kapitány, úgyhogy kevesebb volt a felelőssége, és akkoriban kezdett kísérletezni úgy igazából mindenféle szerrel, úgyhogy homályosak az emlékei azokról az időkről. De az azért megvan neki nagy vonalakban, hogy Dan balesetezett, aztán félrekezelték, vagy Isten tudja, mi történt, de rövid úton a Mungóban kötött ki. Egy fél karral kevesebb volt neki, amikor visszajött.  
Jared azóta figyeli. Szenved. Naná, hogy szenved, a domináns kezét vesztette el. De ez normális, az lenne a fura, ha nem szenvedne.  
Meg különben is, minek nézi őt ez a lány? Daniel tizennégy éves, még kölyök. Jared nem üzletel kölykökkel, ötödévtől fölfelé árusít. Ötödikeseknek talán, ritka esetekben. Jó, Jeong mondjuk pont negyedikes volt. Meg egy egészen ritka eset is. Még mindig az.  
De az egy másik történet.

A lány csak bámul rá, valószínűtlenül kék szemekkel, várakozóan.  
\- Mi a neved? - kérdezi Jared jobb híján. Idegesíti, hogy nem tudja. - Melyik hónap vagy te?  
\- June - felel a lány. A két nővére, az ikertesói May és April. A szüleik meg nyilván idióták.  
\- Nem lehet, June - mondja a lánynak Jared. - Daniel még fiatal, majd ha idősebb lesz, talán akkor.  
\- De neki most szar - veti ellen June elbizonytalanodva.  
\- Nem - mosolyodik el Jared. - Nem annyira, hogy rám szoruljon. Most még megszokhatja, ami történt. Ha nem sikerül neki, majd akkor számításba veszem. Csak ha ő kéri személyesen, természetesen.  
Az a legfurcsább, hogy Jared tudja, hogy ez a lány se gondolja komolyan, amit beszél. Csak a kétségbeesés vitte rá, hogy ezt a hülyeséget megpróbálja. Attól még hülyeség marad, hiába a jószándék. És innentől adott a kérdés, miért beszélgetnek még egyáltalán?  
\- De nem bírja - közli June szomorúan, és Jared megsajnálja. Mondhatná, hogy nem szokása megsajnálni embereket, de állandóan megsajnál embereket. Csak általában nem teszi szóvá. Most igen, ő se tudja, miért.  
\- Sajnálom - dünnyögi. June csak néz rá még mindig, nyilván rohadtul ki van segítve azzal, hogy Jared sajnálja. Jared is tudja, hogy ezzel semmi nincs elintézve, és emiatt is, meg mert nem bírja tovább nézni ezt a fancsali pofát meg a szomorú kék szemeket, tesz egy ritka ajánlatot. - Beszélni beszélhetek vele.

\- És attól jobb lesz? - horkant föl June.  
Jared tudja, hogy igen, mert ismeri magát, és tisztában van az erényeivel.  
Igen, vannak neki, ha nem is sok. Régen, amikor még naiv kis hülyegyerek volt és voltak álmai, úgy tervezte, hogy tanár lesz. Erről azóta le kellett mondania, persze. Egészen sok mindenről le kell mondania az embernek, ha Mondaynek születik.  
De attól, hogy egy álom összetörik, a képesség még nem vész el. Jared jól tud magyarázni. Vigasztalni. Segíteni. Megértetni dolgokat.  
\- Véletlenül értek a gyerekek alkalmazkodóképességéhez - jelenti ki tehát magabiztosan, és alig keserűen. Az öccseire gondol közben meg arra a nonszenszre, ami az életük. Mindenesetre a kijelentés eléggé magabiztosra sikeredik ahhoz, hogy June elhiggye, és felviduljon. Reménykedő mosoly kúszik az arcára.  
Jarednek az jut eszébe, hogy egész szép ez a lány, ha éppen nem picsog. Ezen a felfedezésen, meg magán a gondolaton aztán majdnem felnevet. Mit érdekli őt, hogy June Smith szép-e vagy sem?  
Nem nevet föl. Helyette megkordul a gyomra, úgy látszik, a teste kényszeresen zajongani akar. Nem tudja, hogy evett-e ma már, de valószínűleg nem.  
Sokszor elfelejt enni. Látszik is rajta.  
June is meghallotta a korgást, a mosolya eltűnik, helyette összeráncolt szemöldökkel néz rá. És micsoda íves, sötét szemöldökök azok.

De miért sötétek, ha a haja szőke?  
És legfőképpen, miért gondolkodik ilyeneken Jared?  
Ezt se tudja. De idegesíti. A gyomra korgása is idegesíti. És egyáltalában, az egész helyzet kezdi rohadtul idegesíteni.   
Nyilvánvaló, hogy amiért June jött, azt lerendezték, több megbeszélnivalójuk nincs, akkor meg miért nem hagyja végre magára Jaredet, a kurva leltárával meg a korgós gyomrával?  
\- Még valami? - mordul rá a lányra, mikor már kezdi nagyon unni a helyzet változatlanságát.  
June beharapja az ajkát, a fejét rázza. De nem megy el.  
\- Minden oké? - kérdi aztán tétován, és Jared most már tényleg felnevet. Aki ilyet kérdez egy Mondaytől, az nyilván egy szikla alatt vagy egy barlangban élt eddig.  
Velük soha semmi nem oké. Ez a szexepiljük, ahogy Joel mondja mindig.  
\- Tűnj már el - legyint. A kérdésre nem válaszol, fölösleges lenne. - Van jobb dolgom is, mint bájcsevegni.  
June elmegy.  
Jared ezen meglepődik, mert nem számított rá azok után, hogy mennyit akadékoskodott eddig, de aztán kiderül, hogy korai volt az öröme. Éppen kezdene visszarázódni a gondolatmenetébe, amiből June kizökkentette, amikor megint lépteket hall a folyosón. Fölnéz.  
Naná, hogy June az.  
Kaja van nála. Leteszi Jared mellé a szalvétába csomagolt fánkokat, nem szól egy büdös szót se, csak leteszi a fánkokat és elmegy. Még visszamosolyog Jaredre a folyosó végéről.  
Jared sokáig néz utána, meglepetten, értetlenül. Talán egy kicsit hálásan is, de ezt a világért sem vallaná be, még magának sem.  
Aztán megint megkordul a gyomra, úgyhogy eszik. Próbál leltározni, de nem megy neki, hagyja a francba.

Este szomorú kék szemekkel álmodik.

*****

Ha ez egy bármilyen másik, átlagos történet lenne, most az jönne, hogy Jared nem felejti el azokat a szomorú szemeket.  
De Jared igazán profi a felejtésben, már egy ideje tökélyre kellett fejleszteni a technikáját, úgyhogy de, elfelejti őket. Illetve nem egészen, mert az ígéretéhez híven beszél Daniellel, akinek szintén szomorú kék szemei vannak, de June nem érdekli többé. Van elég baja.  
Daniel pedig nehéz esetnek bizonyul. A srác épp most készül lelkileg is belerokkanni abba, hogy testileg kissé lerokkant tavaly, és Jarednek se tesz jót, hogy vigasztalnia kell, mert főleg Jayről szóló sztorikkal vigasztalja, ami szar érzés. Emlékezteti rá, hogy az átlagemberek perspektívájából mennyire más és furcsa a fiú, meg az életük vele.  
Ráadásul Joel közben a fél életét büntetőmunkán tölti, mert a már megszokott buzizás mellé újabban kurvázzák is, és attól még kinyílik a zsebében a bicska néha. Szó szerint is. Úgyhogy Jared győzködi őt is, Marley asszisztálásával általában, hogy ne legyen idióta, meg közben Danielt is, és próbál nem összeroppanni. Nem egyszerű.   
Aztán beindul a kviddicsszezon is megint, csak hogy végképp ne legyen könnyű az élete. Közeleg a Mardekár elleni meccsük, és önmaga mellett még a csapatot is össze kell tartania. Sűrűsödnek és komolyodnak az edzések, és februárra már ott tart, hogy szinte csak kávén és kokainon él. Pedig nem a mugli szereket preferálja amúgy, mert hatásosabbak ugyan a varázslókénál, de legtöbbször veszélyesebbek is. De most valami ütősre van szüksége, mert nem bírja szusszal, és amúgy is, a veszély a Mondayek középső neve. Meg az övé speciel Sullivan, de az kész hülyeség.  
Mindenesetre a koffein és a kokain jó párosítás, szereti.  
A szervezete nem, de az nem hatja meg. Ha egyszer beindul ez a tetű háború, ami lóg a fejük fölött évek óta, úgyse éri meg a felnőttkort. A háborúk mindig a kisembereket tapossák el először.

Az egyik hosszúra nyúlt edzés után látja újra June-t.  
Már végeztek, a csapat elszéledt a dolgára, csak Jared lézeng még az öltözőben. Most éppen van szabad öt perce, amit önmagára fordíthat, úgyhogy kihasználja ezt a ritkaságszámba menő alkalmat. Az edzés végéig mindig kibírja erővel és jelenléttel, észre se veszik rajta a legtöbbször, hogy bármi baja van, erre mindig ügyel, de utána néha már nincs ereje hozzá, hogy tetessen. Ő se tud mindig mindenre figyelni. Ha nem kell, mert őt se figyeli senki, hát elengedi magát kicsit. Mint most.  
Úgyhogy okádik. Mármint, főleg csak öklendezik, mert a franc se tudja, mikor evett bármi értelmeset utoljára, de azért görcsösen kapaszkodva a slozi fölé hajol.   
Aztán erőtlenül röhögve dől a falnak, amikor a szemüvege a kagylóba esik. Nem is ő lenne.  
Kihalássza, megmossa, meg az arcát is, és a rozsdás csap elzárásnak a csikordulásával egy időben hallja meg a nesztelenül suhanó lépteket.  
\- Tehetsz egy szívességet, Jo - krákogja az arcát törölgetve -, és elmehetsz a picsába.  
Nem is gondol arra, hogy más is lehet az érkező. Tudja, hogy Joelnek akad alkalmi partnere a saját házukból is, és tudja azt is, hogy néha ide jár velük a dolgaikat intézni. Ő adott engedélyt rá. Arról nem tudja lebeszélni, hogy kurvuljon, és nem is akarja, de azt nem szeretné, hogy rajtakapják valami kevésbé privát helyen. Itt általában nincs senki az ő tudta nélkül, ez egy privilégiuma a csapatkapitányi pozíciónak. Azt, hogy ilyen visszaélésekre használja, a családnevére fogja.  
Szóval Joel érkezésére tippel, emiatt is, meg mert nem ismer senki mást ilyen zajtalanul surranó, táncos lábakkal, aki ilyenkor erre sündöröghetne.  
De téved.

Valaki bizonytalanul kopog a klozet ajtófélfáján, és June Smith tekint be rá a helyiségbe. Kócosan, rettentő szőkén, szomorú kék szemekkel.  
\- Mi a fasz? - motyogja Jared jobb híján, és az arcára tolja a szemüveget. Vizesen, úgyhogy ettől nem lát jobban.  
\- Bocsi - motyogja a lány szemlesütve, szemlátomást némileg zavarban van. Legyen is, gondolja Jared mérgesen. - A csapattársaid mondták, hogy még itt lehetsz, csak gondoltam...  
Félbehagyja. Vizsgálja Jaredet, sajnálkozva, aki ettől még idegesebb lesz.  
\- Biztos geci fontos gondolat volt, úgyhogy nyögd ki, és tiplizz - mordul rá a lányra.  
\- Én csak arra gondoltam, hogy megköszönöm, amit Daniellel csinálsz - dünnyögi June végül, kicsit sértetten a lekezeléstől. Jared igazán nem akarja megint megsajnálni, mert jóból is megárt a sok, de olyan elesetten néz ki a szerencsétlen, hogy nem bírja.

\- Szívesen.  
Azzal fogja magát, és leül a padra. A szemüvegét törölgeti makacs kussban, várva, hogy June vegye a lapot és eltűnjön, de persze már kezd rájönni, hogy ez a lány nem ilyen egyszerűen elriasztható. Ez megijeszti.  
\- Nem kérdezem meg, hogy jól vagy, mert nyilván nem - mondja aztán June, lehuppanva mellé. Jared szárazon, örömtelenül nevet rajta. Aztán leejti a szemüvegét, ahogy June tovább beszél. - Nincs kedved velem jönni jövő hét szombaton Roxmortsba?  
Jared csak bámul rá, teljes és valószerűtlen döbbenetben. A szemüvege a földön hever, úgyhogy nem a legélesebb az elé táruló kép mondjuk, de le se szarja.  
Szeretné azzal hitegetni magát, hogy hallucinál, de hallucinogénekkel a heti négy-öt kviddicsedzés mellett nem élhet mostanában, a kokain meg nem okoz ilyen súlyos delíriumot. Vagyis okoz, de másmilyet, már volt szerencséje hozzá. A koffein se üthette ki, attól csak a keze szokott remegni, úgyhogy nyilván jól hallotta a dolgot. Elhinni viszont ettől függetlenül nem akarja.  
\- Mégis minek? - kérdezi aztán, mikor összeszedte magát, úgy-ahogy, látszólag. Hülye kérdés, tudja. June is, úgyhogy kineveti.

Aranyosan nevet.  
Ez megint megijeszti Jaredet. Amúgy az egész helyzet rohadtul megijeszti éppen.  
Nem ijedt meg, amikor Jayről végleg bebizonyosodott, hogy nem egészen olyan ember lesz, mint ők. Nem ijedt meg, amikor Jaxon a Griffendélbe került, távol a családtól és a hatáskörétől. Nem ijedt meg, amikor Joel tizenhárom évesen félvállról közölte vele, hogy leszopott egy hatodikos prefektust, csak hogy ne küldje büntetőmunkára. Nem ijedt meg akkor sem, amikor aztán Joelt ki akarták csapni év elején, az állandó balhéi miatt Marleyval együtt. Nem ijedt meg, amikor Jake közölte karácsonykor, hogy ennyi volt, ő lelép ebből a fertőből.  
Oké, amikor először gombázott, akkor rohadtul be volt szarva, mert kifogta a dolgot, és végtelennek tűnő órákig egy emberi banánnak hitte magát, és kiabált az őt röhögve megnyugtatni próbáló Joellel, hogy ne hámozza meg. Utólag röhögött rajta ő is.  
Egy pillanatra megijedt, amikor Jay tárgyalásáról hírt kaptak ősszel.  
Voltak még régen más, nagyobb és mélyebb ijedelmei, de azokat a múlt pora és a feledés homálya lepi jótékonyan. És azok tehetnek róla, hogy most már nem könnyű ráhozni a frászt még komoly dolgokkal se. Csak kék szemekkel talán.  
Most mégis mérhetetlenül meg van ijedve. Pedig csak randira hívták.  
De ő az ilyesmire nincs felkészülve. Mi a fenéért is lenne? Elvégre minek is hívná őt, pont őt bárki randira? A lecsúszott, állandóan szétesőfélben levő nyamvadt drogost, aki csak azért él, mert a családjának szüksége van rá. Mert nélküle széthullanának, ahogy ő is széthullana nélkülük.  
És Jay miatt nem hullhatnak szét.

\- Vegyél levegőt is, légyszi - böki oldalba June, és Jared kizökken a rémületből. - Csak gondoltam, meghívlak egy ebédre, vagy vajsörre vagy valamire, a segítségért cserébe. Nem kell pánikba esni.  
Persze Jared már pánikba van esve. Attól, hogy randira hívták, ami egészen nevetséges, de annyira jellemző. Ő, aki mindig kibír mindent elbaszott ügyet, amit a családja meg az élet zúdít rá, egy ilyen hétköznapi esetet nem tud kezelni. És röhögni akar, hogy ilyen kötöznivaló barom, és egyáltalán meg mer fordulni a fejében, hogy a lánynak pont egy ilyen elcseszett alak kellene, mint ő.  
Nem röhög, mert azért nem akarja megbántani June-t, csak lerázni, még mielőtt nagyon beleéli magát a dologba a bolondja.  
\- Jó vicc - dünnyögi inkább. - De kihagyom, kösz.  
\- Nem viccelek - fintorog June. - Ráérsz, nem?  
Jared nem válaszol. Ráérni éppenséggel ráérne. Ha nem az lenne, aki, még igent is mondana gondolkodás nélkül. De mivel az, aki, nem igazán akarja elhinni, hogy June tényleg pont vele szeretné tölteni a roxmortsi kimenőjét, és még ha el is tudná hinni, akkor se tartaná az évszázad ötletének, érthető okokból.  
\- Hagyjuk ezt - mormolja, mikor elunja a hallgatást. - Te egy rendes lány vagy, June, nem is értem, mit akarsz tőlem. Mások se értenék.  
\- Nem érdekel mások véleménye - vágja rá June. Jared ebben speciel egyetért vele, de ezt nem mondja ki. Töpreng, hogy mi mást mondhatna, ami meggyőzheti June-t, hogy ne a suli drogosával akarjon barátkozni, de szerencsére nem kell túl sokat erőltetnie az agyát, a túlerőltetett szervezete megoldja helyette a helyzetet. Elered ugyanis az orra vére, így minden átmenet nélkül.  
Ezen amúgy nem lepődik meg, elő szokott fordulni elég sűrűn. Nem a kokó csinálja, de az tehet róla, a sok egyéb szar, ami benne van, tönkrebassza a nyálkahártyáját, és elpattannak a hajszálerek az orrában, ha túlzásba viszi a dolgot. Már egy ideje túlzásba viszi. Nem megy máshogy.   
Mivel June se vak vagy teljesen hülye, észreveszi ő is elég hamar, hogy Jarednek az álláról az ölébe csöpög a vére. Rémülten néz rá, de Jared csak megvonja a vállát és zsepit guberál, meg hümmög az orrára szorított papírba.  
\- Bég bindig szibpi vagyok? - tekint a lányra cinikusan, aki csak összevonja azokat a sötét, íves szemöldökeit, és zaklatottan felkuncog.  
\- Hülye.  
És nem megy el, nem lép le, nem menekül, pedig Jared véleménye szerint minden épeszű embernek menekülnie kellene egy szétesőfélben levő drogos közeléből. De June-t nem rettenti el, hogy a suli dílere mellett ül éppen, úgy látszik, és Jared kénytelen beletörődni, hogy megint nem sikerült leráznia ezt a makacs griffendélest. Ezen bosszankodik egy ideig, aztán egy ponton inkább csak June vállának dől, ami amúgy vicces, mert vagy egy fejjel magasabb a lánynál. June azért próbálja hősiesen megtámasztani, meg vihog, mikor Jared két szörcsögés között csak úgy hirtelen passzióból löködni kezdi.  
Merthogy Jared főleg szörcsög meg szipog, hátravetett fejjel nyelve a vért. Nem izgulja túl az esetet, még annyira sem, mint June, rutinos kokainistaként hozzá van szokva ezekhez az általános mellékhatásokhoz. Annak mondjuk még mindig nem örül, hogy June is itt van, és asszisztál a dologhoz, de végül is, ha erre gerjed az idiótája, hát ki ő, hogy elrontsa a szórakozását?  
\- Akkor seb begyek el veled Roxbortsba - dörmögi bele, már csak a miheztartás végett is, az amúgy jócskán átázott zsepibe. Újat szed elő helyette, és nem érti továbbra sem, hogy June miért ül mellette mosolyogva, miért várja vele együtt, hogy jobban legyen.  
\- Jól van - legyint June, és ebben a legyintésben benne van, hogy úgyse hisz neki. - Tök hülye vagy.  
Jareddel perceken belül másodszor közlik ezt, és ha bárki más próbálkozott volna ilyesmivel, már rég elküldte volna a picsába az illetőt, de most valahogy nem érez rá kényszert, és ez felzaklatja.

Arra már annál inkább kényszert érez mindezek után, hogy meneküljön, ha már June nem akar, és mikor végre eláll a kurva orrvérzése, a lányra ügyet sem vetve szedi rendbe magát nagy sietve. Olyannyira sietve, hogy sokáig nem érti, miért is nem lát rendesen, és csak akkor jön rá, hogy a szemüvegéről elfeledkezett, amikor June odanyújtja neki a nyavalyás kacatot. Azzal se lát sokkal jobban. Kéne már egy új neki is.   
Tüntetőleg nem köszöni meg a segítséget. Megmossa az arcát a csapnál még egyszer, meg kidobálja a véres zsepiket, és mire végez, már nem látja sehol a lányt. Nem tudja, hogy ennek örüljön-e vagy sem, de nem is kell sokáig filóznia rajta, mert az öltözőt elhagyva rá kell jönnie, hogy June nem ment messzire. Az ajtóban bagózva vár rá.  
Megkínálja Jaredet, aki meglepve pislog ezen a húzáson. Az előbb nézhette végig ez a mafla, hogy milyen árnyoldalai vannak egy szenvedélybetegségnek, erre egy másikat meg még támogatna?  
\- Mással nem szolgálhatok, bocs - vigyorog June, félreértve a meghökkenését. - Az a te reszortod errefelé tudtommal.  
Jared még mindig nem akarja abba a hamis illúzióba ringatni a lányt, hogy van értelme az érdeklődésének, ezért vacillál egy kicsit a dobozra pislogva, de aztán úgy dönt, hogy egy nyamvadt cigiből csak nem kéne presztízskérdést csinálnia, és elfogadja a felajánlást.  
Együtt sétálnak föl a kastélyba. Lassan battyognak csak, mert Jared, mint a nap végére általában, eléggé le van eresztve. Jared továbbá hallgat, és hálás azért is, hogy June is, mert igazán semmi kedve beszélgetni. Későre jár, és most jut csak az eszébe, hogy Joelnek ígért ma egy korrepetálást bájitaltanból, amiről nagy eséllyel már jócskán elkésett, hála ennek a hülye epizódnak.   
Joel mondjuk nem fogja a szemére hányni, de ő azért szarul érzi magát miatta. Most meg aztán amúgy is szarul érzi magát, és az ügyön igazán nem segít az sem, hogy June még mindig mellette jön. Persze, griffendéles, a hetediken van a tornyuk még az övék fölött kettővel, szóval Jared nem mondhatja neki, hogy ugyan tűnjön már el.

Az ötödikre érve aztán már nem is számít a dolog. Jared már éppen azon kezd gondolkozni, hogy mennyire hűtené le a lány továbbra is elég töretlennek tűnő lelkesedését, ha egy kurva szó nélkül itt hagyná, amikor Joel tűnik föl a színen. Úgy látszik, pont most unta el a várakozást, és a keresésére indult. Mindenesetre Jared örül a felbukkanásának.  
Jo csak egy felé küldött cinkos kacsintás erejéig foglalkozik azzal, hogy a bátyját egy csaj társaságában találta meg, pedig meglehetősen ritka az ilyesmi látvány. Jared a szemét forgatja, meg nyakon legyintené Joelt, de fürge a rohadék, vihogva elugrik előle, sőt, van pofája nyelvet nyújtani rá. June diszkréten felkuncog a testvéri szeretet általános megnyilvánulásán, amivel bezsebel magának ő is egy szemforgatást Jaredtől.  
\- Te mit vagy még itt? - pillant Joel a lányra. - Le lehet kopni, királylány.  
June erre már csak fintorog, és inkább Jaredre néz, aki viszont bocsánatkérés vagy mentegetőzés helyett hozzábólogat az öccse szavaihoz. Joel megspórolta neki a bunkózást a sajátjával, legalább. June pedig, kétkedve és kissé morcosan ugyan, de elmegy.  
\- Akkor szombat - rikkantja hátra azért a válla mögött félútról, aztán végleg eltűnik. Jared megint nem tudja, hogy örül-e vagy sem, és kezd a töke tele lenni az egésszel.

\- Mi lesz szombaton? - kérdezi Joel a torony felé indulva. _Fogd a kormányt, matróz,_ dúdolja közben, _miénk ez a bárka._ Valami saját dal, amin újabban dolgozik, mert még mindig nem tett le a bandáról. Viszont van annyira nagylelkű ő is, hogy lassan halad, mert Jared tényleg csak gyökkettővel bír már menni. Azt meg ugye semmi szín alatt nem lenne hajlandó eltűrni, hogy az öccse segítsen neki.  
\- Isten megteremti a földi állatokat és az embert - rángatja a vállát Jared.   
Nem vallja be, hogy June mindenáron találkozni akar vele. Úgyse megy el, akkor meg minek?  
Legalább az a sok év vallásos neveltetés ért valamit. Ilyenekre még simán emlékszik. Csak a vallásos nem jó szó. A hívő még esetleg, de az se, mert a Biblia szerint a bűnösök a Pokolra jutnak, ő meg már most is ott van, úgyhogy miben higgyen?  
Anya régen sokat olvasott fel nekik belőle. Amikor még Jake is velük volt, és Jaydenről nem lehetett tudni, hogy boldog lelki szegény lesz, és Joel se volt egy ribanc, meg ő se volt ennyire szétcsúszva.

De az rohadt régen volt már.

*****

Jared megint kék szemekkel kezd álmodni, és most rendszer lesz a dologból. Régi emlékek rémképei kísértik még alvás közben is. Szeretné a legújabb szépálomfüvére fogni, amit éppen tesztel, de hamar be kell látnia, ahhoz túl silány az anyag. Ez a szépálomfű az egyik keresztje, ezzel feszt átbasszák, akárhonnan szerzi be. Pedig kell neki.  
Megpróbál viszont leállni a kokóról, mert kábé állandósult az orrvérzése, ami rohadtul intő jel, és egy túlpörgést vagy halálközeli élményt nem ér meg még a kviddicsbajnokság sem. Egy ideig élénkítő bájitalt szed helyette, aminek ugyan szart se ér a hatása, de legalább nem okoz függőséget. Rövid távon.   
A kokain viszont igen. És hatásosabb is, a nyavalyás, és pár nyögvenyelős, vágyakozós, szenvedős napba se telik, Jared már újra a slozikban tölti a szüneteit, egyre többször és egyre több csíkot gyártva, és vonszolja magát óráról órára, feladatról feladatra, napról napra. Gyűlöli magát közben, meg a nyamvadt kék szemeket is, amik eszébe jutnak olykor. Jobb esetben June mérges nevetésével meg azokkal az íves, morcosan összevont fekete szemöldökökkel. Jobb esetben mással, de azt végképp hagyjuk.  
Már csak ezért sem, meg amúgy sem tervez elmenni Roxmortsba a hétvégén. Van elég más gondja neki is meg a lánynak is, jobb, ha megkímélik magukat ettől. Hamar eszébe jut persze, mert az eszébe juttatják, hogy az élete már rég nem a sajátja, hogy ilyen döntéseket hozzon.

Csütörtökön történik a dolog. Mondayék a klubhelyiségben ülnek, a szokásos helyükön. Az ikrek speciel pont a távollétükkel tüntetnek, a kastélyt róják valamerre, kisded játékaikat játszva.   
Jared most már hivatalosan is rangidősként ül a foteljében. Házit ír meg levelet anyának így szimultán, a fülei szolidan füstölögnek. Flitwick elunta végre a szenvedését, és ráparancsolt, hogy menjen föl a gyengélkedőre egy Kalapkúra-bájitalért. Madam Pomfrey ugyan bizonyára sejti, hogy Jared nem egy makacs megfázás miatt taknyadzik meg szipog feszt, de azért beadagolta neki a gyógyszert, még ha tök fölöslegesen is. Jared beszedte, engedelmes hollóhátas módjára, és szintén tök fölöslegesen.   
Joel a kereveten fekszik, düdörög magában, dalszöveget tanul megint. Most lelkesedik, Vad Postások-lázban ég, mert találtak új dobost Adrian McKinnon személyében, miután Joelnek kiadta az esze, hogy a srác amúgy pont szintén képzett a témában. Kicsit kellett neki könyörögni, mert makacs barom ő is, meg lusta is hozzá, de Jo könyörgésének meg aztán végképp nincs párja, meg bevetette Marleyt is, mint abszolút családtagot, és nyert. A Postásoknak egy új dobost, Riannek egy új hobbit, meg Jaxnek egy szolid bordarepedést járulékos veszteségként, amikor összebaszott Riannel ezen, ki tudja már, milyen felindulásból. Náluk sokszor nem lehet tudni ezeket. De legalább Joel megint reménykedheti, hogy befut a banda.  
Újabban kijár a kastélyból hétvégente. Sokat szoptak az infóért, Joel ténylegesen is, mire megszerezték, de találtak egy rejtekutat végül, Simaszájú Gergely szobra mögött itt az ötödiken. Joel röhög az irónián azóta is, de nem számít, amióta Kuporral, Shafiq-kal meg ki tudja, milyen egyéb perverzekkel hétvégézik, gazdag. Tehát boldog.  
Marley mellette kucorog, borzasztó koncentrációban körmöt lakkoz épp. Már Joelét, csatarózsaszínre, mert a sajátjával végezve kikuncsorogta a fiútól, hogy ha egyszer ilyen szép kezei vannak, hadd próbálja ki rajta is ezt a szemfájdító árnyalatot. Joel megfontolta a lehetőséget, és arra jutott, hogy nagyobb díszbuzi már úgyse lehetne, tehát nagyvonalúan megengedte a dolgot.  
Jared mosolyog rajtuk, dacára annak, hogy az egyik kisujja körme már neki is királykék. Pedig neki aztán ronda kezei vannak. Drogos kezek, eresek, foltosak, sápadtra kiszáradt bőrrel. 

\- Amúgy - szólal meg Joel két köröm-fújkodás között -, mit akar tőled a Smith-lány?  
\- Melyik? - kapja föl a fejét Marley rögtön. Új hobbija, hogy bele van zúgva valamelyikbe, Jared emlékezete szerint a középsőbe. Az May. Marley azt állítja róla, hogy az ő csapatában játszik. Hisznek neki, mert van érzéke az ilyenekhez. Joelt is hamar kiszúrta ugyebár, azért is lelki társak.  
Sokan azt mondják róluk, hogy amúgy együtt vannak, és csak feltűnési viszketegségből állítják mindketten, hogy homokosok. Már megtanultak röhögni ezen is.  
\- June - vágja rá Joel. Jared ezen meglepődik egy pillanatra, mert honnan tudja ez, hogy melyik melyik? De persze Joel kulturáltabb zeneileg, mint ő, a Smith-család meg rádióban utazik, úgyhogy logikus, hogy jobban képben van velük, mint Jared, akinek pedig évfolyamtársai.  
\- Ó - szontyolodik el Marley, de csak egy pillanatra. Aztán ő is Jaredet kezdi fixírozni érdeklődve. - És mit akart?  
Jared mérlegel, mielőtt felelne, mert ez egy olyan dolog, amiről még sose kellett senkivel beszélnie, és nem is tudja, hogyan kellene. De kikkel legyen őszinte, ha nem a családjával?  
\- Randira hívott - vallja be végül. Más fiúnak ilyenkor izgatott lenne a hangja, talán kicsit félős. Az övé keserű, cinikus, értetlenkedő.  
Joel kapásból kiröhögi. Ez jó, mert ezért szereti Joelt. Joel ismeri őt, és ugyanazt gondolja az egészről, mint Jared. Vicc. Kinek kellene egy ilyen züllött szarházi, és miért?

\- Ez nem ér, hogy még te is előbb csajozol be, mint én - dünnyög Marley, és ebben valahogy benne van minden, amit mindhárman gondolnak az ügyről.  
\- Ne éld bele magad - legyint végül Jared. - Úgyse megyek el vele.  
Marley szomorúan néz rá, de nem mond semmit. Ezért szeretik. Sajnálja őket az összes szarságukért, de nem szól bele az életükbe sose.  
Joel ellenben mélységesen föl van háborodva, és rögtön hangot is ad neki.  
\- Hülye vagy te? - horkant föl. - Pont egy June Smith hív el, és kihagynád?  
\- Mit vagy úgy oda? - morog Jared értetlenül. - Nem akkora szám a csaj.  
Ez persze hazugság, mert June nagyon szép. Igazából az összes Smith-gyerek nagyon szép, ők megnyerték azt a genetikai lottót, amit amúgy a Mondayek is majdnem. Csak nekik a külcsín mellé a belső már nem járt. Olyanok, mint a mérgezett alma a meséből, aminek kívülről fényes a héja, de belülről rohad.  
\- Az lehet - inti le Joel, aki nyilván nem is erre célzott. - De a családja az.  
Lelkesen csillognak a szemei, ő már lát egy lehetőséget, amit Jared még nem. De mindjárt ő is fogja.  
\- Tényleg, rádiósok! - világosodik meg Marley is. - Befuttathatnák a Postásokat.  
\- Pontosan - vigyorodik el Joel elégedetten. Elfekszik a kereveten, a körmeit vizsgálgatja kritikusan, meg időnként Jaredet szúrja a szeme sarkából, és várja, hogy ő is feldolgozza az ötletet.

Jared gondolkodik. Egész gyorsan megy most neki.  
A Vad Postások amúgy egy hülyeség, de Joel imádja. Furcsa módon a suli nagyja is. Főleg ezért szereti Joel is, egyrészt persze, terápia neki szöveget írni meg énekelni őket, de ami fontosabb, hogy olyankor, amikor szöveget ír meg énekel, akkor az emberek hajlamosak elfelejteni, hogy egy Monday. Olyankor maga Joel is elfelejti néha, hogy egy Monday.  
A zene az ő drogja. És ugyanúgy szüksége van rá, ahogy Jarednek a sajátjára. Ki értené meg ezt jobban, mint a tényleges drogos?  
Úgyhogy Jared támogatja a bandát, a kezdetek óta. Tagja is amúgy, de az nem lényeg. Joel szebben énekel, mint ahogy ő trombitál meg rézfúvózik. Persze Joel mindenkinél szebben énekel.  
És pont emiatt nem elég neki az iskolai hírnév. Joel olyan rohadt becsvágyó, hogy az rémes, és a roxfortinál nyilvánvalóan nagyobb ismeretségre hajt. Mondjuk egy országos rádióéra, mint amilyen a Smith-család vezette Sárkánybűvölő. Jared pedig sóhajtva kénytelen tudomásul venni, hogy June meg fogja kapni a randevúját, csak hogy kicsikarhassa belőle Joel vágyálmainak a támogatását.  
\- Elmegyek a randira - ismeri be tehát. Joel örömteli rikoltása megriasztja a klubhelyiségben lébecoló embereket, de nem törődnek vele.

A család az első, ugyebár.

*****

Úgyhogy Jared végül mégis elmegy Roxmortsba. Az egész szürreális, ahogy ott sétál June mellett, igazgatja a szemüvegét, a copfja állandóan szétbomlik, és remegnek a kezei. Pedig tök tiszta, kivételesen. Egy spanglit el akart szívni, de addig vergődött azon, hogy mi hülyébb ötlet, betépve vagy nem betépve jönni, hogy végül hagyta a francba az egészet. Most már bánja, mert vállalhatatlanul meg van feszülve.  
June látja rajta, hogy halál ideges, de nem zavartatja magát. Mesél, Danielről, zenéről, utazásokról, családról. Jared hallgatja.  
Aztán leérnek a faluba, és June vajsört vesz, meg egy kisebb hadseregnek elég édességet a Mézesfalásban, és csak leülnek egy padra a központban falatozni.  
Jared lassan enged föl. Fogalma sincs, hogy kell például lányokkal flörtölni, Joel ezer meg egy jól ismert fiúzós szövegét meg nem akarja alkalmazni, érthető okokból. Úgyhogy jobbára csak hümmög, meg a vállát vonogatja, meg eszik. Az utóbbi a legmeglepőbb talán.  
\- Csak az ingyenkaja miatt jöttem - mondja végül, tele szájjal, csokibékával a kezében. June kuncog.  
\- Én meg a lehengerlő társaság miatt - incselkedik a lány -, meg hogy kiegyél a vagyonomból. Azt se tudtam, hogy te tudsz enni.  
\- Néha én se tudom - ismeri el Jared, és elvigyorodik végre ő is. Pedig néha tényleg nem tudja. 

A többi, ahogy mondani szokás, történelem.  
Jarednek is megered a nyelve lassacskán, és beszélgetnek. Órákon át, minden hülyeségről, ami csak az eszükbe jut. Jared egy ponton odáig merészkedik, hogy kiröhögi a lányt, amikor az megdöbbenve kénytelen rájönni, hogy a randipartnere amúgy titokban intelligens. Azt kevésbé szokták róla tudni, mint a szerfogyasztási szokásait, mert abban kevés pletykaalap van, hogy általában színjeles.   
Bejárják az egész falut, hülyegyerekek módjára randalíroznak Zonko Csodabazárában, fölmennek még a Szellemszálláshoz is. Jared addigra már kifulladva imbolyog megint, ahogy általában szokott, de most pont azért, mert nincs benne semmi. Fáradt. Könnyen fárad, ha csak kávézik, mert aludni úgy se sűrűn szokott.  
June nem teszi szóvá. Leülnek megint, vajsört bontanak. June rágyújt, megkínálja Jaredet is.  
\- Miért hívtál el? - kérdezi Jared hosszas hallgatás után. Nem biztos benne, hogy hallani akarja a választ, de muszáj tudnia. Egyszerűen nem tudja, nem meri elhinni, hogy June pont ővele akarna randizni. És tudnia kell, ha nem, még mielőtt akár csak megkockáztatná azt, hogy esetleg beleélje magát a dologba.  
\- Nagyobb kérdés, hogy te miért jöttél el? - kérdez vissza June válasz helyett. Jared viszont nem felel, hiába néz rá June várakozóan. Nem akar válaszolni, amíg nem tudja biztosan, hogy June mit szeretne tőle. Ezt June is sejtheti, mert tovább beszél. - Oké. Azért hívtalak el, hogy megmondjam, hogy szedd össze magad. Tök jó, amit csinálsz Daniellel, de semmi értelme, ha közben azt látja, hogy szét vagy esve. Úgy nem lehetsz példakép, ha csak dumálsz arról, hogy érdemes kitartani.  
Jared felröhög. Példakép, ő? Ez jó.  
De legalább kibújt a szög a zsákból. Őszintén meglepi, hogy egy pillanatnyi, gyorsan elnyomott csalódottság után ennek örülni tud. Hogy June-t végül mégsem személyesen ő érdekli. Így könnyebb lesz. Az, hogy ő mit akar, soha életében nem volt szempont.  
\- Azért jöttem el - mondja tehát, hogy válaszoljon June kérdésére és elintézze végre, amivel Joel megbízta, és túl legyen ezen az egész faszságon egyszer és mindenkorra -, hogy megkérjelek, Daniel segítéséért cserébe segíts nekünk befuttatni a bandát. Megvannak hozzá a lehetőségeid. Én meg nem dolgozok ingyen, még szép lányoknak se.

Az utolsó mondat persze hülyeség, erre rögtön rájön, ahogy kimondja, de már nem tudja visszaszívni. Úgyhogy csak néz a lányra idegesen, és vár. June elmosolyodik, megvonja a vállát.  
\- Megbeszélhetjük a dolgot.  
Jared csak egy röpke pillanatra hökken meg a beleegyezéstől. Nem erre számított. Mint ahogy arra sem, hogy a lányt végül mégiscsak érdekli ő is személyesen, valamennyire legalábbis, mert az alku részévé akarja tenni csökönyös kitartással, hogy Jared kezdjen valamit a szerhasználati szokásaival. Jared ellenkezne, de June köti az ebet a karóhoz, és ha azon múlik Joel és a banda sikere, hogy June felügyeletére bízza az önpusztítása mértékét, hát legyen.

A világ leghülyébb ötlete beleegyezni a dologba, tudja jól, mert nincs az az Isten, hogy ő az elkövetkező hónapokat kibírja bármiféle segédlet nélkül. Két kviddicsmeccs vár még a Hollóhátra, a két legerősebb csapat ellen ráadásul, lassan elkezdődik a szokott tavaszi hajtás a vizsgákra is, ami neki a sajátjai mellett Marley és Joel RBF-jét is jelenti, mert nyilván ő fogja mindkettejüket fölkészíteni, és ha June leügyezi a szüleivel, hogy mutassák be a Postásokat a Sárkánybűvölőben, akkor még a bandával is össze kell kaparniuk egy albumnyi értékelhető anyagot, ami szintén nem lesz sétagalopp. Jared még elképzelni se tudja, hogy ő mindezt még egy elvonással súlyosbítva csinálja végig. Így aztán plusz feladatként valójában az szakad a nyakába ezzel az üzlettel, hogy ezentúl még June átverésére is ügyelnie kell majd.  
Jó a tettetésben amúgy, legtöbbször látszik rajta ennyire látványosan, hogy egy utolsó senkiházi drogos. Persze, általában nem is kokózik ilyen mértékben. Azt hosszú távon nehéz is leplezni, többek között ezért is volt hülye választás még év elején. De kellett. Most meg a következményekkel kell szembenéznie. Valahogy. Abban nem olyan jó, de terve már akad. Ha megint rááll a rotálásra, a kokó mellett más cuccok váltogatására is, hát ráfoghatja a változatos állapotait az elvonásra, és megtévesztheti June-t, amíg az teljesíti az alku rá eső részét. Jared nem akarná ugyan átverni ezt a szerencsétlen maflát, aki ennyire kényszeresen bele akar avatkozni az ő szétesett életébe, de nem lát más kiutat. Jared már régóta nem lát más kiutat, mint a drog, és nagyon kevés ember van az életében, akinek lehetne bármi beleszólása a menekülési módszereibe.   
June nem tartozik ezek közé az emberek közé, úgy véli. June nem így véli, ami idegesíti Jaredet. Az is, hogy June úgy néz rá, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy Jared mennyire tervezi betartani a játékszabályokat, az meg aztán főleg idegesíti, hogy emiatt szégyenkezik, hogy June pár találkozás után elérte a szép kék szemeivel, a kifejező szemöldökeivel meg a rosszalló nevetésével, hogy még az átlagnál is szarabb alaknak érezze magát, amiért át akarja baszni.

A legjobban viszont az idegesíti, hogy mindezek ellenére se tud igazán haragudni a lányra, bármennyire is szeretne.

******

A következő hetek káoszában egyre gyorsabban telnek a napok Jared számára. June újabban mindenhol ott van valahogy, akárhova is megy, és árgus szemekkel lesi minden mozdulatát, úgyhogy visszavesz a kokózásból, előszed viszont helyette minden mást, amivel úgy-ahogy szinten tarthatja magát. Dongó, Főnix, Kalóz, Nyuszi, meg ezer egyéb ostoba fedőnevű ruszki szar, tabletták, bogyók és bájitalok, amiktől a világ színpompás nyüzsgéssé változik, a fáradtság leküzdhető akadállyá, a gondok elefántból bolhává.  
Persze minden egyes újabb nappal egyre jobban érzi, hogy baj lesz, hogy ezt nem fogja tudni sokáig így csinálni, de nincs jobb ötlete. Napi átlag háromszor megbánja, hogy ennyi RAVASZ-tárgyat vett fel, ötször, hogy beleegyezett June nyamvadt alkujába, és hétszer, hogy egyáltalán él még. Bár ez utóbbit már csak arra fogná amúgy, hogy effektíve még megdögleni sincs ideje.  
Az olyan napok, amiket egyáltalán azzal indít, hogy fölkel, már eleve ritkaságszámba mennek, mert sokszor le se fekszik aludni. Bögre kávékkal jár tanóráról tanórára, délutánonként az ötödéveseket korrepetálja úgy testületileg a tanulószobán, aztán kiköpi a tüdejét a csapattal üvöltve a kviddicspályán, fölrobog a zeneterembe próbálni meg demót fölvenni a Postásokkal, mert June becsületes griffendélesként tartotta magát az alkuhoz, és elintézte a szüleivel, hogy leadják az anyagot, ha összekaparják végre, és jobb esetben hajnalra a házijaival is végez. Ha June nem járna utána palack vizekkel, kétnaponta kiszáradna, ha June nem törne be délutánonként valahogy a klubhelyiségükbe szendvicsekkel meg egyéb hordozható kajákkal, még napi egyszer se enne, ha June nem osonna utána a férfivécébe szemrebbenés nélkül és csapna a kezére, amikor új tablettát guberál elő a zsebeiből, már rég túlpörgött volna.  
June kívülről tudja az órarendjét, a napjai időbeosztását percre pontosan, és Jared nem érti, hogy egyáltalán hogy képes ezt csinálni, még a saját élete mellett, azt meg végképp nem, hogy mi a faszért csinálja egyáltalán. A lányról durcás közönnyel lepereg, ha Jared berzenkedik az anyáskodás miatt rosszabb pillanataiban, és pimaszul mosolyogva hárítja a zavart hálálkodását, amikor Jared éppen nem hisztis és kiadja az esze meg a szíve, hogy megköszönje a gondoskodást.

Viszont Jared egyre hisztisebb úgy általában, és ezen az se segít igazán, hogy február végén húsz ponttal, mindösszesen húsz tetves ponttal kikapnak a Mardekártól. Ezzel nem csak az a baj, hogy veszíteni, főleg ilyen kicsivel, szar érzés, hanem hogy még nincs veszve a kviddicskupa reménye, még nincs veszve semmi, de rohadtul bele kell húzniuk.  
És belehúznak, Jared hétre emeli a heti edzések számát, amiért minden csapattag aktívan gyűlöli amúgy, de csak röhög rajtuk, meg üdvözli őket a klubban.  
Az az egy szerencséje, hogy Daniel lelkivilágát időközben sikerült némileg rendbe tennie, mert ha még mindig foglalkoznia kéne a sráccal, hát valószínűleg rövid úton halálra hajszolná magát. De Dan már rendben van, erről meggyőződött ő is, meg June is rendszeresen biztosítja róla hálálkodva. Az ezen nyert szabadidejét a bandára szánja, és a kviddicspálya-zeneterem-tanulószoba szentháromságban cirkulál minden hétköznap délután és hétvégén, a hajnal pedig sokszor a klubhelyiségben találja egy újabb tetves házidolgozat pergamenje felett görnyedve, és nem érti, hogy June mit van meglepődve meg felháborodva, amikor újra szipogni meg orrvérezni kezd.  
Igazán nem tehet róla, hogy June nincs ott mágiatörin, mert nem vette föl RAVASZ-szinten a tárgyat, és Binns meg akkora balfasz, hogy nem tűnik föl neki, hogy Jared a leghátsó sorban, a pad alá görnyedve, a Mágiatörténetről haladóknak második kötetére gyártott csíkok felszívásával kezdi az óráját.   
Nem tehet arról sem, hogy nem megy máshogy.

A szomorú igazság pedig az, hogy még így sem megy. Jared nem tudja, hogy mikor fog kidőlni, mikor fog beütni a végkimerülés, de érzi, egyre jobban érzi a közeledtét minden egyes nap.  
June is érzi, mert nem hülye továbbra sem, és az eleinte még békés hangvételű találkozásaik egyre gyakrabban fordulnak veszekedésbe.  
Ez persze remek táptalaja a pletykáknak, amik egy ideje már amúgy is felütötték a fejüket az iskolában velük kapcsolatban. Jared általános idegbaján abszolút nem segít, hogy tolakodó seggfejeknek kell magyarázkodnia az amúgy nem létező magánéletéről, meg módszeresen tagadnia kell, hogy a puszta érdekből kialakított üzleti kapcsolaton kívül bármi lenne közte és June közt, és egyáltalán nincsenek együtt semmilyen formátumban.  
Merthogy ezt dumálják róluk újabban, vagyis ez a legszolidabb változata annak, amit dumálnak róluk. Jared hall olyanokat is, amitől a füle kettéáll, és amiért csípőből pálcát ránt és figyelmeztető átkot szór, mert azt éppen leszarja, hogy őt mekkora züllött szarházinak nézik, de aki azt meri mondani erre a mafla, de jószándékú griffendéles lányra, hogy drogos ő is, és pénz híján természetben fizet Jarednek az áruért, az rövid úton elmehet a kurva anyjába.  
June viszont vele ellentétben nem tagad, a bolond, csak kacag a pletykákon, felvetett fejjel, lenézően, mint egy királylány, és kacag Jareden is, amikor ezredjére is elmondja, hogy hagyják abba ezt az egészet, hogy ne koslasson utána ennyire, mert a jó hírneve fogja bánni, ha beleavatkozik az életébe.  
June fittyet hány a jó hírnevére.  
Jared minden aggályára is a helyzettel kapcsolatban.

Jaredre nem.

*****

Egyre többet veszekednek. Jared aggódik June helyett is a gonosz pletykák miatt, és June aggódik Jared helyett is a fiú egyre romló egészségi állapota miatt. Egyikük se tud a másikkal zöld ágra vergődni, Jared túl büszke ahhoz, hogy engedjen az igazából, June meg túl makacs. Nem jó párosítás, gondolja Jared minden egyes összezörrenés után.   
\- Tök hülye vagy - mondja neki June minden egyes összezörrenés után. Jared magában kénytelen egyetérteni vele.  
A kérdés ezen a ponton már igazából csak az, hogy vajon ki fogja előbb megunni ezt az idióta huzavonát. Jared a maga részéről rohadtul unja. Mondjuk már az egész életét rohadtul unja, a RAVASZ-szintű órákkal, a napi kviddicsedzésekkel, az éjszakába nyúló klimpírozásokkal a zeneteremben, unja az összemosódó napokat és unja ismételgetni a szar kifogásokat minden alkalommal, amikor June belekezd, hogy lassítson.  
\- Nem megy máshogy - mondja általában.  
\- Másoknak megy - feleli June, és Jared nem mond semmit. Jó lenne másnak lenni, nem Jared Mondaynek alkalmasint. Nem lehet.  
\- Ha véget ér a hajtás, visszaveszek - hazudja néha.  
\- Sose ér véget a hajtás - rázza a fejét June, és Jared nem mond semmit. Mert egyszer igenis véget fog érni a kurva hajtás, az már más kérdés, hogy esélyesen az életével együtt. Akkor meg már mindegy is lesz az egész.  
\- Nem értem, miről beszélsz - böki ki, mikor már kifogást gyártani sincs ereje.  
\- Baszd meg - vágja hozzá June a cigisdobozát, a neki hozott csokibékát, az öngyújtóját, a táskáját, ami éppen a keze ügyébe esik. Megismétli a mondatot, amikor Jared nem mond semmit, és durcásan csücsörít, meg morcosan összevonja azokat a szép íves szemöldökeit. Aztán minden átmenet nélkül vagy legyint és elrobog, vagy elneveti magát.

Jared nem bírja megfejteni a lányt, pedig igazán próbálja. De June egy rejtély, egy misztikum, aki bombaként robbant be az életébe mindenféle előjel nélkül januárban, és nem hajlandó távozni, vérig sértődni vagy feladni a küzdelmet.   
Jared mérhetetlenül tisztelné ezért, ha mondjuk kívülállóként látná a dolgot, ha nem érintené őt is, de mivel pont őt érinti, így jobbára csak megrémíti a helyzet alakulása. Megrémíti June kitartó ragaszkodása, és nemhogy másoknak, de még magának se meri bevallani, hogy amennyi időt újabban együtt töltenek, az alapján már akár azt is lehetne mondani, hogy egy barátság van születőben köztük.  
Amit fontos itt tudni, az ez: Jarednek nincsenek barátai. Voltak. Már nincsenek, és ez nem véletlen.  
Csak a családjának él, az ő érdekeiknek, és közben távolságtartásból és magányból épít vastag falakat maga köré. Tudatosan teszi mindezt. Nem akar még egyszer csalódást okozni vagy csalódni, nem akar még egyszer elveszíteni valakit, aki közel áll hozzá.  
Egyszer elég volt. Több, mint elég volt végigcsinálni azt a megaláztatást, ami jár egy barátság felbontásával.  
Vannak persze, akikkel azért jó viszonyt ápol. Jóban van a kviddicscsapatával, a szobatársai nagyjával, a Vad Postások többi tagjával meg a vonzataikkal, az öccsei barátaival. Ezek a társaságok sokszor át is fedik egymást.  
És ezekkel a társaságokkal eddig jól el is volt. Nem érezte kényszerének, hogy újítson maga mellé egy slampos, rém kócos és szeszélyes rinyalibát. Nem érti, hogy June miért érezte kényszerének, hogy újítson maga mellé egy cinikus, kiégett drogost.

Mások se értik. Marley és Jo nem értik, hogy mit veszekednek állandóan, mikor a közös feszültség-levezetésnek sokkal kellemesebb módjai is lennének szerintük, Frank Longbottom, a Smith-lányok örök gardedámja egyre sandábban méregeti Jaredet a szeme sarkából, ha véletlen összefutnak, a banda meg csak feszt könyörög neki, hogy ne marja el maga mellől a lányt, most, hogy célegyenesben vannak.  
Ugyanis célegyenesben vannak. Az utolsó simítások zajlanak a demófelvételük körül, aminek rajtuk kívül Flitwick professzor is nagyon örül amúgy, mert már kezdett herótja leni tőle, hogy a Vad Postások állandóan stoppolják a zenetermet a szakköre elől. Joel is örül, hogy ez a karrierje is felívelőben van, a banda is örül vele, és a kicsi, de lelkes rajongótábor is örül, hogy végre valami komolyabbat is alkotnak nekik.  
Jared is örül, mert van ez a naiv elképzelése, hogy ha megvan a rádiós bemutató, akkor tulajdonképpen le van tudva a megegyezés mindkét fél részéről, és June leakadhat róla egyszer és mindenkorra. Már most tudja, hogy ez az álom így nem fog valóra válni, de dédelgeti azért reménykedve.  
Más álmokat is dédelget, félve, szégyenkezve. Pedig nem alszik sokat mostanában, de ha igen, és nem rémálmodik éppenséggel valami random beszedett szar utóhatásaként, hát csilingelő kacajok kísérte kék szemek töltik ki az álmait. És nem mer belegondolni, hogy miért, nem akar belegondolni, hogy miért, és semmiképpen nem akarja pont June-t akarni.  
Van egy sejtése, hogy ezzel már elkésett.

Próbál minden másra koncentrálni, és bármennyire is vészesen közeleg egy esetleges összeomlás az év eleje óta űzött pörgés miatt, hálás azért, hogy van is mire koncentrálnia.  
Március közepén a Hugrabug mindenki meglepetésére elveri a Griffendélt, és ezzel a Hollóhát esélyei egy kicsit javulnak a kviddicsbajnokság megnyerésére.  
Jaredet nem izgatja ugyan a dolog, de a csapatot igen, és ő a kapitány, tartozik nekik annyival, hogy megtesz mindent a diadalért, ha már rá testálták ezt a feladatot. Ezt a döntést nem érti mondjuk azóta sem, a privát véleménye szerint lett volna nála alkalmasabb, és, mondjuk ki, kevésbé szétesett csapattag is a posztra. De már megszokta, hogy mások döntései határozzák meg az életét, és jó szokása szerint igyekszik becsülettel helytállni.

June szőke, farmergatyás-pulcsis árnyékként oson a nyomában. Eteti, itatja, baszogatja mindennel, bagolypostázza a kész demót a szüleinek, zsepit szorít Jared vérző orrához a kviddicsöltözőben, az ablakpárkányra ülteti a folyosón, ha már járni sem bír, beint a pofázóknak, ha összesúgnak a hátuk mögött, és egy pillanatra sem rendül meg a hitében, hogy van remény, hogy Jared egyszer majd hallgatni fog rá, és leáll, és visszavesz az iramból, még mielőtt kicsinálná magát.  
Jared próbálja letörni a reményeit, de a lány nem hisz neki.

Aztán eljön a nap, amitől már mindketten tartottak egy ideje, és az élet töri le June reményeit, egy alaposan odabaszó, de nem épp meglepő húzással.

*****

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_   
_Right in front of me_   
_Talk some sense to me_

[Amber Run - I Found](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA)

*****


	4. Szimbiózis II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy vannak sorstársak, és vannak, akik látják a sosemvolt szárnyak csonkjait egy színjeles tanulóként is bukott angyalon. Akik azt mondják, hogy a szerelem vak, tévednek. A szerelem mindent lát, és pont az a csodája, hogy még így is fel tudja ütni a fejét a legvalószínűtlenebb helyeken is. Jared Monday életébe egy kócos, szőke, rendíthetetlen hitű boszorkány képében robban be, és ez a kisregény négy felvonásban fogja elmesélni azt az ámokfutást, amiből megpróbálja megmenteni a fiút. A siker viszont nem csak rajta múlik.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[The Killers - Sam's Town ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jy84bafnOZY)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/content warnings: fiatalkorú drogfogyasztás végig téma a fejezetben, kokain és mások is. Epilepsziás roham detailed leírása, like, felvezetve, részletezve, utóhatásokkal, mindennel, the whole package. Két konkrét és több említett orrvérzés, egy near miss túladagolás, célzások étkezési zavarra, halálvágyra és lightban nem specifikált gyerekkori traumákra továbbra is. Tinédzser-prostitúcióra tett említések, értelmi fogyatékos és testi fogyatékos karakterek illetve bullying szintén említés-szinten.

**4\. Szimbiózis II.**

*****

_Nobody ever had a dream round here_   
_But I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me_   
_Nobody ever pulls the seams round here_   
_But I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me_

_I've got this energy beneath my feet_   
_Like something underground's gonna come up and carry me_   
_I've got this sentimental heart that beats_   
_But I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me now_

[The Killers - Sam's Town](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jy84bafnOZY)

*****

Tettetés ide, rejtegetés oda, március végére Jared eljut oda, hogy már csak a hülye nem látja rajta, hogy a szétesés határán van. Ő tudja a legjobban, persze, érzi minden megszédülésnél és szúró lélegzetvételnél, minden orrvérzésnél és fülzúgásnál, hogy közeleg az a pont, ahol a szervezete azt fogja mondani, hogy kész, ennyi, végeztem. Pedig már nem lenne sok hátra, két nyavalyás hónapot kellene még kihúznia valahogy, de egyre esélytelenebbnek tűnik, hogy ez sikerüljön.   
Némi fellélegezésre ad esélyt az örök rohanásban az, hogy a Vad Postások bemutatkozó felvételének a sorsa immáron nem az ő kezükben van. Megtettek érte mindent, amit lehetett, tán még többet is, most már csak ki kell várniuk, hogy June szülei elrendezzék a maguk részét az üggyel kapcsolatban. Ha megvannak, June majd rikolt, hogy mikor füleljék a Sárkánybűvölőt a számukra unalomig ismételt dallamok után kagylózva.  
Jared, bár ezért rettenetesen szégyelli magát, épp le se szarja a bandát. Kis híján beledöglött a felvételek elkészítésébe, meg speciel még mindig döglődik így is, hogy ezzel már nem kell vacakolnia.

Vacakol helyette a kviddicscsapattal, az elmúlt hetek hajtásában összehalmozott tanulnivaló-lemaradással, az ötödévesek korrepetálásával, a beinduló vizsgaidőszak miatt egyre gyarapodó kuncsaftokkal és rendelésekkel, Marley nemlétező és ennek ellenére igencsak viharos szerelmi életével, Jaxon és Rian gyakori balhéival meg a Jesse csalós játékainak áldozatul esettek engesztelésével, Joel színjátszós karrierjének a forszírozásával, az egész családról kerengő összes pletyka kordában tartásával, és persze June múlni nem akaró mániájával, hogy az ő kisiklott életét egyenesbe hozza.  
Mert ahogy azt sejtette már régóta, a lánynak abszolúte nem akaródzik megszűnnie, dacára annak, hogy az alkujuk elvileg mindkét fél részéről teljesítve lett. Daniel sose volt még ilyen jó állapotban a baleset óta, mint most, lehet, hogy jövőre elmerészkedik még a párbajszakkörbe is a szintén alkalmi tag Aprillel, gyakorolni a balkezes varázslást. A világ, de legalábbis a brit varázslótársadalom rádióhallgató része pedig hamarosan megismerheti azt az őrültséget, amit a suli pár zeneileg legalább közepesen képzett tagja művel össze Vad Postások címen már egy ideje.  
June mégsem hagyja békén Jaredet.  
\- Miért nem hagysz békén? - kérdezi Jared néha, türelmetlenebb pillanataiban. Újabban akad sok.  
\- Mert - ölti rá a nyelvét June.  
Ez a jobbik verzió.  
A rosszabbiknak általában kiabálás a vége.

Jared azt nem érti a leginkább, hogy mit akar June ezzel az egésszel elérni. Az eladásokba, a lebonyolított üzletekbe például nem szól bele sosem, bár esélyesen már ő is tisztában van a vevőkör nagy részével. Tud Flintről, Vance-ről, Saintékről, Jeongról és a többiekről, az állandó és az egyszeri vásárlók garmadájáról. Jared már rég nem próbál titkolózni előtte, főleg, hogy sokszor együtt sétálnak föl a bagolyházba föladni a Monday-szülőknek címzett vaskos borítékokat, benne egy szolid helyzetjelentéssel és sok-sok csilingelő galleonnal, sarlóval és knúttal, a pénzzel, amit Jared keres a megváltásra vágyó törött embereken, amit Joel keres hétvégente a Shafiq-kúrián bálozva vagy a Sánta Kentaurban meg a varázslónegyedben andalogva Kuporral, és amit nagyrészt hazaadnak mindketten becsülettel, bármilyen becstelenül is szerezték. Amit az ikrek összeharácsolnak a machinálásaikkal, az még egyelőre nem képezi a leadott bevételek részét, náluk marad zsebpénzül. Így is jócskán megugrott a leszállított összegeik átlaga, mióta Joel is hozzáteszi a magáét az eddig tisztán Jaredre hárult feladathoz.   
De ez mind nem izgatja June-t. Nem feszeng azon, hogy mások életét hogy teszi tönkre Jared, csak azon, hogy a sajátját hogy teszi tönkre.  
Igen aktívan teszi tönkre éppen, dacára June minden igyekezetének.

A fordulópont aztán, egészen hihetetlenül ironikus módon, április elsején következik be. Jaredben ez csak jóval később tudatosul ugyan, de végül is miért legyen meglepődve rajta, hogy egy ekkora kötöznivaló bolondot, mint ő, pont április elsején éri utol a végzete?  
 _A szerelem bolondok játékszere_ , dalolja néha Joel a kereveten fekve Marley ölében, _félek, hogy fáj, mégis játszom vele_. Saját dal ez is, hamarosan fölcsendül a Sárkánybűvölőben, ha lehet hinni June riasztásának, hogy nemsokára bemutatásra kerül a Vad Postások repertoárja.  
Jared közben az életével játszik. Félni fél, még ha nem is mutatja. Fáj is.   
June viszont van annyira nagyon bolond, hogy nem fél egyáltalán. Jaredtől se, meg a szerelem fájdalmától se. 

És Jared ennek a bátorságnak köszönheti azt a sokat játszott és kevesebbet féltett életét.

*****

Még márciusban összevesznek, mármint Jared és June. Durvábban, mint eddig bármikor, elég durván ahhoz, hogy June megsértődjön, de legalábbis komolyan vegye a helyzetet. Hozzá kell tenni azt is, hogy nem ő kezdte a sértődést, mint általában, hanem Jared, viszont ő kezdte a veszekedést, pedig azt meg általában Jared szokta.   
Jared a kviddicsöltözőben ül még sötétedés után is, mert most éppen nincs már semmi korrepetálás vagy egyéb szar a láthatáron neki, szóval csak remegő kézzel szorít az orrára egy rég átvérzett zsepit, és próbál az eszméletén maradni, mikor June szokás szerint berobban az ajtón és rendezkedni kezd.  
Jared megfáradtan tűri az anyáskodást, az viszont szép lassan kihozza a béketűréséből, hogy June mindeközben feszt hőbörög.  
\- Azt nem tudom - dohog a lány -, hogy mi a faszért nem bírsz rám hallgatni, így kurvára meg fogsz dögleni!  
\- Én meg azt nem tudom - vág vissza Jared -, hogy mi a faszért hiszed azt, hogy bármi közöd lenne hozzá.   
\- Még kérdezed? - horkant föl June. Mikor Jared nem válaszol, csak dühösen legyint, tovább magyaráz. - Amúgy is, nem tök mindegy? Valakinek csak kell, hogy köze legyen hozzá. Hagyd, hogy én legyek!  
\- Rohadtul nem értelek, meséld már el, hogy miért szeretnéd ezt úgy mégis? - berzenkedik Jared makacsul. June-t végképp kihozza a sodrából az ellenkezése, dühösen csattan föl.  
\- Mert aggódom érted, te hülye!

A mérges, határozott arckifejezés, ami a mondatot kísérte az arcán, lassan értetlenkedő rémületbe vált át aztán. Persze nem tudhatja, hogy ezzel mennyire betalált, nem tudhatja, hogy mi rosszat mondott, amiért Jared úgy néz rá, ahogy, de észreveszi elég hamar, hogy valami rosszat mondott. Nagyon rosszat.   
Nem tudhatja, hogy Jared már hallotta egyszer így ezt a mondatot, régen, még évekkel ezelőtt. June szokott hülyézése nélkül ugyan, de ugyanilyen halálosan komoly hangsúllyal, odavágva, súlyos végérvényességgel. A veszekedésben, ami a mondat elhangzását követte, Jared elveszítette az élete első, egyetlen és utolsó igaz barátját. Arról speciel tud June is. Hogyne tudna, az egész suli tudta már egy órával később és pofáznak róla azóta is, mert a zsúfolásig tömött klubhelyiség szeme láttára sikerült a dolgot intézniük. De a kerengő pletykákban meg a kívülálló emberek emlékezetében az olyan részletek már elvesznek, mint ez a régi ismerős mondat.   
A legnagyobb vicc az egészben azonban az, hogy ez a barát, akit Jared még harmadikban a saját idiótasága miatt elvesztett, ez a barát most June és a nővérei barátja. Meg a tanárok kedvence, az alsóbb évesek példaképe, az aurorképzés leendő üdvöskéje, a kviddicscsapat sztárkapitánya és minden bizonnyal a jövő év iskolaelsője. Az ártatlan, a jótét lélek, aki nem bírta végignézni, ahogy a tizenhárom éves és tökhülye és makacs és felelőtlen Jared Monday kikészíti magát. Frank kibaszott Longbottom, aki már nem Jared barátja, és elég világosan az értésére is adta akkor, az utolsó veszekedésükkor, hogy soha többé nem is lesz az. És ehhez tartja magát azóta is becsülettel, ahhoz van elég gerince a rohadt szarházinak, meg van elég ideje arra, még abban az ámokfutásban is, amit mostanában rendez az ötödéves Alice Macmillan után koslatva, hogy Jaredet méregesse lenézően, ha véletlen June társaságában találja.  
Jared mondjuk már rég beletörődött a dologba, és nagyon sokat dolgozott azon, hogy elfelejtse ezt az incidenst, hogy elfelejtsen mindent, amit Frank jelentett neki. A gondtalan gyerekkort, ami még a barátságuk kezdetén kijutott neki, és ami végérvényesen véget ért, ahogy Frank távozott az életéből és átengedte őt a démonainak, hogy kezdjenek vele, amit akarnak.  
Az, hogy most pont June idézi föl benne az egész szarságot, az a June Smith, aki a nővéreivel együtt átvette a helyét Frank oldalán, mérhetetlenül dühíti, elkeseríti, felzaklatja.   
Ezt láthatja az arcán June is, vagy valami hasonlót legalábbis.

\- Menj el - suttogja Jared. Utálja, hogy megbicsaklik közben a hangja. - Csak... menj el. Menj, és hagyjál békén, és ne aggódj értem.  
June nem megy el. Csak áll meredten és néz rá, a szeme gyanúsan csillog.  
\- Miért vállaltad egyáltalán, hogy segítsek? - kérdezi végül, hosszas hallgatás után. - Miért vállaltad, ha amúgy nem akarod hagyni, hogy segítsek? Miért mentél bele egyáltalán az egészbe akkor? Vagy menjünk még visszább, mert amit a legkevésbé értek, baszki, az az, és ezt mondd meg nekem először, hogy miért vállaltad, hogy segítesz Dannynek, ha közben azt meg nem akarod hagyni, hogy mondjuk neked is segítsen valaki?!  
\- Joel meg a kurva Postások miatt vállaltam az egészet, tudod nagyon jól - sóhajt föl Jared. Halálosan fáradtnak érzi magát.  
June zaklatottan nevet.  
\- Jared, már ne is haragudj, de vagy két héttel később közölted, hogy ezt szeretnéd cserébe, rohadtul nem ezért vállaltad. Nem ezért.  
Jared kussol. Igaza van a lánynak, és ezt tudják jól mindketten. Ez a legidegesítőbb az egészben, hogy June is tudja, hogy pusztán kibaszott nagylelkűségből vállalta el Dan rendberakását, hogy később jutott oda, hogy kért is volna valamit érte, és még akkor sem magának, nem, megint valaki más érdekét helyezte a sajátja elé, mint mindig. Mint mindig.  
\- Mit akarsz, mit mondjak erre? - vonja meg a vállát Jared. Nincs ereje már tovább hazudni, mentegetőzni, magyarázkodni. Semmihez nincs már ereje. - Mi a szart akarsz tőlem, June?  
\- Tudod te azt.  
\- Nem fog menni. Nem.

\- Nem? - mosolyodik el June lassan. Végtelenül szomorú a mosolya, és még mindig nem megy el, sőt, közelebb jön. Jaredhez sétál, leguggol elé. Mint két apró, fehér madár, úgy rebbennek előre a kezei, ahogy a tenyerébe fogja a fiú arcát. - Nem?  
\- Nem - leheli Jared alig mozduló ajkakkal. Megrémíti a helyzet intimitása és a tudat, hogy választás elé van állítva. Hogy megint csalódást kell okoznia, megint elveszít valakit a saját baromsága miatt. Mert el fogja veszíteni a lányt, ebben egészen biztos, June arca, hangsúlya, az a kedves és szomorú és beletörődő mosolya mind-mind erre utalnak: most utoljára könyörög, vagy soha többet.   
\- Ha én kérem, akkor sem? - faggatja June tovább szelíden.  
\- Nem - suttog Jared. Szorosan lehunyja a szemeit, hogy ne kelljen látnia June csalódottságát, de az arcát égeti a lány rajta pihenő két keze. - Sajnálom.  
\- Akkor ne kérjem többet?  
\- Ne.  
\- Hát jó - állapítja meg June. A hangja lágy, elfogadó, és Jared úgy gyűlöli magát, mint még soha. Nem meri kinyitni a szemeit, nem mer még csak levegőt venni se. Még érzi, ahogy June végigsimít az arcán a hüvelykujjával, mielőtt elhúzódna tőle, aztán már csak az ordító ürességet érzi a lelkében, meg az arcán a perzselően hideg nyomát a lány kezeinek. - Akkor nem kérem többet.   
A halkan surranó léptek és a zárnyelv kattanása még sokáig visszhangoznak a fülében. 

Aznap este végül az öltözőben alszik. Sőt, másnap reggel igazából azt is megfontolja, hogy ott marad és kihagyja a napot, de végül mégiscsak elindul a dolgára.  
Ezt nem a rettentő lelki erejének a számlájára kell írni, simán a rutin meg az évek tehetnek róla, meg a csalhatatlan szakértelme, amivel kiválasztja azokat a zsebeit, amiknek a tartalmától nem érez, nem gondolkodik és nem fárad, csak teszi a dolgát, ahogy tette mindig is, mielőtt June fenekestül felforgatta volna az életét, mint valami szőke, slampos és undok hurrikán.

Abba nem mer belegondolni, hogy vajon tisztában van-e azzal a nyavalyás, hogy mekkora pusztítást hagyott maga után. Nem mer még csak gondolni se erre a bolond lányra, aki most ugyanolyan makacssággal nem foglalkozik vele, mint amilyen makacssággal eddig foglalkozni akart vele. És főleg nem meri bevallani magának, hogy mennyire hiányzik neki a csipkelődése, a gondoskodása, a notórius hülyézése, a közös cigizések. Még a veszekedéseik is hiányoznak, a fenébe is.  
De June nem csipkelődik, nem gondoskodik, nem veszekedik vele többé. Jared pedig pár nap alatt kénytelen rádöbbenni, hogy nélküle már rég összeomlott volna, és így, hogy már nincs, össze is fog omlani, mert az eddigi tempója semmi volt ahhoz képest, amit most diktál. Most nem csak pörögni akar, hanem felejteni is, nem ritka, hogy duplázza vagy akár triplázza a tablettákat, bájitalokat, porokat, és csak imádkozni tud, hogy a tanárok a közelgő vizsgaidőszak általános tüneteinek tudják be a kézremegését és a holdkórosságát, a sötét karikákat a szeme alatt meg a szipogását. A feje fáj, az orra vagy folyik vagy vérzik és zúg-sípol a füle, a vérnyomása közben az egekben van, és látványosan fogy, pedig eddig se volt éppenséggel túlsúlyos. Sőt.  
És mindenki tudja, hogy gáz van. Jared látja az öccsei és a barátaik tekintetében az aggódást, de szólni senki nem mer, mert mindenki sejti azt is, még ha nem is voltak ott aznap este a kviddicsöltözőben, hogy June miért nem sündörög újabban körülötte, hogy mi vethetett véget annak a rejtélyes kapcsolatnak, ami kettejük között volt. És senki nem meri megkockáztatni, hogy a rangidős Monday és vele az egész családja rossz oldalára kerüljön, mint a lány.  
Jared szeretne ezért hálás lenni, és szeretné elnyomni azt a suttogó hangot a fejében, ami azt mantrázza, hogy _ne bámuljatok tétlenül, tehetetlenül, hanem csináljatok valamit, hülyék, mert ennek rossz vége lesz._  
Szerencsére tudja, mivel kell elnyomni az efféle suttogásokat.  
Szerencsétlenségére, ezzel is csak egyre közelebb hozza azt a rossz véget.

Szerencséjére, June sokkal számítóbb, sokkal szerelmesebb, és sokkal veszélyesebben kitartó, mint ahogy azt eredetileg hitte róla.

*****

Már rég nem figyeli a naptárat amúgy. Az április elsejei általános felbolydulást a jó időjárás meg a felfokozott tavaszi érzelmek számlájára írja, és nem foglalkozik vele, már csak azért sem, mert az egész napot szenvedéssel tölti leginkább.  
Bemegy ugyan órákra, de már nem fogja föl, hogy miről beszélnek a tanárok. Tompán zsong a világ, a szavak értelme nem jut el az agyáig, csak hallja a hangokat, úgy, mintha egy üvegbúra alatt vagy mély vízben lenne.  
Remeg a keze, szúr a szíve és cseng a füle, először csak halkan, szinte észrevétlenül, aztán egyre hangosabban és zavaróbban.   
Hogy mikor evett utoljára, ne firtassuk. A reggel lehajtott kávé meg a második óra után hozzáküldött élénkítő bájital keserűsége keveredik a szájában valami fémes ízzel, ami esélyesen a cserepesre repedt ajkáról vagy az ínyéből szivárgó vérből származik, és amitől émelyeg egész nap, de annyira, hogy a délutáni emelt bűbájtan közepéről ki kell kéredzkednie. Összefolyó motyogással szabadkozik, és Flitwick aggódva méregeti, de végül elengedi azzal a feltétellel, hogy lemegy a gyengélkedőre.  
Nem megy le a gyengélkedőre. Egyrészt, mert mi a francnak, másrészt nem biztos benne, hogy el tudná vonszolni magát odáig.  
Az ötödikre próbál meg fölmászni, naivan reménykedve abban, hogy ha eljut a hálóteremig és bedől az ágyába kialudni magát, talán rendbe jöhet holnapra.  
Félútig jut, vagy kicsivel tovább talán, mindenesetre az ötödiken le kell rogynia egy ablakpárkányra, mert a lábai kiszaladnak alóla, a feje elviselhetetlenül fáj, és úgy érzi, a világ minden pillanatban a darabjaira eshet körülötte.  
Van erre is megoldás a zsebei mélyén, persze. A csodaszer az, a Dongó, a Zsebpiszok köz leghírhedtebb üzérének az egyik ruszki csodaszere, amiből nem ad akárkinek és nem akármilyen pénzekért, és amit nem érdekel kimerültség, fájdalom és fáradtság, ami mindent legyőző löketet ad. Ami az utolsó mentsvára lehet talán.

June az utolsó mentsvára végül. A nesztelenül suhanó lépteit amúgy sem szokta meghallani, de most meg végképp nem hall semmit az istentelen fülzúgásától, úgyhogy csak akkor eszmél rá a lány jelenlétére, amikor June lekapja a tenyeréről a percek óta vacillálva bámult fekete-sárga bogyót, és nemes egyszerűséggel a háta mögé hajítja, aztán elé huppan törökülésben.  
\- Hogy te mekkora egy seggfej vagy - közli Jareddel. Jarednek beletelik pár pillanatba, mire feldolgozza nagyjából, hogy mi történt, de felháborodni nincs se ereje, se ideje tulajdonképpen, mert June tovább beszél. - Akkora egy hihetetlen seggfej vagy, hogy megérdemelnéd, hogy visszahozzam azt a szart, és lenyomjam a torkodon, és végignézzem, ahogy megdöglesz.  
\- Kösz - dörmögi Jared elfintorodva. Igaza van a lánynak, és nem mondja ki, hogy legszívesebben ő is az általa javasolt opciót választaná.  
\- Tudod, mi a te bajod? - kérdezi June hetykén, de nem várja meg a feleletet. - Mert én tudom, baszd meg, tudom, hogy mi a te legnagyobb bajod.  
\- Na mi? - kérdez vissza Jared, elértve a lány kihívó tekintetét, bár nem érdekli a válasz. Vagy talán csak fél tőle.  
\- Az a te kurva nagy bajod, hogy normális vagy - vágja ki June.

De bármennyire is elégedett ezzel a megállapítással, Jared nem bírja megfejteni az értelmét. Pislog pár másodpercig meghökkenten, de June nem fejti ki bővebben a dolgot csakazértse, úgyhogy kénytelen rákérdezni végtelen udvariassággal.  
\- Mi?  
\- Mit mi? - mordul föl June. - Rém egyszerű. Az öcséid teljesen kettyósok. Az ikrektől rettegnek az alsóbb évfolyamok, Joel simán egy prosti, meg hát Jay is az, ami. Neked meg semmi bajod alapvetően. Te is olyan vagy, mint Jake, jól sikerültél, és rettegsz attól, hogy ugyanarra a sorsra jutsz, mint ő, hogy kiutálnak a családból, mert nem baszott ki veled úgy az élet, mint velük. És ezzel vállalsz sorsközösséget, te hülye állat, hogy ha már nem bírtál elbaszottnak születni, legalább elbaszod magad, csak hogy közéjük tartozhass.  
Jared, mint már nem először az ismeretségük folyamán, csak mered a lányra teljes és valószerűtlen döbbenetben. És nevetni lenne kedve, vagy sírni, vagy üvölteni, hogy _nem igaz, nem tudsz te semmit_ , de nem teszi egyiket sem, mert nem teheti. Mert June megfejtette őt, kivesézte, leelemezte és felboncolta, és rájött valamire, amit Jared még magának se mert soha bevallani. Csak így az arcába vágta, büszkén, felszegett fejjel, dühösen, és Jared csak bámul rá pislogás nélkül, elnyílt szájjal, szólásra képtelenül, lélegzetet sem véve szinte. A kezei olyan vadul remegnek közben, hogy June elunja a dolgot, és köréjük fonja a saját két apró tenyerét.  
\- De én megértem - szólal meg aztán újra, szelídebben. - Én ne érteném meg? Pont én? Ha tehetném, ha segítenék vele, itt és most levágnám a fél karomat Danielért. De az övé attól nem nőne vissza, érted? Kurvára nem lenne kisegítve attól, hogy én is hazavágom magam miatta. Ezt kellene végre felfognod neked is, te hülye, hogy az öcséiden nem azzal tudsz segíteni, ha hazavágod magad miattuk, hanem azzal, ha ott vagy nekik. De ha kicsinálod magad a picsába, nem leszel ott nekik, és akkor meg megbaszhatják az egészet, mert nélküled ők is kicsinálják magukat a picsába.

És megint az van, hogy Jared nem tud válaszolni. Nem tudja elmondani, amit érez, egy szóban nem meri, abban az egyben, ami a nyelve hegyére tolult egy pillanatra, ezer szóra meg nincs ideje.  
De miért érzi úgy, hogy nincs ideje?  
Úgy ver a szíve közben, hogy az már fáj. Ezen meg aztán nevetni akar, megint, mert mennyire sablonos már, de nem, ez most más.  
Ez most nagyon más, és ezért nincs ideje, és ezért veri ki a hideg veríték, és ezért sípol a füle, és ezért érzi megint azt a keserű, fémes ízt a szájában. Érzi mondjuk azt is, hogy megint eleredt a kurva orra vére, de azt már fel se venné, nem azzal van itt a gond.  
A gond ennél sokkal nagyobb.  
June is észreveszi, hogy nem csak a döbbenettől némult el, és rémülten pattan föl. Tehetetlenül csapkod a kezével, aztán Jared válla után kap, próbálja megakadályozni, hogy a padlóra boruljon.  
\- Mi a baj? - csipog ijedten.  
\- Fasz tudja - hörög Jared, az orrát törölgetve céltalanul. - Éppenséggel még szívroham is lehet. 

Nem az. Ami szerencsés, bár Jared eleve félig csak viccnek szánta a megjegyzést, de azért jó, hogy nem az.  
Kiderül elég hamar, hogy nem az, és az is, hogy akkor mi, és Jared egy pillanatra átkozza magát, hogy nem jött rá hamarabb, nem vette észre az intő jeleket, pedig Jay miatt elég jártas a témában. Elvileg. Sokat olvasott róla legalábbis. Mégsem jutott eszébe egész nap, hogy miért érzi úgy, mintha üvegfalon keresztül nézné az egész világot, miért zsibbad le az agya, percekre sokszor, miért esik nehezére felfogni bármiféle beszéd értelmét, miért remeg fázósan és izzad egyszerre, miért érzi egész nap a vas keserűségét a szájában.  
Nem jutott eszébe. Most meg már bőven késő, még egy elfúló nyögésre futja az idejéből, és aztán úgy teríti le élete első epilepsziás rohama, mintha tüzes korbáccsal vágnának végig rajta.  
A fogai összekoccannak, összecsikordulnak, a gerince ívbe feszül, a csontjai mintha izzó vassá változnának, és minden izma dühödten lángol, mintha az egész szervezete ádázul bosszút akarna állni rajta az elmúlt hónapok, évek összes megaláztatásáért, amit el kellett szenvednie az ő hülyesége miatt. A világ beszűkül körülötte, eltűnik June halálosan rémült arca, a folyosó kövei és minden, amit láthatna, értelmetlen masszává olvad össze a szeme előtt. Minden pillanat óráknak, napoknak tűnik, ahogy a saját teste börtönébe zárva szenved tehetetlenül, és a kurva életbe, hát hogy bírja ki ezt Jay a rosszabb időkben naponta többször is, és hogy képes percekkel később már anyához bújva ülni, és könnyektől maszatos arccal ugyan, de mosolyogni, mikor ez egy élő rémálom?

És sosem lesz vége, úgy érzi, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik legalábbis, mire csillapodik a tagjaiban a szikrázó feszültség, mire a kényszerű merevséget súlyos, ólmos zsibbadás váltja.  
Most cseng csak igazán a füle. Lassan, reszketegen próbál mély lélegzeteket venni, mikor végre engedi a teste, bár közben úgy érzi, a bordái mindjárt elrepednek sorba. A görcs múltával forogni kezd vele a világ, a száját elöntő forró fájdalomból ítélve elharapta a nyelvét is útközben, meg nyilván össze is pisálta magát, de nem baj, vége van, vége van, végre vége van.  
Lassan kezd eljutni a tudatáig a külvilág, a folyosó padlójának a hidege és az átizzadt ruhái nyirkossága, matató kezek a mellkasán, June hisztérikus hadarása, és miért van még itt ez a bolond?  
\- ... micsináljak, Jared, micsináljak, hogy segítsek, mondj már valamit, bassza meg, Jared, hallasz?  
Nem kérdezi meg, hogy jól van-e. Legalább.  
\- Fürdő - krákogja Jared. A vértől sűrű, keserű nyál a szájában felkavarja a gyomrát, de csodával határos módon nem dobja ki a taccsot még akkor sem, amikor June óvatosan fölhúzza és megindul vele a folyosón. Hogy a padlón tócsa maradt utána, az nem izgatja. Mondhatnánk, hogy le se szarja, de azt hagyjuk is, még az az egy szerencséje, hogy azt valóban megúszta.  
Hogy June nem mer varázsolni valami miatt, vagy csak eszébe se jut zaklatottságában, vagy éppenséggel nincs is nála pálca, nem tudni. De nem is számít. Hogy honnan tudja a szerencséjükre igen közeli prefektusi fürdő jelszavát, az kisebb misztikum, elvégre a nővére, April a hatodéves griffendélesek prefektusa Frankkel. Mindenesetre sanszosan neki köszönhetően June is tisztában van a jelszóval, és legalább az az eszébe jut, hogy oda a legcélszerűbb menniük, úgyhogy oda cipeli be Jaredet, ami még úgy sem kis teljesítmény, hogy Jared éppen csont és bőr körülbelül.

De June valami egészen emberfeletti lelki és testi erőről tesz tanúbizonyságot, és Jared elmondhatatlanul hálás érte, hogy a lány visszatért hozzá.  
Nem tudja, hogy June soha nem is ment el, hogy már napok óta őt figyelte árgus szemekkel, várva a pillanatot, amikor magától is rájön, mert kénytelen rájönni, hogy nem jó úton halad. Ehhez, úgy látszik, el kellett érnie ennek a nem jó útnak a végére.  
A prefektusi fürdőben June a zuhanysor alá ülteti be Jaredet, a padlóra, aztán lerúgja a cipőjét, meg Jaredét is lehúzza, de az ingével már meggyűlik a baja. Hiába próbálkozik, a kezei túlságosan remegnek az idegességtől a gombok megfogásához, úgyhogy végül egy elkeseredett sóhajjal hagyja a francba az egészet. Letépi magáról a pulcsit és a padra vágja, megereszti az összes csapot, aztán ahogy van, melltartóban és farmerban leül Jared mellé, és csak áznak ketten a rájuk pergő meleg víz alatt sokáig.  
Jared egy ponton eldől, nincs ereje megtartani magát, meg ahhoz se, hogy meglepődjön azon a természetességen, amivel June az ölébe húzza a fejét szelíden. Kiengedi a copfját, félreteszi a szemüvegét is, kisimítja az arcából a haját, és csak néz le rá. A csomókba összeállt szőke tincseiről nagy cseppekben hullik a langyos víz Jared arcára, a szemei lehetetlenül kékek, az arca egy merő türelmes várakozás, és Jared egy idő után kénytelen rájönni, hogy a lány nem fog megszólalni, amíg ő nem szólal meg először. Ami szép és jó, de halvány lila segédfingja nincs, hogy mit mondjon úgy mégis.  
\- Sose kokózz - köhögi végül tök értelmetlenül, az arcán lefolyó véres vizet prüszkölve szét. Hihetetlen, hogy semmi jobb nem bírt az eszébe jutni, de hihetetlen az is, hogy June csak mérgesen felnevet.  
\- Nem terveztem, de kösz.

Újra csönd telepszik rájuk, Jared zihálásán és a zuhanyrózsákból rájuk ömlő víz csobogásán kívül semmi nem hallatszik sokáig.  
\- Most... mi?  
\- Emlékszel, amikor azt mondtam nemrég, hogy nem kérem többet, hogy állj le? - kérdi June. Jared csak a szemével jelzi, hogy igen, mert túl közeli, túl fájdalmas még az az emlék. - Na, ahhoz tartani fogom magam, egyet se félj. Nem kérem megint, hogy állj le.   
\- Akkor?  
\- Ultimátumot adok - vágja rá June elégedetten, majdhogynem kárörvendően. - Vagy én vagyok a főnök mostantól, és én mondom meg, hogy mikor mit és hogyan csinálhatsz, átbaszás és sumákolás nélkül, vagy megyek és Madam Pomfrey meg Flitwick tudomására hozom az ügyet.  
Jared arra gondol, hogy igazából meg kellene ijednie, vagy mérhetetlen dühre kellene gerjednie, de egyik se megy neki. Halálos, fáradt nyugalom járja át. Egy pillanatra se kételkedik benne, hogy June a lehető legkomolyabban gondolja a dolog minden részét, tudja, hogy nem blöfföl a felnőttekhez fordulással, mert megtanulta már, hogy ez a lány fittyet hány az ő hírnevére és tekintélyére, a családja elbaszottságára, és nem fél tőle, tőlük, a haragjuktól, a veszélytől, amit képviselnek.  
Jared tudja tehát azt is, hogy innentől nincs választása. June ultimátuma igazából csak a szabad akarat hamis illúziója, mert az természetesen semmiképpen nem opció, hogy kicsapassa magát a suliból. Igaza volt a lánynak, a testvéreinek szüksége van rá.  
Ezért a nyugalom, sőt, megkönnyebbülés. June levette a válláról a választás régóta ránehezedő terhét azzal, hogy csak egy járható utat hagyott neki. Ez pedig olyasvalami, amit még senki nem mert megtenni. Volt, aki megtehette volna, Frank, meg Jake is, de nem tették meg a rohadékok. Csak műsoroztak meg ítélkeztek fene magasztosan, a moralitás magas lováról lenézve rá, de a kezüket már nem nyújtották volna le neki persze.  
Nem mintha elfogadta volna a felajánlott segítséget.  
Nem, neki az kell, amit June is csinál, hogy megkössék a kezét, vagy a háta mögé feszítsék vagy eltörjék egész egyszerűen.   
A makacsság egy olyan drog, amitől csak béklyókkal képes elszabadulni.  
Mondjuk a sima drogoktól se tudna máshogy.

\- Nem fog menni - jegyzi meg, de a hangja beleegyező. Megtört is, nyilván, mert komolyan úgy érzi, hogy most lesz vége a dalnak végérvényesen.  
\- Másoknak megy - ismétli el June a jól bejáratott válaszát erre a sokszor hallott kifogásra.  
\- June, a drogról nem lehet leszokni, csak abbahagyni lehet - sóhajt föl Jared. - Abbahagyni addig, amíg újra le nem teper a kényszer, a vágyakozás, és akkor megint benne vagy, egy kibaszott mókuskerék vagy hinta az egész, és ha lent vagy, akkor... Nincs más út föl.  
\- Nem azt akarom, hogy abbahagyd, Jar, ezt már a múltkor mintha megbeszéltük volna - felel June, és Jared meghökkenve tekint föl rá.   
\- ... mi?  
\- Most mit vagy úgy ledöbbenve? - nevet le rá a lány. - Az értésemre adtad elég világosan, hogy nem fogsz leállni. Elfogadtam, emlékszel? Nem mondtam egy pillanatra se, ha nem vetted volna észre, hogy elvonót akarok rád erőltetni. Akar a franc, csak megint összevesznénk úgyis. Leszarom, ha drogozol, komolyan leszarom, csak csináld értelmesen.  
Jared agyán egy pillanatra átfut a képtelen gondolat, hogy lehúzza magához June-t és megcsókolja itt és most, de úgy megijed ettől az ötlettől, hogy végül nem teszi meg.  
\- Lehet ezt értelmesen csinálni? - dörmögi aztán tétovázva. Három éve próbálja értelmesen csinálni, és három éve nem sikerül neki. - Mikor értelmetlen az egész.  
\- Vance egész jó benne - vonja meg a vállát June.  
Na igen. Emmeline Vance az évfolyamtársuk, meg az egyetlen mardekáros lány, mióta a nagyobbik Greengrass-libát még októberben kiházasította a családja. Em továbbá egy istennő, a fél suli döglik utána, fiúk-lányok vegyesen. Magas, sudár és tűzrőlpattant, éltanuló, prefektus, minden bizonnyal leendő iskolaelső és auror. Frank, csak lányban és kisebb pofával, meg kevesebb Jared iránti utálattal.  
Ő is drogos, bár a szolidabb fajtából. Jared kedvenc vevői közé tartozik, és nem csak azért, mert a legminőségibb dolgokat kéri és jól lehet keresni rajta, hanem azért is, mert Jared egy utolsó kárörvendő tapló, és külön morbid élvezetet okoz neki a tény, hogy Frank egyik legjobb barátja hozzá jár felpörgetésért, ha nehezen bírja a suli tempóját, és Franknek még csak sejtése sincs róla, hogy Em nem magától hiperaktív általában.  
\- De neki nincs is ennyi dolga, mint nekem - ellenkezik az összehasonlítással, de June horkantva kiröhögi.  
\- Emnek? Melyik bolygón élsz, te hülye? Mikor te beesel a tanulószobára kviddicsedzésről, ő már órák óta ott ül, ha éppen nem folyosószolgálatos, esvékából a fél sulit ő korrepetálja, meg még vagy négy másik tantárgyból akárkit, aki kéri, és amikor te elrobogsz zeneklubba, ő még marad tanulón, zárásig általában, meg a párbajszakkörben vezető párbajozó, meg különórákat vesz McGalagonytól és Lumpsluktól, és közben gyámolítja az összes nyomorult mardekáros kiscsajt meg a nyűgjeiket. Vance egy kibaszott állat, és nem purcan ki belé, úgyhogy példát vehetsz róla. 

Jared sokáig hallgat, annyi gondolat száguld a fejében, hogy képtelen egyet megragadni és kibökni.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy... Figyelj, June, tök jó, hogy Vance ilyen király az életben, irigylem érte, de nem hiszem, hogy nekem... Én más vagyok, jó? Nem tudok... Nem, nincs meg a lehetőségem, hogy visszakozzak, hogy lassítsak. Nem tudom elsózni a felelősségeimet.  
\- Dehogynem tudod, te hülye - sóhajt June bosszúsan. - Nem kell mártírnak lenned, ezt értsd már meg. Nem kell beledöglened abba, hogy te akarsz lenni a legfaszább, az lehetsz akkor is, ha hagyod, hogy segítsenek.  
\- Ugyan ki segítene pont nekem? - morran föl Jared.  
\- Például én? - vonja össze sértetten a szemöldökét June. - És nem csak én, csak a hülye büszkeséged miatt észre sem veszed, ha van más lehetőség, mint hogy kikészítsd magad. Kérd meg McKinnont, hogy járjon el az öcséddel színjátszóba, Joel is nagyobb szívvel fogja csinálni az egészet, ha van kivel, ő meg simán megtenne érte ennél többet is. Győzd meg Jesse kis barátnőit, azt a Saintet meg a Bellt, hogy fogják szorosabb gyeplőre azt a seggfejet, mert ha el bírnák szakítani Jaxtől, egyikük se lenne olyan balhés ám, csak most kurvára egészségtelenül össze vannak nőve. Meg ha mondjuk beszélsz Emmel és csináltok közösen egy beosztást, hogy mikor ki van tanulón a pockokkal, az neki is jó lesz meg neked is. Sőt, bassza meg, a kedvedért beszélek Frankkel meg Aprillel, és akkor mondjuk az átváltoztatástant meg a számmisztikát rájuk sózhatjátok.  
Jared elnémulva, összeszoruló torokkal hallgatja June litániáját. Jól hangzik a terv, túl jól is tán, és nem akar reménykedni, hogy könnyebb lesz, mert fél a kudarctól, fél attól, hogy valami félresikerül. Nem ez lenne az első alkalom. És bármennyire is jól hangzik az egész, nem bír ráragadni June magabiztossága, nem tudja elhinni, hogy lehet jobb, hogy van segítség.  
\- Nekem nem szoktak segíteni - vallja be megbicsakló hangon. - Soha.

\- Jaj, te - mosolyog le rá June, de a szemébe könnyek gyűlnek, az arca csupa szomorú hitetlenkedés, és Jared már éppen megkérné, hogy ne sajnálja, csak azt ne, mert az a halála, amikor June lehajol hozzá, és megcsókolja.  
Zubog a meleg víz, a levegő gőztől nehéz és homályos körülöttük, June ázott tincsei sátorként borulnak föléjük, és smárolnak kifulladásig, és Jared csak akkor ijed meg, amikor June elhúzódik tőle, mert oké, nyilván nem ez volt élete első csókja, de ez most más, és ez az első, ami több, aminek értelme van, amit nem utál, és fogalma sincs, hogyan tovább.  
\- June...  
\- Aranyos vagy, amikor így megrémülsz, de semmi okod rá - kuncog June. - Vagy várjál. Ó. Őőő. Azt ne mondd, hogy még sose...  
\- Eh, ugyan - nyög föl Jared türelmetlenül, mielőtt June befejezné a mondatot. - A mardekáros bulik vadak.  
Az illető ugyan nem mardekáros volt, de az nem számít. Sok mindent elvett Jaredtől, az, hogy az első csókja is az övé volt, csak a hab az emlékezete mélyére rejtett rémálom-tortán, és nem akar rá jobban emlékezni, mint amennyire amúgy is szokott, akárhányszor June ijesztően kék szemeit látja. Úgyhogy hagyjuk is.  
\- Akkor mitől paráztál be?  
\- Még kérdezed? - hárít Jared, mert olyan emlékektől parázott be, amiket nem akar és nem is tud megosztani a lánnyal, és reméli, hogy June csak az ő elbaszottsága meg a saját normálissága közötti kontrasztot fogja hinni a rémülete okának. Az is benne van az ellenérzés-paklijában úgyis.  
\- Kérdeznék én annyi mindent, Jar, hogy azt el se hinnéd - ingatja a fejét June. Gépiesen simogatja a haját, az ujjai fésűként szántják a gesztenyebarna tincseket, az arcán őszinte érdeklődés ül, és Jared el se akarja hinni, hogy ő, pont ő ennyire érdekli ezt a bolondos griffendéles lányt. De, és ettől ijed csak meg igazán, már azért kezdi elhinni, hogy valamiért mégis pont ő érdekli ezt a bolond lányt. - Miért akarsz beledögleni abba, hogy megfelelj, és miért hiszed azt, hogy bele kell döglened? És miért nem bízol senkiben, miért nem hiszed, hogy segítenének? Mi történt, hogy ide jutottál?  
\- Az egy hosszú történet.  
\- Ráérünk.

És Jared megadja magát és kiadja magát, életében először talán, és mesél.

*****

Mesél. Mindenről, amit June kérdezett és amit nem, ami fáj és ami nem, ami titok és ami nem. És hallgat is azért sokmindenről, ami ami csak fáj és ami titok, örökké, de legalábbis amíg élet az élet és Jared Monday az, aki.  
A hangja elcsuklik néha, vagy köhögésbe fullad, de a nehézkes indulás után csak úgy dőlnek belőle a szavak, megállíthatatlanul. Elmeséli magát, az elejétől a végéig elmeséli az egész szarságot, és June hallgatja.

Mesél a nagyjából gondtalan gyerekkoráról, apa-kedvence Jake-ről, a bájos Joelről, a tündér Jayről, a csodagyerek Jesse-ről és a virgonc Jaxről, az időkről, amikor még hittek a jövőben, amikor még minden rendben volt. Mesél az első roxforti évekről, a tanári álmairól és barátságról Frankkel, és mesél aztán arról, amikor minden elromlott, amikor Joel életében először találkozott olyan emberekkel, akiknek nem tetszett, hogy más, amikor a fél suli arról beszélt, hogy a soron következő Monday-fiú miért nem kapta meg a roxforti behívót, amikor Jake eltávolodott tőlük.  
Nem mindent, de ezt-azt mesél Callaghanről is, aki akkor volt végzős, amikor ő harmadikos, és aki akkor volt az, ami Jared most. Csak éppen ő nem becsületes díler volt, mint Jared próbál lenni, nem, ő az alamuszi fajta volt, aki először ingyen kínál és jópofizik, aztán olcsón adja, és akkor keményít be, ha már lerántott. És Jared nem bírta, hogy Joelt bántják, csak mert merte vállalni magát, nem bírta, hogy Jayt bántják, mikor a legcsodálatosabb ember a világon, és nem bírta, hogy Jake nem figyel rájuk, csak apával levelez meg a Flint-lánnyal lófrál, és Callaghan megváltást ígért, és lerántotta. Hogy valójában milyen mélyre rántotta le, az az, amiről nem mesél, amiről hallgat, mert fáj és mert titok, és elég, ha June kék szemei meg az érintései emlékeztetik rá néha.  
Mesél arról is aztán, amikor Frank egy év balhézás után a könnyebb utat választotta és kihátrált a barátságukból, ahogy Jake is kihátrált a családból, és tizennégy éves kezdő drogosként szakadt a nyakába a felfedezés, hogy a világ kurva szar. Mesél a legrémesebb estékről, amikor rosszul választott, amikor túlzásba vitte, amikor nem bírta, mesél a szenvedésről, hogy a saját szétzuhanása közepette is összetartsa a családját az áruló Jake helyett.  
Mesél az ötödéve karácsonyáról, amikor apa azzal fogadta otthon, hogy a kezébe nyomott egy fadobozt, hogy ha már ennyi esze volt, hogy ezt választotta, legalább csinálja úgy, hogy haszna is van. Mesél a rettegésről, ami görcsbe szorította a gyomrát, mikor Callaghan elé odaállt azzal a kurva dobozzal, életében először nem csak mezei fogyasztóként, hanem leendő terítőként is vásárolva az akkurátusan felcímkézett és beárazott tasakjait. Jeong volt az első saját vevője, és gyűltek aztán szép sorban a többiek is, mert már akkor is megvolt az a csalhatatlan ösztöne, ami azóta is megsúgja neki, hogy kihez menjen és kinek tegyen ajánlatot, és mert a rá jellemző engedelmességgel és metodikus alapossággal képezte tovább magát ebből is. Beszerezte az azóta is hűséges ezerzsebű talárját, és apa és Callaghan segítségével felszerelkezett mindenféle hasznos és minden bizonnyal rohadt illegális könyvekkel, amikből megtanulhatta mindazt és még többet is, amit az elődje is tudott. És ami után nem volt megállás, mert a fenébe is, végre először úgy érezhette, hogy valaki, átbaszhatta magát azzal, hogy nem lefelé tart a lejtőn.  
Elmeséli a büszkeségét és a rémületét, amikor kinevezték a kviddicscsapat kapitányának, az őszinte örömöt és a gyűlöletes irigységet, amit érzett, amikor az öccsei barátokat találtak, a haragot és a tátongó űrt, amit Jake hagyott maga után a távozásával. Elmeséli a beletörődés fájdalmát, amikor rájött, hogy sose lesz belőle tanár, az idegőrlő küzdelmet, hogy megfeleljen minden elvárásnak, a rettenetes, gyomorszorító és letaglózó magányt, és az összes kurva felelősséget, ami az évek során a nyakába szakadt, és csak az ő nyakába. És ami miatt kis híján megdöglött, és ami miatt most itt fekszik kikészülve a prefektusi fürdő padlóján.   
De June ölében fekszik, és ez is emlékezteti arra, hogy csak kis híján döglött meg. Hogy él, dacára mindennek.

June hallgat, a haját simogatja, meg egy ponton elcsórja a varázspálcáját a zsebéből, és Jared már nem csodálkozik, hogy simán engedelmeskedik neki is a nyavalyás. Olyan, mint a gazdája. June a cigisdobozát hívja magukhoz a padon heverő pulcsijából, egymás után gyújtják a szálakat, mert a legtöbb azelőtt szarrá ázik, hogy a végére érhetnének, de nem bánják.   
Nem bánják a nehéz levegőt, a füst és a gőz keveredését, a rájuk tapadó vizes ruhákat, a víz monoton csobogását, és hosszú órákkal később, a mese végére érve Jared nem bánja azt sem, hogy meg mert nyílni valamelyest. Mert June nem sajnálkozik vagy szörnyülködik, amikor végleg elhallgat, csak megcsókolja megint, és ebben benne van az az elképesztő, hihetetlennek hangzó ígéret, hogy mostantól jobb lesz talán.  
\- És te ezt mind, mind egyedül csináltad végig - suttogja a lány, félősen csodálkozva. - És nem rokkantál bele, bassza meg.  
\- Nem sok híja volt - dörmög Jared, mert az izmaiban még mindig érzi a roham utáni zsibbadást, meg az agyára telepedő tompaságot, az elharapott nyelvébe minden megszólalásnál belehasító fájdalmat és a vér émelyítő ízét.  
\- Teljesen hülye vagy - közli June. Átfonja Jared mellkasát a karjaival, hozzá bújik, úgy susmorog tovább. - Egy pillanatra sem hagylak egyedül, soha többet. Mint egy kibaszott koalamackó, rád fogok csimpaszkodni, hogy nehogy megint hülye legyél. Nincs választásod, ne is próbálj pofázni.  
Jared azért megpróbálja makacs megszokásból.  
\- Be fognak érte szólni. Hogy pont én, meg hogy miért. Franknek se fog tetszeni.  
\- Franket elküldöm a picsába - inti le June határozottan. - Mindenki mást is. Nem érdekel, Jared, már nem érdekel senki más.  
 _Csak te._ Ezt nem mondja ki ugyan, de ott van a levegőben ez is, és ebbe bele kell őrülni, ilyen nincs és nem lehet. És mégis.  
\- Akkor mi most...?  
\- Igen - vágja rá June. 

Ebben maradnak. June kategorikusan elutasítja Jared mindenféle felvetését délutáni órákkal, kviddicsedzéssel, korrepetálásokkal és zeneklubbal kapcsolatban, és Jared egy idő után föladja a próbálkozást, már csak azért is, mert mikor sokadjára kezdene bele, hogy amúgy kötelezettségei meg felelősségei azért igenis vannak, June nemes egyszerűséggel egy újabb csókkal hallgattatja el, ami határozottan jobb opció, mint egy ilyen összeomlás után tovább rohangászni.  
Igazából még a prefektusi fürdőt elhagyni sincs sok kedve, de be kell látnia, hogy ideje lenne lelépniük, mert már órák óta itt dekkolnak. Úgyhogy nekiveselkednek a kihívásnak. A rommá ázott ruháikat elintézik pár szárító bűbájjal, miután Jared bevetette a bitangbiztos tisztító varázslatait is rájuk, mert hát mégiscsak folyt a vére kicsit. Meg egyebek. June visszabújik a pulcsijába, aztán cipőt húznak és kisompolyognak a leszálló alkonytól arany félhomályban izzó folyosóra.  
Jared nem firtatja, hogy hova tartanak, mert hótt rozogának érzi magát, és ha June nem támogatná belé karolva, hát összedőlne menten. Úgyhogy csak vonszolja magát a lányra támaszkodva, és reménykedik, hogy June mindezek után még nem akar ráterhelni még egy gyengélkedőlátogatást is mondjuk. De nem, szerencsére hamar nyilvánvaló lesz, hogy a Hollóhát klubhelyiségét tűzte ki célul.  
Lassan halad, de határozottan, biztos kézzel fogja Jaredet, és csak a csigalépcső tetejére érve torpan meg az ajtó előtt.  
\- Mit csinál a szél, amikor nem fúj? - kérdezi tőlük a sasos kopogtató fennkölt ünnepélyességgel zengve.  
\- Anyád picsája - leheli Jared elfúló hangon, megelőzve a szemöldökráncolása alapján a válaszon őszintén gondolkodó June-t a felelésben. Az ajtó nem kommentálja a vádat, ellenben kinyílik, ami June-t meglepi. Jaredet nem. Heti egyszer lejátsszák ezt, már hozzá vannak szokva a dologhoz, ő is, és a nyamvadt kopogtató is. 

A hollóhátasok összesúgnak a hátuk mögött, félve, álmélkodva, éppen csak feléjük pislantva, ahogy végighaladnak a termen. Jared irányítja June-t, a szokott sarkuk felé, és próbálja összekaparni a megmaradt kevés büszkeségét, próbál nem figyelni a háztársaira.  
Épp elég baja lesz még ezzel, ma már nincs ereje a kotnyeleskedőkkel foglalkozni.  
June a kanapéra ül, meg eredetileg ő is, mellé, de aztán inkább a lány ölébe borul megint. Előguberálják June átváltoztatástan-könyvét, June tessék-lássék olvasgatja a holnapra föladott tananyagot, Jared dörmögve magyaráz neki, ha valamit nem ért, amúgy csak zsibbad kómásan.  
Nem foglalkoznak a hollóhátasok figyelő tekintetével, meg úgy egyáltalán a külvilággal se nagyon, egészen Joel és Jesse érkezéséig.

Jared a láttukra ugyanis megpróbál felülni, majd amikor nem sikerül neki, legalább próbálja kihúzni magát, és tettetni, hogy tök jól van. Joel szkeptikusan végigméri, és felhorkant. Nyilván.  
\- Balfasz - közli vele aztán. Kihasználja, hogy nem Jared terpeszkedik az asztalfői fotelben, abba huppan bele a szokott lendületével. Átdobja az egyik lábát a másikon, a térdére könyököl, a tenyerébe támasztja az állát, úgy nézegeti Jared és June meglehetősen intim közelségben fetrengő kettősét szemérmetlen kíváncsisággal. Jesse a kerevetre ül le, végképp megbontva a megszokott ülésrendet. Csak egy röpke pillantásra méltatja Jaredéket, aztán a táskájában kezd matatni penna meg pergamen után, és bár az arckifejezése meglehetősen indifferens, a bátyjai tudják, hogy most száguldanak a gondolatai, ezerfelé számolva a szituációval kapcsolatban.  
Szóval elég hamar levágják a helyzet lényegét mindketten, Jared összezuhanását és a megváltozott kapcsolatot is.  
\- Az én balfaszom - teszi hozzá June a biztonság kedvéért, és tüntetőleg, amolyan koalamackósan Jaredhez simul.  
\- Tiszteltetem a gusztusod - böki oda Joel csúfondárosan vigyorogva. June nem veszi magára. - Mindig idióta voltál, vagy csak most ment el az eszed?  
\- Mostanában történt - mosolyodik el June is, veszett, vad, pimasz örömmel. Jared fáradtan beint az öccsének. Joel kineveti mindkettejüket, de van valami furcsa a nevetésében. Vagyis nem, igazából ponthogy nincs, ez nem a szokott hidegen csengő, mű-édes kacaja, ez őszinte, lelkes nevetés, ami hamar átragad Jaredékre is, és amivel gyakorlatilag megbeszélnek mindent, amit meg lehetett beszélni az üggyel kapcsolatban. Jesse nem nevet ugyan, a szemei is a szokott ridegségükkel csillognak az új szemüvege lencséi mögött, de egy pillanatra fölpillant a dimbító trióra, és tőle az is valami.  
\- Üdv a családban - teszi még hozzá Joel azért, mikor kifulladva abbahagyják az idióta vihogást.

Jarednek pedig rá kell jönnie, hogy megint új fejezet nyílik a Monday-família életében.

*****

_Why do you waste my time?_   
_Is the answer to the question on your mind_   
_And I'm sick of all my judges_   
_So scared of what they'll find_   
_But I know that I can make it_   
_As long as somebody takes me home every now and then_

_[The Killers - Sam's Town](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jy84bafnOZY) _

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Csak egy apró kis note: a sztoriban a Vad Postások művének titulált részlet nyilván nem az övék, viszont nem is made-up oder saját dalszöveg, hanem ismerős muzsikusok egy színházi-zenei fúziós produkciójának az egyik száma. Gyönyörű duettként, Szerelembolondok címen [itt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6why_x6_uGI) meghallgatható. Illetve ugyanez a helyzet az előző fejezetben szintén Joel által dudorászott sorocskával, az a Matróz című dalukból van, az pedig [itt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTFSdeBDSW0) leledzik. Give it a listen, jó zenék, és lesznek még emlegetve a sztoriban, a kövi fejezetben főleg. :)


	5. Szimbiózis III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy vannak sorstársak, és vannak, akik látják a sosemvolt szárnyak csonkjait egy színjeles tanulóként is bukott angyalon. Akik azt mondják, hogy a szerelem vak, tévednek. A szerelem mindent lát, és pont az a csodája, hogy még így is fel tudja ütni a fejét a legvalószínűtlenebb helyeken is. Jared Monday életébe egy kócos, szőke, rendíthetetlen hitű boszorkány képében robban be, és ez a kisregény négy felvonásban fogja elmesélni azt az ámokfutást, amiből megpróbálja megmenteni a fiút. A siker viszont nem csak rajta múlik.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[The Killers - Carry Me Home ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqYlq97m_Tc)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/content warnings: fiatalkorú drogfogyasztás végig téma a fejezetben, bár itt inkább a háttérbe szorítva. Elvonási tünetek, célzások étkezési zavarra, rémálmokra és lightban nem specifikált gyerekkori traumákra továbbra is. Tinédzser-prostitúcióra tett említések, egy bekezdésnyi értekezés aranyvérű vérfertőzésekről és a belőle fakadó mentálhigiénés zavarokról, értelmi fogyatékos és testi fogyatékos karakterek illetve bullying szintén említés-szinten. Ez egy elég lightos fejezet az eddigiekhez képest.

**5\. Szimbiózis III.**

*****

_Let me out_   
_Don't tell me everything_   
_Start it out_   
_Like any other day_   
_Must have gave the wrong impression_   
_Don't you understand where I belong?_   
_I'm not the one_

_Stand again_   
_They say nothing comes for free_   
_And that's the truth_   
_I've been living in a fantasy_   
_Slip and slide ahead trip heaven_   
_Self-denial is such a wonderful and powerful thing_   
_But I'm not the one_

[The Killers - Carry Me Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqYlq97m_Tc)

*****

Jared privát véleménye már április másodikán az, hogy az egész pletykás roxforti diáksereg elmehet a kurva anyjába.  
Tőlük zeng az egész suli, minden folyosón, tanteremben és klubhelyiségben ezt tárgyalják a kotnyeles kölykök: Jared Monday, a Hollóhát kviddicscsapatának a züllött szar kapitánya és a legkisebb Smith-lány egy pár.  
Persze mindig is ez volt a dolgok rendje ebben a rohadt zárt közösségű kastélyban, ahol a falnak is füle van, és minden titok maximum egy napig tart, viszont minden szenzáció hetekig vagy az újabb érkezéséig. Most ez az aktuális, az ő egymásra találásuk bő egy hónap vergődés és műsorozás után.  
Jared amúgy még el se hitte el igazán az egészet, hiába pofáznak róla. Magát a tényt, hogy neki, pont neki barátnője van. Pedig June nem fukarkodik az érzelmei kimutatásával, és nem foglalkozik az állandó beugatásokkal sem. Jared próbál példát venni róla. Nem egyszerű.  
Hiszen hogy higgye el, hogy megérdemli a boldogságot, mint mások, ha a környezete folyamatosan arra emlékezteti, hogy nem?  
De telnek a napok, és minden virradattal arra ébred, hogy nem, nem álmodta az egészet, June még mindig vele és mellette van.

June nagyon mellette van. Nem viccelt azzal a koalamackó-dologgal, az eddigieknél is alaposabban felügyeli Jared egész életét és szabályozza az időbeosztását. Egy pillantást elég rávetnie reggel, hogy el tudja dönteni, milyen nap vár rájuk. Olyan, amin Jared minden mozdulatát lesnie kell, és lelőnie minden próbálkozását a visszaesésre, vagy olyan, amin ráhagyhatja, ha fogyasztani akar, mert nem lesz belőle gáz, vagy éppenséggel elég lesz délután felbukkannia újra a Hollóhát-toronyban, mert Jared nem bal lábbal kelt és nem is fog semmihez nyúlni eleve.  
Ez utóbbi eleinte még ritkaságszámba menő opció volt, de újabban egyre gyakrabban megesik. Jarednek jót tesz, hogy csak lassan vesz vissza az iramból, hogy nem vonták meg tőle véglegesen az egyetlen menekülési lehetőségét, és csinálhatja még mindig, ha akarja. Ettől pedig valahogy egyre kevesebbszer és egyre kevésbé akarja.  
Vannak néha azért rosszabb napok, amikor már hajnalok hajnalán arra riad a régi ismerősként visszatérő üldözéses rémálmaiból, hogy szorongatja a torkát a pánik, a vágyakozás a megszokott művi boldogság után. Amikor morog és utálja June-t, amiért nem hagyja elcsábulni, rászól és a kezére csap és elkobozza átmenetileg az ezerzsebű talárját. Szerencsére June le se szarja a véleményét.  
Elhallgatja fintorogva a hőbörgését, meg ha nagyon elunja, esetleg még hozzávág valamit, és emlékezteti az ultimátumra. Jared pedig jobb híján befogja, mert mi mást tehetne?

Befogja, és tűr összeszorított fogakkal, felszegett fejjel, makacs Monday-büszkeséggel. Bagózik sokat meg kávézik literszámra mondjuk, és nehezebb reggeleken meg olyan napokon, amikor kviddicsedzés van meg zeneklub is utána, mást is elő-előszed, ha June rábólint. Általában rábólint, mert tartja magát ahhoz, amit a prefifürdőben mondott, és nem elvonót akar erőltetni Jaredre, csak lassítást, és segít is benne.  
Jared pedig szép lassan kezd rádöbbenni, hogy újabban nem egy merő rohanás az élete reggeltől estig. A Postások a felvételek végeztével szerencsére pihenővágányon vannak, a heti két-három zeneklub meg elmegy. A tanulószobán néha már ráér a saját házijait is írni másoké helyett, miközben fél füllel hallgatja Frank lendületes magyarázatait, April precíz okítását vagy Em lazázós előadásait. Ebből következően aztán néha még azt is megteheti esténként kviddicsedzés után, hogy csak ül Marley és Jo társaságában a klubhelyiségben, és a színjátszókörről meg a jegyeikről meg egyebekről beszélget velük, felelősségteljes nagytesó módjára. A kviddicscsapatot még mindig rommá hajtja, de nem túl meglepő módon ez is sokkal könnyebben megy úgy, hogy nincs fél lábbal a sírban állandóan.

Persze nem minden tökéletes, egyáltalán nem. Az nem az ő formája lenne. Frank és June között például gyakoriak a mosolyszünetek, mert ahogy azt Jared előre megjósolta, a srácnak nagyon nem tetszik June partnerválasztása, és nem átall rendszeresen szót emelni ellene, amit meg June nyilván ki nem állhat. Olyankor aztán az ő türelme is végesebb, a nővérei óvatos-aggodalmasan méregetik őket, Frank meg tüntetően felhúzza az orrát és utálkozik. Jaredről ez személy szerint lepereg, de June-t sajnálja, mert neki tényleg a barátja Frank, és sose az volt a célja, hogy közéjük álljon.   
De az azért piszkálja a csőrét, hogy Frank ugyanazt csinálja most June-nal, mint amit annakidején vele leművelt. Pöffeszkedik felsőbbrendűn, és várja a pillanatot, amikor majd Jared elcsúszik megint, ahogy szokott, és jöhet azzal kurva okosan, hogy ő megmondta.  
Hát, várhatja. Jared már csak az ő irritáló fölényeskedése miatt is próbál minden erejével bizonyítani. Önmagának, a családjának és a barátaiknak, June-nak, az egész rohadt kotnyeles világnak. És igen, még talán Franknek is.

Közben az ikrek sem könnyítik meg a család életét.  
Jared ráveszi végre magát, és June javaslatára megejt egy közepesen kínos és igen komoly beszélgetést Happy Sainttel és Issie Bellel, Jesse két családon kívüli barátjával arról, amit eddig is tudtak mindannyian, de itt volt az ideje kimondani is legalább egymás között: Jesse veszélyes. És sokat segítene a dolgon, ha legalább Jaxon nem lógna állandóan a nyakán, mert egyedül is képes sok gonoszságra, de az még mindig jobb, mint amikor Jax is adja alá a lovat. Jared más esetben talán nem érezné a leghelyesebbnek két tizenéves kölyökre terhelni az öccse szociopata tendenciáinak a szabályozását, de Happy és Issie maguknak választották ezt az elvetemültet még az első évükben. Ha eddig nem sikerült lebeszélni őket arról, hogy vele spanoljanak, most már kár lenne a gőzért. Úgyhogy igenis rájuk sózza a felelősséget, hogy próbálják meg Jesse fölös szabadidejét a minimumra korlátozni, hátha akkor kevesebbet bontja a rendet az ikrével kastélyszerte.  
Ez a sikeres része az intézkedésnek. De persze van nem sikeres része is, mert az ő családjukban minden győzelemre kell jutnia minimum egy bukásnak is. A balszerencse a középső nevük. A veszély mellett. Illetve az ikreké Anthony Jax részéről és Alexander Jesse részéről. Hódító hadvezérek és királyok nevei, nagy és veszedelmes embereké. Ők meg azt igyekeznek bizonyítani nagy maflán és hősiesen, hogy nem véletlen kapták ezeket a hangzatos és vészterhes neveket. Együtt, mert ha valakik, ők aztán igazán elválaszthatatlanok. Kétszer eltűrték a dolgot kénytelen-kelletlen, először az anyjuk méhében, amikor egy emberből kettővé lettek, meg utána a Teszlek Süvegtől a külön házakba osztással, de ezzel aztán le is tudták egy életre az élményt, köszönik, kipróbálták és nem kérnek belőle többet semmi szín alatt.  
És Isten is egyetért velük, a nyavalyás, úgy néz ki, mert nagyon mást végez Jaredéknek, mint amit elterveztek nagy lelkesen ezzel az elkülönítéssel kapcsolatban. Pedig ő játszotta el az ikrekkel anno azt az első szétválasztásukat, szóval most mi a francért tesz keresztbe annak is, meg a Süveg okos döntésének is, meg Jaredék ötletének is? Mert egy szemétláda, persze, azért. Mindenesetre amíg Jesse-t a megbeszéltek szerint közelebb vonja magához a baráti köre, addig Jax pont kezd szépen kiesni a sajátjából. Fergeteges időzítés, bár nyilván nem szándékos. Ha nem Jesse nyakán lóg ugyanis, akkor Adrianén szokott általában, de Rian meg újabban jobban szeret inkább a páratlan párosukat még elsőben trióvá bővítő Angie Greengrass nyakán lógni csak. A kiscsaj hugrabugos, az évfolyamtársuk, és Riannel együtt nagyjából az Jaxnek, ami Happy és Issie Jesse-nek. Csak éppen újabban jobban élvezik egymás közelségét, mint Jaxét, aki ezzel némileg kiesett az eddig megbízhatóan mindig elérhető társaságukból. Magányában meg aztán jobb híján állandóan Jesse és a Hollóhát-torony felé őgyeleg, ami megnehezíti Jaredék arra vonatkozó terveit, hogy kicsit elszeparálják a srácokat egymástól. De Jesse kis barátnői küzdenek becsülettel, és Jared nagyon tudja szeretni őket érte, hogy meg bírják látni benne a jót a sok réteg rossz alatt, mert Jesse nem a velejéig romlott nyilván, csak személyiségzavaros kissé. Ami szívás, még ha nem is tehet róla.   
A szüleik tehetnek róla, ha valaki, de még ők se személyesen. Őmiattuk van, mondjuk inkább így, külön-külön mindketten sok gebaszt hoztak a család szűkös génkészletébe. Az anyjuk beltenyésztettsége kifejezetten hajmeresztő, nincsenek pontos infóik, de a szülei esélyesen féltestvérek voltak és a fentebbi generációknál se jobb a helyzet, meg azért Harlow Monday is egy brit aranyvérű família utolsó sarja mégiscsak, és náluk is dívott a saját köreiken belül házasítás. Minden gyerekükön kiütközik többé-kevésbé a dolog, az tény, de a nyilvánvalóan erősen érintett Jay mellett Jesse lett a legnagyobb áldozata a felmenőik elitizmusból elkövetett vérfertőzéseinek. Jó ember már sose lesz belőle, de a családja bőven megelégedne azzal is, ha kordában tudnák tartani a gátlástalanságát. Próbálkoznak.

Jared élete tehát nem egyszerűbb, csak máshogy bonyolult, mert nem elég, hogy önmagával eleget szív a tanulmányai meg June ultimátuma miatt, közben még másokkal is feszt foglalkoznia kell. Próbálja az ikreket rövid pórázon tartani, a kviddicscsapatot a kupagyőzelemhez kellő szintre felhozni, és Joelt támogatni tovább a zenei és színjátszós karrierjében ahelyett, amiben egyelőre sikeresebb. Joel persze bagózik rá, a Monday-büszkeség benne is dolgozik, meg az egyre jobban fellángoló nimfomániája is fűti a vérét, és Jared kénytelen megelégedni azzal, hogy ráhagyja, amíg vigyáz magára. Joel kiröhögi, és jogosan, mert pont ő pofázik?  
De pofázik, mert félti a fiút ezer meg egy veszélytől, lebukástól, betegségektől, vagy épp az olyan vadbarmoktól, mint amilyennek Hisham Shafiq bizonyult amúgy az alapján, ami Jo mesélt róla az első találkájuk után. Joelt persze nem érdekli, hogy bárki is félti, rémes ez a törtetése, de ha ő egyszer elhatározott valamit, attól senki nem tántoríthatja el. Még lehet belőle elsőrangú színész vagy énekes is, de hogy luxusprosti is lesz, az most már fix.  
Oda se neki. Legalább jól keres.

Jared is jól keres még mindig, mert beindul lassan az évvégi hajtás, és megjelennek az alkalmi vevők sárkánykarom-őrleményért, sativáért, élénkítő bájitalért és speedért. Em szégyentelenül üvöltve keresi a folyosókon két tanóra között, Jeong is nála veri el a zsebpénze azon felét, amit nem Joelre költ a beteg állatja, és még Jett is kér tőle kivételesen egy tasakot az egyik este, amikor zeneklub után együtt sétálnak a toronyba. Meg vannak még sokan, akik felbukkannak, magabiztosan, rutinosan, vagy félve és tétován, és megkapják az áhított megváltást, mert Jared csak magával fukarkodik, másokkal nem.

June pedig minden egyes eltelt nappal egyre büszkébb rá, és ez rettenetesen motiváló. Ijesztő is, mert Jared azért még mindig masszívan retteg attól, hogy June egyszer csak rájön, hogy mégiscsak tudna jobbat is nála, vagy egyszerűbb lenne az élete nélküle, és lelép. De ez olyan félelem, ami űzi, hogy küzdjön a valósággá válása ellen, hogy ne adjon okot a lánynak arra, hogy föladja a kitartó harcot. Mert bármennyire is szar még ez a megfontolt tempójú fél-elvonás is, June büszke csókjaiért megéri minden nap félig beledögleni a dologba.

De azért majdnem minden nap beledöglik félig.

*****

Az április vége új felbolydulást hoz a suliba.   
June egy péntek reggelen roppant titokzatos arccal bukkan föl a Hollóhát-toronyban, és az izgatottságtól remegő hangon közli a hálóteremből félálomban előkóválygó Jareddel, hogy eljött a nagy nap, a Vad Postások nagy napja. Jared pislog kettőt meglepetésében, aztán még hármat, mielőtt rájönne, hogy szemüveg nélkül bizony lófaszt se fog látni, akármennyire is erőlködik, és fáradtan elvigyorodik, ahogy végre felfogja az infót.  
\- Ma este - hadarja June lelkesen, megragadva Jaredet a két könyökénél fogva. - Péntek van, ilyenkor úgyis mindenki a klubhelyiségekben lóg, anyáék azt mondták, ez a csúcsforgalom, héttől, és két blokkban fog lemenni az egész, csak egy dumaszünetet iktattak be, kurva jó lesz, Jared, örülj már jobban te is!  
\- Örülök - fejti le magáról Jared a lányt szelíden. - Adj tíz percet, hogy összekaparjam magam, és látszani is fog.  
\- Oké - egyezik bele June egy vihogással, és bár senki nem invitálta, azért követi az elcsoszogó Jaredet a hálóba.

Így aztán a banda fele rögtön értesül is a fejleményekről, mert a basszusgitárosuk, Jett Williams, és a ritmusgitárosuk, Izzy Bell is Jared szobatársa, és June hamar fölveri őket a csivitelésével, fittyet hányva Jared csitítására. Izzy vigyorog, összekócolja a kukafedél méretű kezével June amúgy sem kifejezetten jólfésült loboncát a hálája jeléül és elzúz borotválkozni, Jett meg kapkodva öltözik és már rohan is a mardekárosokhoz, a hegedűsüket és egyben a legjobb barátját, Corbin Blackburnt traktálni a hírekkel.  
Jared tartja magát az előbbi ígéretéhez, és mire megmosakodva, megfésülködve, felöltözve előbukkan a fürdőből, már rá is kezd átragadni June és a bandatársai lelkesedése.   
June és Izzy társaságában indul el fölkajtatni Joelt, hogy neki is elújságolják a dolgot. Egész kivételes módon a saját hálótermében és a saját ágyában lelnek rá mondjuk Marleyé helyett, és a szobatársai nagy örömére kábé három és fél másodperc alatt úgy bepörög a hírektől, mint a búgócsiga.   
Szerencsére emiatt nem is pepecsel sokat az összekészülődéssel, és az ötödéves srácok hamar megszabadulhatnak tőlük, mert Joel tessék-lássék magára rántja az egyent, és laza nyakkendővel, nyitott talárral, elfeküdt hajjal száguld egy ajtóval tovább. Mire Jaredék utol bírják érni, már a bosszúsan kuncogó Marleyt rázza föl a legmélyebb álmából.  
\- Sztárok leszünk, drágám, ne lazsálj! - kapaszkodik a lány takarójába elszántan, és Marley megadja magát a szelíd erőszaknak.

Jaredék az ágyára telepednek, amíg ő is megpróbál embert faragni magából. Rajtuk kívül már senki nincs a hálóban. Joel sarkig csapja az ablakokat, jelzésértékűen megköti a nyakkendőjét és meg is fésülködik, rátukmál egy vadul rövid szoknyát Marleyra a lány ládáját feltúrva, aztán lenyúlja a szemceruzáját a neszesszeréből és veszettül dúdolva sminkel az ajtóra szerelt tükörben, amíg a barátnője öltözik. Izzy June-t nyekteti az adás részleteiért, Jared meg csak nézi elvarázsoltan a kavarodást, és hosszú idő óta először az eszébe se jut, hogy bármi egyéb hiányozna a reggeléből.

Mire el bírnak indulni reggelizni, már mindannyian be vannak zsongva. Jett és vele együtt Corbin is a Hollóhát asztalánál vár rájuk, Marley meg külön kérés nélkül elrobog az unokaöccséért a griffendélesekhez.  
Nem kell már sokat várniuk, hogy teljes legyen a banda, de Joel így is alig bír megmaradni a seggén. Ilyenkor úgy pattog ültében, mint Jay szokott otthon, és idétlen, gyermeki lelkesedéssel vigyorog, teljesen megfeledkezve magáról. Jared arcára mosolyt csal a látvány, mert olyan ritkán látni Joelt ilyennek, leginkább csak akkor, amikor nagyon belemerülnek a próbálásba, és sikerül szóra bírniuk közben az örök hallgatag Corbint is. Joel ugyanis amúgy időtlen idők óta halálosan és tök plátóian bele van zúgva a hegedűsükbe, és ezen mit sem változtat, hogy Corbint nem érdekli túlzottan a rajongása. Jobbára csak szelíden meg van rökönyödve az eseten, de jól szórakozik rajta és eltűri, mert Joel amilyen veszedelmes, ha üzletről van szó, olyan édes bír lenni, ha éppen mániákusan szerelmes. Corbin meg jó srác, ha kicsit bogaras is. Részben azért az, mert az öccsével együtt elárvultak apró gyereknek és azóta a saját családnév alapításával lázadó aranyvérű nagyanyjuk neveli őket a maga érdekesen szabad elvei szerint, részben meg simán azért, mert autista, de őszintén, Jared több furcsaságát írná a családi állapota számlájára, mint arra, hogy máshogy van drótozva az agya. Attól csak csöndes, de azzal elbírnak. Izzy csaja néma, miatta elboldogulnak jeleléssel is, ha Corbinnak is éppen olyanja van. Legtöbbször olyanja van, de néha azért hallatja a hangját, Jo elmondhatatlan boldogságára. Zenélni viszont minden körülmények között szeret, az a lényeg, és tud is. Olyan gyönyörűen hegedül, hogy Joel sírni szokott tőle. Mondjuk ő mitől nem?   
Marley közben visszaér Riannel, meg velük van Jax is nyilván, mert ő se akar kimaradni a barátai és a családja mókájából.   
June a nap hőse egyértelműen, vadul vigyorogva, szorosan Jaredhez simulva hárítja a sorozatos gratulációkat és köszöneteket, és időnként egy énmegmondtam-pillantással les föl Jaredre.  
Jared megcsókolja. 

Eladják a nagytermet, olyan hangosak, de nem érdekli egyiküket sem. Hónapokat gürcöltek, veszekedtek, szenvedtek és balhéztak ezért az eredményért, egy nap ünneplést igazán megérdemelnek, akárki akármit mond.  
De nem nagyon mond senki semmit, inkább csak kérdezősködnek, ahogy telik a nap és terjed a hír, hogy a Vad Postások végre előrukkolnak valami komollyal is. Már ebédre minden háznál tisztában van vele mindenki, hogy este a Sárkánybűvölőre kell irányítaniuk a figyelmüket, mert háromban alapból akad bandatag, a hugrabugosoknál meg ott van nekik Danvers, az a bolond negyedikes metamorfmágus. Kicsit tiszteletbeli Postás lett ő is nemrég, mert egy duett erejéig becsatlakozott Jo mellé énekelni, meg amúgy élvonalbeli rajongó a kezdetek óta, mert bukik mindenre, ami kapitális faszság, de komolyan van véve. Jared privát meglátása szerint mondjuk külön Joelre is bukik, de az nem számít. Joelt nem lehet csak úgy simán félvállról ismerni, vagy utálja az ember, vagy szerelmes belé legalább egy kicsit. Danvers az utóbbi kategória egyértelműen. Meg jó reklám is, közimádatnak örvend az iskolában, és nem véletlenül. Azzal együtt, hogy totál zakkant, hatalmas szíve van és mindenkinek talál helyet benne.  
Jared ezzel speciel tökéletesen tisztában van, mert rajta kívül főleg Danversnek köszönhető az, hogy Daniel Smith vissza bírta küzdeni magát jól funkcionáló gyerekké a kézvesztős balesetét követően, és erről ugyan kevesen tudnak, de Jared és Dan nővérei pont. Már csak ezért is igyekeztek az elsők között értesíteni őt is, hogy este héttől showtime várható.

A zeneklubba veszik be magukat órák után. June és Marley kaját kerítenek a konyháról, Danvers több rekesz töklének álcázott vajsörrel fut be, Izzy kihasználja a kínálkozó alkalmat némi nyerészkedésre, és egy kis itt a piros, hol a pirossal rabolja a népek idejét és zsebpénzét, Joel meg speciel épp Corbint abajgatja Jett legnagyobb örömére. Jax szokás szerint Riant és az őmiattuk jelen levő Angelát próbálja szétrobbantani, már amíg be nem fut Jesse is a barátnőivel, mert akkor rögtön az ő nyakába veti magát. Jared kivételesen még ezt is rájuk hagyja. Amíg szem előtt vannak, nem gáz a helyzet, és ma szem előtt lesznek, mert a bátyjaik zenei karrierjéről van szó többek között.  
Fél hétre már effektív partihangulat uralkodik a teremben, és a várakozás utolsó percei szinte elrepülnek a jókedvű zsivajban. June anyjának a felvezetőjét alig lehet hallani a harsogó visszaszámlálástól, a bandatagok nevének a felsorolását és a roppant szellemesen _Rivalló_ címre keresztelt, tíz teljes számot tartalmazó és közepesen komolyan vehető album beharangozását elnyeli a hőzöngésük. A munkacíme amúgy _Sz⍟razegész_ volt, amíg meg nem emberelték magukat kissé. Alcímnek azért hozzátoldották azt is a fergeteges alkotáshoz.  
Az Óda a falábú kentaurhoz első akkordjainál meg aztán olyan hangzavar tör ki, mintha bomba robbant volna. De a műsor beindulásával lassan elcsitulnak a kedélyek végre, és a következő egy órában Jared a többiekkel együtt elfeledkezik minden gondjáról-bajáról, ahogy hallgatja a számokat sorban, és hol együtt nevet a társasággal a barom szövegeiken, hol borsódzik a háta Izzy vagy Corbin mesteri szólóitól, hol szolidan nyeli a könnyeit Joel veszélyesen gyönyörű hangját hallva.  
A _Hugra-bugi_ alatt Danvers az öklét rázva hujjog, mert ezt neki írták, miután megjegyezte, hogy diszkriminatívnak érzi, hogy a borzos házból nincs senki rendesen a bandában. A _Matróz_ egyszavas refrénjét kórusban énekli a társaság beszédesebb része, meg mondjuk sokan az egész dalt is, mert nincs nehéz szövege, és hallották kismilliószor. Jett zavartan vigyorog, mikor elhangzik _A kígyók nem harapnak_ kedélyesen célozgatós felkonfja, mert az speciel az ő egyik hülye félredumálásából született és elég sokat szívták is vele a vérét. Természetesen Corbin volt amúgy az elszólás okozója az ő külön bejáratú szelíd mardekárosukként, de ő túl ártatlan meg érdektelen is ahhoz, hogy ilyenekkel legyen értelme basztatni, csak mosolyog most is az amúgy szolidan róla szóló dalon.   
És mire észbe kapnának, már az utolsó számnál jár a bemutató. Joel mestere a hatásvadászatnak, a _Szerelembolond_ került az album legvégére, hogy garantált legyen a katarzis-élmény, mert ez az írásművészete csúcspontja eddig, és mert a vendég-Postás Danversszel éneklik duettben olyan fergetegesen jól, hogy az még a legszőrösebb szívű embert is meg kell, hogy hassa.

Jared meg nem is a legszőrösebb szívű ember a világon, még ha próbál is néha úgy tenni, és ebben az emelkedett hangulatában meg főleg betalálnak nála Joel sorai, úgyhogy sokáig észre se veszi, hogy vége lett a bemutatónak, és June anyja mindenféle random infók tömkelegét zúdítja a hallgatóságra. Csak nézi June-t, és csordultig van a szíve réveteg szeretettel.  
June viszont nem igazán vele foglalkozik. Csak felmosolyog rá futólag, aztán a fejével int neki, és Jared követi a tekintetével a jelzett irányt. Joel az, aki ennyire leköti a barátnőjét, és Jarednek is elég egy pillantást vetnie az öccsére, hogy elszoruljon a torka és megértse, hogy June mire csodálkozott így rá.  
Joel boldog.  
Mármint ténylegesen. Ez most nem a Jayről másolt hiperaktív hülyegyerek-boldogsága, és nem is a szokott művi joviális kedélyessége, ez valódi, egyszerű és hamisítatlan öröm. June még sose látta így talán, és Jared is csak jó régen, leginkább még a Roxfort előtti időkben. Egészen megdöbbentő a változás, nem pörög, nem színpadiaskodik, nem bájolog, csak ül nyugodtan, magába mélyedve. Nyoma sincs az arcán a szokott pökhendi gúnyosságának, a mosolya lágy és ámuló, nem éles és fenyegető, a szeme gyanúsan csillog és nem ragyog benne a jellegzetes rideg elszántsága és dacossága.  
Elgondolkodva nézi a kezében szorongatott vajsörös üveget, és csöndesen, őszintén örül. Nem tűnik föl neki, hogy Jaredék őt lesik, meg aztán Danvers is és egyre többen az ünneplő társaságból. Már szinte teljes a csönd a teremben, mire végre észleli, hogy ő áll a figyelem középpontjában. Lassan körbenéz rajtuk, tósztra emeli az üvegét.  
\- Megcsináltuk - állapítja meg halkan, a hangja büszke és hitetlenkedő egyszerre. June és Jared kettősén állapodik meg a tekintete. - Köszönöm.  
Jared pedig nagyon hálás érte, hogy June felragyogó mosollyal hozzá bújik, és a hajába temetheti az arcát, mert bármennyit is változott az élete az elmúlt hónapokban, az elvei feladásának is van határa, és a büszkesége nem engedheti, hogy esetleg könnyezni lássák.

A bulit végül Flitwick professzor lövi le jóval később, mint a zeneklub vezetője és az örömködő diákok jelentős hányadának a házvezetője. Gratulál a sikeres bemutatóhoz, de azért vigyorogva elhajtja őket aludni azzal az megjegyzéssel, hogy addig jó, amíg ő szól és nem más. Igaza van, úgyhogy szép lassan elhúznak.  
Joel elsompolyog valamerre a kavarodásban, de Jared nem is kajtatja nagyon, esélyesen a Mardekár pincéje felé vette az irányt, mint általában, ha spicces vagy érzelmileg felfokozott hangulatban van. Nem baj, Jeong majd letöri a szarvát, ahogy szokta. Rá is fér.

Arra pedig csak a hálóterembe érve jön rá, hogy June ugyan griffendéles és nem hollóhátas, mégis vele van még mindig.  
Ez is meglepetésként éri kicsit, meg az is, hogy senki más nincs vele. Jett mondjuk még Corbinnal tűnt el a balfélen a tömegoszlatás kezdetén, ami viszonylag gyakori eset náluk, Izzy meg esélyesen a barátnőjénél alszik. Ez utóbbi speciel jó hír, mert Izzy törvénytelen módon bír horkolni. Igaz, a barátnője is. Ébrenlétében csöndességre ítéli a némasága, úgyhogy cserébe legalább álmában muszáj hangosnak lennie valahogy.  
June nem zavartatja magát, nem készül távozni, magától értetődő természetességgel molyol a szobában csöndesen. Mosakodik, az ágyat igazgatja, alvós pólót guberál magának Jared ládájának a mélyéről, és közben akkorákat ásít, hogy Jared is kénytelen rákezdeni. Mondjuk, ő amúgy is elég fáradt már így a nap végére. A szervezete még nincs hozzászokva, hogy nem tartja szinten magát feszt minden vacakkal.

Jared maga meg ahhoz nincs hozzászokva, hogy osztoznia kell valakivel az ágyán, mert volt vagy kilenc-tíz éves, mikor utoljára megesett vele bármi ilyesmi. Akkoriban rengeteg gond volt Jaydennel, meg vészesen közelgett Jake iskolakezdése is, úgyhogy anyáéknak nem annyira tűnt föl, hogy Joel nem szenvedheti az éjszakákat. Jarednek igen, bár nem is tudta volna elkerülni a figyelmét a dolog, elvégre egy szobában aludtak. Meg akkoriban egy ágyban is sokszor. Az segített elűzni Jo félelmeit és a rémálmokat. Azóta enyhült a helyzet, bár viharos éjszakákon még mindig nyugtalanul alszik, azért is jár át sokat Marley hálókörletébe. Jay problémái viszont sajnos csak sokasodtak az évek során, és nem is lehet olyan egyszerű módszerekkel segíteni rajtuk, mint az együttalvás. Már csak azért sem, mert ő a legszarabb alvó mindannyiuk közül menthetetlenül.  
Jared ezen a ponton elhessegeti ezt a kényelmetlen irányba kanyarodó gondolatmenetet, mert ritka jó napja van, nem akarja fölösleges tépelődéssel elbaszni. Most csak ki akarja élvezni a sikert, a kivételes nyugalmat, és June közelségét.  
June dúdolgat, bemászik mellé a paplan alá és összegömbölyödik, mint egy macska, Jared már azt várná, hogy dorombolni kezd. Persze nem, csak düdörög tovább hozzábújva, a karjaiba fészkeli magát, aztán már alszik is szuszogva.  
Szabadság-illatú a haja, szilaj hegyi patakok, büszke-szálas fenyők és a kék egek illata tölti meg Jared orrát, és megint meglepi az a hitetlenkedő csodálkozás, hogy ez a remek lány pont az ő barátnője, de a törékeny, meleg és egészen valóságos testtel a karjaiban nem kételkedhet többé, hinnie kell, hogy June az övé, és ő is a lányé.

Hinnie kell, hogy June az, akivel együtt akár a világ tetején is átrepülhetnek, ahogy Joel énekelte.

*****

A május legnagyobb szenzációja pedig mindezek után egyértelműen a Vad Postások. A bemutató utáni hétvége a vizsgákra tanulás mellett az ünneplés jegyében is telik. Joel veszélyesen magas fordulatszámon pörögve kompenzál azért a pár pillanatnyi nyilvános gyengeségéért, le nem lehetne lőni, olyan veszettül ripacskodik. Idegesítő, de igazából egész szórakoztató is, ha hozzá van szokva az ember. Jared jócskán hozzá van szokva. Ami azt illeti, sokan mások is.  
Amihez még csak most kezdenek hozzászokni a népek, az az, hogy immár June Smith is a Monday-brancs tagja. Jared ugyan nem várná el az öccseitől, hogy emiatt kiálljanak June mellett, ha baszogatják, mert June ugyan tényleg olyan, mint valami királylány, de nem a megmentésre szoruló fajtából. Tökéletesen meg tudja védeni magát, ha beleállnak Jared miatt. Ettől függetlenül Jaxon és Rian egy hetet töltenek a trófeaterem kitakarításával, mert nem hagyták szó és tett nélkül, hogy egyes náluk jóval nagyobb és ostobább negyedéves mardekárosok szerint June csak egy kábszeres kurvája, Joel pedig egy igen hosszas és ugyanannyira fölösleges elbeszélgetésen vesz rész Stormwind professzorral arról, hogy ha nem tetszik neki a hangnem, amin a bátyja barátnőjéről beszélnek, azt lehetőleg legalább elsőre szavakkal jelezze és ne késdobálással. Jesse legalább nem túl hülye ahhoz, hogy eltakarítson maga után, de újabban őt is sokan kerülik, és a beszólogatások szépen apadnak.

A Postások befutása is sokban hozzájárul a dologhoz. Nagyon rég volt már, hogy Joel nem csak a szexualitása vagy az ahhoz kapcsolódó műsorozásai meg bolondériái miatt volt kibeszélés tárgya a suliban, de most ez a helyzet, mert kastélyszerte nem sok másról folyik a szó, mint a zeneklubból félig-meddig kivált iskolai banda sikeréről. Kellemes változatosságot jelent a megszokott fikázásokhoz képest, hogy most méltatva is emlegetik néha a nevüket.  
De még amikor épp nem ez a beszédtéma, akkor is közszájon forognak ugyanúgy, mert vagy a kviddicsbajnokság, vagy a színjátszókör szolgáltat még pletykaalapot, és mindegyikben érintettek szintén.  
Színjátszókör-fronton minimális kavarodás van, mert Marley máris a kilépést fontolgatja alig egy hónap után. Összeveszett a Black-örökössel valami hímsoviniszta megjegyzésen, és azóta nem igazán fűlik a foga a dologhoz. Jarednek ambivalens érzései vannak a dologgal kapcsolatban. Egyrészt nem szeretné, hogy Marley a finisben hagyja magára Joelt, aki a szabad és a nem szabad ideje nagy részét is arra áldozza, hogy becsülettel megtanulja a főszerepet, amit Stormwind rásózott. Másrészt viszont a kviddicsbajnokság is a célegyenesbe érkezett, a Hugrabug meglepetésszerűen elpicsázta a Mardekárt az utolsó előtti meccsen, ami azt jelenti, hogy ha Jaredék meg bírják verni a Griffendélt, akkor övék a kupa, és nem bánná éppenséggel, ha Marley nem bojkottálna annyi edzést, mert hiányos terelősorral nem sok értelme van taktikát gyakorolni. 

A dilemmájukat végül Joel intézi el, egy olyan húzással, amire Jared abszolút nem számított. Két héttel a tétmeccs előtt, egész napos edzésről battyognak föl a toronyba estefelé, az esélyeiket latolgatják még a klubhelyiségbe érve is. Jared Marleyval vitatkozva ül le a szokásos helyükre, és ügyet se vet a kanapén fekvő Joelre, amíg Marley nem kezdi összevont szemöldökkel vizsgálni a fiút.  
\- Jo, mi van veled? Úgy nézel ki, mint aki két napja nem aludt.  
Jared személy szerint ezt a kérdést nem feszegetné annyira, mert tudja, hogy Joel tegnap színjátszó után Simaszájú Gergely szobra felé vette az irányt és a Shafiq-kúrián éjszakázott, tehát esélyesen tényleg nem túl kipihent, de elnézve az öccsét meg kell állapítania, hogy valóban ritka pocsékul fest.  
\- Azért nézek ki úgy, mint aki két napja nem aludt, mert két napja nem aludtam - dörmögi Joel, a pillangókésével piszkálva a körmét. Marley csak a szemét forgatja, mert nyilván nem erre irányult a kérdése. Joelt ez persze nem érdekli. Vacakol még egy ideig, aztán fölül egy nagy svunggal meg egy mély lélegzettel, és úgy néz rájuk, hogy Jared rögtön tudja, most komoly beszélgetés fog következni.  
\- Hogy álltok a kviddicskupával? - kérdezi. A hangja rekedtes és fáradt, a szemei karikásak, a kérdése meg teljesen indokolatlan, mert rohadtul hidegen hagyja a kviddics általában.  
\- Jól - felel Jared.  
\- Szarul - közli Marley vele egyszerre. Joel felhorkant, Jared meg legyintene, hogy annyira nem, de Marley nem hagyja szóhoz jutni. - Jar, legalább magadnak ne hazudj. Én nem érek rá az edzések felére a színjátszó miatt, neked meg minden pillanatban beadhatja a kulcsot a seprűd. Meg... ne is haragudj, de te se vagy a topon mostanában.

Jared nem haragszik. Marleynak igaza van, hülye ötlet volt pont a tanév végén belekezdeni ebbe a hülye fél-elvonóba. Nem mintha lett volna más opciója. A seprűje meg egy rakás szar, ez is vitathatatlan tény. Mindig is az volt, csak épp az elmúlt hónapokban kitalálta Jared mérhetetlen bosszúságára, hogy az átlag gyatraságához pluszban még nekiáll rángatni, jobbra húzni és nagyobb magasságokban belassulni. Mások mérhetetlen bosszúságára is, mert halálra idegesít mindenki a nyavalygásával, mióta úgy döntött az a vacak, hogy megzeberedik. Jared legszívesebben fölaprítaná tüzelőnek vagy valami, de az iskolai seprűkkel még ennyire sincs jóban, meg a jobbakat már amúgy is rég lenyúlták a nála is sóherebb vagy csóróbb játékosok. Így csak imádkozik feszt, hogy a sajátja kitartson még addig a pár hétig, amíg szüksége van rá.  
A mai edzés után nincsenek nagy reményei. Azért is végeztek viszonylag hamar, mert lefújta a dolgot időnek előtte, nem mert tovább levegőben maradni azon a megátalkodott fadarabon. Épp eleget játszott az életével azzal, hogy javarészt bedrogozva repülte végig az elmúlt éveket, még egy veszélyfaktort már nem akarna hozzáadni az amúgy is rizikós felálláshoz. Lehet, hogy a veszély az egyik középső nevük, de néha azért próbálja kerülni is a rohadékot. Ennyi naiv önámítást talán megengedhet magának.  
\- Jó, hát nem a legfényesebb a helyzet - ismeri be azt, amit amúgy is tudtak. - De mi a szart tudunk csinálni?

Joel nézi őket, pörgeti a pillangót a kezében és a nyelvét rágcsálja, mint mindig, ha agyal. Halkan szólal meg hosszú hallgatás után, de elszánt szikra csillan a szemében.  
\- Ti talán semmit. De én, én tudok tenni az ügy érdekében, és fogok is.   
\- Mi? - értetlenkedik Jared. Fingja sincs, mire célozgathat ez az idióta, de baljós érzése van. Ismeri Joelt meg a tántoríthatatlan ötleteit, mint a rossz pénzt.  
\- Mindjárt te is sorra kerülsz - inti türelemre Jo. - Előbb Marley jön.  
\- Hova megyek?  
\- Hova nem - vágja rá Joel. - Színjátszóra nem, például.  
\- Mi? - hökken meg Marley is. Jo elnéző vigyorral figyeli a zavarodott fejeiket.  
\- Hagyd a faszba az egészet, drágám. Tudom, hogy miért csinálod egyáltalán, és baromi rendes tőled, értékelem, de nem kell aggódnotok.  
\- Biztos? - kérdezi Jared, mert ha ez a komoly beszélgetések ideje, csak kiveszi ő is a részét belőle.   
\- Igen - bólint rá Joel az óvatos érdeklődésre, de ő is marad az eddigi őszinte hangnemnél. Csitít, nem dacol. - Nem változtak a prioritásaim, oké? Nem azért kurvulok, mert abban látom a jövőt, hanem azért, hogy azt biztosítsam, amiben látom. A színházban. Az az álmom, és az is fog maradni. De sokkal egyszerűbb álmodni, ha legalább a faszom pénz miatt nem kell aggódnunk közben.  
Jared ezzel abszolút nem tud vitatkozni. És el kell fogadnia az érvelést, meg a megnyugtatást is. Szeretne jó testvér lenni, és mindig küzd azzal, hogy megtalálja az arany középutat a Jake-féle érdektelenség és a túlzásba vitt irányítás között. Ha bele is avatkozik néha a srácok életébe, amihez rangidősként azért megvan a felhatalmazása és a lehetősége is, a végső döntéshozatal jogát mindig igyekszik meghagyni nekik. Joelnek kénytelen is, mert olyan öntörvényű a nyavalyás, ami még egy Mondaytől is lenyűgöző, pedig amúgy sem kispályások a témában.  
Ezt persze Marley is tudja, de nincsenek ilyen morális dilemmái, mint Jarednek, viszont ugyanúgy szereti ő is Joelt, úgyhogy nem adja meg magát ennyire könnyen.  
\- Tuti? - firtatja.   
\- Az hát - horkant Joel. Kezdi unni a vegzálást. Esélyesen nem számított arra, hogy vissza lesz rá fordítva a komolybeszélgetés-fegyver. - Kibírom egyedül is, meg már amúgy sincs sok hátra a bemutatóig, utána vége. Meg társaságnak még mindig ott van Danvers is azért. Te csak koncentrálj arra, ami neked fontosabb.  
\- De hát pont azért koncentrálok a színjátszóra? - vágja rá Marley dacosan. - Te vagy a fontosabb.  
\- Tudom, ezért is kérem én, hogy hagyd abba. Mert magadtól sose tennéd - ingatja a fejét Joel, úgy, hogy abból egyértelmű lesz: fölösleges a további erősködés. - De lássuk be, kviddicsben jobb vagy, és jobban kellesz a csapatnak, mint nekem. Úgyhogy tedd meg értem?  
Marley ellenkezne, szólásra nyitja a száját, aztán csak nézi a biztatóan mosolygó Joelt, meg Jaredet, aki se csapatkapitányként, se testvérként nem tud már ellenérvet felhozni, és megvonja a vállát.  
\- Ha nem, hát nem - adja meg magát a rábeszélésnek végre. - Én megpróbáltam.

\- Meg, azt nem vitatom - bólogat Joel. - És hálás is vagyok érte, tudod, de ha neked nem jó, nincs értelme. Annyit szívunk így is mindennel, fölöslegesen ne basszunk már ki magunkkal, nem?  
\- Pedig abban vagyunk a legkirályabbak - jegyzi meg Jared cinikusan. Joel egyetértőn felnevet, Marley meg szelíden taszít rajta egyet.  
\- Ne izélj. Arról például nem tehetsz, hogy a seprűd a halálán van.  
\- Arról pont nem - hagyja rá Jared elkeseredetten. - Attól még a halálán van a mocsok.  
\- Témánál vagyunk - villan föl Joel szeme. - Nem tehetsz róla, oké, ellene se tudsz, de én, mint mondtam, igen.  
\- Ugyan mit? - morran föl Jared. Nem tud róla, hogy Jo titokban seprűjavítói ambíciókat dédelgetne. Persze nem is erről van szó, és hála Istennek, Joel nem hagyja őket tovább lógva, magyarázkodni kezd.

\- Amúgy le se szarnám az egészet - vonogatja a vállát kezdésnek. Jared ugyan még mindig nem érti, hogy miről hadovál, de feszülten figyel rá, mert az eddigieknél is komolyabb az arca és megfontoltan beszél, keresi a szavakat. - A kviddics maga olyan szinten nem érdekel, hogy az nem igaz. De nem szarom le. Nem szarom le, mert látom, hogy mennyit gürcöltök érte már szeptember óta, és a fenébe is, megértem. Megértem, mert nekem is a faszom kivan van a lenéző seggfejekkel, és hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem zavar, ha szarnak néznek minket. A kviddicscsapat olyan neked, Jar, mint nekem a Postások, meg akarod vele mutatni, hogy nem csak annyit érsz, ami... ami amúgy vagy.  
\- Nekem is fontos ám a banda, nem csak neked - veti ellen Jared, nehogy Joel abba a hitbe ringassa magát, hogy csak miatta csinálja az egészet. Pedig nagyjából de. Oké, elvan a zenélgetéssel, Jake rángatta el Flitwick klubjába anno és igazából nincs baja a dologgal, de azt azért sose gondolta volna, hogy valaha is kiadott albumon fogja fújni azt a harsonát, amit apa vett neki még harmadikban a Sráide Órgán egy kobold-zaciból. Bár azt se gondolta volna, hogy kviddicskupára hajtó csapatkapitány lesz, amikor másodikban elment a Hollóhát válogatására Izzyékkel.   
Mondjuk azt se gondolta volna éppenséggel, amikor még álmodozó kis hülyegyerek volt, hogy drogos semmirekellőként fogja mindezt kivitelezni. Ember tervez, Isten végez, ugyebár. De még hogy.  
\- Faszt - nevet föl Joel, aki persze nem dől be ennek az értelmetlen vetítésnek. - Nem azt mondom, hogy úgy leszarod, mint én a kviddicset, de nem is fontos neked annyira, mint nekem. Nem gáz, oké? Nem azért mondtam. Csinálod becsülettel, mint minden egyéb szart, amit rád testál az élet, meg mert ezt tanultuk anyuéktól, hogy kell a zene, csak hogy valami normális dologban is ászok legyünk, meg mert nekem fontos. És ez jó meg minden, de most már megcsináltuk, és most ász vagyok, és itt az ideje, hogy te is az legyél. Az leszel, tettem róla.  
\- Jo...?  
De Joel nem hagyja, hogy megint leállítsák vagy félbeszakítsák. A zsebébe nyúl, pergament vesz elő és az asztalon áthajolva Jared kezébe nyomja határozottan.  
\- Mi ez? - kérdi Jared, de már olvas is, elakadó lélegzettel és halálos döbbenetben.  
\- Ez, kérlek szépen, egy megrendelés visszaigazolása.  
\- Joel, ez... ez egy Ezüst Nyíl? - dadog Jared a papírra meredve.   
\- Holnap érkezik, expressz bagolypostával - bólint Joel. - Eluntam az állandó hisztidet.  
És vigyorog a pimasz. Tökéletesen elégedett magával, karba tett kézzel dől hátra és élvezi Jared mérhetetlen meglepetését. Marley a tenyere mögé rejti a száját, ámulva nevet.

\- Jo, ezek a seprűk egy vagyonba kerülnek - értetlenkedik Jared. Ezer meg egy dolgot vetne ellen, azt se tudja, melyikkel kezdje, csak azt tudja, hogy az öccse egy kötöznivaló bolond. Az meg sajnos nem új, bár ez még tőle is meredek akkor is.  
\- Ne is mondd - nyög föl Joel, egy szenvedős vigyorral az arcán. - És ne kérdezd, hogy mit kellett érte tennem, jó? Olyan dolgokat, amikről nem tudtam, hogy meg tudom csinálni őket, sőt azt se tudtam, hogy lehetséges emberileg megcsinálni őket, és nem is akartam megtudni, hogy meg lehet és meg tudom csinálni őket. Shafiq-ék vendégszobáját valószínűleg renoválni kell, pezsgőt nem akarok látni egy jó darabig, nagyon jó vagyok magassarkúban, és a házimanójukat szerintem egy életre traumatizáltuk. Ne kérdezd. És ne nézz így rám. Ne nézz így, megérte.  
\- Dehogy érte meg - morog Jared. Még mindig nem tért magához a döbbenetéből, és bár örül az ajándéknak, azért helyteleníti Joel mártíromkodását. Az a dolga rangidősként, meg amúgy is. Persze Joelt mikor szokta ez érdekelni? Amit ő elhatároz, azt véghez is viszi. Most azt határozta el, hogy összekurvul egy versenyseprűt a bátyjának, hát meg is tette, bármilyen nehezen is hiszi el ezt Jared. - Nem vagy normális, Istenem.  
\- Ebben egyetértünk - nevet Joel. - De maximálisan megérte, hidd el. Gondolj magadra, és arra, hogy neked megérte-e a saját démonaiddal megküzdeni a Postások érdekében? Ha igen, akkor hidd már el, hogy nekem is megérte. Érted. Értünk.  
Jared szomorkás mosollyal nézi vissza rá. Ebbe se tud belekötni, ez színtiszta és világos és rém egyszerű okfejtés: a család az első. Ebben hisznek, elsősorban és mindenek fölött.  
\- Nem kellett volna - dünnyögi azért, a papírt gyűrögetve. Az első döbbenet elmúltával egy egész kicsit meg van hatva ugyanis.  
\- Ugyan, ne kéresd már magad - torkolja le Joel. - Eljött az ideje, hogy megmutassuk a világnak, hogy nem csak egy rakás őrültből álló elbaszott család vagyunk. Hogy elérjük, hogy ne csak féljenek tőlünk, de tiszteljenek is minket végre. Megvannak hozzá az eszközeink, most már neked is. Úgyhogy ne nyígj, hanem fogadd el azt a kurva seprűt, és nyerjétek meg azt a kurva kviddicskupát, hogy megemlegessék a nevünket egyszer és mindenkorra.

Határozott a hangja, a szavai keményen koppannak a torony csendjében, és végképp belefojtják Jaredbe a további ellenkezését. Úgyhogy csak zsebre teszi a megrendelőlapot, és akkorát bólint a dörgedelmes felszólításra, hogy a szemüvege az orrnyergére csúszik. Marley kuncog rajta, Jo meg újra a pillangóval kezd játszani, de somolyog ő is az orra alatt. Nyögve tápászkodik föl, Jared úgy sejti, aludni indul, bár az sem lehetetlen, hogy Jeonghoz igyekszik, kompenzálni a Shafiq-kúrián megélt bizonyára szar, de mindenképpen bizarr élményeket.  
\- A következő a szemüveged lesz, amit lecserélünk - jegyzi meg még elhaladtában. Erre már Jared is elvigyorodik.

Újra rá kell jönnie, hogy bármilyen elfuseráltak is, azért nagyon szereti a családját.

*****

_Just how thick is your skin?_   
_Just how sharp are your teeth?_   
_Oh, you've got a lot to learn_   
_Is there somewhere else that I can win_   
_Is there something else to start over again_   
_From the summit's edge to the cutting room floor_   
_I will be afraid no more_

_The morning dove sings with two broken wings_   
_Carry me home, I'm not afraid_   
_The stars in my eyes with shimmering lights_   
_Carry me home, don't let me fade_   
_Carry me home, carry me_

[The Killers - Carry Me Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqYlq97m_Tc)

*****


	6. Szimbiózis IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy vannak sorstársak, és vannak, akik látják a sosemvolt szárnyak csonkjait egy színjeles tanulóként is bukott angyalon. Akik azt mondják, hogy a szerelem vak, tévednek. A szerelem mindent lát, és pont az a csodája, hogy még így is fel tudja ütni a fejét a legvalószínűtlenebb helyeken is. Jared Monday életébe egy kócos, szőke, rendíthetetlen hitű boszorkány képében robban be, és ez a kisregény négy felvonásban fogja elmesélni azt az ámokfutást, amiből megpróbálja megmenteni a fiút. A siker viszont nem csak rajta múlik.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Imagine Dragons - Top Of The World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5tWYmIOWGk)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/content warnings: fiatalkorú drogfogyasztás végig téma a fejezetben, bár itt inkább a háttérbe szorítva. Elvonási tünetek, célzások étkezési zavarra, rémálmokra és lightban nem specifikált gyerekkori traumákra továbbra is. Egy near-miss visszaesés és az utóhatásai. Szexuális kontent, a heteró fajtából, nem túl explicit, de konkrét, alkohol és marihuána hatásai alatt. Röpke beszélgetés menstruációról. Tinédzser-prostitúcióra és bullyingra tett említések, beszélgetés egy késszúrásban végződő veszekedésről. Szintén elég lightos fejezet az eddigiekhez képest.

**Szimbiózis IV.**

*****

_If you love somebody_   
_Better tell them while they’re here ’cause_   
_They just may run away from you_

_You’ll never know quite when, well_   
_Then again it just depends on_   
_How long of time is left for you_

_I’ve had the highest mountains_   
_I’ve had the deepest rivers_   
_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don’t look down_

[ _Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5tWYmIOWGk)

*****

Május utolsó heteiben Jared nosztalgikus beletörődéssel fogadja a rázúduló hajtást. A zeneklub, a vizsgákra készülés és a napi kviddicsedzések káoszában gyorsan kellene telniük a napoknak, de épp ellenkezőleg, csigalassúsággal haladnak. Persze tudja jól, hogy miért, minden kínkeservesen végtelen pillanat emlékezteti rá, hogy kicsoda és micsoda, hogy miként oldotta meg eddig a zűrösebb időszakokat, hogy miért ilyen nehéz, mióta June és az ultimátuma a nyakába szakadtak.  
Ex-drogosnak lenni majdnem nagyobb szívás, mint drogosnak. Ő meg csak félig ex, és az talán a legnagyobb szívás, a határon mozogni és küzdeni a vágyakozás, a lecsúszás és a visszaesés ellen, az alkalmankénti fogyasztások mellett.  
Együtt küzdenek, ő és June. Veszekedni csak azért nem veszekednek, mert nincs idejük rá, ha meg mégis akad néha, hát az erejüket se erre pazarolnák. June csak fáradtan sóhajt, meg néz a szomorú kék szemeivel, ha Jared edzés előtt lehajt egy élénkítő bájitalt, vagy bedob egy pirulát, mielőtt nekiülne házit írni hajnalok hajnalán, de megint az van, hogy csak ez van, a kellő mennyiségű alvás helyett.

Jared újfent megbánja, nagyjából ezredjére, hogy ennyi RAVASZ-tárgyat vállalt. A második legtöbbet az évfolyamról, Frankkel holtversenyben. A legtöbbet persze Nott vette fel, a mardekáros halálfaló-kisfőnök, meg Em Vance, aki az iskolaelsői posztra hajt. Bár hogy minek gályázik ennyit érte, azt nem tudni. Tiszta sor, hogy az övé lesz a kitűző, nincs konkurenciája. Fiú-fronton már vészesebb a helyzet, Franknek kéne lennie az egyértelmű jelöltnek, de Nott is nagyon gürcöl a dologért, meg Jared tulajdonképpen azt se tartja lehetetlennek, hogy rá esik végül a választás. Kiemelkedő eredményei vannak ugyanis, ezt nem tagadhatja el, még ha kevésbé ortodox módon érte is el őket. Mondjuk nem azért hajtott egész évben meg amúgy az egész rohadt iskolai karrierje alatt, mert annyira vágyik egy a haszontalan kitűzőre meg a vele járó jelképes megtiszteltetésre. Nem, ő csak meg akar felelni az elvárásoknak. Elvárják, hogy jó csapatkapitány legyen, ha már ő kapta a karszalagot, elvárják, hogy a zeneklubban hasítson, ha már az egész család muzikális hajlamú, és elvárják, hogy jó jegyei legyenek, mert már akkor is azok voltak, amikor még nem volt lecsúszva. Elvárják tőle a szülei, a tanárai, az összes tudatlan barom felnőtt a környezetében, és ő meg fog nekik felelni, ha beledöglik is. Mondjuk ha neki adják az iskolaelsőséget mindezek miatt, Frank agyvérzést fog kapni, az tuti ziher. Akkor is, ha Nott kapja, de Jared még mindig arra szavazna inkább, mert miatta épp eleget szenvedett már ez a szerencsétlen.  
Most ugyan épp nem szenved, mert sikerült becsajoznia. Alice Macmillan megadta magát végre neki és a hónapok óta tartó ostromának. Jared ennek örül, mert így kevesebb ideje van a hülyéjének berzenkedni az ő kapcsolata miatt June-nal, és egy kicsit örül csak simán a fiú miatt is. Mert bár már nagyon régóta nincsenek jóban, sőt, Frank részéről kifejezetten ellenségek, Jaredben él még azért a régi barátság emléke is. Meg ő sose haragudott Frankre a döntéseiért annyira, mint amennyire Frank haragudott rá az ő baromságai miatt. Nyilván tüske az ő lelkében is a múltjuk, de így, ennyi év távlatából már megérti, miért választotta Frank a könnyebb utat. Gyerekek voltak. Nem tudtak mit kezdeni egymással és a kialakult helyzettel.  
Most már tudnának talán, de az mit se számít.

Ami számít, hogy Frank inkább a csajával foglalkozik újabban, és így nem tűnik föl neki, hogy Jaredet megint beszippantotta a rohanás. Jared ezért hálás. Egy gonddal kevesebb.  
Van neki így is több, mint elég.  
A saját tanulmányaira megint csak késő estére jut ideje, mert délutánonként a tanulószobán korrepetál tucatnyi lemaradt kölyköt, meg veszekedik Jaxonnal és Riannel, hogy legalább néha üljenek le magolni, kikérdezi Joelt és Marleyt, akiknek a nyakukon van az RBF, aztán egészestés edzéseket tart a csapattal ésközben szokja az új seprűt és hárítja a kérdéseket, hogy honnan szerezte. Igaz, ő se tudja pontosan. Nem is akarja tudni, ami azt illeti.  
Joel persze rohadtul örül magának még mindig az ajándéka kapcsán, ha éppen engedi az ideje. Általában nem engedi neki. Kupor és Shafiq sokszor lefoglalják, a színjátszó nagy fináléja is egyre közeleg, és közben néha tanulnia se ártana a bolondnak. A jegyeivel meg a vizsgáival ugyanis ritka szarul áll, Jared tart tőle, hogy nem sok RBF-et fog tudni összekaparni. Mondjuk ha Jeongon múlik meg az újabban nem csak Jarednél elköltött zsebpénzén, gyógynövénytanból legalább szépen átmegy végül.  
Az is valami, ugyebár. Joel zsenije amúgy sem a tanulásban rejlik.

A művészetben viszont annál inkább, és bármennyire is fogadkozott, hogy ez így is fog maradni, Jared azért örül neki, hogy most tényleg megint nem a kurvulásrakoncentrál egy ideig. A színjátszókör végez végre az egész éves felkészüléssel, kihirdetik a bemutatójuk időpontját is, és Joelre újra nagy nap virrad egy szombat reggelen. Az Aliz Csodaországban Bolond Kalaposa nem az élete szerepe, de neki való, az nem vitás, és az se, hogy jól fogja csinálni.  
Jared igazán szeretett volna magának időt szakítani rá, hogy eljusson a nyílt napra, amin Stormwind professzor kis társulata bemutatja a tanév ideje alatt tanultakat, de esélytelen volt az ügy. June tartja helyette a frontot az ikrekkel meg a barátaikkal, amíg ő a kviddicspályán szopik, aztán az egész napos edzéstől fáradtan, de érdeklődve hallgatja a sztorizásukat, a szokott helyükön ülve a toronyban kora este.  
\- Savage felgyújtotta a nagytermet - közli Jax vihogva a számára leginkább érdemi élményt. Jared nincs meglepve. A Mardekár házivámpírja híres a kontrollálatlan mágiájáról, átlag havi egyszer romba dönti a párbajtermet is, főleg, ha Narseh-vel vagy Emmel vív.  
\- Az a Danvers viszont egy állat - lelkesedik Rian. Szintén nem újdonság. Nem véletlen volt Joel annyira jóban vele még az első iskolaéveikben. - Franc se gondolta volna, hogy ennyire tud.  
\- Jövőre kihagyom a főszereplést - így Jo. Még jelmezben van, cilinderrel a fején, kisminkelve ül a kereveten, piheg és vigyorog. A lába föl van polcolva, valahol az előadás háromnegyedénél kiment a bokája, ami persze nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy végigcsinálja az egészet úgy, mintha mi sem történt volna. Madam Pomfrey le is cseszte érte, azt mondta, két perc lett volna fixálni a dolgot, ha nem hősködik, de így még napokig sajogni fog a sérülés helye. Joelt nem izgatja a dolog túlzottan, de persze a saját egészsége egész ritkán szokta érdekelni karrierépítéskor. Bármelyik karrierjéről is legyen szó. És egy bokaficam azért kevésbé veszélyes, mint egy nemi betegség mondjuk, úgyhogy nem lehet egy szava se senkinek.  
Jesse csak ül a kanapén Jaxék mellett, és nem szól, de az jobb is. A kíméletlenül tárgyilagos véleményalkotásával még letörné a többiek lelkesedését.

Ámbár amennyire lelkesednek, azt talán még ő se tudná lerontani. Joel bitang büszke magára, meg Marley is rá, és teljesen jogosan. June mosolyogva nézi a szokásos energia-túltengésükkel egymás szavába vágva mesélő Adriant és Jaxont. Jesse nekiül házit írni, a sajátját és Jaxét is így egyszerre, Jared meg csak mosolyog rajtuk kókadtan. Rágyújt, mert még hosszú lesz a nap, és az élénkítő bájitalnak van ez a hülye utóhatása, hogy bekómál tőle az ember, ami most nem optimális. Sose az, mondjuk, de ma még két esszét be kell fejeznie, és az egyikhez el kéne végre olvasnia négy fejezetet egy könyvből, amit két hete sétáltat magával a táskájában érintetlenül.   
Örül ő is Joel sikerének persze, de örül annak is, hogy nem várják el tőle, hogy úgy lelkendezzen, mint a többiek.  
\- Azért nem bánom, hogy vége - állapítja meg Joel fáradtan. Leveszi a kalapot és félrerakná, de Marley elcsaklizza tőle és Adrian fejébe nyomja inkább vihogva. Jax röhög ezen, úgyhogy rövid úton kitör a szokásos dulakodásuk. Szerencsére Marley meg rövid úton lelövi a dolgot, mert ő legalább ügyel a rend betartatására prefektusként, Joellel ellentétben.   
Joel csak ül és bazsalyog, elégedett magával és a teljesítményével.

Ez is megvan legalább.

*****

Letudták a színjátszót, vészesen közelednek a vizsgák, és még vészesebben közeledik az utolsó megpróbáltatás, a kupadöntő Griffendél-Hollóhát meccs.  
Jared úgy nyúzza a csapatot, mint még soha, pedig eddig se lazáztak. Nem igazán bírja, de muszáj. Mondjuk rég kviddicsezett már úgy rendszeresen, hogy nagyjából tiszta volt közben, szóval legalább ez jelent valami változatosságot az összemosódó napok monotóniájában.   
Öt nappal a meccs előtt Izzy lezúzza az egyik hajtójuk bordáit egy rosszul ellőtt gurkóval. Madam Pomfrey rezignáltan fogadja őket a gyengélkedőn, és egy bűbájjal helyrerakja a lány repedt csontjait. Izzy mentegetőzik a baleset miatt, pedig Laura nem haragszik rá. Megszokta a sporttal járó veszélyeket már, mint mindannyian.  
Három nappal a meccs előtt Marley egy publikus idegrohammal tüzeli föl az amúgy sem békés közhangulatot, miután megelégeli, hogy sorozatban beblokkolják az egyik gyakorolni kívánt bravúrját. Franny, Izzy barátnője és a másodhajtójuk oldja föl a feszkót azzal, hogy hősiesen jeleli a csapatnak az egész litániát, és így egy idő után nehéz komolyan venniük a kirohanást.   
Két nappal a meccs előtt a fogójuk közli, hogy nagyon hálás érte, hogy ez az utolsó éve a csapatban és az iskolában. Kitört a bal első foga egy elrontott zuhanórepülésnek hála, de Jared biztosítja róla, hogy Madam Pomfrey megoldja azt is, mint majdnem mindent. A fogó, Podmore, biztosítja róla Jaredet, hogy elmehet a picsába, Madam Pomfrey pedig megkéri őket óvatosan, hogy vegyenek már vissza kicsit az iramból, ha lehetséges. Jared, mint általában, engedelmesen bólogat a kérésre, és a javasasszony elhajtja egy fáradt fejcsóválással, mert ismeri már annyira, hogy tudja, igazából szarni fog a dologra.  
Egy nappal a meccs előtt Jared másfél óráig latolgatja a zuhany alatt, hogy föl se megy a toronyba, csak lekucorodik a padra az öltözőben és elalszik, aztán majd lesz valami. June lejön érte, úgyhogy ezt végül nem valósítja meg. June továbbá rábeszéli egy spanglira, aztán hozzábújik az ágyban, és így talán még alszik is pár órát a nagy nap előtt.  
A meccs reggelén szeretne izgatott lenni, vagy magabiztos, vagy ideges, de nem megy neki egyik se, csak ül a kávéja fölött, bámulja a csapattársai arcát, és próbál bármiféle épkézláb gondolatot az agyába kényszeríteni. Egyet sikerül neki, mikor már az öltöző felé caplatnak.  
 _Nyerniük kell._

Tudja nagyon jól, hogy számítanak rá a többiek is, és hogy ez az egy esélyük van a kupagyőzelemre. Podmore elballag az év végén, hárman a csapatból a RAVASZ-vizsgáikkal fognak vergődni jövőre, az őrzőjüknek, Dereknek meg ott lesz az RBF. Ennyi elhavazott játékossal meg egy újonccal nem ez lesz a prioritás. Idén lehetett. Derek az egyetlen új tagjuk az elballagott kapitány helyett, de ő meg visszatérő volt igazából, nem kezdő. Annak idején Jareddel és Izzyvel együtt indított ő is a csapatban, meg amúgy úgy általában a suliban is. Sárkányhimlő miatt bukott ki aztán tavalyelőtt, de amikor visszajött a tanév elején folytatni a tanulmányait Danversék évfolyamára, Jared a csapatba is visszahívta gondolkodás nélkül. Ez kellett neki pont, egy régi motoros és ügyes játékos a megüresedett helyre, akivel nincs sok meló. Akadt így is elég. És jövőre az új fogóval meg aztán ki tudja, mennyi lesz? A vizsgákkal meg biztosan szopni fognak.  
Tehát ma nyerniük kell, nincs mese. Tisztában van vele az egész bagázs, hogy ezért hajtotta őket szarrá év eleje óta, nem csak azért, hogy bizonyítsa, hogy megérdemelte a karszalagot. Sokáig nem is hitte, hogy megérdemelte.  
Ma már úgy érzi, hogy igen, mert ahogy végignéz a csapaton, határozottan esélyesnek érzi azt a győzelmet. Kijárna, ha egyszer ennyit gürcöltek érte.  
Izzy nyugodtan ücsörög a padról félig lecsúszva, sose volt lámpalázas típus, meg nem ez az első tétmeccse. Marley mellette ellenben be van sózva, a terelőütőjével kocogtatja a térdét, a pad szélét, a padlót, Izzy ütőjét, és csücsörítve koncentrál. Derek a vállvédőit operálja föl magára, a többiek is öltözködnek. Csak a talárjaik surrogása és Marley dörömbölése veri föl a feszült csendet. Jared elnézi őket, miközben a játszós szemüvege pántjait igazgatja a fején. Utálja amúgy ezt a vackot, de a rendessel nem tud játszani, elhagyná állandóan, nélküle meg lószart nem lát.  
Nevetséges, hogy ez a legnagyobb problémája.

Nem ez a legnagyobb problémája, nyilván. A legnagyobb problémája az, hogy halálosan izgul, és nincs itt June, már a lelátón ül a nővéreivel valószínűleg vagy Frankékkel lógnak az öltözőben, fene se tudja. Nincs itt.  
A helyzet pedig kritikus.  
És Jared hamar belátja persze, hogy színtiszta önámítás az is csak, hogy June hiánya a gondja. Más az igazi gondja, a megoldását pedig tudja. Szóval igazából pont jó is, hogy June a távollétével tüntet, mert a döntést már meg is hozta, és innentől a lány jelenléte csak egy fölösleges összeveszést eredményezne, utána úgyis azt csinálná, amit akar. Amit nagyon nem akar, de kell, kell, kell, mert ideges, dekoncentrált, és nem érez elég erőt magában a meccsre. Se lelkit, se fizikait.  
Mások erre azt mondanák, hogy nincs más lehetőség, hogy le kell szarni ezeket az akadályokat és tenni a dolgodat csakazértis. Jared tudja, hogy van más lehetőség. Tudja azt is, hogy June ezt most helytelenítené, de June ugyebár nincs itt.  
Sajnos. És szerencsére.

Enyhe lelkifurdalást érez, amikor az ezerzsebű talárját fölkapva visszavonul a mosdóba a meccskezdés előtti utolsó öt percben, de egy utálkozós tükörbebámulással, két csíkkal és egy Dongóval később már csak azt érzi, hogy az övé az egész világ, de minimum a mai nap és a kviddicskupa.  
Nem szónokol, nem egyeztet taktikát még utoljára, annak már mind semmi értelme nem lenne, csak fölkapja a seprűjét és int a játékosainak, mielőtt a pályára lépne az élükre állva.  
\- Menjünk, nyerjük meg.

Frank próbál úgy tenni kézfogás közben, mintha nem lenne teljesen hülye a helyzet. Jared ellenben kiélvezi a szitut, mert a kokótól mindig nagy lesz némileg a pofája elsőre, két szipogás között még rá is vigyorog a fiúra. Ellenfelek, jó barátokból lett ellenségek is, és ehhez képest Frank egyik legjobb barátja Jared barátnője - kész szappanopera. Frank nem értékeli a humort a dologban, és szemlátomást azt is sejti, hogy Jared nem magától ilyen magabiztos. A kézfogása erőssége és a lefitymáló fintora legalábbis erre utal, bár tény, hogy alapból is hasonló lenéző arckifejezésekkel szokott tüntetni Jared puszta létezése ellen. Jared le se szarja. Amúgy se, de ma főleg nem.   
Ma győzni van itt, nem akadékoskodni.  
Ezzel az elhatározással emelkedik a levegőbe Madam Hooch sípszavára. Minimum száz ponttal kell nyerniük, ami simán élhető opció, mert a hajtósoruk ugyan nem a legerősebb, de Frankék őrzője meg egy nagyképűsködő balfasz.  
El is nagyképűsködi a meccset, és Jared azon röhög magában, hogy még annyira se nagy kihívás a mutatvány, mint amennyire számítottak rá. Marley valahol a nyolcvanadik percnél úgy kigurkózza a Griffendél vezető hajtóját, a legkisebb Prewett-fiút, hogy öröm nézni, és kétszemélyesre redukált hajtósoruk ezek után meg se kottyan Dereknek. Frank persze bepöccen, sorozatban küldi rájuk a gurkókat és Jaredet célozza elsősorban elég egyértelműen, de Jared csak röhög rajta is. Az új seprű nem hagyja cserben egyszer sem, a Dongó és a közönség zümmögése mámorító, és sose játszott még ilyen jól a csapata, mint most.

Hatvan pont előnynél és körülbelül két óra tíz percnél járnak, amikor felzúdul a nézősereg. A Griffendél fogója az, akire felfigyeltek, nyaktörő sebességgel és láthatóan célirányosan száguld a pálya gyepe felé. Jared egy pillanatra retten meg csak, hogy most lesz vége mindennek, de már érkezik Podmore is a magasból, istentelen mélységű zuhanórepülésben. Száll a szalmakóc haja és csattog a kék talár a háta mögött, és ez Jaredet is emlékezteti arra, hogy most nem állhat le ámuldozni. Elég csak Izzy felé pillantania, és a srác remek célzással és reakcióidővel küld egy Marley passzolta gurkót a vörös fogó felé, a hajtótársainak meg csak int oda se nézve, és Franny és Laura már röppennek is el mellőle a formációt bontva és a gurkót meg a fogókat követve. A dupla zavarás pedig pont elég ahhoz, hogy a szemmel alig követhető gyorsasággal zajló események végén Podmore az égnek lökött marokkal húzza a magasba a seprűjét, elhúzva a fűbe csapódó griffendéles fogó fölött.

Jarednek mindössze pár másodperce van rá, hogy szédülve, zúgó fejjel és csengő füllel a magasban lebegve megpróbálja elhitetni magával, hogy tényleg megcsinálták, vége van, győztek, mielőtt száguldva érkezne a csapata a nyakába borulni.   
Amivel semmi baj nem lenne, csak éppen ő még nem érez örömöt. Egyelőre csak azt érzi, amit eddig direkt figyelmen kívül hagyott: hogy nagyon rég nyúlt már olyan kemény droghoz, mint a kokain. El van szokva az utóhatásától, attól, hogy milyen lejönni róla, és csak azért nem dőlt ki már rég, mert az adrenalin meg az előrelátóan bevett Dongó hajtották, és ez már nem sokáig lesz így. Mielőbb földközelbe kell jutnia, mert össze fog omlani, mint a felfújt. Kicsit már most is össze van zuhanva, de az csak a mérhetetlen megkönnyebbülés miatt van egyelőre.  
Ő ilyen elbaszott ember, fordítva van bekötve vagy valami, de minél több szarságot pakolnak rá, annál büszkébben húzza ki magát, és akkor enged le, ha végre nem kell senkiért és semmiért tartania a hátát. Mint most.  
Hálát ad érte Istennek, hogy vannak olyan emberek a környezetében, akik jobban ismerik, mint ahogy szeretné, hogy bárki is ismerje, mert Izzy egy jól irányzott öleléssel feltűnésmentesen elzárja a csapa többi tagjától, és aztán viszonylag hamar a föld felé is kormányozza a kettősüket, rövidre zárva a tombolást a levegőben. A csapat minimális fáziskéséssel követi őket, és hamarosan már a pálya füvén folytatják az ünneplést.  
Szilárd talajjal a lába alatt végre Jared is fel bír lélegezni, és amikor Marley a seprűjét a földhöz vágva a nyakába ugrik egy artikulátlan öröm-visítással, hát elvigyorodik vele ő is.  
Hiszen győztek.

Marleyt ölelve állja az őrjöngő csapattagok és a pályára özönlő drukkereik ostromát, és Marley is öleli őt, mert tudja nagyon jól, hogy az ereje végén jár. És mert valószínűleg rohadtul örül neki, hogy Jared végre ráébredt, hogy bizony igenis vannak emberek a környezetében, akikre támaszkodhat sűrűbb időkben. June-nak igaza volt, nem kell mindenbe egyedül beledöglenie.   
És most először nem fáj a múlt, amire Frank jelenléte állandóan emlékezteti, most először nem fáj az a kifejezés a fiú arcán, amit csak az ő tiszteletére ölt föl mindig, keserűségből, lemondásból és lenézésből. Mert nem csak ő hibázott, de Frank is, amikor nem hitt benne. És most megmutatta neki azt, amiről Joel is beszélt, hogy igen, lehet, hogy egy utolsó senkiházi drogos, meg még mindig az tulajdonképpen, de nem csak az. Egyáltalán nem.  
Nem tudja, hogy Frank is erre ébredhetett rá, vagy egyszerűen belefáradt az ellenségeskedésbe végre, vagy csak a sportszerűsége készteti rá, hogy átvágjon az ünneplő tömegen, felsőbbrendűen és célirányosan, ahogy szokott, és kezet nyújtson neki. De nem is számítanak a miértek.   
Elfogadja a felajánlást.  
\- Ezt elszúrtuk, mi? - dörmögi Frank a kézrázás meg egy kis hallgatás után.   
\- El - ért egyet Jared az orrát szívva, bár nem biztos benne, hogy Frank mire céloz pontosan, a meccsre, vagy Jaredre, vagy a barátságukra. De az se számít. Már úgysem lehet változtatni rajta.  
Nem beszélnek többet, nincs miről, meg amúgy is megérkezik a meghasonlott drukkerosztag is. June, Adrian és Jaxon ugyan griffendéles színekben tüntetnek, de nem törte le őket a csapatuk vesztesége, mert épp annyi okuk volt szurkolni a Hollóhátnak is, mint a saját házuknak. Frank a fejét csóválva adja át a helyét nekik, de nem jut sok idejük az örömködésre se, mert befut Madam Hooch is a csapatot a kommentátori pódiumra terelni.  
Jared azért még látja a tumultuson keresztól is átsuhanni June arcán a felismerést, hogy a fiúja megint nem önerőből csinálta végig ezt a kihívást, de ha erről le is maradt volna, a sokszor hallott és eltéveszthetetlen mérges nevetését a tömeg zsivaján keresztül is meghallja.  
\- Ó, te hülye...

Igaza van természetesen. Úgyhogy Jared csak vigyorog és megvonja a vállát, mielőtt elindulna a csapattal átvenni a kupát.

*****

Egy szűk órával később az öltözőben ül a padon, egy cigivel a kezében, és próbál egyben maradni. Egyedül van, mint már oly sokszor. A csapatot elhajtotta ünnepelni azzal, hogy nemsokára megy ő is, vigyék a kupát és izzítsák be a hangulatot. Izzy vetett ugyan rá egy kérdő pillantást, de akkor még nem volt ennyire szétesve, mint most, úgyhogy ő is lelépett végül.  
Jared azóta csak ücsörög itt a fülsüketítően zajos csöndességben és küzd. Önmagával, meg a rátörő paranoiával, letargiával és vágyakozással. Ingoványos talajon jár, tudja jól, de nem adja meg magát. Egyszer már megtette, harmadikban, és ugyanúgy, ahogy akkor sem volt megállás, most se lenne. Egy pillanatnyi gyengeség a visszaesés, semmi több, és a pillanat itt ólálkodik körülötte, de elhessegeti újra és újra. Segít a néma csönd, segít a győzelemmámor, segít a közelgő letisztulás reménye és June hangja, ami ott visszhangzik a fülében és hajtogatja, hogy ne legyen hülye.  
\- ... nem a te dolgod, hagyj már békén!  
June hangja.

June úgy robban be az öltözőbe, forgószél-módra, ahogy mindig is szokott, aggódó arccal vágódik le Jared elé, a kezébe fogja az arcát és csipog.  
\- Jar, mit ülsz itt még, nem találtalak sehol, jól vagy?  
\- Még nem - dünnyög az igazsághoz híven Jared. - Majd leszek? Nemsokára.  
\- Szedd össze magad, Monday. Beszélnünk kell.  
Jared fölkapja a fejét, bár tök fölöslegesen, mert egyrészt nincs rajta a szemüvege, másrészt csak a hangjáról is felismeri Franket, mert nyilván ő a másik meglepetés-érkező. Azért fölnéz az előtte tornyosuló alakra. June dühösen fúj.  
\- Húzz már a picsába, Frank, semmi dolgod itt!  
Jared leinti a hőbörgését. Frankkel úgysem lehet ellenkezni, tudják mindketten, ezt nem olyan fából faragták, hogy a nemleges választ elfogadja. June mérgesen fintorog, de félrehúzódik, Jared mellé ül és a kezét szorongatja tüntetően. Jared hátradől, a falnak támasztja a fejét, rágyújt a régóta őrizgetett cigijére, és elnézi Franket.  
\- June azt mondta, leálltál - néz le rá Frank vádlón. Jared elneveti magát. Mi köze hozzá? - Nem úgy nézel ki, nem úgy néztél ki.  
\- Kapd be, Longbottom - fújja ki a füstöt Jared, viszonozva a vezetéknevezést. Régen nem így voltak. De az régen volt, most meg most van. - Nem tudsz te semmit.   
\- Tudom, hogy megbízhatatlan vagy és veszélyes, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy mondjuk June-t is lerántsd!

Jared lassan tápászkodik föl, szinte kényelmesen. Segít a higgadtság megjátszásában a tény, hogy épp kurvára le is van eresztve, ha akarna, se tudna ugrálni. De nem is akar.   
June ijedten kap levegő után, ahogy lerázza magáról a kezét, pálca híján a félig leégett cigijét fogja Frankre, és nem kiabál, mint ez a seggfej, csak a nyugalma meg az ereje utolsó morzsáit összekaparva suttog.  
\- Nem hagyod, hogy lerántsam? Mi? Ahogy engem is lerántott Callaghan, arra gondolsz? Arra? Hát tudod mit? Baszd meg. Igen, lerántott, és elintézett, és elmehetsz a büdös picsába, ha azt gondolod, hogy ugyanezt meg merném tenni mással, miután megéltem. Elmehetsz a picsába, ha azt hiszed, hogy még bármi közöd van hozzá, hogy mit csinálok. Egyáltalán, csak menj már a picsába.  
Frank is közelebb lép hozzá, fenyegető a testtartása és a hangja élesen vág, mint a penge.  
\- Ha bántani mered... ha megtudom, hogy akárhogy fájdalmat okozol neki a baromságoddal, Monday, én esküszöm, kiheréllek!  
\- Már ne is haragudj - nevet föl Jared cinikusan -, de azt hittem, ennél jobban ismered. Ha bántani merészelem, neked ahhoz már közöd nem lesz, mert ő fog kiherélni, mielőtt egyáltalán megtudnád. Úgyhogy nem félek tőled, hiába ugatsz.  
June fölpattan és közéjük áll, meglátva Frank szemében a dühös szikrákat.  
\- Ne csináljátok ezt, kérlek, jó? Frank, Jarednek igaza van, és különben is nem vagy az apám, hogy aggódj értem, és nem vagyok hülye, tudok vigyázni magamra!  
\- Hülye talán nem - vág vissza Frank -, de vak biztosan, ha nem bírod észrevenni, hogy micsoda szar alak!  
Jared már épp egy mély levegőt venne, hogy az összes jeges, megfáradt dühét koncentráltan Frankre zúdítsa, mert van egy határ és a faszkalapja most átlépte, amikor June megelőzi. És az ő dühe nem hideg, ó, nem, tomboló és lángoló és megállíthatatlan. A haja száll, a szép kék szemei ékkövekként ragyognak, az öklével odavág a meglepetéstől teljesen elnémult Frank mellkasára, és üvölt.  
\- Észrevettem, baszd meg! Képzeld el, hogy tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy egy szar alak! Csak éppen veled ellentétben én nem fordítottam hátat neki ezért, mert lehet, hogy szar alak, de jó ember. És szeretem, és kurvára nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolsz róla! Szeretem. Fogadd el végre!

Jared valahol a _jó ember_ nél elvesztette a fonalat, a _szeretem_ már alig jutott el a tudatáig, és egészen röhejes, hogy June Franket abuzálta kiabálás közben, és őt mégis jobban mellbe vágta az egész, mint azt a tudatlan griffendéles barmot.  
Bennszakadó lélegzettel, szólásra képtelenül huppan vissza a padra, nem törődve tovább Frank és June veszekedésével. A nagyjából leégett cigit elejti közben, de le se szarja. A kibontott haja előreesik, ahogy az arcát a tenyerébe temeti, bár remegnek a kezei szokás szerint. Mindene remeg, a lelke a leginkább.  
Egy dolog sejteni, remélni vagy feltételezni dolgokat, és egészen más élőben, súlyos és végérvényes határozottsággal elüvöltve hallani őket. Ez June egyik ilyen különleges képessége, ő tud így dolgokat mondani, kérlelhetetlenül és fellebbezhetetlenül és megmásíthatatlanul. Ez a kicsi és törékeny királylány olyan biztos tud lenni a dolgában és a véleményében, hogy az elképesztő. És Jared ugyan feszt el van képedve rajta, de most meg aztán különösen.  
Nagyon rég volt már, hogy eléggé rendben volt minden ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán reménykedhetett benne, hogy valaha is kelleni fog még valakinek a családján kívül. Callaghan jött, látott, győzött, és Jared jobb híján beletörődött, hogy ő viszont vesztett. A veszteseket pedig nem szokás szeretni. A drogosokat meg nem szokás jó embereknek tartani. A Mondayeket se, ha már itt tartunk.  
És June mégis úgy döntött, hogy ő szeretni fogja Jaredet, Frank, meg a saját családja, meg az egész világ ellenében is.  
Jarednek pedig rá kell jönnie a lány szavait hallva, hogy vége. Elveszett.  
Szerelmes.  
Nevetséges.

\- Hé, Jar, mi az, minden oké?  
Jared föleszmél a megszólításra, és úgy néz föl az előtte álló lányra, mintha most látná először. June aggódva pislog rá, Frank karba tett kézzel áll mögötte, de ő is meg van zavarodva. Jared rájön, hogy fogalma sincs, mennyi idő telt és mi történt, mióta ő lerogyott a padra összekaparni a June vallomásától szétzuhant gondolatait.  
\- Nem. Igen. Nem tudom - dörmögi összefüggéstelenül válasz gyanánt. June elneveti magát, elé guggol, és Jared hagyja neki, hogy a saját remegő kezei közé fonja a tenyerét. Torokszorítóan ismerős a szituáció.   
Nem meri kimondani, hogy June kifakadása vágta ennyire a falhoz, meg a tény, hogy őt, pont őt így szereti valaki, és ezt nem is fél belekiabálni a világba. De nem is kell mondania semmit, June szép kék szemeiben ott van, hogy pontosan tudja, hogy kivételesen ő volt ilyen hatással Jaredre, hogy most nem a fogyasztási szokásai miatt esett szét. Persze rájátszik a dologra a kokó meg a kurva Dongó is, de Jared sejti, hogy azok nélkül is ilyen állapotban lenne nagyjából.  
\- Tényleg szeretlek - mosolyog rá June. - Ha az egész kibaszott világnak nem tetszik, akkor is, hidd el nekem. Ugye elhiszed nekem?  
\- El - suttogja Jared. Megbicsaklik a hangja, pont úgy, mint Joelnek szokott, amikor közel áll a bőgéshez. Retteg tőle, hogy még a végén képes lesz és itt helyben elsírja magát, amit Frank előtt kifejezetten nem szeretne. Amúgy se.  
Van egy sejtése, hogy ezzel már elkésett.

Nem sírt, amikor kiderült, hogy Jay nem kapta meg a roxforti behívóját. Nem sírt, amikor Joelt napokra a gyengélkedőre küldte pár homofób barom. Nem sírt, amikor Frank évekkel ezelőtt megelégelte a lezüllését és elküldte a francba.   
Nem sírt egyszer sem, amikor beleválasztott, amikor túlpörgött vagy összezuhant, amikor elvonástól vagy túladagolástól szenvedve feküdt az ágyában álmatlanul, vagy okádott egy vécé fölé görnyedve, vagy kapaszkodott a józan esze utolsó darabjaiba egy üres tanteremben.  
Volt egy pillanat, amikor majdnem elsírta magát, amikor Joel összetörve, megbecstelenítve és Jay szabadságát megnyerve visszatért a Sánta Kentaurból novemberben.  
De nem, ő nem sírt soha, amikor valami szarrá ment, mert az ő életükben valami mindig szarrá ment, és nem lehet állandóan sírni.  
Most viszont sírni fog, pedig minden rendben van.  
Pont azért fog sírni. Mert Jaynek protekciója van a Minisztériumban, mert a Vad Postások befutottak, mert Joel a színjátszó sztárja, mert megnyerték a kviddicskupát, és van egy barátnője, akit szerethet, mert ő is viszontszereti Jaredet, és minden rendben van. Ilyen nagyon rég nem volt, hogy minden rendben lett volna.   
Persze nevetni kéne rajta, nem sírni. Meg amúgy azon is nevetni kéne, hogy inkább sírna, mint nevetne, de ebbe a gondolatmenetbe már végképp nem folyik bele.  
Vesz helyette egy mély, lassú, reszketeg lélegzetet, próbálja kipislogni a könnyeket az égő szeméből, és fölnéz. 

June rámosolyog megint, és lágyan megsimítja a haját. Frank csak bámul rájuk. Nem szól.  
Jared még a szemüvege nélkül és a könnyei fátylán át is tisztán látja a pillanatot, amikor aztán Frank vállai megrogynak, ahogy fejet hajt a helyzet előtt, és csak azért nem küldi el a picsába, hogy ne szánakozzon, mert nem bízik a hangjában és abban, hogy képes lenne megformálni a szavakat.  
June tesz a fiú felé egy elutasító kézmozdulatot, és ő sem mond semmit hozzá, de Frank így is érti, és elhúz végre. Az ajtóból még visszafordul, de Jared nem néz rá, mert a széthullott önfegyelme utolsó szilánkjaira van szüksége így is, hogy kitartson addig, amíg eltakarodik ez a seggfej. Aki visszafordul persze így is, June-t nézi, sajnálkozó vagy dühös vagy lemondó a tekintete, vagy mindezek keveréke leginkább. A suttogása alig hallatszik még ebben a mély csöndben is, ami az öltözőben uralkodik.  
\- Csak... vigyázzatok egymásra.  
 _Ha már én nem tudtam, ha már nekem nem hagyjátok._ Ez már nincs ott ugyan, nincs szóban kimondva, de értik mindketten így is, és Jaredben ettől végleg eltörik valami.

Még hallja, ahogy Frank mögött becsukódik az öltöző ajtaja, kábán érzékeli, hogy June föltápászkodik és szelíden magához húzza a fejét, aztán már nincs semmi, csak June szabadság-illata, a lassan elázó pólója puhasága, az ujjai Jared hajában és a dereka Jared görcsösen kapaszkodó kezei alatt. Nincs más, csak ők ketten, meg Jared megállíthatatlan könnyei és a kósza, megfoghatatlan gondolat, hogy ha végez ezzel a nevetséges bőgéssel, valami másnak is vége lesz. Valami rossznak vége lesz, és valami jobb fog elkezdődni.  
Persze ahhoz először abba kéne hagynia a sírást, de az nem olyan egyszerű. Évek óta nem csinálta, úgyhogy egyrészt rohadt gyakorlatlan, másrészt most zokogja el az összes kurva bánatát, amit az idők folyamán magában tartott, és az nem kevés.  
Mégis, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idővel később, ami épp úgy lehetett öt perc, mint öt nap is akár, a könnyei végére ér.   
\- Szánalmas vagyok - morogja bele June telebőgött pólójába, mikor már úgy érzi, meg tud szólalni érdemben.  
\- Csak tök hülye - kuncog June valahol a feje fölött. - Te nem gyengeségből sírsz, hanem mert túl sokáig kellett erősnek lenned.   
Honnan szed ilyen bölcsességeket ez a lány? Jared nem tudja. De elmondhatatlanul csodálja.  
És megint az van, hogy torokszorítóan ismerős a helyzet, hogy jártak már itt, és Jared megfogadja magában egy mély sóhajjal, ami a sírással leterhelt tüdejébe mar, hogy nem fognak többször itt járni. Hogy letörli a könnyeit, és kézen fogja June-t, és fölsétál vele a toronyba, és el nem ereszti soha többet, mert ezek után nem lehet.  
June törli le a könnyeit. Jared a tenyerébe csókol, aztán fölnéz rá, és kimondja végre, amit tud már hónapok óta, de nem mert még csak gondolni se rá eddig, hogy szabad lenne kimondania.  
\- Én is szeretlek.

\- Ajánlom is - kacag June, fölhúzva Jaredet. A mosolya vad, veszett, lelkes és szerelmes. - És most már kapd össze magad végre, mert sürgősen buliznunk kell.  
Jared mosakodik, átöltözik, felköti a haját, cigit és szemüveget bányász elő, igyekszik embert faragni magából mihamarabb. June segít neki hősiesen. Igazából nem segít, csak csókokkal tartja fel és röhög rajta-vele, a semmin körülbelül, vagy a saját baromságukon, vagy a boldogságukon. Ami ugyanaz.  
Olyanok, mint a részegek. Pedig azok majd csak lesznek, ha fölérnek végre a toronyba csatlakozni a győzelmet ünneplő tömeghez, de a megkönnyebbülésük és az örömük már most megrészegíti őket.  
Jared arra gondol, miközben egymásba kapaszkodva, némileg vihogva sétálnak föl, föl, föl, végig a kastélyon át a toronyba, hogy délelőtt bedrogozva állt ki játszani, és azt érezte, hogy az övé a világ, és most is ugyanezt érzi, csak sokkal valóságosabban, pedig most tiszta nagyjából. Arra is gondol, hogy hülye volt. Még mindig az.  
De legalább June hülyéje.

A sasos kopogtató nem szól egy büdös mukkot se, ahogy felérnek elé a csigalépcső tetejére. Szarik a szokásos jelszó-mizériára, pedig June halad elöl griffendélesként, maga után vonszolva Jaredet, de még úgy se kérdez, csak feltárja nekik az ajtót, mintha ezzel gratulálna az eredményhez ő is, és Jaredéket valósággal pofán vágja a benti tombolás.  
Izzy a kupát rázza győzedelmesen a feje fölött, kimagasodva a tömegből, valaki egy vajsört nyom June kezébe rögtön, Marley közéjük furakodva vonszolja be őket az ünneplő brancs közepébe, és Jared még Joel rohadt önelégült vigyorát is elkapja a kavarodásban egy pillanatra, mielőtt egy asztalon találná magát, az egyik kezében a kviddicsbajnokság győzteseinek járó serleggel, a másikban June kezével.  
Reggel még egy kávét nem bírt leerőltetni a torkán, délelőtt két csík kokainnal meg egy bogyóval turbózta föl magát a meccsre, aztán győzelemmámor helyett majdnem pánikrohamot kapott a levegőben lebegve a seprűjén, és alig egy órája azért bőgte ki az agyát az öltözőben, mert a barátnője bevallotta neki, hogy szereti.  
Szóval az a lényeg, hogy lófasz értelme nincs az egésznek.  
De úgy dönt, hogy nem is fogja keresni az értelmét, csak megünnepli ezt a feje tetejére állt napot, ahogy csak lehet. A magasba emeli a kupát egy indokolatlan csatakiáltással, aztán egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve June elé tartja, aki pár másodperc szemöldökráncolás után nevetve érti el a szándékát, és beletölti az egész üveg vajsörét. A tömeg velük röhög, ahogy Jared meghúzza a túlméretezett poharát. A fele cuccot ugyan magára önti közben, folyik le az állán a habzó, ragacsos lé, de az se számít.

Ma már semmi sem számít, csak az, hogy az élet végre szép.

*****

Hosszú, kaotikus tombolással teli órákkal később aztán az éjfél és vele együtt a buli lankadása már a szokott kis helyükön éri őket.  
A kerevet mondjuk még üresen ásít, Marley és Joel egy kisebb társasággal épp visszamennek dedóba és felelsz vagy merszet játszanak bőszen a klubhelyiség túlfelén, de már ők is kihalófélben vannak.  
Az asztalfői fotelben Jesse kuporog, érzéketlen a külvilágra meg a jókedvre, csak testvéri szolidaritásból virraszt még, valami istentelen vastag és száraznak tűnő haladó számmisztikai kötetet olvas elmélyülten.  
Jared kivételesen a kanapén tesped, közepesen össze van zuhanva, most, hogy végre elengedte a lelkes tömeg. Az ölében June kucorog, mellettük Izzy. Hárman osztoznak egy spanglin, fűszeres illatú füstfelhőbe burkolózva.  
Szép lassan szállingózik el mindenki aludni, Jared már csak lustán intve fogadja az elhaladóktól a megérdemelt gratulációkat. Mert bármennyire is megérdemeltek ugyan, nem neki jár köszönet elsősorban, hanem a csapatnak, akik beváltották a hozzájuk meg az egész éves feszített tempóhoz fűzött reményeket.

A cigi elfogy, meg szép lassan a bulizó tömeg is. Jared azon a ponton van, hogy most már aztán igazán nem lepődik meg semmin se, még akkor sem, amikor az egyik jótékony félhomályba burkoló sarokban kiszúrja Jettet, a Postások galamblelkű basszusgitárosát Joel társaságában. Társaság alatt azt kell érteni, hogy olyan elmélyülten smárolnak a külvilágra fittyet hányva, mintha minimum egy világvége közeledne. Jared elnézi őket, és azon töpreng minden különösebb érdeklődés nélkül, hogy Jett ezek után vajon elismeri-e majd végre, amit a banda amúgy is gyanított már róla egy ideje, vagy csak elintézi a dolgot egy laza tagadással meg a szokásos nemtörődöm vállvonásai egyikével.  
Izzy követi a tekintetét, mikor feltűnik neki, hogy Jared elbambult, és az egymásra találást látva hitetlenkedve felröhög.  
\- Most komolyan? Jaj, Jett....  
\- Mér? - kuncog June is, szintén a kifakadás tárgyát méregetve. - Tiszta édesek.  
Jared mondjuk nem pont ezt a szót használná rájuk, de ő is úgy van vele, hogy egy ilyen alkoholmámorba fulladt hajnalon elfér a dolog. Joel részéről maximum az a meglepő, hogy még csak ilyen szolidan bontogatja a közerkölcs határait, az meg, hogy Jettet le bírta vadászni, az elfogyasztott tetemes mennyiségű pia számlájára írható leginkább.  
\- Nem is azért - vonogatja a vállát Izzy. - De basszus, lassan átnevezhetjük magunkat Buzi Postásokra. Hát még egy ilyesmi kiderülés, és végképp kisebbségbe jövünk.  
\- Három a hatból - számol utána June vihogva. - Nem olyan rossz arány, hé. Még egyenlőségbe vagytok.  
Bár a mögöttes matekjuk nagy vonalakban stimmel, nem feltétlen van igazuk Jared privát véleménye szerint. Elgondolkodik rajta kicsit, hogy kijavítja azt a hármat kettő és félre vagy valamire, mert Corbint az amúgy közömbösen vállalt mássága ellenére is nehéz definiálni igazából, szexualitásilag meg amúgy nemileg is, Jett meg esélyesen inkább csak a bi-kíváncsi vonalon mozog szolidan. De túl nagy erőfeszítésnek ítéli, hogy emiatt megszólaljon. Meg majd Jett holnap úgyis letagadja az egészet faarccal. Meg nem is számít.  
Izzy egyetértőn hümmög, aztán szívózós vigyort villant Jaredékre.  
\- Amíg ki nem derül, hogy June is csak alibi.  
\- Eh, ugyan - röhögi el magát Jared. - Egy homokos épp elég a családba, kösz.  
Jesse, aki egész eddig a parti tombolására immunisan olvasgatott a fotelben kucorogva, ezt hallva föltekint. Hosszú, elgondolkodó pillantást vet Jaredre a szemüvege mögül, mielőtt újra a könyvébe temetkezne.  
Fura, gondolja Jared. Nem kérdez rá mindenesetre, általában jobb nem tudni, hogy mi jár Jesse fejében. Veszélyes terület.

Békés kussban ücsörögnek egy ideig. Jesse olvas tovább, Izzy és June egy meglehetősen lomha pirospacsizást erőltetnek mindenáron, Jared meg csak zsongó elmével figyeli a teremben uralkodó általános káoszt.  
Meglepetésükre a társasághoz hamarosan Joel is csatlakozik. Némileg zilált külsővel, és határozottan durcásan huppan le a kerevetre egy vajsörrel és egy fújtatásnak is beillő sóhajjal. Tök egyedül.  
\- Na mi van, ejtve lettél? - neveti ki Jared testvériesen. Legszebb öröm a káröröm. De legalábbis az a legmegszokottabb ok a vidámságra az ő jobbára örömtelen életében.  
Joel nyelvet ölt rá, aztán hörögve elnyúl.  
\- Betiltanám az ilyet, komolyan. Színtiszta seggfejség - kesereg összefüggéstelenül. - És nem fair. Begerjeszt, és így itthagy lógva! Állva. Mindegy.  
\- Rémes - helyesel June vigyorogva, és szintén roppant együttérzően.  
\- Te csak ne ugass - prüszköl Joel. - Neked könnyű, van faszid.   
\- Miért, neked nincs? - ráncolja a szemöldökét June. Jared szeretné remélni, hogy csak viccel, de tart tőle, hogy inkább félreértésről lesz szó, és nem tudja, hogy közbeavatkozzon-e, vagy csak rossz kibic módjára várja ki a beszélgetés végét.  
\- Hogy lenne? - hökken meg Joel. Jared úgy dönt, kivár. June meg persze nem veszi észre Jo mélységes értetlenkedését, csak maga is mélységesen értetlenül kérdez vissza.  
\- És Jeong?

Joel pár másodpercig ostobán pislog a lányra, aztán egész egyszerűen elröhögi magát.  
\- Ezt honnan a faszból vetted? - kérdezi, mikor végre abba bírja hagyni a vihogást. - Attól, hogy néha megdug, még nem a faszim. Akkor a fél Shafiq-társaság is az lenne.  
June félszegen mosolyog, még nem tagja a brancsnak olyan régóta, hogy ne hozza zavarba Joel tárgyilagos hozzáállása a szakmájához.  
\- Jó, de akkor most...  
\- Akkor most? - kérdez vissza Joel, nem értve a félbehagyott kérdésben rejlő célzást. June puffog ezen egy kicsit, aztán csak belátja, hogy Joellel egyenesen kell beszélni, meg hogy ha ő ilyen nyíltan beszél a helyzetről, akkor másnak sincs oka prüdériára mellette.  
\- Akkor most mért nem mész hozzá?  
\- Nem örülne nekem, asszem - hárít Jo egy fintorral, de June nem veszi a lapot és erősködik tovább.  
\- Hogyhogy?   
\- Hát, királylány - röhög föl Joel szenvedve -, miattad.  
\- Mi?  
\- Mert vagy egy hete majdnem tökön szúrtam? Emlékszel, mondtam, beugatott rád - magyaráz Joel, és így már June szemében is a megvilágosodás isteni szikrája csillan. - És még nem békültünk ki, mert egy fasz.   
Na igen. Az is egy jó sztori. Nemrég történt az incidens, Jo az egyik találkozóról feldúltan és nyilvánvalóan megdugatlanul tért vissza. Úgy meg volt feszülve, mint Krisztus a kereszten, sokáig csak ült a kereveten és a pillangót pörgette, és úgy kellett belőle kihúzni, hogy mi az Isten van. Összezörrentek, azt mondta, de mikor végre ki bírta fejteni, hogy az mit is takar, a sztori némileg többet sugallt, mint szimpla összezörrenést. A mindkettejükben általánosan túltengő frusztrációkat ugyanis általában keféléssel szokták levezetni, de Jeongnak ezúttal sikerült valami meggondolatlan megjegyzést tennie Jared nőízlésével és azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Jake még legalább aranyvérű lányt bírt fogni maga mellé. Joelnél meg ezek a családot érő kritikák érzékeny témák, úgyhogy visszapofázott, hogy pont nem az ő véleménye fogja érdekelni, és úgy belelovalták magukat a dologba, hogy az lett a vége, hogy Joel kis híján kiherélte a srácot. Jared már úgyis éppen kezdett aggódni, hogy az öccse túl sok időt tölt azzal az agybajos mardekárossal, hát most legalább fordult a kocka. De nem tudja, hogy örüljön-e a fejleményeknek, vagy rettegjen Jo életéért. Jeong ugyanis azóta olyan tekintettel méregeti Joelt a folyosókon, amitől Jared hátán feszt futkos a hideg, mert üvölt róla, hogy az első adandó alkalommal vagy kicsinálja az öccsét, vagy úgy megbassza, mint még soha senki. Jared nem biztos benne, hogy melyik a jobb opció.  
A legjobb opció nyilván az lenne, ha Joel abbahagyná a kavarást ezzel a tetovált istencsapásával, mert a nyíltan halálfaló-eszméket valló sráccal való ismeretsége nem vet jó fényt a család nyíltan nemhalálfaló-eszméket valló tagjaira, mint June vagy éppen Marley. De Jared sejti, hogy Jo nem fog ilyen szimplán megszabadulni ettől a fiútól. Vagy Jeong őtőle, a franc se tudja már, hogy vannak ezek ketten összegabalyodva. De össze vannak, az ziher.  
Hát, csak lesz valami.  
\- Majd megbékél - legyint June is, valami hasonló konklúzióra jutva. Még mindig kicsit zavarban van, ahhoz sincs hozzászokva, hogy ő is családtagnak számít már, és az együtt jár ilyesféle privilégiumokkal, mint hogy Joel kiáll érte még az alkalmi numeráival szemben is.  
\- Majd - ért egyet Joel, nagyot húzva a vajsörből. - De engesztelős dugáshoz már bőven túl részeg vagyok.  
\- Más opció? - noszogatja June, csak hogy kompenzáljon valahogy a veszteségért, ami Joelt érte Jeong megleckéztetésével.  
\- Annyit meg nem ér az egész, hogy még most kezdjek kajtatni valaki után - ingatja a fejét Joel.  
\- Nehéz az élet, ha meleg vagy - állapítja meg Izzy filozofikusan. Joel egy hümmögéssel fejezi ki az egyetértését, mielőtt föltápászkodva eltáncolna Marley általános irányába.  
Jesse megint fölnéz a könyvéből. Izzyt vizslatja szenvtelenül, pislogás nélkül, majd amikor észreveszi, hogy Jared meg őrá figyel, egy árnyalatnyit megemeli a szemöldökét, mielőtt újra az arca elé emelné a könyvét.

Jaredet úgy éri a felismerés, mint a villámcsapás. Egy hitetlenkedő kis nyögéssel fordul az öccséhez, de Jesse nem kommentálja tovább érdemben a megvilágosodását, csak egy gúnyos kis mosollyal a szája sarkában olvas tovább rendületlenül.  
Jared meg álmélkodik csöndben, mert ez még neki is új. Pedig nehéz meglepni már bármivel is, ilyennel meg aztán főleg, mert jó emberismerő általában. De hát Jesse meg szinte teljesen kiismerhetetlen úgy alapjáraton, ha ő nem akarja, hogy tudjanak róla valamit, hát nem tudja róla senki. Mondjuk Jared még mindig nem tud többet egy halovány sejtésnél, de azért a célzást elértette.  
Arra gondol elmélázva, hogy vajon tizennégy évesen már illik tudni az ilyesmit? Személyes tapasztalata nincsen, viszonyítási alapnak meg maximum Joelt tudná venni, ami meg tárgytalan, mert róla már taknyos kiskölyök korában is sütött, hogy hótt homokos. De végtére is, Jesse meg elég intelligens hozzá, hogy tisztában legyen magával, meg amúgy körülbelül lényegtelen is az egész ügy, mert emellett bőven túl elvetemült ahhoz, hogy bármiféle normális emberi kapcsolatra lehessen számítani a részéről. Csoda, hogy vannak barátai a családján kívül, akik elfogadják a bűnöző hajlamaival együtt.

Emlegetett szamarakként érkeznek a lányok, Jesse örök felvigyázói, Happy Saint és Issie Bell. Jesse nyakára akaszkodni jönnek, de nem sokáig maradnak.  
Izzy ugyanis rögtön szolid pörölésbe fog a húgával, hogy miért nem alszik még, mikor már jócskán későre jár az idő, és a dologból végül az lesz, hogy Issie megadja magát a bátyja szelíd rábeszélésének, meg Jesse is a barátnői nógatásának, és a harmadikos trió a hálókörleteik felé veszi az irányt.  
Nem sokkal később meg aztán maga Izzy is elpályázik, a barátnőjével együtt tűnik el a balfélen. Jared és June kettesben maradnak a kanapén, és ugyan beszélgethetnének is, de June inkább a smárolásra szavaz végül. Jared nem ellenkezik. 

A rémesen hosszú nap rengeteg tanulsága közül ez a legnagyobb: ideje megtanulnia elfogadni June szeretetét.

*****

Hogy mennyi idővel később és hogyan kerülnek a hálóba, azt mondjuk nem tudnák megmondani. Jared azt se, hogy a fáradtságra, a piára, a fűre vagy a hormonokra fogja a dolgot. Esélyesen mindre így együtt.  
Nincs ideje gondolkodni rajta. Kiszorul minden levegő a tüdejéből, ahogy June bevágja utánuk az ajtót és nekilöki, és csókolja követelőzőn, az egész testével nekifeszülve, lábujjhegyen. A keze mindenütt ott van, a sóhajai forrók és a haja száll megint, mint lenn az öltözőben, mint általában, ha szabadon teret enged az érzelmeinek.  
\- June...  
\- Ne pofázz - kuncog a lány. Az ujjai Jared inge alá kúsznak és a gombokkal babrálnak, úgyhogy már ha akarna, se tudna pofázni. Pedig akarna. Nem akarna, de kellene. Valószínűleg.  
\- Mi a... terv? - nyögi ki végül érdemben. Idióta egy kérdés. Az ing már nincs rajta. Egész nyilvánvaló, hogy mi a terv.  
\- Te, én, ágy - közli June is azért az egyértelműt. - Vagy padló is lehet, nem vagyok finnyás.

A szavainak tettekkel ad nyomatékot, és Jarednek esélye sincs ellenkezni hirtelenjében. Hagyja, hogy June az ágyra lökje, és kiszáradó szájjal, gondolkodásra képtelenül figyeli, ahogy a lány lehúzza magáról a pólót és az ölébe mászik.  
Téboly.  
De nem lehet, csak így nem lehet.  
Nem tudja, hogy örüljön-e neki, hogy minden körülmények között képes összeszedni magát, mert minden porcikája frusztráltan tiltakozik, amikor végül győz egy pillanatra a józanabbik esze, és szelíden megragadja a lány mindenfelé kalandozó kezeit, hogy leállítsa a ténykedését.  
\- Figyelj...  
\- Mi a baj? - ráncolja a szemöldökét June. A szemei lehetetlenül kéken ragyognak, az arca még mindig nevetős, és Jared tökéletesen a tudatában van a testük minden összeérő négyzetcentijének, ami egyáltalán nem segít neki abban, hogy tiszta fejjel gondolkodjon. - Az első lenne, vagy mi?  
\- Nem csak az - sóhajt Jared elfúló hangon. Az egyik fele azt kívánja, hogy June hagyja abba ezt a felháborító ficergést, amit művel. A másik fele azt kívánja, bár sose hagyná abba. Tart tőle, hogy ha még egy percig ki kell bírnia ezt az ingerlést, a másik fele fog győzedelmeskedni. - Mármint, igen, de nem ezért...  
\- Akkor mi?  
Jared elkínzottan nyög föl. Fogalma sincs, hogy fogalmazza meg a problémáját, hiába edződött Joel mellett. De valamit muszáj lesz mondania, mert a világ leggyönyörűbb lánya ül az ölében, és ráadásul az Istennek se ülne nyugodtan a nyavalyás, és ezt most nem akarja elrontani.  
\- Te... mármint, én... nem így készültem.  
Csodálatosan koherensre és alig kínosra sikerül a mondat. June mégis fölnevet, és elérti a célzást. Jared nem először gondolkodik el rajta, hogy gondolatolvasó, mert az nem létezik, hogy őt ilyen nyomorult félmondatokból így értse valaki. De June érti.  
\- Ó, hogy az - kacag föl félvállról. Azon ügyködik, hogy beljebb tornássza magukat az ágyon, és további beszéd helyett csak megcsókolja Jaredet. Ami nem válasz egyáltalán, de Jaredet valahogy ez nem tudja érdekelni éppen. - Nem akadály.

Ez még mindig nem válasz. Sőt. Jared meghökkenve húzódik el June-tól, mielőtt a lány újra lecsapna az ajkaira.  
\- Hékás.  
\- Nem úgy - horkant June, megint egy szóból elértve az aggályait. - Dugni akarok, nem gyereket csinálni, te hülye. Fogamzásgátlót szedek, úgy értettem.  
\- Oh - így Jared. Többre nem futja, mert ha valamire, erre végképp nem számított. - Oké, akkor te tényleg készültél.  
\- Amúgy igen - kuncog June némileg büszkén -, de nem ezért. Évek óta kell, kurva rendszertelenül véreztem meg görcsöltem, aztán ezt adták rá.  
\- Mi, gyógyítói utasítás? - álmélkodik Jared. Előtör belőle a tudásszomjas hollóhátas, egy pillanatra elfeledkezik a szituról. June rögtön emlékezteti rá, persze, ahogy megfontoltan, kényelmesen és szemtelenül vigyorogva lekapcsolja magáról a melltartót. Jared szédülve figyeli.  
\- Orvos amúgy, nem gyógyító, de ja. Csak ez mugli cucc - legyint a lány a lekerült ruhadarabbal, és a háta mögé hajítja. - Ilyen tabletta. Bájitalt nem szedhetek, anyu dédmamája vagy ükmamája vagy mije véla volt, és az öröklött gének miatt egy csomó szar fordítva hat még ránk is. Tök szopás.  
Jared első gondolata az, hogy íme, itt a magyarázat June varázsára. A földöntúlian ragyogó szemeire, a tomboló dühére, a királylányi kacajára és az önálló életet élő szőke loboncára. A második gondolata egészen indokolatlanul a lány öccse, Daniel, és az a majdnem végzetes kimenetelű Pótcsont-Rapid kezelése, ami miatt odalett a fél keze.

A harmadik gondolata aztán az előzőeknél sokkal egyszerűbb és ösztönösebb, de ennek egészen prózai okai vannak.   
June az oka, és az, hogy a lány beleegyezésnek vagy minimum megadásnak vette a hallgatását, és a ténykedéséből ítélve úgy tűnik, hogy úgy döntött, az utolsó szavait élőben is demonstrálja.  
Jared pedig fiúból van, és tinédzserből. És June már bugyiban van, megszabadult a nadrágjától is. És most próbál Jaredétől is megszabadulni. És amúgy is, már a klubhelyiségi smárolás óta úgy áll a farka, hogy kezdeni kellene vele valamit, mert el fog ájulni, ha még sokáig kell nélkülöznie a vérkeringése nagyját.  
\- Bassza meg - hördül föl önkéntelenül, ahogy June a köldökébe nyal. Tényleg el fog ájulni.  
\- Már épp kérni akartam - kuncog a lány. A nyelve kacskaringós utat rajzol Jared hasfalára, a vállán áteső haja száll még mindig és csiklandoz, és csak akkor húzódik föl Jaredhez, amikor a fiú egy egészen behatárolhatatlan hanggal reagálja le, hogy June a csípőjére harap, végigkarcolva a fogával a csontra feszülő bőrt. - De komolyan. Jared. _Akarlak._

Ez a kegyelemdöfése a remekül megtervezett és kivitelezett csábításának. Jared nem akadékoskodik tovább, de hát ezek után nem is lehet. Válasz helyett csak berántja az ágyfüggönyt, aztán June tarkójára markol és úgy húzza magához, hogy a fogaik összekoccannak. June belenevet a csókba.  
Kéjes sóhajok keverednek és szőke tincsek a barnákkal, a bőrük minden érintésre szinte szikrázik, ahogy felfedezik egymást testét. A levegő vágytól és érzelmektől terhes körülöttük, fű- és izzadságszagú, nehéz és mámorító.  
Nem telik sok időbe, hogy lekerüljön róluk a maradék kevés ruha is, és aztán még annyiba se, hogy Jared úgy érezze, ez sem elég, hogy még, még, még közelebb akar lenni a lányhoz. June megint kacag, ahogy Jared az ágyra löki maga mellett és fölé fordul, aztán ívbe feszülő gerinccel nyöszörög, ahogy Jared a nyakára hajol. Tűrhetetlenül fehér és tökéletes a bőre, és Jared kényszerítve érzi magát, hogy a magáénak jelölje, nyomot hagyjon rajta mindenütt, ahol csak éri. June kéjesen vonaglik alatta, ahogy Jared csókol, szív és harap, lefelé haladva a nyakán, a vállán, a mellein és a hasán, a csípőjén és a combja belsején. Macskamód hörög és nyújtózik, és karmol is, hogy ő se maradjon adós a szerelmük fizikai nyomaival.   
Nem gondolkodnak, minden gátlást levetve adják át magukat az érzésnek. Jared az ösztöneire hagyatkozik, June pedig megadja magát Jarednek, feltétlen bizalommal és vágytól csillogó szemekkel tekint le a fiúra az ölében.  
\- Jar...

És most neki se kell többet mondania, Jared érti ebből a rekedten elsuttogott félszóból is, hogy mit szeretne. Azt, amit ő is.   
Megcsókolja June-t, hosszan és alaposan. A lány lélegzete elakad, aztán elhaló sikollyal veti hátra a fejét, ahogy Jared óvatosan belé hatol, a körmei a hátát szántják, és úgy veti a lábait Jared dereka köré, hogy egyértelművé válik, felesleges a további finomkodás.  
Mintha erre tervezték volna a testüket, hogy egymáséi legyenek, olyan tökéletes az eggyé válás. Kibírhatatlanul mámorító és felszabadító. Lassan és révetegen szeretkeznek sokáig, nincs hova sietniük. Övék a világ, mert ők a világ.  
Jared gondolhatna sok dologra. Arra, hogy hülye, aki drogozik, mikor vannak mérföldekkel egészségesebb, ütősebb és olcsóbb módjai is az elszállásnak. Arra, hogy Joel nem hurroghatja le többé a tudatlanságára hivatkozva, ha megjegyzéseket tesz a szexuális életére. Arra, hogy pár hónapja nem is ismerte June-t, most meg el se tudná képzelni az életét nélküle. De nem gondol ilyesmikre, nem gondol semmi másra az égvilágon, csak arra, amit suttogva mantráz June fülébe, ahogy lustán, egy ütemre ringatóznak.  
\- Szeretlek. Szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek...  
June visszasuttog, kuncog, aztán már csak sóhajt és nyüszít, és Jared vállára harap zihálva, hogy tompítsa a sikoltását, ahogy elmegy. Még akkor is levegő után kapkod, amikor Jared követi végre valamivel később, pár ritmusát vesztett, mély lökéssel és elfojtott mordulással.

June felnyög alatta, ahogy elerőtlenedve rárogyik, de Jared érzi a nyakán a forró lélegzetéből, hogy hangtalanul nevet. Apró, játékos csókokat hint végig a nyaka izzadt bőrére, valamit mormog is, de Jared nem igazán nem tudja kivenni.  
\- ... hm?  
June válasz helyett fészkelődni kezd, úgyhogy Jared az utolsó erejével legördül róla, és az ágyra zuhan mellé. Zsibong minden sejtje, még az orgazmus szikrázik szerte a tagjaiban, és képtelen bármi másra, mint hogy a világ leghülyébben szerelmes vigyorával bámulja June-t. June ugyanilyen hülyén vigyorog vissza.  
Percekig csak fekszenek, hallgatva a csöndben egymás lassan csillapodó légzését.  
\- Csak annyit mondtam, hogy jó volt - ismétli el aztán June az iménti szavait pihegve. Fölül, Jared gatyáját vadássza össze az ágy végéből meg a cigijét a zsebéből, és rágyújt, mielőtt visszadőlne Jared mellé. - De azt nem veszem be, hogy nem ma kezdted.  
\- Hazudtam én neked valaha is? - kérdezi Jared. Persze poénból, mert amúgy igen, elég sokszor ráadásul. June felháborodva támaszkodik föl, de aztán észreveszi, hogy Jared nagyon somolyog, és elneveti magát ő is.  
\- Hülye - böki oldalba Jaredet. Jared válaszul lenyúlja tőle a cigit pár slukkra, úgyhogy várakozva a fiú mellé telepedik törökülésben, és a mutatóujjával mindenféle kacskaringókat rajzol a hasára elmélázva. - Akkor fogadd őszinte gratulációmat. Tovább bírtad, mint én, pedig... Na. Még hogy a drogosok nem jók az ágyban.  
Jared nem tudja, hogy ezt kitől hallhatta June, de hogy egy kokainistával se konzultált a dologról az illető, az is ziher. Frankre gyanakszik mondjuk, mert neki hobbija ellene ágálni mindenben. Főleg a fogyasztási szokásaival kapcsolatban. Ami fair, de azért kapja be.  
\- Kokó - fogalmazza meg kifelé is ezt a gondolatot, némileg tömörebben. Nem igazán megy máshogy per pillanat. - Meg most a pia is, asszem. De főleg a kokó.   
June csak hümmög. Nem helytelenítően, inkább ámulva.  
\- Van pozitív mellékhatása is, nahát.  
\- Nem annyira pozitív - inti le Jared. - Hosszú távú használatnál legalábbis kurvára nem az. Márciusban örülhettem volna, ha egyáltalán föláll.  
\- Akkor én meg örülhetek, hogy nagyjából lehoztalak róla - konstatálja June. Határozottan elégedettnek tűnik magával, de végül is megvan rá az oka.

Jared tehetne elmés megjegyzéseket June prioritásaival meg azzal kapcsolatban, hogy csak a kielégítő szex miatt örül neki, hogy a pasija nem drogozik már olyan keményen, de úgy dönt, ezt a ziccert most kihagyja. Máson jár az agya amúgy is.   
\- Azt jól vettem le, hogy neked... nem ez volt az első?  
Kiszalad a száján a kérdés, még mielőtt megálljt parancsolhatna neki, de June csak nevetve elnyomja a cigijét az éjjeliszekrényen heverő üres dobozon, és megvonja a vállát.  
\- Jól.  
Bár a reakciója tipikus June-reakció, laza és pajkos és kicsit bolond, Jared nem biztos benne, hogy ezt most kellene megbeszélniük. De ha már belekezdett, be is fejezi, Isten neki.  
\- Akkor?  
Próbálja könnyedén, nemtörődöm hangon kérdezni. Nem azért, mert nem érdekli a válasz, hanem mert nem akarja, hogy June félreértse. Nem féltékenységből kérdezi, csak simán tudni akarja. Nem hiszi, hogy a mai nap után bármi félnivalója lenne a lány múltjától.  
\- West?  
Jó, persze. Jared eddig is tudta nyilván, hogy nem ő a lány első pasija. Hogyne tudta volna, a fél Roxfort erről pofázott ősz elején, még hozzá is eljutottak a pletykák. Csak abba nem gondolt bele igazán, hogy az nem jelent semmit, hogy June csak pár hónapig volt együtt a delikvenssel. Meg abba se, hogy Weston Fawleynak nem véletlen van némi kérdéses hírneve a suliban.   
A Roxfort egyik nevezetessége. Nem annyira, mint Savage, a Mardekár törvényenkívüli házivámpírja, vagy Jeong a punkos tetoválásaival meg a zord-külföldi baltaarcával, vagy akár a vakegér Nat a Hugrabugból a finom humorával meg a póni méretű segítőkutyájával, de azért többet figyelnek rá és beszélnek róla, mint az átlagdiákról. Hatodikos, és idén jött át a Durmstrangból. Joel évfolyamtársának, annak a rémes dumagép Corinne-nak az unokatesója. Notték halálfaló-brancsával lóg. Aranyvérű, gazdag, mardekáros. Kicsit bunkó is, de éppenséggel June is az, szóval ebből a szempontból összeillettek. Minden másból nem, és Franknek a kapcsolat alatt végig habzott a szája az idegtől, de persze June-t ez már akkor se érdekelte. Kérészéletű volt a románc ettől függetlenül, ahogy összejöttek sebtében, úgy szakítottak is kis időre rá. Hogy közben le is feküdtek, az éppenséggel nem meglepő, de újnak új.   
\- Nem sokszor - teszi hozzá még June kérdezetlenül. - Mert hát, nem sokáig voltunk együtt, ugye. De ja.  
Jared hallgat egy kicsit. Nem azért, mert bárhogy zavarja az infó, hanem mert nem tudja, mit kell mondani egy ilyenre. Nem tart Westtől, nem olyan ex, akivel fennállna a lehetősége, hogy June bármikor vissza akarna menni hozzá. Fura fellángolás volt mindkettejük részéről a dolog, West volt a frissen külföldről érkezett jóképű rosszfiú, June meg már akkor is az volt köztudottan, aki most: a legkisebb és legzakkantabb Smith-lány, kevéssé nőies vagy kifinomult, de ellenállhatatlanul akaratos és határozott, és valahogy bírja mindezt úgy csinálni, hogy jól áll neki. Jared már csak tudja. Legalább ezt tudja, ha már azt nem, hogy mi a szart reagáljon.  
\- Öh. Oké?  
June kiröhögi. Fair, úgyhogy vele röhög Jared is, meg nem mond mást, szóval nem számít.   
Ez se, West és a múltja June-nal se, meg Joel drámája Jeonggal és Frank aggályai és az a délelőtti elcsúszása a kokóval se számít. Ami számít, gondolja Jared, mielőtt elszunnyadna, az az, hogy van egy barátnője, aki csak az övé, aki tökéletes, aki szereti, és akit szeret.

Rég aludt már olyan nyugodtan, mint ahogy ma fog, June-t ölelve.

*****

És valóban, délre jár az idő, mikor végre megébrednek.  
Valaki molyol a szobában, és bár June egy durcás morgással a fejükre rángatja a takarót és összébb húzza magát, a molyoló valakit ez nem érdekli, molyol tovább.  
\- Nem akarok zavarni a világért se - szólal meg a valaki. Jett hangján, úgyhogy esélyesen Jett az a valaki. - Izzy szerint még hagyhatunk titeket, meg amúgy is hétvége van, de az ebédet csak nem akarjátok kihagyni.  
Jared félálomban végiggondolja a javaslatot, és kénytelen rádöbbenni, hogy tegnap tulajdonképpen semmit nem evett a bulin elfogyasztott fél tálka sósmogyorón kívül, és rohadt éhes. Mire idáig jut, June már nyújtózkodva ül mellette. Kócos, gyűrött, és gyönyörű.  
\- Éhen halok - közli csak úgy általánosan. Körbenéz a ruhái után kutatva, de rá kell jönnie, hogy azok bizony nagyrészt az ágyon kívül lesznek a szobában szertehajigálva. Jaredre pillant, elvigyorodik, aztán egy fürge mozdulattal lerántja róla a takarót és maga köré csavarja.  
\- Hé - nyög föl Jared tiltakozva, de hiába, June már iszkol is el kuncogva. Egy szál takaróba öltözve cirkulál a szobában, gyűjtögeti a széthagyott ruháit. Ügyet se vet Jettre, és arra se veszi a fáradságot, hogy visszahúzza maga után az ágyfüggönyt. Jared megfontolja a fölkelést és a felöltözést, aztán inkább csak a hasára fordul és belefúrja a fejét a párnába.  
\- Lezuhizok - sunnyog az ágy mellé June. Jared csak morog válaszul. - Mire visszajövök, kapard össze magad.  
Azzal Jared seggére ver, és vihogva eltáncol a fürdőbe.

Jared egy párnába dörmögött anyázással kommentálja a megaláztatást, majd még eggyel, mikor Jett kiröhögi.  
\- Tiszta zakkant ez a lány.  
\- Az - ért egyet Jared, mintha bók lett volna a megjegyzés. Valószínűleg az volt.  
Szerencsére June nem villámtempóval zuhanyozik, úgyhogy mire kilibben a fürdőből, Jared is össze bírja szedni magát nagyjából, bár nem fektet sok energiát abba, hogy szalonképesen nézzen ki. A haja külön egy rémálom, a copfja a szokottnál is szerencsétlenebbül sikerült, de le se szarja. Azt se tudja tulajdonképpen, mi a francnak van egyáltalán hosszú haja. Nem, igazából tudja nagyon jól, de az megint egy olyan téma, amit próbál minél mélyebbre rejteni az emlékeiben és nem akar még csak gondolni se rá.  
Szóval mondjuk azt, hogy azért, hogy June lophasson egy hajgumit a csuklójáról, és megpróbálkozhasson egy félig sikerült konttyal. A lányon a saját farmerja van és Jared egy nyúlott pólója, amit Isten tudja, honnan ásott elő. Jared már évek óta nem látta, úgyhogy esélyesen a ládája aljáról. Mindenesetre jól áll neki, csomóba kötötte a hasán, kilátszik egy csíkban a fehér bőre alatta és a farmer fölött.

Jett türelmetlenül topog az ajtóban, úgyhogy elindulnak. A klubhelyiségben összeszedik Izzyt is, aki a kviddicskupával a kezében vár rájuk.  
\- Azt a szart is hozod? - int Jared a serleg felé.  
\- Naná - vigyorog Izzy. Úgyhogy viszik a kupát is.  
A nagyterem zajos, fényes és tele van emberekkel. Jaredéket kisebb tapssal és nagy örömmel fogadják a Hollóhát asztalánál. Letelepednek, a kupát az asztal közepére pozicionálják, hadd díszelegjen.  
A meccset beszélik meg evés közben. Jared csapatkapitányi érdemeit és az új seprűjét dicsérik, Izzy Marley gurkótrükkjét méltatja, amivel hatástalanította a Griffendél vezető hajtóját, Podmore meg büszkén vigyorog, hogy ezúttal összejött a zuhanórepülése és nem törte ki újra a Madam Pomfrey által rendbehozott fogait.   
Joel fél füllel hallgatózik csak, somolyog Jared új seprűje hallatán, és közben aktívan szemez Jeonggal a szomszéd asztalnál.  
Elsunnyogna a mardekáros felé, mikor végre végeznek az ebéddel és megindulnak a torony irányába, de Marley nem hagyja neki, belekarol és elvonszolja. Joel nyavalyog, hogy sürgős békülni- és dugnivalója van, de nem hat meg senkit.

A szokott sarkukba telepednek le a klubhelyiségben.   
Jared él a rangidősi hatalmával, és ráveszi Marleyt meg Joelt, hogy üljenek le magolni, mert maholnap itt az RBF. Joel a pillangóval játszik, böködi vele az átváltoztatástan könyvét és próbál úgy tenni, mintha tanulna belőle. Mellette Marley a körmét lakkozza egy bájitaltan esszé fölött.  
Félsiker.  
Az ikrek is előkerülnek, ki tudja, merre jártak eddig. Jesse szeme hideg-elégedetten csillog és Jax sziszegve tapogatja a felrepedt bőrt az öklén, úgyhogy jobb is lesz nem firtatni. Most már itt vannak, és nyugton ülnek a kanapén, az is valami.  
Félsiker.  
Két félsiker vajon kitesz egy egészet?  
June Jared foteljának a tövébe kucorodik le. Joel macskáját abajgatja, meg Marley körömlakkos kosarában matat, és azzal szórakozik, hogy minden körmére más színt ken fel. Közben Jareddel magyaráztatja magának Golgapott törvényeit. Multitasking a javából.

Jared levelet ír June két kérdése között. Anyáéknak.  
Nem sűrűn írnak haza amúgy. Pénzt, azt küldenek, de üzeneteket mellé csak szűkszavúan szoktak. A rosszat nem szeretik elmesélni, mert úgyis megoldják, minek a fölös feszkó, jó hír meg ritkán van. Most van annyi, hogy Jared úgy érezze, itt az ideje érdemben hazaüzenni.  
Megírja, hogy mindenki tanul bőszen a vizsgáira, és ha rajtuk múlik, egész vállalhatóan fognak szerepelni. Megírja, hogy Joel már szerepelt, és több mint vállalhatóan. Megírja a Postásokat is, bár azt esélyesen már tudják, mert otthon is szokott szólni a Sárkánybűvölő. Jay szereti a mugli muzsikákat, Smithék rádiója meg fúziós mutatvány, sok a varázstalan kontent a mágushírek és alkalmankénti nóták között.  
Megírja a kviddicskupát, mert majd megdöglött érte egész évben, az a minimum, hogy eldicsekszik vele, hogy nem hiába küzdött. Megemlíti az új seprűt is, mert Joel arra is büszke. Hiába elbaszott az értékrendje, az eredmény akkor is eredmény. Anyáék úgyis tudják, hogy mekkora ribanc meg mivel keresi a hazaadott pénzeket, a Postások és a színjátszós sikerei mellett igazán elfér, hogy kurvaként is magasra teszi a lécet.  
Marley elunja a körömlakkozást, elcsaklizza a levelet és hozzáír ő is egy bekezdést, hogy nyáron jönnek Adriannel látogatóba. Jax is üzenni akarna a példáját követve, de épp nem bírja megfogni a pennát. Nem baj, amúgy is ritka ocsmányul ír, hát még szétzúzott kézzel. Addig kintatja az ikrét, amíg oda nem biggyeszt a nevükben pár tömör mondatot. Joel nevetve hárítja a fölajánlást, mikor Jared megjegyzi, hogy ennyi erővel ő is hozzátehetne valamit a lassan kollektívvé váló mutatványhoz. Aztán még jobban nevet, mikor mégis úgy dönt, hogy beszáll ő is a buliba.   
_Fogd a kormányt, matróz, miénk ez a bárka, jutalmad megkapod, nem fogod hiába. Képünkre formáljunk új és új világot, mi raktuk a tüzet és te őrzöd a lángot._

Lehetne ez is a végszó, Joel cirkalmas-ronda betűivel a közönségkedvenc Postások-dal szövegrészlete, de Jared még nem fejezte be.  
Még írnia kell magáról is, hogy jól van, rég volt jobban, meg írnia kell egy bolond szőke lányról, aki miatt jól van. És ír. Annyit, amennyit még talán soha nem írt levélben, az elejétől a végéig az egész ostoba, nyálas regét leírja. Minden mondattal egyre gyorsabban körmöl, egyre tisztábban lát és egyre könnyebben lélegzik. Nem csak a szüleinek vall, magának is.   
June belekandikál a levélbe, kiszúrja benne a nevét és fölragyog Jaredre.  
\- Azt írtad, hogy szeretlek?  
\- Igen.  
\- Akkor jó.

Jarednek az fut át az agyán egy pillanatra, ahogy lehajolva megcsókolja a barátnőjét, hogy a June Monday név egész jól hangzik.

*****

_I’ve tried to cut these corners_   
_Try to take the easy way out_   
_I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but_   
_Then again I couldn’t have ’cause_   
_I’ve traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don’t look down_

_[Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5tWYmIOWGk) _

*****

**VÉGE**


	7. Pofonok és ízlések

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy aki kurvának áll, az ne csodálkozzon, ha megbasszák. Joel ezzel tökéletesen tisztában van persze, és nem csodálkozik. Általában. De néha még őt is érhetik kellemes meglepetések, és Jin Jeong, a Mardekár agybajos koreai halálfaló-palántája egy ilyen meglepetés Joel életében.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[The Neighbourhood - Lurk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6V5Rv6aSnM)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/content warnings: tinédzserprostitúció, mainly. Underage karakter nagyon nem underage karakterekkel pénzért folytat szexuális viszonyt, nem on screen actionként, de folyamatosan visszatérő és fejtegetett téma. Nem heteró szexuális tartalom dögivel, a prostitúció mellett underage karakterek között is, nem hosszasan, de expliciten. Abúzív viselkedésformák, célzások kontrolláló viselkedésre, chokingra, edgingre, egyéb kinkekre. Egy fizikai erőszakban és egy véres késszúrásban végződő veszekedés, és generally agresszív-egészségtelen-abúzív párkapcsolati sémák. Célzások fiatalkorú karakterek drog- és alkoholfogyasztásaira. Bullying visszaemlékezés szinten itt-ott, meg Jin részéről említésszerűen bűnöző hajlamok, kínzás, general seggfejség. Ez egy sűrű cucc, y'all.

**7\. Pofonok és ízlések**

*****

_I want to be honest, I want to be bad_   
_I want to destroy you, I want to move fast_   
_I want the attention, I want all the cash_   
_I want all the ass, is it too much to ask?_

_I want to be faithful, I want to be raw_   
_I want to be ignorant, I want to know it all_   
_I want to die someday, I want to live long_   
_I want what I ask for, I get what I want_

[The Neighbourhood - Lurk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6V5Rv6aSnM)

*****

Joelnek sok partnere van.

Talán túl sok is persze, de pont le se szarja. Kinek mi köze hozzá, hogy mit csinál, hányszor és kivel?  
És csinálja, ó, de még mennyire, hogy csinálja. Na és? Van, aki csokibéka-kártyát gyűjt, vagy jógázik, vagy kviddicsezik, vagy köt. Ő meg szexel.  
Van az a mondás, hogy ha jó vagy valamiben, ne csináld ingyen. Joelnek ez a mottója, a jelmondata, a carpe diemje, névjegykártyára írathatná, vagy a homlokára csupa nagybetűkkel.  
Azt viszont nem szereti, ha lekurvázzák. Nem magával a ténymegállapítással van baja, csak a szó pejoratív mellékzöngéjével, a vele járó lenézéssel. Saját bevallása szerint kiváló luxusprosti, a Roxfort nem egy klozetját, eldugott mellékfolyosóját, kviddicsöltözőjét és használaton kívüli tantermét megjárta, meg a brit aranyvérű elit flancos kúriáit és a Minisztérium összes ügyosztályát, és nem lát benne semmi kivetnivalót. A szex nem valami mocskos, bűnös, rejtegetnivaló dolog, csak szimpla földi élvezet, és ezen az se változtat sokat éppenséggel, ha fizetnek is érte.

Neki fizetnek. Ki, mikor, hogyan, mennyit, az változó, de fizetnek.

A profizmus látszatát kelti az, hogy ezt fejben pontosan, üzletszerűen leköveti. Családi vonás lehet ez a tárgyilagos alaposság, ahogy Jared is észben tartja a vevőkörét, meg Jesse és Jax az összes létező vagy lehetséges, múltbéli, jelenkori vagy jövőbéli áldozatát, úgy Joel is a saját kuncsaftjait.  
A hierarchia csúcsán persze Ichabod Kupor áll. Az első nagy falat, a komoly ügy, és a Férfi, így nagy betűkkel, aki elindította őt azon a rögös és sáros és sötét úton, amin azóta is felvetett fejjel, ragyogó mosollyal masíroz előre. Ichabod a maga hülye módján kedveli őt. Nem csak testiségre vágyik, hanem arra a fals és nevetségesen naiv szentimentalizmusra is, hogy gondoskodhasson róla. Joel nem bánja, mert egyrészt rohadt szórakoztató az igyekezete, másrészt amennyi elbaszott állatságban volt már és van is még mindig része, hát pont az a legkisebb baja, hogy Kupor egy félromantikus este felvezetéseként vacsorázni viszi vagy színházba. A londoni varázslónegyedben egész jó kis éttermek is vannak, az egyéb üzletekről már nem is beszélve. A színházat meg imádja, akár mugli, akár mágus, hangversenyekre járni se utolsó szórakozás, és Kupor mindent szívesen áll cserébe a későbbi szolgálataiért. Tiszta üzlet, tiszta haszon mindkettejüknek. Az, hogy a Minisztériumban mit pletykálnak össze róluk, nem Joel problémája, neki csak jót tesz a szertesuttogott marketing. Az egyre bővülő ruhatár és a rendszeres kulturális élet is.  
Hisham Shafiq már egy egészen más tészta, és Joel már az első éjszakájuk után is ott tart, hogy azon csodálkozik, hogy ennek az elmebetegnek egyáltalán felesége van meg családja. Azon nem csodálkozik, hogy ez a feleség elhidegült tőle. Hisham Shafiq nem normális. Ez azért vicces, mert ezt Joelen meg az egyéb partnerein kívül valószínűleg nem sokan tudják róla. A külvilágnak odaadó férj és mintaapa, az aranyvérű elit oszlopos tagja meg minden ilyesmi. Az ágyban meg egy perverz barom állat, és Joelnek hamar rá kellett döbbennie, hogy súlyosan tévedett, amikor azt hitte, hogy ő föl van készülve a munkájával járó mindenekre lélekben.  
Persze mindig visszafogottan indul az este, elegáns vendégekkel, garnélás szendvicsekkel és drága pezsgővel, színpompás dísztalárokkal és ragyogó ékszerekkel, bájolgással és fontoskodó beszélgetésekkel. Aztán ahogy fogy a pia és érik a hajnal, úgy züllik le a vendégsereg is. Kevesen tudnak úgy bulizni, mint a brit aranyvérű nemesek. Joel emlékei ugyan homályosak a legtöbb afterpartyról, mert az első alkalom döbbenetes bizarrsága óta mindig előrelátóan lerészegedik, mire őrá kerül a sor, de képek azért bevillannak neki néha. Könnyű, de erős selyemsálak, mézzel és tejszínhabbal nyakon öntött gyümölcstál, vörös rúzs, sárkánybőr lovaglócsizma, egy káprázatos csipke és selyem esküvői ruha, ostorsuhogás - és ez még csak a jéghegy csúcsa. Nem mindig Hishammal van, és nem is mindig ő az egyetlen, aki Hishammal van, bár tizenhat éves, sokmindenre kapható fiúként nincs sok konkurenciája. Még az a legjobb, mikor csak ül egy süppedős fotelben a szoba sarkában, Hisham méregdrága cigijével meg egy még drágább üveg pezsgővel, és nézi, ahogy a nyomorult brutalizál valami alkalmi szajhát. A nőkkel durvább a parasztja. Ámbár lehet, hogy más pasikkal is, ahhoz még nem volt szerencséje. A vadállat-verziós Hishamhoz egyszer, és bőven elég is volt belőle. Neki is megvannak a maga határai, és ezt szépen értésére is adta a pasasnak, aki nevetett rajta ugyan, de azóta visszafogja magát, és az efféle vágyait nem rajta éli ki. Minden mást igen, de Joel hajlandó volt erre a kompromisszumra. Tűri a dolgot, mert egyrészt úgy van vele, hogy tulajdonképpen igazán megérdemli az egészet, másrészt igen bőségesen megfizetik azért, hogy tűrje.

És amíg megfizetik, majdnem minden baromságot eltűr.

Kupor és a Minisztérium karácsonyi bálja után nem volt nagy kunszt beilleszkednie a felsőbb körökbe. Aranyvérű technikailag, még ha az anyja francia cigány is, elegánsan és extravagánsan öltözik, és kellően szórakoztató és elbűvölő tud lenni. Megtáncoltatja az anyákat, feleségeket és lányokat, megtippeli a parfümjüket és megdicséri a ruhájukat. A későbbi órákban általában nagy sikerrel énekel és zongorál, bármit, ami a repertoárjában megtalálható és hallani szeretné az úri közönség, esetleg közepesen pajzán történeteket mesél színpadiasan előadva, a társaság harsogó nevetése és tapsvihara közepette. Aztán szobára megy kényszerházasságban élő férjekkel, egyedülálló hivatalnokokkal és a nagynevű családok szekrénymélyi örököseivel, a látens vagy nagy ritkán felvállalt homokosokkal, kíváncsiakkal, unatkozókkal.

Kedvelt gyöngyszeme a brit nemesi köröknek, gyönyörű, mohó és romlott, akárcsak ők.  
  


*****  
  


Ebben a pénz és szex uralta mocskos káoszban pedig egy igen kellemesen üde színfoltot képvisel Jin Jeong.

Joel két kategóriába tudja sorolni a partnereit, pénz és élvezet szerint. A pénzesbe nagyrészt a Roxforton kívüliek tartoznak, az élvezetibe a kevésbé erkölcsös iskolatársai alkalmakadtán egy-egy szopás erejéig. Jin viszont mindkét oldalt képviseli egyszerre, és ez egészen egyedülálló.  
Jin amúgy totál zakkant, mint afféle valamirevaló beltenyésztett aranyvérű, de ezt remekül titkolja. Az azért lerí róla, hogy valami agyfasza tuti van, de az meg jól áll neki. A jobb napjain baromi vonzó, a rosszabbakon baromi ijesztő. Joel bírja ezt a kombinációt.  
Jint magát amúgy nem feltétlen, mert utolsó szarházi halálfaló-palánta, Nott csipet-csapatának a tagja, mint az évfolyamukról a mardekárosok nagyja. És oké, hogy a Monday-család még pont nem igazán foglalt állást Voldemort-kérdésben, de rettegik is mindannyian a pillanatot, amikor majd az elkerülhetetlenre kerül a sor, mert az emberek igen nagy hányada abban a hitben él, hogy ők is be fognak állni a sötét mágus mögé, ami rohadtul nem igaz. Azzal együtt, hogy Jared nem hajtja el a drogra áhító halálfaló kölyköket, mint ahogy Joel is szívbaj nélkül hajlandó lenne összefeküdni velük, az eszméiket nem szenvedhetik. Ők a határmezsgyén mozognak, bravúroznak már évek óta, és ebbe sok minden belefér.  
Jin Jeong főleg belefér.

Joelbe is belefér. (Ha-ha.)

Hogy hogyan kezdődött az egész, abba ne nagyon menjünk bele. Egy gyógynövénytan házi, pár galleon, egy ötödik emeleti mellékfolyosó férfimosdója és egy egyértelműen kétértelmű módon megemelt koromszín szemöldök voltak az eset résztvevői, már rajtuk magukon kívül. Így kezdődött, aztán valami elfuserált üzleti megállapodás lett a vége.  
Joel szeretné azt állítani, hogy Bimba professzor tehet róla, de utólag belegondolva sejti, hogy előbb-utóbb itt kötöttek volna ki a tanerő abszolút nem szándékos közbenjárása nélkül is. Meg aztán, arról igazán nem a professzorasszony tehet, hogy le se szarja a tantárgyát. Minden más tantárgyat is leszar amúgy, de a gyógynövénytan főleg hidegen hagyja, ő nem érdekelt benne szakmailag, mint Jared vagy Blackburn mondjuk, és nem akar belőle RBF-et. Bimba azért elunta év elején a lustaságát, és befenyítette, hogy elintéz neki egy évismétlést, ha nem kapja össze magát. Jin pedig erre úgy döntött, közepesen pedáns és minimális erőfeszítéssel mindig felkészült diákként, hogy él az ölébe hullott lehetőséggel, és térdre kényszeríti Joelt a házija lemásolásáért cserébe. Joel nem akart megbukni, mert az még mindig nagyobb szopás lett volna, mint egy tényleges szopás, úgyhogy végül elfogadta a felajánlást.  
Ezt csinálták egy ideig. Más tantárgyakkal is aztán, nem csak a gyógynövénytannal, mert Joel továbbra sem írt házit és Jin továbbra is kihasználta ezt. Kihasznált volna talán mást is, Joel úgy sejtette, de nem mentek el odáig. Ezért hálás volt eleinte, bár nem hitegette magát, hogy Jin pusztán az ő szüzessége iránt érzett tiszteletből nem zaklatja többért. Aztán meg már mindegy is volt, mert Kupor jött, látott és győzött. Joel meg vesztett. Az amúgy rég nemlétező ártatlanságát vesztette el hivatalosan és igazából is, és onnantól meg akár Jin is téma lehetett volna, de inkább nem hozakodott elő neki a dologgal. Nem tudta, hogy miért nem akart tőle mást Jin, mint a száját a farka körül a házidogáiért cserébe, de nem hitte volna, hogy ezen bármit változtatott volna az, hogy ő közben rákényszerült áruba bocsátani a becsületét Jay szabadságáért.

Nem tudta aztán azt sem, hogy mi változott, ami miatt Jin egyszer csak úgy döntött, hogy mégiscsak meg fogja dugni.

De úgy döntött a nyavalyás, és Joelnek esélye sem volt ellenkezni. Megpróbálta azért, a becsületére váljék, de Jin remekül ért a meggyőzéshez, Joel meg akkor éppen egy Shafiq-féle orgia sokkhatása alatt állt, úgyhogy elég hamar letett arról, hogy megjátssza magát csakazértis Monday-makacsságból. Jin mondjuk már az első suta próbálkozásnál se dőlt be neki, hogy ő ezt nem akarja, aztán pár perc taktikus smárolással és taperolással olyan megfontoltan és alaposan begerjesztette Joelt, hogy végképp indokolatlan lett volna elutasítania a srácot. Újabb sűrű percek elteltével pedig aztán nemhogy nem ellenkezett, de egyenesen könyörgött Jinnek, hogy ne szórakozzon vele tovább, és tegye végre a dolgát.  
Jin kinevette, aztán kínozta még egy kicsit, csak hogy bizonyítsa, hogy ő a főnök. Pedig Joel elhitte neki elég hamar. Azért megdolgozta úgy, ahogy még előtte soha senki, még Shafiq se, és még volt pofája kekeckedni vele, miközben belöködte a legközelebbi tanterembe. _Akarod, kicsike?_  
Joel nyilván akarta. Sikítani tudott volna, már úgy akarta, és egy ponton, ha jól emlékszik, sikított is. Valahol elvesztette a fonalat, az az igazság, és csak a szinte már kínba átcsapó kéj maradt, az ujjai hegyéig fölszikrázó bizsergés szerte az idegeiben, és a fény az alagút végén, aminek már rég utánafutott volna, ha nem Jin kezében van a póráz. De persze Jin kezében volt, és rövidre fogta vele Joelt, hosszúra nyújtva az aktust és kiélvezve minden pillanatát, amíg csak Joel bírta ép ésszel, és aztán még egy kicsit.  
Joel utolsó koherens gondolata ugyanis az volt, hogy ezt nem lehet bírni ép ésszel, ebbe bele kell halni.  
Ha választhatna, hogy mibe hal bele, nagy eséllyel ezt választaná. Az a vicces, hogy nagy eséllyel úgy is ebbe fog, hogy nem választhat, mert hát valljuk be, a szabadideje nagy részét keféléssel tölti. Többször üzletből, mint szórakozásból. De mondjuk akkor úgy, hogy ha választhatna, hogy kivel hal bele a kefélésbe, Jinnel tenné a legszívesebben.

Erre rájött már akkor, az első alkalommal, és rájön azóta is mindig, újra és újra, ha összegabalyodnak.  
  


*****

  
Egyre többször összegabalyodnak ugyanis, és Joel hazudna, ha azt mondaná, hogy ellenére van.

Jin ugyanis nemcsak hogy jól dug, de emellett önként és dalolva fizet. Neki ez a mániája, mint Joelnek a szex, és mivel Jin tiszteli az ő mániáját, hát ő is tiszteli Jinét. Sokszor gondolkodott már ezen, de mindig ugyanarra jutott, hogy Jinnek egész egyszerűen valami külön morbid élvezetet és elégtételt okozhat kicsengetni a kijáró pénzt az aktus végén. Lassan csinálja azt is, szenvtelenül bámulva, mint minden mást.  
Joelt is. (Ha-ha-ha.)  
Az egész srác lassú, és megfontolt, és közben van benne valami hihetetlenül erotikus, ami bevonzza Joelt, mint éji lepkét a fény.  
Jó, nyilván az egzotikum-faktor is ráerősít a dologra valamennyit, de Joel mégsem erre fogná csak a dolgot, elvégre van még Jinen kívül is egynéhány külföldi a suliban, a görög Nikitís-tesók például, a ruszki porcelánbaba Dragunova vagy az a nebáncsvirág japán liba, aki tavaly érkezett a suliba. Meg ugye ha úgy vesszük, ők maguk sem tősgyökeres britek. Az apjuk az, és itt is nőttek föl, de vannak azért azok a szituációk, ahol kiütközik, hogy az anyjuk révén egyéb kulturális behatások is érték őket. Meg Joelen speciel külsőre is látszik eléggé a származása. Az ikreken már csak szolidan, Jared meg ősztől tavaszig simán el tudná adni magát fehér embernek, még ha nem is az.   
Jin valahogy máshogy más. Mármint nyilván, mivelhogy Joellel kefél néhanapján, de a nem szó szerinti értelmekben is van benne valami. Valami megkapó.

Joelt mindenesetre megkapja. (Nevessünk még?)

És mégsem ez az, ami az igazán különleges benne. Ami az igazán különleges benne, az az, hogy talán az egyetlen Joel fizető partnerei közül, aki nem a saját élvezetéért fizet elsősorban, hanem Joeléért.  
Oké, Kupor törődésének a része, hogy azt az egy elfuserált első alkalmukat leszámítva próbál ügyelni rá, hogy Joelnek is jó legyen. Hishamot kurvára nem érdekli, hogy Joelnek jó-e, ami csinálnak, csak neki legyen az. A többieket meg nagyrészt pont hidegen hagyja a kérdés.  
Jint nem. Na nem azért, mert olyan fenemód önzetlen lélek, dehogyis. Igazából az ő hozzáállása a legönzőbb az összes közül, mert ő nem azért jár Joelhez, hogy egy jót dugjon, hanem hogy bizonyítsa, hogy jól dug. Ez is egy a számtalan bolondériája közül.

De Joel szereti az efféle bolondériákat.

Szeret Jinnel dugni. Nem túl gyakran kerül sor a dologra még mindig, de olyankor aztán kiélvezi minden pillanatát.  
Még az olyan kapitális faszságokat is kiélvezi, hogy Jin mániákusan kicsikének szólítja. _Gyere, kicsike, van pár fölös galleonom meg egy üres órám._  
Ez egyrészt azért kurva vicces, mert kettejük közül Jin az alacsonyabb, ha nem is sokkal, másrészt meg azért, mert az égvilágon semmi kedveskedés nincs benne, csak tömény gúny és szívózás, és mégis, valahogy rohadtul borzongató, ahogy odaveti azzal a perverz, szarrágó mosolyával.  
Van valami rohadtul borzongató abban a megkérdőjelezhetetlen felsőbbrendűségében, amivel térdre kényszeríti Joelt, vagy a falnak szorítja a karját hátracsavarva, vagy csak magához húzza az állánál fogva egy vontatott, totál érzelemmentes és mindamellett veszettül izgató csókra.   
Piszkosul jól smárol a nyavalyás, ráadásul tökéletesen tisztában is van a ténnyel, és ha ezt kombináljuk azzal, hogy szereti akár egy jó negyedóráig is elhúzni a dolgot előjáték gyanánt, meg hogy valami hatodik érzéket használva valahogy tényleg mindig akkor találja be Joelt, amikor a Shafiq-kúrián tett látogatásai utóhatása alatt áll, hát ne csodálkozzunk azon, hogy Joel igen készséges vele.

Jin felsőbbrendűségi komplexusát simogatja Joel készségessége.

Ezért is csinálja persze, nem azért, hogy Joelnek kedvezzen, hanem hogy érezhesse, hogy uralkodhat rajta. És uralkodik, minden mozdulatával, érintésével, tettével. Megfontolt, magabiztos, megkérdőjelezhetetlen dominanciával irányít már az első pillanattól. A derekával a falhoz szorítja Joelt, elégedetten elvigyorodik, ahogy Joel lélegzete elakad az ágyékára kúszó kezétől, és aztán csak csókolja észveszejtő alapossággal hosszú percekig, amíg Joel ott nem tart, hogy halál merev, és mentem elmegy vagy elájul vagy könyörgésben tör ki, hogy csináljon vele valamit érdemben.   
Kivárja, kiharcolja, hogy Joel teljesen átadja magát neki, és a legmaximálisabban kiélvezi a dolgot. A szemei hidegen ragyognak, a vigyora épp csak leheletnyi, a légzése egyenletes, a tempója gyilkosan lassú. Joel megbabonázva figyeli a csontos, tetoválások borította kezeket, ahogy Jin levetkőzteti, nyöszörögve tűri az előkészítést, és felhördül ívbe feszülő gerinccel, ahogy Jin belé hatol. Felnyög aztán minden kiszámított lökésnél, amit a gyomrában érez, egyre hangosabban zihál és nyög még akkor is, amikor Jin keze a torkáról a szájára kúszik. _Csöndesen, basszus, felvered az egész kastélyt._  
Persze tudja nagyon jól, hogy Jin nem gondolja komolyan a csitítást, épp ellenkezőleg, minden egyes Joelből előcsalt édes-élvezetes hanggal egyre csak szélesedik az a rohadt számító vigyora, erősödik a fogása Joel csípőjén és mélyülnek a lökései.

Uralkodik Joelen, és ezt mocskosul élvezik mindketten.

Joel ugyan ezt a világért se vallaná be, de sejti, hogy nem is számít, mert Jin tökéletesen tisztában van a ténnyel, már a legelső sorsszerű pillanat óta. Elvégre nem ostoba.  
Nem, egyáltalán nem ostoba, és piszok jól dug, és piszok jól is néz ki, ez pedig némileg komplikálja a helyzetet. Mert mindezek mellett egy aljas féreg, aki lenézi a gyengéket, hobbiból átkoz sárvérűeket és röhög a szenvedésükön. Aki módszeresen és precízen félájultra dugja Joelt elhagyatott mellékfolyosókon, vécékben és üres tantermekben, és aztán hozzávág pár galleont és egy utolsó csókkal otthagyja, mint valami haszontalanná vált tárgyat. Gyűrötten, mocskosan, kihasználtan és kielégülten.  
Joel eleinte tudta gyűlölni mindezért. Tudta gyűlölni Jint azért, hogy egy szörnyeteg, hogy átgázol mindenen és mindenkin, hogy ellentmondást nem tűrően tapos bele Joel afölött érzett büszkeségébe, hogy bármekkora elcseszett prosti is, senkinek nem a játékszere.

Szeretné még most is gyűlölni, de újabban nem tudja, és ez kurvára megijeszti.  
  


*****  
  


Jó lenne tudni, hogy megint mi változott egyáltalán, mikor, és miért.

Talán nem kellett volna neki kezdeményeznie. Talán nem kellett volna spiccesen arra gondolnia, hogy Jin akkor is benne lenne a szokásosban, ha nem ő maga indítványozza.  
Jin benne volt, és benne van azóta is, bárhol és bármikor. Joel már nem érzi megalázónak az aktus végén leperkált pénzt, nem érzi magát Jin játékszerének, nem érzi az önutálatot és a gyűlöletet, amit eleinte még néha érzett. Már nem is akarja érezni. Nem tudja, hogy mikor és hol, de valahol és valamikor ez lett a dolgukból.  
Talán akkor, amikor először volt elég részeg és emiatt bátor ahhoz, hogy marasztalja is Jint. Nem gondolkodott sokat rajta az orgazmus és az alkohol együttes mámorában, csak Jin galleonokat szorongató markára fonta a kezét, és lehúzta maga mellé. _A faszt rohansz mindig._  
 _A_ z csak jóval később tudatosult benne, hogy elfelejtett meglepődni azon, hogy Jin pár másodperc hökkent hallgatás után nem küldte el a francba, hanem letelepedett mellé egy sztoikus vállvonással. Eltűrte, hogy Joel összefüggéstelenül hadovál neki mindenről, ami az eszébe jut, és közben a testét ellepő tetoválásokat buzerálja, és Joel ugyan ezen akkor pont nem lepődött meg, de azóta folyamatosan meg van lepődve rajta. Sőt, már agyalni is elkezdett az egész helyzeten, amiből egyenesen következik, hogy félni is egy kicsit.

Mi az Istent akar tőle tulajdonképpen Jin?

Egyszerű, kommersz dugópajtiknak indultak, vagyis még annak se igazából, és valahogy eljutottak odáig, hogy Jin eltűri, hogy Joel próbálkozik be nála és nem fordítva, hogy lelki szemetesnek használja szex után, hogy röhög, mielőtt tagadná, hogy Jin a faszija vagy ő Jiné. Jin eltűri mindezt, amit viszont nem tűr újabban, az az, hogy bárki beugasson Joelre.  
És mivel Joel se teljesen ostoba azért, már az első pár alkalom után tudja nagyon jól, hogy mi történik mostanság a seggfejekkel, akik nem bírták tartani a szájukat. Jin történik velük.   
Jin baromi veszélyes, ez egyáltalán nem újdonság a számára. Ő emlékszik még arra a tizenkét éves kiskölyökre, aki felszegett fejjel, akkor még egyenes háttal megállt a végzős brancs előtt, akik körbeállták a folyosón, mert azt hitték, elszórakozhatnak vele. Emlékszik rá, mert ő is végigcsinálta ugyanezt, csak tőle nem azt kérdezték, hogy kilát-e a szemén, meg hogy bírja-e a brit konyhát rizs és kutyahús nélkül, meg hogy minek jött ide, ha nem beszéli a nyelvüket. És persze, ő az első években jobbára hisztizett vagy sírva fakadt, ha piszkálták vagy bántották, nem úgy, mint Jin, aki már akkor se félt pálcát rántani és átkozni. Megtette, súgva a szavakat, hogy ne hallják, hogy a saját nyelvén szólt, és a szája sarkában azzal ijesztő, majdnem-elmebeteg mosolyával, amit Joel mostanra már jól ismer. Nem került bajba érte, mert Malfoy brancsa rohadtul szégyellte, hogy egy vágottszemű elsős vakarcs úgy elbánt velük, mint annak a rendje, és Jin azóta is bírja úgy intézni a dolgait, hogy nem kerül bajba miattuk.

Most már Joel dolgait is úgy intézi.

Joel pedig kénytelen rádöbbenni, hogy ha nem is lett Jin faszija ettől a lassan változó szituációtól, valami barátság-félének már lehetne titulálni a dolgot. Tisztelik egymást, annyi bizonyos.  
Persze Joel nem mostanában kezdte tisztelni Jint, ez nála már régi állapot. Jin ugyan közel sem annyira homokos, mint ő, meg később is derült ki róla, mint Joelről, de az első pár tanévben meg még nagyon külföldi volt, és mindig vállaltan kívülálló, különböző, más. És sokkal jobban tűrte az emiatt őt érő megaláztatásokat, mint Joel. Elsajátította a nyelvüket irigylésreméltóan perfektül, megtanult nonverbálisan varázsolni, meg közepesen beteges és a kényelmesen poénra vehetőnél egy fokkal durvább flörtökkel avagy fenyegetésekkel kontrázni a buzizásokra, beállt Nott halálfaló-seregébe, és megtanított mindenkit, hogy nem érdemes vele kezdeni, mert olyan, mint a ketrecbe zárt kutya, ha böködöd: egy ideig tűri és csak morog, de aztán úgy odakap, hogy örülhetsz, ha csak a fél karod bánja. (Bocs, Dan.)  
Joel tiszteli Jint ezért a tartáséért. Tiszteli, imádja és retteg tőle.  
Hogy Jin mit tud vagy legalábbis sejt mindebből, az lényegtelen. Az is, hogy tisztában van-e vele, hogy Joel előtt amúgy nem titok, hogy már védi is a seggét a kölcsönös megegyezésen alapuló rombolása mellett.  
Mások is észrevették a változásokat. Jin barátnője-exe-lelkitársa-valakije, az a rinyagép Corinne állandóan sanda kárörömmel méregeti Joelt a szeme sarkából, Jared meg csak szótlanul helyteleníti az üzletből egyre inkább kapcsolattá érő helyzetet. Marley szolidan rá is kérdezett egyszer, hogy akkor most mi is a szitu tulajdonképpen kettejük között, Joel meg persze vállvonogatva úgy tett, mintha egyértelmű lenne a válasz. Pedig marha sokat agyalt azon, hogy mihez kezdjen Jinnel, meddig mehet vele és hol lesz az a pont, ahol átbillen a szórakozás-veszélyforrás mérleg nyelve az utóbbi javára. De rá kellett jönnie, hogy hiába védi Jin a bunkóktól, hiába tisztelik egymást, hiába vannak el amúgy meglepően jól a különbségeik dacára, a végeredményen ez mit sem változtat. A végeredmény pedig roppant egyszerű: egy Monday-kölyökkel és egy halálfaló-palántával nem tudsz úgy összeadást végezni, hogy jó eredményt kapj.   
Joel jövője a családja és a színház. Jiné a Sötét Nagyúr és az elit aranyvérűeknél jól kitaposott életút. Összejárhatnak dugni meg együtt lógni és tehetnek úgy, mintha megfeledkeztek volna erről, de van egy határvonal, amit Joel nem akarna átlépni, és nagyon reméli, hogy Jin sem. Mert nem véletlen retteg Jintől, és Jin se véletlen tiszteli őt. Tudja, hogy ha ennek az egésznek nem békében vetnek véget, az ritka ronda lesz.

Elég sokat imádkozik érte, hogy sose kelljen bizonyítékát látniuk ennek a feltételezésnek.  
  


*****  
  


Úgyhogy nyilván megtörténik a dolog.

Összevesznek. Csúnyán. És még csak nem is Joel a hibás, és még csak nem is kettejükről szól az egész, nem. Jin, úgy látszik, több mint fél év aktív kavarás alatt se tanulta meg igazán, hogy Joelnek mennyire a családja az első. Tisztelte érte, igen, de nem érezte át a tényleges mélységét a filozófiának. Persze egyke gyerekként egy majdnem-csonka családból nem csoda, hogy nem érezte át. Az anyja a mindene, de a feltétel nélküli testvéri lojalitás idegen koncepció a számára.  
Már sokszor beszélgetnek szex előtt vagy éppen anélkül is, és ez a legelbaszottabb az egészben, hogy most még meg se dugja Joelt, mielőtt beugatna. Jaredre és a barátnőjére ugat be, meg a barátnő, June vértisztaságára. Ez egy olyan mániája, amit Joel gyűlöl, de nem tud vele mit kezdeni. Eddig nem is kellett neki, de June más. June családtag, és a családtagra egy rossz szó is elég, hogy pöccenjen. Visszaugat. Jin is, mert az is a mániája, hogy uralkodjon Joelen, hogy ő irányítson, és nem akarja hagyni, hogy Joel lázadjon. Joelt most nem érdeklik Jin Jeong mániái.

Jin és a családja közül ezerszer is a családját választaná.

Egy ponton előkerül a pillangó Joel zsebéből. Más talán csak nevetne ezen a húzáson és nem venné komolyan a fenyegetését, de Jin látta már, hogy bánik Joel a fegyverrel és ismeri a temperamentumát is. És amúgy sincs ideje reagálni, se nevetéssel, se semmi mással, a penge már a combtövének feszül, és Joel is a mellkasának. A fém hideg és idegen, a test forró és jól ismert. Egy pillanatig csak feszülten szemeznek és Joel fontolóra veszi folytatásként a smárolást a további veszekedés helyett, de túl dühös hozzá igazából. Jint meg csak túlságosan megvadítja a szituáció, és ahogy szólásra nyitja a száját, a pillanat elmúlik és elszáll vele a balhé elkerülésére és visszafordítására kínálkozó egyetlen lehetőség is. _Meg mernéd tenni?_  
Meg, tudják mindketten, de az Istennek se bírja befogni a pofáját a barom, és nem is fogja, amíg vér nem folyik. Úgyhogy Joel tesz róla, hogy folyjon. A kihívó, kekec kérdés felpezsdíti a vérét és gondolkodás nélkül mozdul.  
A seb, amit okoz, mély, bár nem veszélyes vagy igazán komoly. Az utolsó pillanatban észbe kap valamelyest és visszafogja magát, de az amúgy is rongyosra szaggatott farmert fölhasítja egy hosszú csíkban a villanásnyi, csuklóból dobott mozdulat, végigvágva alatta a bőrt is. Jin fölhördül, aztán sziszegve húzza a száját, ahogy a sérülés vérezni és minden bizonnyal égni kezd. A nagypofájú büszkeségéhez képest meglepően zajos bír lenni, ha fájdalmai vannak, Joel ezt már kitapasztalta. 

Arról még csak sejtése sincs, hogy Jin hogy fog reagálni erre a helyzetre, de most már nincs visszaút.

Félelem sincs benne. Ez egészen vicces, hogy eddig szolidan rettegett Jintől, de most, hogy lenne is oka rá, már egyáltalán nem tud, és nem is fog soha többet. Csak vár, bámul Jin sötét szemeibe kíváncsian, a kezében a kés még mindig Jin combjánál pihen a farmerba vágott hasadék szélénél, a testük egymásnak feszül, a lélegzetük összeér, és tudják, hogy fordulóponthoz érkeztek. És akármelyik irányba is mennek el, vissza már nem lesz út.  
Nem ők döntenek, az a röhej, hanem a testük, amivel nem tudnak hazudni. Se egymásnak, se maguknak. Hiába próbál Jin gyilkos-hitetlen-fenyegetően nézni rá, úgy, hogy közben Joel érzi a farkát a combjának feszülni, kurvára nem hiteles. Úgy, hogy ő maga is legalább félmerev már, meg mégannyira se. Az ő reakciója még annyival indokoltabb, hogy azt főleg Jin gerjedelme váltotta ki, de hogy Jin mitől indult be, az minimális misztikum. A fenyegetéstől, a megaláztatástól vagy a vágástól konkrétan, vagy így leginkább mindezek egyvelegétől.   
Őrület. Őrültek mindketten, és megőrülnek egymásért, de nem lehet, és ebbe most már bele kell őrülni, mert van-e még értelme ezek után úgy tenni, mintha csak közös megegyezés meg laza üzlet lenne az egész? Nincs, kurvára nincs, és mégis muszáj lesz.  
Szinte zihál, ahogy ellöki magát Jintől. Jin hallgat, mintha még levegőt se venne, úgy mered Joelre, a nadrágja szakadt, véres, a szokottnál is szűkebb, a mágikus tetoválásai zaklatottan kavarognak a bőrén, és ha szemmel ölni lehetne, Joel már holtan esett volna össze. De nem esik össze, állja Jin tekintetét, és hátat is tud neki fordítani, hogy elsétáljon, még akkor se fordul vissza vagy torpan meg, amikor meghallja az utánaszálló suttogást.  
 _Kicsinállak._

Efelől Joelnek szemernyi kétsége se volt soha.

Nem kételkedett benne, mert már elég régóta kicsinálja Jin, nem csak most fogja elkezdeni a dolgot, és ezt tudják is jól mindketten.   
Jin szemében azért ott van ezután minden találkozásukkor, hogy Joel meg fogja kapni a magáét ezért a húzásért. Ahogy telik az idő, Joel ráébred, hogy várja már, hogy megkapja a magáét, akármit is kap végül Jintől a merészségéért. Attól függ, hogy a kritikus pillanatban mi győzedelmeskedik a fiúban: a büszkesége vagy... vagy mindaz, amit Joel iránt érez.   
A szót Joel még gondolatban se meri kimondani. Nem, az csak még komplikáltabbá tenne mindent, és már így is kurvára komplikált az egész. A fél suli azt hiszi, hogy Jin faszija, pedig éppen beszélőviszonyban sincsenek egymással, csak várakozva méregetik egymást folyosókon és tanórákon és húzzák a vihar előtti csendet egyre tovább, pedig közeleg az év vége, és Joel nem tudja, hogy mi lesz, ha addig nem oldják meg ezt valahogy.

Azt erősen kétli mindenesetre, hogy semmi nem lesz, hogy ez volt a vége és nincs tovább.  
  


*****  
  


És valahogy mégis elbaromkodják az időt, ami még lenne rendezni az ügyet.

Tanulással, vizsgákkal és aztán bulikkal baromkodják el, ki nem mondott szavakkal és termeken át szemezéssel. Joel az RBF-ek után a családjával foglalkozik, Jin Nottékkal császkál, és egyszer csak ott ülnek a fiákerekben és zötyögnek le az állomásra, és Joel csak akkor ijed meg és feledkezik el a közelgő szünet okozta izgatottságáról, mikor már a vonatra szállnak fel, mert egy dolog, ha van lehetőséged rendezni egy konfliktust és nem teszed meg, és egészen más, ha esélyed sincs.  
A szünetben esélyük se lesz. Joel nem tudja, hogy mi a faszért bánja ezt, amikor a lehető legjobban jött ki az egész. Még pont időben hátráltak ki a dologból, és nem is kellene újrakezdeniük, mert nem lenne megállás. Nem akarja tudni egész pontosan, hogy mi a faszért akar kibékülni Jinnel, miért nem szeretné ennyiben hagyni a dolgot és egy vállvonással elintézni, hogy jól elvoltak egymással pár hónapig.  
Nem akarja tudni, de mélyen legbelül azért tudja nagyon jól, hogy miért könnyebbül meg, amikor a sloziról visszafelé sétálva valaki elkapja és a hátracsavart karjánál fogva fölkeni a vagonfolyosó falára, és nem is kell hallania Jin hangját vagy látnia a fiút, fölismeri a csontos kezéről és erről a nemegyszer eljátszott fogásáról.  
De hiába remeg meg egész testében az izgatottságtól, hiába ujjong föl a vére, elszámolta magát hirtelen örömében. Jin csak nekisimul hátulról, az egyik kezével Joel karját csavarja még följebb, úgy, hogy a válla lángra lobban a hirtelen fájdalomtól, és a másik ugyan elkalandozni tűnik egy pillanatra, de hiába kúszik Joel ágyékára, a zsebével foglalkozik, nem a sliccével. Joelnek reagálni sincs ideje, és már Jin kezében villan a pillangókése. Az orra alá dugja, csukva ugyan, de az orra alá dugja azt a szart, és alig hallhatóan a fülébe súg.   
_Visszakapod majd... de csak, ha szépen kéred._  
Joelnek el kell fojtania egy indokolatlan vigyort, ahogy rájön, hogy Jinnek lábujjhegyen kell állnia ahhoz, hogy így fölérjen hozzá. A srác még ránt egyet rajta, Joel vállában nyilallva fölsikít az izom a mozdulatra, aztán ahogy jött, úgy el is tűnik. Mire Joel a karját masszírozva körbenéz, már üres a folyosó.  
Bosszús vigyorral ül vissza a fülkébe. Nem felel, mikor Marley rákérdez, csak megrántja a vállát, aztán hörög a fellobbanó fájdalomtól. Bosszús, mert már megszokta a pillangót és nem érzi magát biztonságban nélküle, ráadásul a nyár neki nem csak a pihenésről fog szólni, és egy kurvának igazán nem ildomos önvédelem nélkül munkába indulnia, de somolyog is, mert Jin fenyegetésében és tolvajlásában ígéret volt, és Joel tudja belőle, hogy Jin nem érzi úgy, hogy vége lenne bárminek is. Sőt.

És ha játszani akar, és így akar játszani, hát Joelen ne múljék az se, meg fogja kapni, amire vágyik.

Csak a szeptembert kell kivárniuk. Joel a maga részéről ha nehezen is, de kivárja. Igyekszik még csak nem is gondolni Jinre, és ahogy telnek a hetek, ez egyre könnyebb lesz. Beszippantja a család és a szociális élet, a kertipartik és bálok a Shafiq-kúrián, és a szabadtéri koncertek meg előadások Ichaboddal, a pénzkeresésnek az a része, ahol nem kell aggódnia érzelmek és következmények miatt, ahol még tudja, hogy pontosan miért is kapja a galleonokat.  
Ha azért kapja, hogy Hisham előtt térdeljen, pezsgővel végigöntve, neccharisnyában és egy ostoba selyempórázzal a nyakán, hát legyen. Ha azért, hogy Kupor mellett üljön egy kocsma teraszán a balzsamos éjszakában, piától, fényektől és zenétől szédülve, cigivel a szájában és félrecsapott kalappal a fején, részeg dúdolással kísérve a pódiumon játszó közepesen tehetséges gitárost, még jobb.  
Jó mindegyik, mert nincsenek érzelmek, gyanúk és félelmek, tudja a dolgát és ők is tudják, hogy mit akarnak tőle. Megadja nekik, és megkapja a fizetségét cserébe, tiszta sor. Kell a pénz, tankönyvre, ruhára, Jarednek a nemrég beígért új szemüvegre, seprűre az ikreknek, gyógyszerre Jaynek, dísztalárra Marleynak, lefizetni a gyógyítót, akihez Hisham elcibálja egy hirtelen támadt aggodalmassági rohamában teljes körű nemibetegség-szűrésre, hogy kussoljon a dologról. Legalább megtudja, hogy még semmi szart nem sikerült eddig összeszednie. Kisebb csoda. Csak maradjon is így.  
A vizsgaeredményeit a családdal ünneplik. Marleyék is náluk vannak, meg Jared barátnője is, úgyhogy kisebb bagolyzápor éri a házat a nevezetes napon, aztán meg nagyobb öröm, mert meglepően jó hírek vannak a levelekben. Jared persze tarol, az nem is volt kérdés. Az iskolaelsősége, maximum, de nem jön kitűző a levéllel. Jared hőbörög miatta, de tudják, hogy titokban inkább meg van könnyebbülve, hogy nem sóznak még egy felelősséget és elvárást a nyakába. Joel több RBF-et szed össze, mint számított volna rá, és röhögve veszi tudomásul, hogy még gyógynövénytanból is mehet a RAVASZ-kurzusra, pedig tavaly októberben bukásra állt belőle. Persze, azóta már van oka érdeklődni a tantárgy iránt. Egy elég nyomós oka.

Akkor jut eszébe Jin először és utoljára a nyár folyamán úgy komolyabban.

Aztán elmúlik ez a csoda is, mert mindegyik csak három napig tart, és száguldanak tovább a nyári napok. Jay ragyog, az ikrek kviddicsezni tanulnak, Jared meg hetedévre előre mindent, apa is otthon van velük kivételesen, majd csak szeptemberben megy el Bulgáriába vagy hova. Rizikós útra készül, azt mondja, de nem aggódnak. Minisztériumi dolgozóként tiltott varázslényekkel üzérkedni mindig rizikós, akárhol is csinálja az ember, de apa régóta csinálja és profi benne.  
Szeptember elsején azért hosszasan búcsúzik a fiaitól a peronon Londonban, de ez már tradíció. Jared a barátnőjén lóg, Marley Jesse kárörvendő nézelődéstől kísérve próbálja lelőni Jax és Rian szokott handabandázását, Joel meg csak ácsorog, és próbál nem tudomást venni a tekintetről, ami szinte perzseli a hátát az érkezésük óta.  
Jin a peron falának dőlve bagózik a barátnője társaságában. A szemét le se veszi Joelről, hiába nyenyereg neki miatta a lány, és hiába szarik rá Joel nagyon látványosan.

Így kezdődik a hatodévük, és folytatódik a játék, aminek csak rossz lehet a vége, de csinálják úgy is, hogy tudják, nem kellene.

De még mennyire, hogy csinálják. Jin szemez vele végig a nyitóvacsora alatt, és a nyomorultnak van pofája előszedni a pillangót és azzal metélni a húst a tányérján, egy olyan mocsok vigyorral a száján, hogy Joel csak nagyon nehezen állja meg, hogy ott helyben fölpattanjon az asztaltól, és a Mardekáréhoz masírozva valami nagyon illetlent tegyen. Jinnek az arcára van írva, hogy pont ezért csinálja. Nem igyekszik titkolózni, ennyi erővel kiírhatná a homlokára is, hogy tervei vannak Joellel a közeljövőben. Azt valószínűleg még nem sejti, hogy Joelnek is vele.  
De vannak neki, nem is akármilyenek. És épp ezért megállja a fölugrást és a közbeavatkozást, és kivárásra játszik helyette. Nem siet Jin után a vacsora végeztével se, hátat fordít neki és a torony felé masíroz a többiekkel. Nem les aztán a Mardekár asztala felé másnap reggel, nem néz föl a RAVASZ-órarendjéből, amit Flitwick elismerő bólintással nyom a kezébe, és mire az utolsó tanóráról is kijönnek délután, már tudja, hogy győzött.  
Azt még nem, hogy miben, és mire megy vele, de azt tudja, hogy ez a kör most az övé lett, hogy Jint halálosan idegesíti a blazírt közönye, annyira, hogy már meg se próbál úgy tenni, mintha nem érdekelné Joel.   
Joel örül ennek a győzelemnek, de nem elég neki ennyi. Nem, az ő tervei ennél már sokkal komolyabbak.  
Úgyhogy amíg a hollóhátasok beindítják a közepesen szolid hangulatúnak szánt évnyitó bulijukat, ő hosszasan áztatja magát a fürdőben, készülődik, mosakodik, öltözködik. A legjobb gönceit szedi elő, és felröhögve konstatálja, hogy tökéletesen tisztában van vele, milyen ruhákban fogja tudni igazán megőrjíteni Jint. Ma megőrjítésre akar játszani.

Nem kurválkodni akar, nem pénzt keresni és üzletelni, ma ki akarja deríteni, hogy meddig mehet el.  
  


*****  
  


A pincébe bejutnia gyerekjáték, és még szopnia se kell a jelszóért, ami egész kellemes meglepetés.

Az érkezése nem az, na nem azért, mert nem örülnek neki, hanem mert nincsenek meglepődve a feltűnésén. Ami azt illeti, a szintén évkezdést ünneplő tömeg nagyjának először fel se tűnik, hogy kívülálló érkezett a köreikbe. Mire igen, addigra Joel már megtalálja, amit keres.  
Hogy pontosak legyünk, Jin találja meg őt. És hogy még pontosabbak legyünk, nem annyira megtalálja, inkább egyszer csak felbukkan két kósza negyedikes lány közül, és egy mozdulattal megragadja és a falhoz bassza Joelt, mit sem törődve a libák ijedt sikkantásával, a körülöttük lebzselők füttyögésével vagy Joel meglepett nyögésével. _Megvagy, kicsike._  
Joelnek még épp van ideje beismerően elvigyorodni, mielőtt Jin megcsókolná. Úgy csókolja, mint még soha, kiéhezve, vadul és követelőzően. Sehol a szokott lassú, megfontolt alapossága, és Joel egy pillanatra elfeledkezik a terveitől, ahogy megrogynak a lábai, felhevül a vére és elfullad a lélegzete. Hangzavar van körülöttük, tompán érzékeli, de persze, a mardekárosok most olyasmit látnak, amit eddig jobbára csak sejtettek, meg a bennfentesebbek esetleg tudtak.  
Nyílt színen smárol egy halálfalóval, és még csak nem is érdekli, ki mit fog ebből leszűrni. Ez az a gondolat, ami végül kijózanítja annyira, hogy a kezét Jin zsebébe csúsztassa, és győzedelmesen belemosolyog a csókba, ahogy a tenyere a pillangó fémjének a jól ismert hűvöse köré zárul. Jin elhúzódik tőle, az amúgy is ijesztő szemöldökeit még ijesztőbb haraggal húzza össze, de Joel most nem hagyja neki, hogy reklamáljon. Az a tavalyi év műsora volt, hogy Jin játékszere volt. Idén, ha akar még bármit is tőle ez az elmebeteg ázsiai, egyenlő felek lesznek a játszmában. Ezt bizonyítandó visszarántja Jint a csókba, aki ettől annyira meglepődik, hogy nem is ellenkezik tovább.

Úgyhogy csak smárolnak, belefeledkezve a viszontlátás ijesztően őszinte örömébe, smárolnak, mert addig sem kell gondolkodniuk ezen az örömön.

Mire megint abbahagyják, már mindketten be vannak gerjedve, és Joel megint megállapíthatná, hogy innen nincs visszaút, de az a nagy büdös igazság, hogy ideje belátnia: nekik már nagyon régóta nincs, és talán sosem volt.  
Jin úgy löködi be a hatodéves fiúhálóba, mint tavaly a termekbe és vécékbe, de ez akkor is egy hálószoba, és nem slozi, tanterem, vagy használaton kívüli raktár. Joel először jár itt, ami kurva hihetetlen és nevetséges, de attól még igaz. Itt pont nem járt még soha, Jin nem hozta ide, akkor se, ha ő jött le hozzá a pincébe, másokkal meg sose kavart ebből a brancsból.  
Most itt van, de ideje vagy esélye nincs körülnézni, Jin kisajátítja magának az összes figyelmét. Rutinos mozdulatokkal vetkőzteti Joelt, és éhes szemekkel figyeli, ahogy Joel ugyanezt teszi vele. Joel a maga részéről momentán elfeledkezik minden gerjedelméről, föltérképezi a jól ismert rajzokat szerte Jin testén és regisztrálja az új addíciókat a füstös-fekete, táncoló-kavargó legendáriumhoz, ami lassan tetőtől talpig borítja a fiút. Jin hagy neki erre nagylelkűen kábé másfél percet, aztán az ágyra teperi, a saját ágyára, Joel tudja az arcát körülölelő párnahalom illatából, és úgy néz le rá, a legbetegebb, legártatlanabb és ezért legfenyegetőbb vigyorával, hogy Joel úgy érzi, ő bizony itt és most nagyon meg lesz baszva.

De csak ha hagyja, persze.

Jin nem sejti, hogy nem akarja hagyni, Joel pedig nem siet kiábrándítani őt a hitéből. Jó színész, és Hisham mellett egy-két új szerepjátszós trükköt is megtanult a nyár folyamán, úgyhogy egy ideig hagyja, hogy Jin ténykedjen, ahogy szokott. Akkor teszi meg az első próbálkozást az irányítás átvételére, amikor Jin úgy dönt, hogy elég volt a szívásból, csókolásból, szorongatásból és harapdálásból, és ideje a lényegre térniük.  
Joel támogatja az ötletet amúgy, mert ahogy mindig, ha Jinnel van, már most is az az ájulás kerülgeti csak az előjátéktól. Visszahúzza Jin elkalandozó kezét, mert igen sokáig és igen alaposan készülődött az estére a fürdőben, ugyebár, és Jinnek már nem lesz dolga vele. Amúgy is, mostantól ő szeretné diktálni a tempót.  
A meglepetés erejét, meg a sajátját kihasználva az ágyra löki Jint, és fölé mászik. Jin olyan meglepetten és értetlenül néz rá, hogy muszáj elröhögnie magát egy pillanatra, mielőtt vigyorogva bólintana a Jin arcán az értetlenkedést váltó döbbent felismerésre.  
Az ajkára kell harapnia, hogy elfojtson egy feltörni készülő szégyentelen nyögést, ahogy Jinre ereszkedik, és újra vigyorog, amikor Jin nem fogja vissza a sajátját. A szemét egyikük sem csukja be, látni akarják a másik arcát. Mámorítóan ismerős, és valahol mégis új az egész, nagyon nem először vannak együtt, de először irányít Joel.

Jin pedig mindeközben végérvényesen el van képedve a helyzet alakulásán.

Már Joel felbukkanásakor se mutatott sokat a híres önfegyelméből, de annak a kevésnek is a végén jár. Nyilvánvalóan azt hitte, hogy sikerült megrémisztenie Joelt a fenyegetéseivel még ötödikben. Nyilvánvalóan nem sejtette, hogy Joel le se tojta a fenyegetéseit, ellenben rákapott a lázadás ízére.  
Tavaly még tűrte, hogy Jin a kénye-kedve szerint rángassa és használja. Kezdő volt, meg kellett a pénz, és az első időkben nem is mert volna Jin ellen lázadni. Azóta sok minden történt. Rájött, többek között, hogy nem csak Jinnek van fölötte hatalma, nem, neki is hatalma van a koreai srác fölött, egészen elképesztő hatalma van fölötte, mert... Mert.  
Vannak dolgok, amiket még mindig nem szavasíthatnak, és vannak határok, amiket nem léphetnek át a legnagyobb kísérletezések közepette se. Nem, mert ezt a döntést nem áll jogukban önző mód meghozni, mert ha megteszik, azzal mindkettejük világa összeomlik.   
Maradniuk kell annál, ahol most vannak, mert már ez is túlzás, hogy Joel nem bírja abbahagyni a vigyorgást, hogy Jin sem bír csöndben és nyugton feküdni, alatta és benne, hogy nem csak a szexért élvezik a szexet. Sorban lépik át a határvonalakat, a sajátjaikat és egymásét is, és egyre közelebb araszolnak ahhoz, aminél muszáj lesz megállniuk. Joel érzi még azt is, hogy lejtőn haladnak lefelé, hogy egyre veszélyesebb a tempójuk, de pont ezért már nem is tudnának megállni.  
Nem, mert először az elbaszott, megnevezhetetlen majdnem-kapcsolatuk folyamán Jin az, aki elsőnek megy el. Joel pedig most először nem a saját orgazmusának a ködén keresztül látja ezt az arcát, és megküzdött érte, úgyhogy kiélvezi, mielőtt ő is megadná magát végre a beteljesülésnek.

Aztán csak hallgatnak sokáig kifulladva, és nézik egymást rémülten, kíváncsian, kutakodva, ezer kérdést ki nem mondva.

Joel összehalássza Jin ingét a padlóról, és cigit guberál belőle. Jin csak azért nem lepődik meg ezen a pofátlanságán valószínűleg, mert ki van fogyva a döbbenetből, meg az energiából is, hogy megdöbbenjen. Joel bagózik, vigyorog rá, és semmi jelét nem adja annak, hogy sietne bárhová, mint ahogy nem is siet. Félálomban van, mire Jin elunja a fetrengést és elhúz zuhanyozni. Joel nem tudja, hogy ez jelzésértékű megmozdulás-e vagy sem, de nem izgatja magát miatta. Ha Jin visszatérve kirúgja az ágyából, lelép, de addig nem ugrál fölösen, kurva messze van az a torony, és kurva fáradt is. És még mindig nem ért a lázadása és a határvonal-feszegetése végére.  
Jin nem rúgja ki az ágyából, legalábbis amikor Joel legközelebb föleszmél, reggel van vagy már délelőtt is talán. Valaki pakolász a szobában.  
Jin továbbá nem döntött úgy, hogy finnyás lesz vagy épp nagylelkű, és nem engedte át a teljes ágyat neki. Ezek ellenére nem úgy alszik, mintha nem egyedül lenne, a mozgolódásra rúgva fordul egyet, aztán alszik tovább, félig Joelen és félig lelógva az ágyról. Az arca nyugodtabb, mint ébren általában, a háta egyenes és a válla laza, sehol a defenzív-ellenséges görbe tartása, a bőrén a tetoválások lustán pihennek. Joel elnézni egy ideig, és elnézné még így sokáig, ha lehetne.   
Ami igazán megdöbbenti és emiatt végérvényesen fölébreszti, az a felfedezés, hogy régen ébredt már valaki más ágyában, valaki mással. Kupor néha hagyja neki, hogy aludjon nála pár órát hajnalig, de az is ritkaság. Egy kurvának általában nem jár a reggelig maradás kiváltsága. Ha szerencsés, ágyban vagy legalábbis hálószobában zajlik az üzlet, de még az se garantált legtöbbször. És ha meg is adatik neki ez a szerencse, nem sokan invitálják, hogy az üzlet letudtával maradjon. És még ha nincs is szó üzletről, ha nem fizetségért van valakivel, csak egy órácska hamis szerelemért valamelyik diáktársával, akkor se sűrűn szokott opció lenni, hogy akár csak rendes egyéjszakássá avanzsáljon a kaland. A legtöbben nem akarják Joelt a számukra szükségesnél tovább marasztalni. Elmond valamit az ember életéről, ha egy hímkurva mellett kel reggel, valami nem túl hízelgőt.

Joel még csak nem is hibáztathatja őket, de azzal együtt is kellemes változatosságot jelent most itt és így ébredni.

Kiélvezné ezt a változatosságot, és az egész normálisnak kinéző Jin látványát is, de a motoszkáló valaki újra megzavarja, és az ajtó melletti órára pillantva arra is kénytelen ráébredni, hogy van körülbelül tíz perce odaérni az első órájára. SVK lesz, azért alszik ilyen kussban Jin és a másik két Nott-talpnyaló szobatársa, és azért motoszkál a Blackburn-fiú, Cody, mert Joel most már tudja, hogy ő a zajforrás.  
Tíz perc. Esélytelen, hogy ő fölérjen a toronyba ennyi idő alatt embert varázsolni magából. Főleg, ha a tízből két percet azzal tölt el, hogy ezen gondolkodik.  
Nem tudja, hogy túlfeszíti-e a húrt azzal, amit végül kitalál, de nem is érdekli. Kiráncigálja magát Jin alól, nem törődve a morgásával, és nemes egyszerűséggel lenyúlja az egyik talárját és nyakkendőjét. Cody csak néz rá felvont szemöldökkel a saját ágya mellől, de amikor Joel vállat von válaszul, majdnem elröhögi magát.

Persze aki mindezek után még be mer szólni rá, amiért zöld-ezüstben esik be órára, az vagy unja az életét, vagy egy másik világban élt eddig.

Cody nem szól be neki, és az időközben némileg megébredt Jin is csak pislog rá félálomban, szemlátomást nem regisztrálta be érdemben a ruhatolvajlást.   
Pedig Joel még mindig nem fogyott ki a pofátlanságából, ó, nem. Még zsebre vágja a kezét, mielőtt angolosan távozna, és pár csilingelő galleont guberál elő. Jin gyanakodva néz rá, ahogy az ágy mellé lép és a paplanra szórja a pénzt, talán észreveszi már azt is, hogy Joelen az ő egyenje van, Joel nem várja meg a reakcióját mindenesetre.   
Gondolt rá, hogy még valami frappánsat hátravethetne a válla fölött, _tudod, kivel szórakozz_ , vagy _így kötözködj legközelebb_ , de az az igazság, hogy a fizetségnél nincs nagyobb fricska, amit adhatna, és nincs egyértelműbb üzenet, hogy idén nem Jin kezében lesz a gyeplő, ha játszani akarnak. Nem csak az övében, legalábbis.  
Hogy akar-e így Jin játszani, azt eddig csak sejthette vagy remélhette, de nem kell sokat várnia a tényleges válaszra sem. Félúton járnak Codyval a klubhelyiségen át, amikor a fiúháló csukott ajtaján át is tisztán hallhatóan felharsan Jin röhögése. Üvöltve nevet, ahogy mások kárára szokott, de úgy látszik, a sajátjára is tud így. Kifizetve az éjszakáért, amit Joel irányított, lenyúlt egyenruhával, otthagyva egy szó nélkül.  
Joel sejti, hogy ezért már tényleg meg fogja kapni a magáét, hogy ezt nem fogja megtorlatlanul hagyni a srác, bármennyire is röhög rajta most, de nem bánja. Sőt. Már alig várja, hogy erre mivel fog előrukkolni, hogy mire kell majd neki újra rákontráznia. 

Joelnek sok partnere van, de olyan, mint Jin Jeong, csak egy.  
  


*****

_I think that I'm human, I think about God_   
_I think of the chances, I think that I'm wrong_   
_I think to be thoughtful, I know that I'm not_   
_You think I'm a fake, and I know you're a fraud_

_I fuck 'cause I need to, I fuck when I want_   
_I'll fuck you in love, even though it is not_   
_I'll fucking digest you, one kiss at a time_   
_You wish I was yours, and I hope that you're mine._

[The Neighbourhood - Lurk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6V5Rv6aSnM)

*****

**VÉGE**


	8. Összetartozás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avagy egy eszmefuttatás a rangidős Monday részéről, a legveszélyesebb öccseit illetően. Jared félti az ikreket a világtól és a világot az ikrektől, mert van az a szoros kapcsolat, ami már bőven egészségtelen, még úgy is, hogy a kölykök egy emberként indultak neki az életnek. Mert azóta ugyan kettő lett belőlük, de ez nem mindig teljesen egyértelmű.  
>  _Zeneajánló:[Evelyn Evelyn - Evelyn Evelyn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pixkuUL9LgU)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/content warnings: rövid cucc az ikrekről és egypercesből lett kibővítve, szóval nem sok minden van. Elszórt célzások bullyingra, fizikai erőszakra, fenyegetésekre és bűnöző hajlamokra, beltenyésztésből fakadó személyiségzavarokra és szociopata tendenciákra, egy chillebb drogfogyasztás, meg némi alig sejtetett és észrevehetetlen incest-gyanú az ikrek részéről, de mindezek egy viszonylag békés életképbe vannak ágyazva.

  
**8\. Összetartozás**

*****

_We grew up closer than most_  
_Closer than anything, closer than anything_  
_Shared our bed and wore the same clothes_  
_Talked about everything, spoke about so many things_

*****

A tanév eleje mindig különös érzés.

Két hónap otthoni viszonylagos nyugalom után furcsa visszatérni a Roxfort zsivajába. Most meg aztán főleg, elvégre ez az utolsó év, hogy így együtt vannak. Jared végzős, a hetedik évét kezdi. Ennek megfelelő méltósággal ücsörög az asztalfői foteljében, az egyent is viseli még, bár a nyakkendőt szokás szerint hajpántként használja és a talárja a támlára dobva hever. A lábánál June, a barátnője kuporog, civil póló-farmerban és Joel szőrgombolyag macskájával az ölében. A legújabb családtag, de nem az első griffendéles.  
Joel és Marley a kereveten terpeszkednek. Marley a legújabb bakancsát boxolja elszánt svunggal, Joel a száradófélben levő körömlakkját fújkodja lagymatagon. Jared még néha elszórakozik azon, ahogy ezek ketten fölcserélik feszt a nemi szerepeiket. Ámbár Jo körmét Marley festette ki, mint általában.  
\- Nagyon fasza ez a vörös, drágám - néz Joel a lányra két fújás között -, de külön-külön üti a szemem meg az egyenünk színét is, amúgy.  
\- Istenem, lehetnél még ennél is buzisabb? - horkant föl Jax, minden különösebb érdeklődés nélkül. Joel beint neki, de röhög hozzá.  
\- Aha, szerintem hétfőn szoknyában megyek órákra - közli aztán, és nehéz kiolvasni a csúfondáros vigyorgásából, hogy komolyan beszél-e vagy sem. De esélyesen igen, komolyan beszél, mert ezt pont olyan, amit még ki is néznek belőle, és akkor minek viccelne vele? Meg már a fél nyarat is az anyjuk cuccaiban mászkálta végig. Onnan lehet tudni, hogy ez nem polgárpukkasztás, vagy legalábbis nem csak az. Amikor csak ők voltak körülötte, akkor is csinálta teljes természetességgel. Ilyenje van mostanában, hát na. Ráhagyják. A tanárok esélyesen többet fognak rajta problémázni mondjuk, mint a családja, de velük majd lemeccseli visszapofázásokkal meg büntetőmunkákkal, ahogy szokta. Maximum visszaveszik a prefektusi jelvényét végre.   
Jared szerint az is kisebb csoda, hogy egyáltalán megkapta. Pont ő, az egyetlen vállaltan és idiótán problémás gyerek a családból, ha nem vesszük Jax néhai verekszéseit. De ő legalább nem fegyverrel balhézik és általában eltakaríttat maga után az öccsével, Jo meg csak nekimegy bárkinek a pillangóval, aki rosszul nyitja a száját, meg válogatott cigány ocsmányságokat vág az illetőhöz. Ami egyébként szintén fura, mert hogy nem az örök szelíd anyjuktól tanulta őket, az is ziher, de akkor meg honnan? Mindegy, ez legyen az ő titka.  
Jared a ballagása napján azért meg fogja kérdezni Flitwick professzort, hogy mégis mi volt az elképzelése a fiú prefivé kinevezésével. De addig még van egy tanéve, ami már most nem ígérkezik könnyűnek, szóval egyelőre nem ez a legégetőbb probléma az életében. Ma meg főleg nem, a tanév első és ennél fogva valószínűleg az utolsó nyugis hétvégéjét próbálják éppen érdemben kiélvezni.

Az ikrek felségterülete a kanapé, mint mindig. Jax elnyúlva fekszik, a feje Jesse ölében, a rozoga edzőcipős lába a támlán, a griffendéles egyenruhája kilóg a kék-bronz tömegből. A kézfeje bütykein kapirgál valami pár hetes vart unott pofával. Jesse olvas. De azt még minek közölni? Nála az a meglepő, ha nincs könyv a kezében, de legalábbis a közvetlen közelében.  
\- Lehetne - jegyzi meg aztán, föltekintve a könyvéből. Az ikre nemrégiben tett megjegyzésére reflektál ő is némi fáziskésssel. - Rózsaszínnel, esetleg.  
\- Pont a te szakértelmedre volt szükségünk, kösz - vág vissza Joel egy nyelvnyújtással.  
\- Van rózsaszínem is. Öt különböző árnyalat. Kérsz, Jesse? - vigyorog a fiúra Marley.  
\- Én kérek! - kalimpál June rögvest, és Marley készségesen felé nyújtja a kosarát. June belemélyül a guberálásba.  
Jesse viszont egy udvariasan undorodó fintorral megrázza a fejét, bár aztán ennyiben is hagyja a focizást. Bárki más a halálos ítéletét írta volna alá egy ilyen kérdéssel, de Marley családtag, neki szabad. Amúgy is, a családja már tud, vagy legalábbis sejt dolgokat, amiket mások még nem feltétlen. Célozgathatnak. Azért szurkál oda Jesse is Joelnek, szűk körben már vállalt sorsközösségből.  
Jesse tehát további kommentár helyett hagyja, hogy Jax elrángassa a kezét a könyvétől, és kritikus szemmel vizslassa a rövidre vágott, rendezett körmeit, pedig tudja, hogy mi következik. És nem is téved.  
\- Pedig jól állna - villant föl rá egy foghíjas vigyort a bátyja. Jesse csak bámul rá, szenvtelenül és kifejezéstelenül, tehát rohadt ijesztően. Jax visszabámul, az arca nevet és a szemei is a hülye frufruja alatt. Jesse igazán tudhatná már, hogy ez a trükkje mindenkire hat, csak az ikrére nem. Nyilván tudja, csak az agyát játssza. Nekik is megvannak a maguk kis iker-műsoraik.  
Egyszerre unják meg aztán a farkasszemezést, és térnek vissza a tevékenységükhöz, amiből a beszélgetés kizökkentette őket.  
Jared szereti elnézni őket meg a céltalan évődésüket ilyenkor. Fölidézik benne a rég elmúlt gondtalan gyerekkort.  
Mindig is szoros közösségben éltek, mint család, szerették egymást és ezt nem féltek kimutatni, de az ikrek még ezen is túltettek, és még most is túltesznek rajta.  
Persze, egy embernek fogantak meg, csak később döntött úgy a sors, hogy kettő is kitelne belőlük, egyszerre jöttek aztán erre a ronda világra, és egyszerre küzdenek vele azóta is.  
Kiskölyköknek teljesen elválaszthatatlanok voltak. Egymás helyett beszéltek, egymás ruháit hordták, egy ágyban aludtak, és folyamatosan elvitték a másik balhéit. Aztán persze rájöttek, hogy együtt balhézni és közösen elvinni a dolgot még mókásabb.

Pedig nem voltak sose teljesen ugyanolyanok, se külsőre, se belsőre. Erre az iker-legendára rácáfoltak már korán, és azóta is cáfolják egyre jobban. Jesse karcsú, egyelőre úgy néz ki, hogy ő lesz a legalacsonyabb a családból, a külsejében és a viselkedésében is van valami halvány, de jól észlelhető feminimség, a köpcösebb, egyre növő és izmosodó Jaxon mellett meg aztán különösen. Hogy testvérek, azt semmiképpen nem tudnák letagadni, de az avatatlan szemlélő nem mondaná meg feltétlen, hogy egypetéjű ikerpárról van szó. Pedig nagyon is arról van szó.  
A Teszlek Süvegtől ezért is volt súlyosan csúnya dolog, hogy külön rakta őket. Pedig lehetett számítani rá, de még az utolsó utáni pillanatban is reménykedtek mindketten, hogy nem történhet meg a dolog. Utolsó utáni pillanaton azt kell érteni, hogy Jax nem ült oda rögtön a Griffendél asztalához, miután beosztották, állva maradt dacosan az öccsét megvárni. Jesse a Hollóhátba került, ami meglepőbb volt, mint Jax esete, mert nála egy Mardekárra jobban számítottak volna.  
Persze az már Joelnél se vált be, elvégre az ő házuk igenis a Hollóhát. Jobbára.

Jaxont eléggé megviselte azért, hogy így elválasztották a családjától, és főleg a másik felétől. Jesse még legalább a bátyjai közelében lehet.   
Ami persze egyáltalán nem ugyanaz, mint az ikre közelsége. Az ő kapcsolatuk különleges, bármilyen sablonosan is hangzik ez. Az emberiség ugyan hálás lehet érte, hogy egy ócska fejfedőt nem érdekelt ez a különleges kapcsolatuk, mert amikor ezek együtt vannak, a világot a feje tetejére állítják.  
Természetesen Jesse a főnök kettejük közül, még ha ez néha nem is így látszik. Jesse egy utolsó mocsok igazából, ezzel az összes testvére tisztában van, Jax meg aztán főleg, de őt érdekli a legkevésbé. Nyilván azért, mert jó eséllyel ő maga is ugyanazzal az agybajjal küzd, mint Jesse, csak egy fokkal vállalhatóbb mértékben. Jesse nyilvánvalóan szociopata tendenciákat mutat, Jaxnél még kérdéses, hogy szintén ez a helyzet, vagy csak az öccse viszi bele a baromságaiba.  
Belé még szorult valami emberség, Jesse viszont eléggé híján van a dolognak.

Jesse egymagában is nagyon veszélyes, és hiába lettek külön házakba osztva az ikertestvérével, ritka az, mikor egymagában van. Jax úgy jár a nyomában folyton-folyvást, mint valami testőr, csöndesen és maflán vigyorogva. Amíg balhéra nem kerül a sor.   
Elég ugyanis bárkinek egy rossz pillantást vetnie az ikrére, és Jax az öklét ropogtatva lódul. Ő nem a verbális fenyegetések zsenije, mint Jesse, de röhög a fájdalmon, akár a sajátja, akár másé. Csak ne az öccséé legyen.  
Az öccséhez senki nem érhet büntetlenül.  
Csak ő.  
Ő az, aki megteheti, hogy elfelejti elengedni Jesse kezét egy idióta körömlakkos diskurzus után, és látszólag mély koncentrációval, de valójában tök máshol járva fejben elgyöngyörgeti a vékony, sima bőrű ujjakat a saját kérges, hegekkel teli ujjaival.  
\- Muszáj? - néz le rá Jesse, mikor elunja kissé a buzerálást.  
\- Ahha - vonja meg a vállát Jax, és tovább buzerálja. Jesse felsóhajt, a szabad kezével föltolja az orrán a szemüveget, és olvas tovább. Ha nem, hát nem.

Ez mindig is az egyik legkülönösebb pontja volt a kettejük amúgy is különös kapcsolatának.  
Jax igényli a fizikai érintkezést, a testi kontaktust. Nem tudatosan csinálja, valószínűleg föl se tűnt még neki, de egyszerűen ilyen. Ennek része a verekedés és birkózás iránt tanúsított szeretete is, meg az is, ahogy ölelkezik, kezet fog, pacsizik és hátat lapogat állandóan. Anyás, bújós volt már gyereknek is, meg állandóan Jesse mancsát szorongatta, és persze ő volt az, akinek az ágya rendszerint üresen ásított, mert nem szeretett egyedül aludni, és átmászott az öccséhez inkább. Megteszi még most is, pedig Jesse rossz alvó, sokat forog meg rugdos. Családi vonás, Jaxet kivéve mind rossz alvók többé-kevésbé, persze Jaydennel és Joellel az élen, és Jesse se marad el tőlük sokkal éppenséggel. De Jax nem bánja, ha takaró nélkül vagy félig a padlón ébred reggel, ő Jesse mellett minden körülmények között úgy alszik, mint a tej.  
Jesse ellenben kifejezetten nem szenvedheti a fizikai kontaktust. Már kiskölyöknek is olyan gyilkos tekintete volt, mikor abajgatták, hogy hamar leszokott róla mindenki, aki egyáltalán megpróbálkozott vele. Még anyától se nagyon tűrte a babusgatást, pedig szerette anyát a maga fura módján, az nem vitás, meg szereti még most is nyilván. Azt nem, ha hozzáérnek, még figyelmeztetéssel se, nemhogy anélkül.  
Jax az egyetlen kivétel. Jax az, aki a nyakába ugorhat rikoltva a folyosón, ha végre meg bírta találni, aki összekócolhatja az amúgy mindig pedánsan rendezett haját és átkarolhatja a vállát és az ölébe fekhet lusta péntek délutánokon, meg akár az ágyába is, ha nagyon magányosnak érzi magát.  
\- Ma nem megyek vissza a toronyba aludni - jegyzi meg Jax, a mellkasára ejtve Jesse ezidáig akkurátusan nyüstölt kezét. - Fasz se akarja végighallgatni, hogy ki melyik koszos országban verte a nyálát egész nyáron.   
Adrian az egyetlen szobatársa, akivel jóban van. De ő meg a fél szünetet náluk töltötte Marleyval együtt, mert a szüleik állandóan utazó feketemágus-vadászok és szarnak a gyerekeikre jobbára.  
\- Nálunk nincs ilyen probléma - jegyzi meg June, versenyt fújva Joellel. Mind az öt körmén más-más rózsaszín virít, büszkén méregeti a szemfájdítóan cuki művet két legyezés között.   
Persze. Ikrek, egymás között. Ők csak hárman vannak lányok azon az évfolyamon egy szobában, és mindhárman ugyanott nyaraltak javarészt, a Carlisle-ba pár hétre szintén ellátogató June kivételével, szóval nincs mit mesélniük egymásnak. Jared privát véleménye szerint nem fair, hogy a három jellemre és külsőre is egészen különböző Smith-lányt bírta egy helyen tartani a Süveg, de az ő öccseit nem. Tudja, hogy jobb ez így mindenkinek, hogy nem együtt élik az életük minden percét, de látja rajtuk, hogy szenvednek egymás nélkül, hogy nem szeretik és kapva kapnak minden lehetőségen az együttlétre.

A tanévkezdés után pár hétig meg aztán különösen össze vannak nőve. Jared ezért szereti elnézni őket ilyenkor: mert ilyenkor még olyanok, mint a Roxfort előtt voltak, meg mint amilyenek a szünetek alatt otthon még mindig tudnak lenni. Közeliek.  
Most nem balhéznak, nem róják a sulit áldozatok és galiba után kajtatva, csak ejtőznek békében, és próbálnak kapaszkodni az együttlét lassan illanó boldogságába, amitől immár évek óta minden szeptemberben és januárban megfosztatnak, hála a Roxfort ostoba szegregáló házrendszerének.  
\- Amennyit itt vagy, már az se tűnne föl senkinek, ha egy nap hollóhátas egyenben mennél órára - méri végig Jaxet Marley elgondolkodva. Jax felvihog a gondolatra, mert bármennyire is a Hollóhát a család háza, ő tényleg kilóg ebből a sorból és ízig-vérig hősbarom griffendéles. Joel meg egyetértőn bólogat, de persze, ő speciel ment már mardekáros egyenben órára. A hét elején sikerült a mutatványt összehoznia, és ha fel is tűnt valakinek, nem szólt érte neki senki, kivéve Jeongot. Ő is csak azért, mert hiányolta a nyakkendőjét. Meg mert simán szeret beszólogatni Joelnek, amikor épp nem dugnak, általában oltják egymást. Sajnos egyre látványosabb, hogy nem komolyból, hanem sokkal inkább ha nem is a szeretetük, de legalábbis a vonzalmuk elfuserált kifejezése gyanánt. Jared kezd félni a szerelem-rész valósággá válásától is lassan. Még csak az hiányzik Jo amúgy is zűrös életébe, hogy úgy igazából összeszűrje a levet egy bűnöző seggfejjel.  
A beszélgetési tempójuk fergeteges amúgy, kétperces szünetekkel reagálnak egymásra, de sebaj. Késő van, vagy mi.   
Jared rágyújt. Nem ünnepli a tanévkezdést, meg semmi ilyesmi, nem azért, meg a nyári nagyjából teljes letisztulásán se siet nagyon változtatni, de egy spangli azért belefér így szeptember első hétvégéjén. Főleg az utolsó évben, amit az iskolában tölt, és főleg, ha June felesben eltolja vele.   
June eltolja vele felesben, meg aztán Joel is besegít nekik, a nevetve köhögő Marley arcába fújva a füstöt, és a cigi hamar elfogy, csak egy jellegzetes illatfelleget és némi emelkedett hangulatot hagyva maga után.

Csönd és nyugalom uralkodik a klubhelyiségben. Későre jár már, a legtöbben vagy alszanak, vagy a szobatársaikkal a hálótermekben lógnak, aki meg ébren van még, nem törődik velük.  
\- Mikor lesz a válogatás, Jar? - morran föl Jesse, félrerakva a könyvét. Elunta végre, vagy csak álmosodik, vagy Jaredék füstölése zavart be neki, vagy csak szünetet tart éppenséggel, nem tudni. Jax fejére könyököl blazírt közönnyel, aki prüszkölve felröhög a tárgyiasításon, de nem ellenkezik.  
\- Jövő hét szombaton - közli Jared minimális lelkesedéssel.  
Az ikrek még a nyáron találták ki neki, hogy idén ők is kviddicsezni akarnak. Jared személy szerint nem nagyon engedné őket a pálya közelébe, főleg, hogy a Hollóhát csapata terelőt keres leginkább, ami a legveszélyesebb pozíció kábé. Fogót is keresnek, hivatalosan, de arra a posztra már a nyitóvacsorán bejelentkezett Happy Saint, egyike Jesse hűséges kis barátnőinek. Jared teljes egy estére fellélegezhetett, hogy megkímélheti a világot attól, hogy Jesse Monday a kviddicspályára lépjen, de persze korai volt az öröme. Terelőt meg ugyanis nem terveztek keresni eredetileg, de Izzy beközölte az első, és már rögtön húzós hetük után, hogy nem vállalja idénre a dolgot. Jared érvelt, fenyegetőzött, sőt, még könyörgéssel is megalázta magát kissé, de mindhiába. Jesse pedig kapva kapott a szabad poszton, és Jared kénytelen volt beismerni magának, hogy bár ő a rangidős, a legkisebb öccsének ő sem merne ellent mondani.  
Az egyetlen ember, aki ellent merne neki mondani, az Jaxon, de Jaxon meg nem mond neki ellent túl gyakran, és ha meg is teszi, csak apróságokban és csak akkor, ha végeredményében Jesse javára is lesz a döntése. Az, hogy most kviddicsezni akarnak, egymás ellen játszva két külön ház két külön csapatában, nagy lépés tőlük. Jared azt speciel még nem tudja, hogy melyik irányba, de tart tőle, hogy ki fog derülni, mert Jesse-t ő úgyis beveszi, Jaxon meg szintén elég jól játszik ahhoz, hogy beverekedje magát Frank csapatába. Főleg, ha viszi magával Riant is, akivel majdnem olyan páratlan párost alkot, mint az ikrével.  
De csak majdnem.

\- Sokan lesznek? - érdeklődik tovább Jesse. Jared csak a vállát vonogatja, a maga részéről nem izgatja túlságosan a bajnokság. Tavaly megnyerték, idén lesz, ami lesz. Ezen még az sem változtat, hogy a zakkant öccsei is hozzá akarják tenni a tudásukat a mutatványhoz. Jax meg aztán még csak nem is az ő problémája, igaz, nem is ő a nagyobb probléma, hanem Jesse.  
Jesse terelőütő nélkül is elég veszélyes, nem kellene még külön fegyvert adni a kezébe. Épp elég, vagy tán sok is az az egy, ami van neki: az ikre.  
De mindenesetre érdekes lesz idén megnézni, milyen is az, ha Jesse kezében a bátyja ellen van fegyver. Jared nem biztos benne, hogy meg akarja nézni a dolgot, de az általában mélyen elnyomott kárörvendő kibic énje azért várja, hogy mi fog kisülni az egészből.   
Abban biztos, hogy az ikrek is várják, hogy részben pont ezért akarják ezt az egészet. A lételemük a káosz és felfordulás, és minden kínálkozó alkalmat megragadnak a teremtésére, ezt a nagy lehetőséget pedig bizonyára vétek lenne kihagyniuk.  
Ez van Jax arcára írva, ahogy a szokásos lelkes-foghíjas vigyorával néz föl Jesse-re a fiú könyöke alól, ez van Jesse számító, hűvös elégedettséggel csillogó szemeiben, ezt ígéri az a kikezdhetetlen összhang, ami sugárzik belőlük. Közösen akarják a játékot, még ha egymás ellen is lesznek, közös döntés volt, hogy bepróbálkoznak, és közösen is viszik véghez, vagy sehogy.

Jared szereti elnézni őket ilyenkor, mert ha eléggé be van szívva, hát tehet úgy, mintha nem lenne semmi baj velük. Mintha nem lenne számukra és mindenki másra nézve is egészségtelen és problematikus az, hogy ennyire függenek egymástól. Mintha csak két átlag gyereket nézne, akik nem félnek kimutatni, hogy szeretik egymást. Összetartoznak.

Jared elnézi őket, és próbál nem gondolni arra, mi lesz holnap. A jövő héten. A jövő hónapban.  
De tudja úgyis. Tudja, hogy a srácok be fognak kerülni a kviddicscsapatba, Jesse biztosan és esélyesen Jaxon is, és onnantól retteghet az életéért mindenki, aki Jesse elé kerül. A Griffendél elleni meccseken még a saját csapattársai is, ha Jaxet bántani merik. Tudja, hogy nem kell sok idő, és Jax megint büntetőmunkán fog ülni valami verekedés miatt, esélyesen Riannel együtt, hogy hallgathatja majd Izzy nyavalygását, mikor Jesse sokadjára is kicsalja belőle a többi, kevésbé kompetens szerencsejátékoson összekapart pénzét, hogy állhatja összefacsarodó szívvel az ikrekre vetett lenéző és rettegő pillantásokat, amiket nem érdemelnek meg, mert nem tehetnek arról, hogy ezt sorsolta nekik az élet. Hiába próbálja őket féken tartani a család meg a barátaik, egyre kevésbé lehet, mert egyre kevésbé hagyják. És Jared attól tart csak igazán, hogy mi lesz jövőre, ha ő már nem lesz itt, hogy eltakarítson utánuk, hogy pöröljön velük a hülyeségeikért és esedezzen az áldozataik bocsánatáért.   
Hogy utána mi lesz a srácokkal, hova viszi őket az élet a suli után ezekkel a szocipata tendenciáikkal, arra meg még csak gondolni se mer egyelőre. Csak reménykedik, hogy semmi rosszba, és imádkozik értük néha, bár az már rég nem szokása. Kopottas a hite. Mindannyiuké az többé-kevésbé, de azért az Úrhoz való ragaszkodásukra is kiterjed a csakazértis Monday-makacsságuk valamelyest.

És el fog jönni az a pont a család életében, amikor már csak Isten óvhatja meg a világot attól, hogy ez a két kölyök ténylegesen is ráébredjen, mekkora és milyen veszélyes potenciál rejlik valójában bennük így együtt.

*****

_What shall we wear tonight? What shall we eat today?_  
_Do you think I should marry him? But we just met him yesterday_  
_Should we be movie stars? Will we be millionaires?_  
_I want to be famous_  
_They're watching us anyway_

*****

**VÉGE**


End file.
